Is There Life?
by Mirai Videl
Summary: AU The counts are threatening the Z Fighters in the present, but what about the future? A new visitor brings ill news of home for Mirai Trunks and Goten. Will update soon despite being a while since started.
1. Another

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dragon Ball Z_, but I love to watch the show! Vegeta's my favorite!

Author's Note 12-9-10: Okay, so it's been a really long time since I started this story. Since the beginning of this story, I've been in college, been a missionary, and gone to graduate school twice. I'm still in graduate school but I hope to begin writing again on my stories and maybe find some new (and maybe even old) followers again. This story is my main one, where most of the action takes place. I will warn people who like a bad-to-the-bone Vegeta, this may not be the story for you. When I was working on this story before, I had a couple of followers who were really inflamed by the way I wrote this story. Please, I have warned you here and my author's notes continue to warn you throughout the chapters. If you come to not like the way I write the characters, please feel free to quit reading, but please don't leave me a flaming review. I do appreciate reviews and _constructive criticism_. If you choose to read my story, I hope you enjoy it and I hope to be updating soon. MiraiVidel

Author's Note: I'm really busy with my life right now, and as you can see, my chapters are fairly long. I will try to get at least one chapter out a week, at most, I will update every other week. I don't know how long this story will be, I have SO many ideas, it will probably be quite long. There will be something in here for everyone, no matter who your favorite character is, and expect some new (my original) characters to be brought in. Hope you enjoy!

Is There Life?

Vegeta is dead; the Z Fighters fear the same for Gohan; and Goku has returned to Other World. With only Trunks and Goten left as saiyans, will the world have to put its trust in a pair of seven and eight year old boys?

Chapter 1: Another

High above the earth, at the Lookout, Trunks and Goten continued training under Piccolo to learn the fusion technique. Begun by Goku, the training would hopefully give the two half-saiyans the ability to beat Earth's current threat, Majin Buu.

"We are not leaving until you get it right!" Piccolo was overseeing Trunks and Goten, "I will not be as soft as Goku! Now do it again!"

"But we're hungry!" Goten whined. It was almost lunchtime and they hadn't even had breakfast yet. Why was Piccolo doing this to them? He had to know saiyans couldn't fight on an empty stomach.

"So, you're hungry, are you!" Piccolo roared. Both boys nodded their heads vigorously, "Well, then GET BACK TO WORK! There will be no eating or resting until you are one person, is that clear!" Trunks and Goten gulped and carefully glanced at each other before reluctantly beginning the odd fusion dance once again.

Also at the lookout were the remaining Z Fighters and their families – Krillin, 18, and their daughter Marion; Yamcha and Puar; Oolong; Master Roshi; the Ox-King and ChiChi; Bulma; and Videl. Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl were all still in shock over the loss of the ones they loved – of the loss of Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. However, Videl refused to believe Gohan was dead; she knew he was alive, he had to be. She could still feel his energy with her even though the other Z Fighters could not. ChiChi was hoping, praying she wouldn't lose Goten as well. Sometimes she wondered why she married Goku. However, Bulma was reacting somewhat differently, for a different reason.

She sat alone, crying, longing for Vegeta to be there. Though to the others he still appeared as the arrogant prince, she saw his soft, gentle, caring side most all the time when they were alone. "Why did he do it? Why did he have to give his life for us?" she wondered. She should have told him when she found out, but no, it was going to be a surprise after he won the World Martial Arts Tournament, or to cheer him up if Goku or Gohan managed to beat him. She moved her hand gently to rest on her stomach. They had wanted another child and now…now Vegeta was gone and she was carrying his child once again. He had been there when Trunks was born and she knew she would need him there for this child, too. She couldn't do it alone; she didn't have the strength or the energy. When she was pregnant with Trunks, she struggled to keep her ki up enough to keep going. She was sure had it not been for Vegeta giving her part of his ki, she would not have lasted against Trunks. She did not know how she was going to survive this pregnancy. ChiChi had survived Goten without Goku, but ChiChi was a martial artist, a fighter herself and was strong; Bulma's strength lied in her mind and her care for her family. She was a scientist, but nothing she could invent would replace Vegeta or help her sustain their half-saiyan child. She was weeping so hard she was shaking when Yamcha found her.

He approached her cautiously. He was looking for her to tell her Trunks and Goten were about to fuse but he found her crying and nearly in convulsions. She scared him. He had only seen her like this once before in the nearly thirty years he had known her. It had been the night Trunks was born. Vegeta had been out for a little while when Bulma had gone into labor. She was in so much pain and longed for Vegeta so much she had almost had a seizure. She had finally calmed down when Vegeta walked in the room. "Was she missing him that much now?" Yamcha wondered. Then he realized; he sensed it; he knew what was wrong. He had kept their secret once before, would he have to keep it once again? He knew she couldn't survive without Vegeta. The half-saiyan child she was carrying could kill her. "Bulma," he said softly as he gently laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned and buried her head in his chest. He had been the only other one besides Vegeta who had loved her, but even Yamcha didn't understand how much she needed Vegeta. Bulma felt safe with Yamcha, though. She knew he had sensed her unborn child and knew he would keep her secret for as long as possible.

Slowly, she lessened her crying to a soft sob. Yamcha released her and sat down next to her. He wouldn't force her to talk, he knew it wouldn't work or help. But he could be there for her and he would listen if she wanted to talk. "You won't tell anyone, will you, Yamcha?" she asked, looking at him. She knew he wouldn't, but she needed to hear it from him.

"Of course not, Bulma. You are my dearest friend. I would never betray that," Yamcha told her. He wished he knew how he could help her. If he could go to Namek, he would wish Vegeta back and solve her problem. However, he didn't know the instant transmission like Goku and since they didn't know where the new Planet Namek was, he couldn't take a space ship. All he could do was be there for her. He looked at her as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I came to tell you Trunks and Goten are about to fuse together. I thought you might want to see it and I'm sure Trunks would want you there." She looked at him, almost a blank stare. Trunks was all she had left. She doubted the half-saiyan child she was carrying would survive even if she did. It would need its father. Slowly, she got up and left to go watch Trunks. Yamcha walked with her, supporting her by putting his arm around her.

Meanwhile, at Supreme Kai's planet, Gohan continued to train with the Z Sword. Kabito had used his powers to save Gohan from the brink of death and, at Supreme Kai's wish, was brought to Other World to retrieve and train with the Z Sword. Upon returning to Other World, Goku sensed Gohan's ki and transported himself to Supreme Kai's planet. Here, Goku revealed to Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Kabito what was happening on Earth and about the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Goku was allowed to stay and help train Gohan with the Z Sword. Gohan was welding the Z Sword wonderfully while Goku, Supreme Kai, and Kabito were looking on when suddenly Gohan stopped. "What's wrong, Gohan?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Well," Gohan said, letting the heavy Z Sword rest on the ground, "It's Vegeta. If he died then he would be here in Other World. I was wondering if, well, maybe if he could come here and help us train."

The others stood in shock at Gohan's request when Goku spoke up, "Gohan, we don't even know where in Other World he is. And there's another thing, Piccolo said Vegeta wouldn't get to keep his body because he led a selfish life where he served only himself."

Gohan couldn't believe what his father was saying. Vegeta was one of them, a Z Fighter and a saiyan. He was their friend and their prince. He died giving his life for those he loved, for them; how could that be selfish? "But he must have got to keep his body. He may have appeared selfish on the outside but on the inside he was hurting and truly cared for others. He even became a surrogate father and trained me when you died in our fight against Cell. I know it's hard to believe, but he did. He was hurt and lonely. He was the only true saiyan left. He was the prince of a fallen race. If he did get to keep his body, he'll want to be here, with us, even if he won't admit it. Supreme Kai, can't you find him?" Gohan asked.

The others stared in disbelief. Goku couldn't believe his son was talking about Vegeta. Even Supreme Kai was amazed for when he read Vegeta, Supreme Kai did not sense such a great loneliness and compassion in Vegeta, but if what Gohan said was true, Vegeta would have gotten to keep his body. "I can try, Gohan. I don't know if Vegeta got to keep his body, but I can try," Supreme Kai said and then began using his powers to try to find Vegeta in Other World, "There. You were right, Gohan. Vegeta did get to keep his body. He's just almost at King Yemma's desk. If you wish, go get him and bring him here."

Kabito was shocked at his master's words. The Supreme Kai's planet was a sacred place. It was hard enough having Goku and Gohan there and now Vegeta, the arrogant saiyan prince, was coming too. "Thank you so much, Supreme Kai. I'll fly to King Yemma's and get him," Gohan said, bowing to Supreme Kai.

"Um...Gohan," Goku said, "Would you like me just to transport you there?"

"No thanks, dad. I think it would be best if I went alone to get him," Gohan replied. Goku nodded and Gohan flew off to go get Vegeta.

"How can there be this many people waiting in line to see King Yemma," Vegeta wondered, looking behind him, "Did I fail in defeating Buu?" He had sacrificed himself to save those he loved and to pay Buu back for killing Gohan. Gohan had been like a second son to Vegeta after Kakarot died. Even with all the strength Gohan had, he couldn't defeat Buu. Vegeta sighed as he stopped forward when the line moved. Normally he would hate standing in line and would just blast his way to the front, but this time he didn't care. He was thinking of the loved ones he left behind, especially Bulma. She was just a weak human, but she was everything to him. He was still trying to figure out what was up with her. That morning she had been acting unusual and he sensed something different about her, but he couldn't figure out what. He would have thought about it more, but it was his turn to stand before King Yemma.

"Name?" King Yemma asked, not looking up. He was exhausted. Almost the entire population of Earth had been sent to Other World. He hadn't been this busy since the Planet Vegeta was destroyed nearly twenty years before.

"Vegeta, Prince of the saiyans." Normally saying those words would have brought pride to the saiyan's heart but now they just seemed like empty words.

"Vegeta?" King Yemma said, looking up surprised, "I knew Earth was under siege, but now two of its greatest fighters are here, things must be bad." Vegeta glanced to the floor. His attack hadn't worked after all and with both he and Gohan dead and Kakarot due to return to Other World shortly, the Earth would be destroyed. He and Gohan had been ascended saiyans and could not defeat Majin Buu; Trunks and Goten were only super saiyans, they didn't stand a chance. "Well, let's see where you are to go," King Yemma said, reviewing his books, "the beginning of your life suggests I send you to the HFIL, but over the past few years you've turned around. It does pose some difficulty in..."

"Vegeta," Gohan said, flying into King Yemma's, "I'm glad I'm not to late."

"Gohan," Vegeta said with dismay, "Then it's true, you did die. I had hoped I was wrong and you were alive."

"Oh, but I am. See, I don't have a halo," Gohan said, pointing above his head.

"But that's impossible," King Yemma said, "No living being can enter Other World unless they are a Kai or given permission by a Kai."

"But I did," Gohan said, turning back to Vegeta, "Supreme Kai and Kabito found me nearly dead. They transported me to Supreme Kai's planet where Kabito healed me. Then Supreme Kai had me pull a sword called the Z Sword out of a stone. This sword is supposed to be able to beat Buu. I'm training with it and dad joined us when he returned to Other World. I was wondering if you might want to join us."

"So Kakarot has returned already," Vegeta mused, "That means the boys are down there alone against Buu. How much longer will it be before you are ready to return to Earth?"

"I've already mastered the Z Sword. I just have to learn the super saiyan three transformation form dad now," Gohan braced himself for Vegeta's reaction. Vegeta had not been happy when Goku had been the first to reach super saiyan, Gohan was sure Vegeta wouldn't be happy now.

"Super saiyan them, huh? I should have known Kakarot would be the one to find the next level," Vegeta replied much calmer than usual, but even this reaction didn't surprise Gohan. He and Vegeta had been training together for the past seven years and had felt there was another level beyond ascended saiyan, they just didn't know how to reach it. "Sure, kid, I'll come. You could use some help and I'm interested in seeing the super saiyan three transformation myself." With that, Gohan and Vegeta flew off toward Supreme Kai's planet leaving King Yemma with his mouth hanging open.

"How bad is it on Earth, Gohan?" Vegeta asked as they flew to Supreme Kai's planet. He had seen his home planet, the Planet Vegeta, destroyed by Frieza just like Buu was doing to Earth now. He could not, would not watch his home be destroyed again.

"Pretty bad from what dad said. I know it has to be hard for you to watch all of this, but I have a plan that just might stop Buu. I'm just going to need yours and dad's help to do it," Gohan replied. He knew they would stand a chance if Vegeta could transform to super saiyan three and would fuse with Goku, but Gohan would have to convince them to allow themselves to be wished back. Vegeta shouldn't mind but Goku would be a challenge.

"So, you want me to work with Kakarot?" Vegeta asked the boy. He had despised Kakarot from the moment they met, but now he was beginning to find a respect for his fellow saiyan. While he didn't exactly like the idea of working with Kakarot, he didn't despise it either. At any rate, Majin Buu had to be stopped and if working with Kakarot would accomplish the job, then he would work with Kakarot.

"Don't pull that with me, Vegeta. It may work with the other Z Fighters, but not me. I know you respect my dad and you'll work with him if it will save the Earth. Please, just hear me out, I'll explain everything when we return to Supreme Kai's." With that, Gohan sped up to reach Supreme Kai's planet faster. As he increased his speed to keep up with Gohan, Vegeta wondered what the half-saiyan's plan was. Whatever it was, it had to work. With the three most powerful saiyans and warriors in the universe working together, how could they lose? Vegeta reminded himself not to get too confident, after all, isn't that why he had died in the first place? Vegeta knew in order to help Gohan he would have to be wished back. That was no problem, but would Kakarot agree? Vegeta hoped so as he and Gohan landed on Supreme Kai's planet.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku said as he, Supreme Kai, and Kabito walked over to Gohan and Vegeta.

"Kakarot," Vegeta replied then turned to Gohan, "Alright, what's your plan?"

"I know you're anxious to defeat Buu, Vegeta, but I have to ask you to be patient. First I have a favor to ask of Supreme Kai," Gohan said as Goku and Kabito eyed him wearily, "You have the power to see what is happening on Earth, right?" (Supreme Kai nodded) "Can you allow us to see too?" Gohan knew first Vegeta had to have the right push in order to reach super saiyan three and seeing Bulma and Trunks might just do the trick.

After reading Gohan's mind to know his plan, Supreme Kai agreed. "Just close your eyes and put your hand upon my back." As the three saiyans obeyed, the events taking place on the Earth's Lookout began to appear to them.

All of the Z Fighters had gathered to watch Trunks and Goten fuse together. Tien and Chiatzu had even arrived and had been appraised to the situation on Earth below. They were just waiting on Yamcha to retrieve Bulma before beginning.

"Where's mom?" Trunks asked to no one in particular. He had just learned of Gohan's and his father's deaths. While he missed them terribly, Trunks was worried about his mom. His dad had meant a lot to her and she had been very upset when she found out about Vegeta.

"We can't wait any longer, we are running out of time," Piccolo said impatiently as Trunks looked up at him shocked. How could Piccolo talk about his mother like that; she had just lost her husband?

"There they are," Videl said as Bulma and Yamcha approached the group. Bulma was still crying and shaking, had Yamcha not been supporting her, she would have fallen to the ground.

"Is she missing me that much? Or is it something more?" Vegeta thought. He thought back to that morning when he had sensed something different about her but he couldn't place what it was. Could that be the reason why she was so upset?

All the Z Fighters stood in shock; they had never seen Bulma like this before. "Mom!" Trunks cried as he ran to Bulma. Yamcha let her slowly fall to the ground where she allowed herself to cry in front of the others, especially Trunks. She didn't care, though. She sat there, crying on Trunk's shoulder. No one knew how much she needed Vegeta.


	2. Vegeta Remembers

Is There Life?

Chapter 2: Vegeta Remembers

Seeing Bulma and Trunks mourning for him at the Lookout really shook up Vegeta. He missed them dearly and seeing Bulma that upset didn't help. What was wrong with her? Was she sick? Slowly, Vegeta began remembering his time on Earth, from the time he first arrived to the birth of his son. This planet and this woman and boy meant more to him than he was willing to admit to anyone.

-Flashback-

He had come to destroy Kakarot and to take over Earth. He was a ruthless warrior and killer. He was the prince of the saiyans. But even when he saw her for the first time, there was something about her. He shrugged it off, thinking only of his mission. He could not be distracted by a woman. Yet, what was it about her that intrigued him so?

After failing his mission to kill Kakarot, Vegeta returned to Frieza's ship to heal. They went to Namek to find the Dragon balls so Frieza could wish for immortality. Once again, Vegeta found himself looking at her, the blue-haired human. She and her friends had also come to Namek in search for the Dragon Balls. Why did she have to be here? And why did it bother him so much?

With Namek on the verge of blowing up, Vegeta found himself transported to Earth. "Why did I have to be brought here?" he thought. He had no place to go. Suddenly, she answered him. He could come live with her at Capsule Corporation. Sure, she invited the Namekians to come to, but she invited him. What was she doing?

After learning Kakarot was still alive, Vegeta took a space ship to find him, but had no luck. After about a year, Vegeta returned to Earth, to Capsule Corporation. He didn't know why he returned to Capsule Corp., but he did; he was just drawn to it. And when he landed, there she was, just standing there. What was it about her? She even ordered him to take a bath and he obeyed! He didn't obey anyone; why was he listening to her? Why did she make him act this way?

After learning he was to die in a battle three years later, Vegeta began training hard. After nearly killing himself in a gravity chamber made by Dr. Briefs, she stayed by his bedside while he healed. He was lying in bed once again but this time when he awoke and looked at her (he had come to expect her at his side) she was awake (she had been asleep all the other times).

"Why do you keep hurting yourself like this, Vegeta! You're gong to get yourself killed!" she screamed at him. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt themselves that badly.

"Why do you even care!" he yelled back, surprising them both. Why did he even ask her that? Why did he feel he needed to know the answer? He ignored the pain he felt from his injuries; they were nothing compared to what Frieza did to him. Instead, Vegeta stared at her intensely, awaiting her answer.

"Because, I care for you," she said softly as she moved to sit on the bed next to him. He wanted to move away but found his body would not obey. Why was he afraid of her? Even Frieza did not make him feel afraid like this, so why her? Or was it even fear? The saiyan prince was confused and he didn't like it.

"But..." he started before she quieted him by placing her finger on his lips. His heart began to race, but he didn't try to pull away this time. For some reason, he didn't want to pull away. Suddenly, she did something he had wanted her to, but he was still surprised when she did. She kissed him! He didn't understand why she made him feel this way, but she had done it to him since he first saw her. She sat back up and looked at him, smiling sweetly. He struggled to catch his breath, surprised at her actions. She wasn't afraid of him even though he was the prince of the most powerful warrior race in the universe and he had killed millions of innocent souls. Struggling against the pain from his injuries, he sat up next to her.

He said nothing and neither did she; they just looked at each other. Then, slowly, carefully, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. For the first time since he lost his parents, Vegeta felt safe with another being; why it was her he didn't know or care, he just knew he belonged with her. She was surprised by his action, but not scared. Carefully, so as not to cause him anymore pain, she laid her head on his bare chest. She felt safe in his arms, even though she knew what he had done and what he was capable of. She just laid there in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. Gently, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and was surprised at what she saw in his eyes. It wasn't pain of anger like it was normally, no, it was something different. It was compassion and care. She knew he had to be capable of these emotions but she was still surprised it was her who saw it first. Again, he leaned down and kissed her, this time it was on her lips, but still gently. He knew his strength and did not want to hurt her. This time it was Bulma who struggled to catch her breath. She couldn't believe this was happening between her and Vegeta! But it was, and she enjoyed it. She returned his kiss and looked at him. He was so gentle, not like the arrogant prince she had always seen before. Struggling against his own pain, he lifted her and laid her down on the bed. Then he leaned over and kissed her, first on the lips then he moved to her neck. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the softness of his touch. The once enemies turned to lovers as they embraced each other. That night, she fell asleep in his strong arms, more content than she had ever been before.

The next morning, Vegeta awoke first. It was still dark outside. At first he couldn't figure out why she was laying there with her head on his chest, but then he remembered. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry at himself for being with a weak human. He knew she was his match. But he still wondered, could he let himself bond with her? The night before he had just kissed her, nothing more; could he claim her as his mate, as his wife? He wanted to, but what about her, would she claim him as her mate and husband? He had to know. He never cared about someone like this before and now that he did, he didn't want to loose her. He had lost every other person in his life, he would not loose her. Gently, he kissed her on the head. Slowly, she woke up. Forgetting where she was, she stretched, her elbow hitting him squarely on the chest where he had injured himself. "Ugh..." he grunted, the pain intense. Why did it hurt so much when she touched his injuries? He had never been bothered by such miniscule injuries before that he couldn't figure out why they bothered him now.

"Vegeta! Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't realize...I forgot...I..." she said remembering where she was. Quickly, she sat up to take her weight off of his chest. This time he silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. Ignoring the pain he was in, Vegeta braced himself on his arms and pushed himself up to sit next to him.

"Please, Bulma, don't talk," he said. He startled her. First, he had always called her woman, never Bulma. Second, he had said please. Despite her surprise, she did what he asked as he continued. "Never before in my life have I felt the way I do now. Never before have I cared for someone like I do you. From the first time I saw you when I came here to kill Kakarot, I knew there was something about you and the feeling only grew each time I saw you. I cannot bear it anymore. I cannot stand being without you. Bulma, I want to bond with you, to claim you as my mate and my wife."

He braced himself for her reaction. He expected her to be shocked but, surprisingly, she wasn't. She calmly replied, "I've felt it too. Ever since the first time I saw you and after last night I knew, I knew you were my match. I don't know what you mean by bonding, it must be a saiyan ritual. But I do understand about being your wife, and I would feel honored to be your wife and your princess."

He was shocked. She had said what he hoped to hear. She wanted to be his, his mate, his wife, his princess. His princess. He couldn't believe it; for the first time he truly felt pride from the fact he was a prince. Before it had just been something to keep him going, but now he truly felt pride from being a prince and from her wanting to be his princess. He looked at her; she awaited his reply. "Yes," he said, "bonding is a saiyan ritual, similar to what you humans call marriage. But a bond lasts forever, stretching across time and space."

"How is it done?" she asked. She wanted to be his, but she wanted to do it his way, the saiyan way. Since he had come to earth, he had been force to do things the human way. She wanted to allow him a small part of his heritage, of his being.

He was startled. She truly meant she wanted to be his and not just that, but she wanted to do it as if they were both saiyan. He knew the ritual might hurt her; he didn't want that, yet a part of him told him that she could handle it. He explained it to her, "It's a series of actions. I can't really explain it. I would have to show you. I can tell you this much, we have to share our kis with each other."

She looked at him. She was a little afraid she wouldn't be able to do it, but she knew she had to, she wanted to and he needed to. He needed to claim her as his wife in the saiyan way, not the human way, and she would have it no other way. She looked at him nervously and asked, "Will it hurt?"

His heart began to race. He was pushing her too far, she wasn't ready to bond with him. He knew of the human ritual of marriage, maybe he should claim her as his wife in that way first and then claim her through a saiyan bond. But he didn't know if he could do it like that. She had said herself, they were each other's match. He felt panic well up inside of him; was he about to loose her? Or would she really endure the ritual of a saiyan bond? He felt tears coming to his eyes. He had not cried since he had been on Namek and told Kakarot of Frieza's treatment of the saiyans. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his face as she gently kissed him. She was smiling at him. Was she really willing to go through with the bond? Was it just she was nervous and scared about something new and unknown? Though he was afraid of her reply, he decided to take a chance, "It might. I don't want it to hurt you, but you are not saiyan and by my sheer strength I could hurt you."

She didn't know why she had asked. She knew the answer before she had asked and she had only succeeded in upsetting him. Why had she done that? They had been having a wonderful time together and she had been ecstatic when he asked her to marry him. She was still a little scared as to being hurt when he bonded with her but she knew he would be as gentle as he possibly could. She wanted to give this to him. She wanted to give herself to him. She placed her hands in his. "I trust you." He raised his head to look at her. "I trust you, Vegeta. I know you won't hurt me, not on purpose. I want to be yours, but I want to give myself to you in your way, in the saiyan way. I trust you."

He felt that weird, prideful feeling return to him once again. She was his. She wanted to bond with him. As he looked at her just to make sure, she nodded. He felt warm inside, a feeling he had not felt in a long time. He also felt new control of his strength; he could bond with her, and he could do it without hurting her. Carefully, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. He knew he would have to perform the ritual slowly or he would scare and possibly hurt her. He kissed her gently, moving his hands to her shoulders. She felt like she was melting in his arms. Her heart was racing and he was taking her breath away, but she didn't want him to stop. He needed this and she wanted to give it to him; she wanted to be his. He held her at arm's length and looked at her. He didn't know what this feeling was he had for her but he knew he never wanted it to go away. It had made him whole. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. She placed her hand on his bare chest just above his injuries. How much was this hurting him? She didn't have time to think about it as he began again. This time he placed his hands on her waist underneath her over shirt. Surprisingly, his hands were smooth against her bare skin. She didn't know why she did, but she pulled off her over shirt, revealing the tube top she had on underneath. He was slightly taken back but also relieved. This would make the ritual easier. He knew his hand had to be against her bare skin over her heart in order to transfer their kis to begin forming the bond. Even though she did not know how to control her ki, they could still bond. He knew how to take her ki from her. Slowly, he moved his hand in place and began to transfer their kis. It was a new sensation for them, but it was warm, like it had always been there. She began to feel him, his feelings and his fears and he began to feel hers. The transfer was short, only a few seconds, but it was all that was needed to begin the bond. But it was just the beginning. He leaned over and kissed her. He knew it reassured her and kept her calm. The transfer of the kis was the easiest part of the bond and now came the hardest, the part where he could hurt her. He concentrated his ki so he could control it better. His hands were still on her waist. She waited for what was next. Her heart was already racing and her breathing was labored. She hoped she wasn't scaring him. He leaned over and kissed her bare shoulders. He continued, gently, passionately, all the while moving his hands further down her waist. She knew what was coming and why he was scared of hurting her, but she didn't resist. She took his head in her hands and kissed him. Suddenly, he stopped. He pulled away from her with pain in his face.

"Vegeta?" she said, scared. Were his injuries hurting him that bad or was it something else? He pushed her aside as he struggled out of bed. He grasped at the desk next to his bed but fell to his knees. "Vegeta? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, it's not you..." he said, breathing heavily. Why had he concentrated his ki? He knew this could happen and concentrating his ki had only made it inevitable. Normally, he could bear the pain, but added to the pain from his injuries, he couldn't stand it. Why now? Why, when he had finally found his mate and was bonding with her? He knew it would be over soon, but the pain was intense.

She sat on the bed, scared. They had barely begun to bond but it was already enough of a bond she could feel his pain. What was happening to him? Had she caused it? She slid to the floor to sit next to him. He was on his hands and knees, panting. She didn't touch him for fear of hurting him more or of him hurting her. "I'm right here, Vegeta. Tell me if there is anything I can do."

"There's...nothing...you...can...do..." he said between breaths. There was nothing she could do but he was glad she was there with him. He was glad to know someone cared, truly cared about him. It made the pain a little easier to bear. He needed to fell her touch. He looked at her and, gathering what strength he could, took her hand in his and placed it on his shoulder. She understood. She placed one hand on his back and the other on top of his hand. "It'll...be...over...soon," he said. He felt it, he knew he was almost out of the pain and her being there helped him to bear it. Suddenly, he fell onto his stomach, it was over. He was still conscious but he was trying to catch his breath.

"Vegeta," she said, worried, "What happened? Are you okay?" He hadn't caught his breath, so he couldn't verbally reply. Instead, he wrapped something around her waist. It was his tail! He had regrown his tail. "I didn't know you could regrow your tail," she said, shocked.

He regained his strength, sat up next to her, and wrapped his tail around his own waist. "Under certain circumstances we can. When bonding just happens to be one of them. I should have warned you."

She was fascinated. She had seen Goku with his tail when he was a child, but that was years ago. She wanted to touch Vegeta's but she remembered that doing so caused a saiyan pain. She lightly placed her hand on his tail. He flinched but didn't pull back. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" she asked, curious. She hoped she hadn't hurt him as she removed her hand.

"No, not really. It only hurts when someone grabs it," he said, standing. He was still in pain from his injuries and his tail, but he wanted to finish the bond. He leaned down, picked her up, and gently laid her down on the bed. She knew what he was doing. He let his tail relax and uncurl from his waist as he sat down next to her. She ran her fingers along the tip of his tail. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. No one had ever cared for him like this before. Feeling even more drawn to her, he leaned down and kissed her. Soon their bodies became entangled as she resigned herself, bonding with him and becoming his wife.

A couple of hours later, the sun began to shine through the curtains on the window and onto the new couple. She lay with her head resting on his chest, his arm and tail wrapped around her. She was invigorated but he lay nearly asleep. Because she had not known how to control her ki, he had to do the transferring of ki himself, causing him to use most of his energy while he bonded with her. She ran her hand down his chest, careful not to touch his injuries. His breathing was still labored and with each breath he tensed up from the pain. She looked down at him, hating seeing him in pain. "Vegeta, I'm sorry," she said, touching him tenderly, "We should have waited till your wounds were healed."

"No," he said, opening his eyes to look at her, "It's not your fault. I was the one who knew what it was going to take to bond. I knew it would hurt me, but I did it anyway." He winced as the pain hit him again. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes as pain washed over him. She placed her hand on top of his, she felt his pain. She wished she could help him and then she realized she could.

"Vegeta," she said softly, "I'm going to check the gash on your chest and change the dressings, okay?" He nodded. She slipped out from underneath the covers to dress and he saw it. She had a bruise on the side of her hip from him. He thought he had controlled his strength and hadn't hurt her, but he had. He felt bad; he hated he had hurt her. She realized he was staring at her and he had seen the bruise. "It's okay, Vegeta," she said tenderly, "It doesn't hurt and I know you didn't mean to. Besides, no one else will see it; my pants cover it." She was trying to keep him calm so he wouldn't be in anymore pain. Her hip was sore, but she knew he hadn't meant to. He was simply so much stronger than she was. She leaned down and kissed him, then left to get the supplies she would need to change his dressings.

When she returned a few minutes later he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Despite the pain he was in, he had gotten up and put his shorts on. His tail was relaxed and laying on the bed, the tip of it twitching back and forth like a cat's. She smiled at him as she laid the supplies on the desk, gently lifted his tail up, and sat down next to him, laying his tail in her lap. She ran her fingers across the tip of his tail like she had done before as he asked, "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm sure, Vegeta. It's just a little tender, like any bruise, but I'll be fine," she said and then stood up, "Now, lay down so I can check on your wounds." He obeyed without a fight. It no longer surprised him he obeyed her without question but he still didn't know what to call the feeling he had for her. He just knew he was glad she was his and hoped they would be together forever. Gently, she removed the bandage from across his chest and saw why he was in so much pain. She clasped her hand over her mouth and then realized he was looking at her. "Your wound has opened back up. It's bleeding pretty badly. That's probably part of the reason why you don't have any energy left. I'm going to stitch it up," she explained. She had a feeling that's what had happened and brought a kit just in case. She was grateful now her father had suggested she go to medical school. As she cleaned up the wound and put in the stitches, she talked to him to keep him calm and still. "Vegeta, do you know what?" she said softly.

"Hm?" he asked. He felt so safe in her care, though it didn't make sense to him. Was he not the stronger one? Shouldn't he be caring for her?

"I love you," she said as she finished and covered his wound with a fresh dressing. Love, that was what he felt for her. No one had ever told him they loved him. When she leaned down to kiss him, she realized he was crying. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" she asked, taken back. Had she hurt him when she was clearing his wound?

"I've...never...had anyone care for me like this, before," he said, amazed at how much she truly cared for him, and he cared for her. His feeling for her only deepened when they had bonded.

"Shh," she said, laying her finger on his lips, "I will always be here for you. Now relax, I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, you need to get your energy back up." She gently pulled the covers over him. She never imagined she would ever have a husband to care for and she never guessed it would be Vegeta. She hung the IV bag on the bedpost and then pricked his skin with the needle. "I'll stay with you till you fall asleep," she said as she ran her hand softly down his cheek.

"Are you sure your hip doesn't hurt?" he asked as he began to feel sleep overtake him.

"I'm sure," she replied. Recognizing the drowsiness in his eyes, she leaned over and kissed him. Then she whispered in his ears the last words he heard before he fell asleep, "Goku's not the only super saiyan, you know." He had transformed for the first time when they bonded and he hadn't even known but her bruise was proof of it. His love for her gave him his power. "So that's how Kakarot did it..." he thought as he drifted into sleep.

About a month had past since Vegeta took Bulma as his wife. They hadn't told anyone yet; he wasn't ready and she wasn't going to force him. He had returned to training, though he was easier on himself and came out with fewer injuries than before. Yamcha returned to Capsule Corporation, to Vegeta's dismay. Bulma had broken up with Yamcha almost six months before, but they were still friends, good friends and since he had no other place to go, she offered for him to stay at Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Bulma gave no hints to Yamcha or Dr. and Mrs. Briefs they were married. Every night after the household went to bed, he came to her room where they spent the nights together.

That day, Yamcha had spent taking care of Bulma. She had been a little under the weather for a few days but that morning she had been so sick she couldn't get out of bed. Vegeta was worried about her and looked in on her when Yamcha wasn't in the room. That evening, Bulma was finally able to get Yamcha to leave her alone and a few minutes later Vegeta came in. "It's okay," she said softly, "He's gone for the night."

Vegeta came in, closed the door, walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her. He hated he wasn't able to be with her that day, but he didn't know how he could tell their secret either. He brushed her hair out of her face. She was pale from being sick all day and her energy was low. "How are you?" he asked gently.

"I've been better," she said, struggling to sit up. He didn't argue with her and tell her to lie down; rather, he helped her sit up and wrapped his tail around her wait to help her keep her balance. She was dizzy and lightheaded but she was glad he was there. She had needed him all day but he couldn't comet to her with Yamcha looking after her. She hadn't felt this bad since she had had the flu a few years before.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. He was careful of his strength; he already knew he could loose control around her.

"Just you being here helps," she said, trying to move in closer to him. Gently, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her in close. As she leaned in on his chest he put his hand on her back underneath her shirt. Slowly, he gave her some of his ki. She began to feel a little better and after he moved his hand away, she sat back up.

"Feel better?" he asked, smiling at her. She loved it when he smiled at her. He would never do it when anyone else was around, but when they were alone, he would smile at her.

"A little," she said. She didn't know why it made her feel better, but she was glad it did. He lifted her and laid her back down on the bed. She didn't resist. He walked around the bed and laid down next to her, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and that's when he sensed it, why she was sick. She heard him gasp and asked, "What's wrong, Vegeta?"

How was he going to tell her? He knew of a way that would excite her; he thought it would be the best way. "Let me show you," he whispered. He placed his hand over her stomach and let a short, intense blast of his ki flow from his hand. It didn't hurt her but shortly she felt something inside of her respond to his ki. Then she realized what he had. The response had been a kick, a kick by the child she was carrying. His child. They were going to have a child!

She sat up, excited, and turned to look at him. He lay there smiling, his eyes full of the same compassion and excitement she felt. She put her hand over the child, their child. she couldn't believe she was going to be a mother. He sat up facing her and placed his hand over hers. Just as he was about to kiss her, they heard the door open. "Bulma," Yamcha said, walking in, "I just came to...Vegeta! What are you doing in here!"

Bulma looked at the two men. She knew Yamcha was angry and Vegeta had been sitting in such close proximity to her she felt his ki rise as he jumped up to stand next to the bed, but she was still between them. "Please, you two, don't, don't start fighting," she said franticly. Even if she weren't drained of her energy from being pregnant, she wouldn't have been able to stop Yamcha, never mind Vegeta. Then she saw it, something to work to her advantage. When he was alone with her, Vegeta didn't keep his tail wrapped around his waist because he liked the way she would run her fingers along it. In his quickness to defend her and himself, he hadn't wrapped it back around his waist. She hated doing it, but she leaned over and grabbed his tail as hard as she could. Almost immediately, he fell to his knees and as he did, Yamcha saw an opportunity as he came after Vegeta. "Don't, Yamcha!" Bulma called out, still holding Vegeta's tail, "Don't, he's my husband!" Yamcha stopped dead in his tracks, did he just hear Bulma call Vegeta her husband? She released Vegeta's tail, apologizing, "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I don't have the strength to stop either one of you even when I'm at my full strength. I didn't want you to hurt each other and when I saw you hadn't wrapped your tail around your waist, I knew it was my only chance to stop you."

"It's okay, Bulma. I understand. I'm sorry I lost my temper," Vegeta said as he sat back down next to her. Yamcha was shocked. Was this actually Vegeta? Was this the arrogant prince of the saiyans who just apologized?

"Yamcha?" Bulma said, turning to him, "Are you okay?" She knew he was in shock; first from her telling him Vegeta was her husband and second, from Vegeta's calm attitude. "Come sit down, Yamcha. I know, we have a lot to explain," she said as she turned back to Vegeta, "We have to tell him. We just can't leave him hanging." Vegeta nodded as Yamcha cautiously sat down on the bed next to them. Bulma explained, "I know it seems hard to believe but when I said Vegeta is my husband, I was telling the truth. We married a little over a month ago. Vegeta just discovered why I've been sick, it's because we're going to have a child. I know it's a shock, Yamcha, but we have to ask you not to say anything to anyone. Vegeta's not ready to let everyone know and I'm not going to push him."

Yamcha was in shock. After he and Bulma had broke up a few months before for the ten millionth time, he knew she would never be his, but he never guessed it would be Vegeta who she would marry. "I understand," he said, "I guess I should say congratulations." He smiled at her. She was beaming. She was happy about the child she was having and that she managed to divert a fight between her two closest friends. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her and even allowed a smile to appear on his face. Oddly enough, he felt he could trust Yamcha like he did Bulma. Slowly, he was finding friends, true friends on this planet. "May I suggest something?" Yamcha said timidly. He hoped Vegeta wouldn't get mad at him.

"What?" Vegeta said, not gruff like normal but like he was really interested in Yamcha's suggestion.

"Well, it's about Bulma," he said cautiously, "It's no guess she'll get sick over the next few months and will need someone to look after her. No doubt, Vegeta, you'll be there for her, but we also need you to train. I mean, the boy from the future said that those androids kill everyone but Gohan. That means no amount of training will help me, I still probably won't be able to stand against them. But you're different, Vegeta. You're one of the two strongest fighters in the universe. If anyone has a chance at beating those androids it will be you and Goku. What I'm saying is, let me help you look after Bulma. I know you'll still be there but this way you can train and not worry about her being alone."

Vegeta thought about the idea and he actually liked it. He nodded and Bulma spoke, "I think it's a wonderful i...the boy!"

"Huh?" Vegeta asked, perplexed at his wife's sudden exclamation.

"The boy," she replied, "I remember how mad you were because the boy from the future was a super saiyan. You said it was impossible because you and Goku were the only saiyans left. I also remember he had the Capsule Corporation logo on his sleeve and how Krillin and I thought he and you looked so much alike. The boy was ours! He was our child!"

"Hmm..." Vegeta smirked, "Yes, I see it now. Ha! I always told Frieza he made a mistake by letting me live."

"And then he met his end at the hands of your son," Yamcha said, finishing Vegeta's thought.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" Bulma called from the porch. Her parents were going to a conference in a distant city. They were a little worried at leaving her while she was pregnant but were set at ease by Yamcha and Vegeta assuring them she would be okay. She turned, walked inside, and sat down on the couch. It was hard for her to move now, their child could come at anytime. She didn't have to worry about much, though because Yamcha and/or Vegeta were constantly with her. They would not leave her alone and while it annoyed her to some degree, she was glad she wasn't alone. That morning, Vegeta went to the gravity room to train while Yamcha stayed with Bulma.

"Water?" Yamcha asked Bulma as he brought two glasses and sat down next to her, flipping on the television.

"No, thank you," she said as she laid her head back and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept the night before because she started having small contractions. Vegeta had sat up with her; she couldn't understand how he still had enough energy to train. As she lay her hand atop her stomach, she winced as their son, Vegeta Trunks Briefs, kicked her as she had another contraction. This time it was longer and harder than before.

Yamcha turned off the TV. He had been warned about what had happened the night before and was told the boy would be born within the next few days. "Bulma," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Do you want me to go get Vegeta?" He was worried. She relaxed as the pain passed. She was about to say yes as another contraction took hold of her body. They were coming fast now. "I'll be right back, Bulma, I promise. I'm going to get Vegeta." She wanted him to go but at the same time she didn't. Through her pain, she nodded to acknowledge him. She was crying hard and in so much pain she was shaking. He dashed out of the room; he had to be quick.

Inside the gravity chamber, Vegeta sat in the middle of the floor. He was too tired to train, too distracted to sleep. So he tried to meditate, but thought only of his wife. Suddenly, the door flew open. Vegeta looked up and there stood Yamcha out of breath. "It's Bulma," Yamcha said and it was all he had to say. Vegeta jumped up and the two friends rushed inside.

They found Bulma on the floor curled up (or as curled up as she could be) in pain. Vegeta placed his hand on her and gave her some of his ki. Slowly, she relaxed and allowed them to roll her onto her back. She looked up at Vegeta. She was glad he was here for this, for the birth of their son. When they had first found out about the child, she was afraid he might take off, unable to stand the birth. She was also glad Yamcha was there. She had her two closest and dearest friends at her side. "We should probably take her to the hospital," Yamcha said. He was no longer afraid of Vegeta. Over the past few months, caring for Bulma and even training together had made the once enemies into friends.

"No," Vegeta said, "For one, they would not be able to handle a saiyan child. And two, I know how to deliver a child."

"You do?" Bulma asked between contractions. They weren't as hard on her now that Vegeta was constantly giving her part of his ki and taking some of the pain from her, but she could still feel them.

"Yes," he said, smiling at her, "I learned when I was just a boy, barely older than Kakarot's son. On the Planet Vegeta, royalty had more to do than just affairs of state. We were also its doctors. Learning how to deliver a child was the last thing you learned. But it wasn't just there I used it. See, just shortly after I learned was when Frieza took me from my family. On his ship, relationships between the warriors flourished. At first I wondered why Frieza allowed it but I soon learned. Frieza had the strongest fighters in the universe on his ship. He allowed them to form relationships and mate because the children were even stronger than the parents. But he wouldn't let his doctors help in the childbirth. The first child I saw born on Frieza's ship was shortly after I arrived. I was just a boy and I saw both the child and the mother die. From then on I resolved to help if I possibly could. The other warriors save for Zarbon and the Ginyu Force, feared me because I was the strongest. But they also knew they could trust me at a childbirth. Neither a mother nor a child died when I was there."

"That's amazing, Vegeta," Yamcha said, "I had no idea you knew all that."

"Vegeta," Bulma said, breathless. The contractions were even harder now. He knew what it meant and moved to sit in front of her, all the while still giving her part of his ki.

"Hang in there, Bulma, it won't be too much longer," he said. He hated seeing his wife like this but he knew soon he would be holding their son. She wanted him to hold her but knew it would be impossible if he was going to deliver their child. She sat up as best she could and placed her hands on his shoulders. He understood and wrapped his tail around her as best as he could. Yamcha also understood and sat behind Bulma to give her support. All of a sudden, she let out a yell which was soon followed by a high-pitched wail. She fell back against Yamcha while Vegeta was left holding their tiny son. She smiled as she saw her husband and her son; they were beautiful. As she fell asleep in Yamcha's arms, Vegeta turned over their young son and promptly removed his tail. Vegeta may have retained his, but his son was going to be raised on Earth and Vegeta wanted his son to have a chance to be normal, or at least as normal as a half-saiyan could be.

-End Flashback-


	3. Saiyan Rebirth

Is There Life?

Chapter 3: Saiyan Rebirth

Remembering the birth of Trunks, Vegeta realized the only times he had held his son was at his birth and when Vegeta was about to sacrifice himself to try to beat Buu. How could he have been a father like that? He would not make the same mistake again. This time he would be a father like Kakarot was. No, not like Kakarot, for Kakarot was a saiyan warrior. He would be a father like Goku was. Vegeta felt his pride, compassion, care, and love well up inside of him. He knew what it meant. He let his feelings flow to the outside as he went super saiyan and beyond to ascended saiyan. But it wasn't enough, his feelings were still there, raging, screaming to be let out. It wasn't sheer strength that made a saiyan transform, Vegeta knew that now. He knew a saiyan's love for others made him transform, and he also knew it was his turn to shine as he went super saiyan three for the first time.

Supreme Kai stepped away from the three saiyans as soon as he felt Vegeta's ki rising. As much as they had surprised him with their powers on Earth, Supreme Kai knew to not try to mess with them while they were powering up. Kabito too, had stepped away. When Vegeta was done transforming, Goku asked, "Are you okay, Vegeta?"

"I'm fine," Vegeta replied then looked at Gohan, "You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Yes," Gohan said as Vegeta powered down, "I knew you had enough power to transform to super saiyan three; you just needed a push. I remembered you told me it was Bulma who first made you transform to super saiyan and then it was Trunks who pushed you to ascended saiyan. I figured seeing both of them right now would cause you to go one step further."

"It did, thank you, Gohan," Vegeta said. Goku was shocked, he had never seen Vegeta act this nicely. "So," Vegeta said, "where do we go from here?"

"Well," Gohan said, filling the others in on his plan, "I thought maybe you and dad could learn to fuse together. I figure with Trunks and Goten fused together at super saiyan, you two fused together at super saiyan three, and me with the Z Sword at least at ascended saiyan, we stand a pretty good chance of beating Buu. Of course, it means we'll have to have Supreme Kai contact the Namekians so you two can be wished back so you can fight on Earth."

"I have no problem with that, Gohan," Vegeta said, and then turned to Goku, "Which fusion technique do you know, Goku? I know the temporary Namekian, the Ionian, and the Metamarie fusion techniques."

"The Metamarie fusion, but did you just call me Goku?" Goku asked, amazed. Vegeta never called him Goku, only Kakarot.

"Yes, I did. Now I think it's time we called the dragon before our two boys have to fight Buu by themselves," Vegeta replied.

"That's true, Vegeta, but don't you think we should make sure we can fuse together before we fight Buu?" Goku asked, perplexed. He still couldn't figure out Vegeta's drastic change in attitude.

"You can try it at the Lookout, dad. Right now I think we better get back to Earth before Piccolo sends Trunks and Goten to fight Buu by themselves," Gohan said to Goku. They all agreed and Supreme Kai sent instructions to the Namekians. Just a few minutes later, the halos above Goku's and Vegeta's heads disappeared. They all prepared for Goku to transport them to the Lookout.

Meanwhile, back on the Lookout, Bulma was still crying on Trunks' shoulder. None of the Z Fighters, not even Yamcha, knew what to say. Suddenly, they began to feel five very familiar ki's behind Bulma as Kabito, Supreme Kai, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all appeared. No one said anything but stood, shocked and silent. Vegeta walked up to his wife and son and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. At first, she thought it was Yamcha, but as she looked up, she was Yamcha standing behind Trunks. She turned around and looked up to see her husband standing there, smiling at her. She leaped up, nearly knocking over Trunks, and threw her arms around his neck. He didn't care about showing the other Z Fighters his emotions anymore. He embraced his wife and kissed her on the forehead. As he held her tight, he whispered, for the first time, "I love you." She looked up at him, amazed. She always knew he loved her, but after nearly ten years of being married, he finally said it to her. He smiled at her and then held out an arm to their son who had been standing there, watching his parents. Trunks waited but a second and then ran to his father's open arms. Vegeta picked up the boy and held him tight. "I'm very proud of you, Trunks," Vegeta said and then he pulled Bulma to his side. He stood there hugging his wife and his son.

The Z Fighters stood, shocked. Was this the same Vegeta who just the day before had once again threatened their lives? Even Kabito, Supreme Kai, and Goku, who had seen a glimpse of the new Vegeta in Other World, were amazed. Only Yamcha and Gohan were not shocked; they were proud. Vegeta had finally been able to let go of his arrogance and let his pride and love for his family show. Videl walked over to Gohan. "Gohan," she said, tears in her eyes. She was glad to see her boyfriend again, alive and well.

"Videl, I'm sorry I worried you," Gohan replied as Videl fell into his arms.

"We all thought you were dead, Gohan, what happened?" Krillin asked.

"Well, I didn't die," Gohan explained, "Supreme Kai and Kabito found me and took me to Supreme Kai's planet where Kabito healed me. I retrieved the Z Sword and trained with it. When they got to Other World, dad and Vegeta joined us to train. After Vegeta transformed to super saiyan three, we wished him and dad back to life and then dad transported us here so we could fight Majin Buu."

"You made it to super saiyan three?" Bulma asked her husband.

"Yes, thanks to you and Trunks," Vegeta replied. She smiled at him, knowing what he meant, but Trunks was confused; however, he did not ask his father what he meant.

"Excuse me," Supreme Kai said, feeling as if he was the only one who remembered the task at hand, "But I do believe it is time we see the fusion technique. We must know if it will work between Trunks and Goten and between Vegeta and Goku."

"You're going to fuse with Goku?" Bulma asked. It kind of shocked her Vegeta would willing work with Goku, much less fuse with him.

"Yes, if we are to have a chance at beating Majin Buu, Goku and I must fuse together," Vegeta said. He constantly shocked the Z Fighters. First, he showed emotion to Bulma and Trunks in front of them. Now he was calling Goku Goku and not Kakarot. Was this even the same Vegeta they all knew?

"But, I thought the fusion technique had to be preformed between two people of equal strength and size. I mean, I know you are, but what about your tail, will it matter because Goku doesn't have his?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta still had his tail from when it grew back when he had bonded with Bulma nearly ten years ago. Only Yamcha, Trunks, and Gohan had known about it other than Bulma because Vegeta kept it well hidden underneath his clothing.

"Your tail? But I thought we removed it when we fought you," Goku voiced the question on all the Z Fighters minds.

"You did. I regrew it about ten years ago," Vegeta responded, "I've just kept it hidden from sight." He now let his tail hang behind him since they all knew.

"Wait, you have a tail!" Videl asked, shocked. She had only seen one other person with a tail. She had to know what it meant.

"All saiyans are born with a tail," Gohan explained, "Dad had his removed when he was a boy, Piccolo removed mine when I was five, and Vegeta removed Trunks' and Goten's when they were born. So, Vegeta, will it interfere with the fusion technique?"

"Actually, yes it will. But I can have one of you remove my tail or I can make Goku regrow his," Vegeta answered Gohan.

Goku knew what Vegeta's tail meant to him; he did not want to take that away. "No, Vegeta, you can keep yours. Make me regrow mine. I know what it means to you."

"Thank you, Goku," Vegeta said as he knocked Goku flat on his face. Now the Z Fighters were shocked again. Vegeta was acting like himself; so which was the real Vegeta? Vegeta placed his foot on Goku's back and began to press down. Goku felt like he was suffocating but soon he felt his tail regrow. Vegeta leaned down and offered Goku his hand. "Sorry, but that's the quickest way to make you regrow your tail short of having you transform to the light of the moon," Vegeta said as Goku stood up. However, Goku couldn't keep his balance; he hadn't had his tail in nearly thirty years. Vegeta laughed at his friend's clumsiness, "Just wrap your tail around your waist and you'll be able to stand."

As Goku obeyed Vegeta and laughed at himself, Gohan asked Videl, "So, I guess this is all pretty weird to you, huh?"

"Not really," she said, "I'm just glad I finally found someone else like me." Slowly, something revealed itself from beneath her clothing. For the first time since she was a little girl she allowed her tail to show.

"A tail! You have a tail!" Gohan was shocked as were the rest of the Z Fighters save for Vegeta.

"I thought as much," Vegeta said, "I have had my suspicions you were saiyan and your tail confirms it. But there is no time to explain now. We must try to fuse so we can beat Majin Buu. I promise, I will explain everything to you once this is over."

"Um...okay," Videl said. What did Vegeta mean she was a saiyan? She had heard Krillin refer to Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan as saiyans and Piccolo kept making Trunks and Goten turn into super saiyans. Would she be able to do that? Was it because she was saiyan that made her so strong? And if she was saiyan, was her father saiyan as well? Or had her mother been saiyan? Videl was confused and while the others prepared to see Trunks and Goten and Vegeta and Goku fuse, she was in her own world.

"Videl, hey, Videl, did you hear anything we just said?" Gohan asked his friend. He gently shook Videl to bring her back to reality. He knew what a shock it was to find out she was saiyan and he hoped she'd be okay, but they needed her help.

"Huh?...I'm sorry, it's just..." Videl tried to answer Gohan but she didn't know what to say. She was so confused.

"You're in shock," Goku finished for her, "I remember when I first found out about being a saiyan; it was quite a shock. Gohan was young enough he probably doesn't remember."

"I remember, but I've grown up most of my life knowing I was a saiyan. I guess I've gotten use to it," Gohan said, then turned to Videl, "Supreme Kai had an idea if you are willing to do it. He suggested we try fusing together. Vegeta agrees. He says you have a hidden power lying in you like mine. If we were to tap into our powers when we were fused, we'd defiantly beat Buu. But it's up to you, Videl. We aren't going to make you fight if you don't want to."

"I don't know, I mean, you all are so much stronger than I am. But, if you think it will help, I'll try," Videl said, a little confused as to how she could help. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were so much stronger than her already and even Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Tien were stronger than her. How could her fusing with Gohan help them?

"That's great! But you two will have to learn the moves quickly. Trunks and Goten will try fusing first and then Vegeta and I will go. You'll only get to see it two times then you'll have to try. You have to move in synchronization, perfectly together," Goku said as Videl and Gohan both nodded, "Alright, Trunks, Goten, it's your turn. Align your energies and try to fuse."

"Right," the two boys said. They powered up to super saiyan and aligned their energies. They did the fusion dance and as they finished, a blinding light came from the two boys. The Z Fighters shielded their eyes and when they looked again a single boy stood in place of Trunks and Goten. They boy favored both of the young saiyans but was stronger than either one of them.

"Alright, it worked!" Goku exclaimed, "Hey, you got a name, little guy?"

"Gotenks," the boy replied, "Hey, dad, how long will this last?"

"Thirty minutes," Goku and Vegeta both answered. As they and the Z Fighters laughed, Vegeta added, "Alright, we better try now, Goku, our time is running out."

"Let's do it," Goku agreed, "but let's just do it in our normal state. We'll save super saiyan three for Majin Buu." Vegeta nodded in agreement as the two saiyans aligned their energies. They hoped this would work. Goku and Vegeta had never even practiced the fusion dance together, so they did not know if it would work, but they had to chance it. The Z Fighters braced themselves for the impact of the combined power of Goku and Vegeta. Bulma and ChiChi both knew they were not strong enough to protect themselves from the energy wave that would come from their husbands. ChiChi stood behind her father as Gotenks stepped in front of Bulma. Gohan also pulled Videl behind him; as a saiyan, she might not have needed his protection, but he didn't want to take a chance and she didn't resist him. The same blinding flash of light appeared. Gotenks was amazed their fathers had fused together on their first try, but the question was, did they do it right? As the new fighter appeared, the Z Fighters couldn't help but laugh. It was an older, taller version of Gotenks! None of the Z Fighters were truly surprised, though, since Goten and Trunks looked so much like their fathers.

"How about that? Right on the first try, should have known you two would do it. So, what's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Vegetto, now, it's yours and Videl's turn. Do you remember the steps?" the fighter replied.

Gohan and Videl nodded nervously, could they do this? As Gohan went to align his energy with Videl's he realized it was already aligned. "How strange," he thought. They were already breathing together too. Why was that? He had no time to think about it; they had to try to fuse now. He looked at Videl and she nodded to signal she was ready. He nodded back and they began the dance. The Z Fighters couldn't believe what they saw. Gohan and Videl were more together in their movements than Trunks and Goten or Goku and Vegeta had been when they fused. Only Supreme Kai and Vegetto (because of Vegeta) realized what was going on. As the blinding light dissipated, a new fighter once again appeared. The Z Fighters were amazed.

"Wow! I can't believe it! You're even stronger than Gohan at the ascended level and you're just at the normal level!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Maybe so, Krillin, but Gohan and Videl will be much stronger working together separately than as a fused person," Supreme Kai said then used his power to separate the fused pairs.

"Hey, I didn't know you could reverse the fusion technique," Goku said after the fusion wore off, "And what did you mean Gohan and Videl would be stronger fighting separately?"

"They've fulfilled the other legend," Vegeta answered and explained, "There is another saiyan legend besides that of a super saiyan. Legend says one day there will be a saiyan pair, one male, one female, who, when fighting together, will be stronger than all other saiyans. They rely on each other for their power. It was because of this, Gohan and Videl, your energies and breathing were already aligned before you began. And I believe, because Gohan can already transform to ascended saiyan and will soon reach super saiyan three, Videl will too. It will truly make you two the strongest saiyans."

"Yes, that is true, Vegeta, and I now know why the Z Sword chose Gohan to pull it from its resting place. Gohan, will you please let me see the sword?" Supreme Kai said. Gohan took the Z Sword out of the holder slung across his back. As he held it out, Supreme Kai took the sword, holding it with the handle facing Gohan and Videl. "Please, both of you take hold of the handle." Gohan and Videl obeyed and as they did, the Z Sword split into two separate swords. The Z Fighters once again stood amazed. Supreme Kai explained, "You see, the Z Sword is actually two separate swords. When you two fuse together, it will fuse together again so you can use it. However, like you, the Z Sword is more powerful as two instead of one."

"Alright! Well, Videl, if you're willing to fight with us, what do you say we go give Babidi and Majin Buu what's coming to them?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Let's do it!" she replied. She was going to get Majin Buu for all the pain he had caused. She had grown up fighting criminals but this time she was going to help save the world.

"Then let's go. I think the rest of you should stay here. Majin Buu is extremely powerful. It will be difficult for even us saiyans to defeat him, I don't want you to place yourselves in danger. Let us handle him," Goku told the other Z Fighters.

"Not happening, Goku. We may not be as strong as you saiyans, but we have our own strengths we bring to battle. There are some fights you wouldn't have won without us. You guys might need us down there," Krillin said as the other Z Fighters agreed.

Goku looked skeptical as Gohan put his hand on his father's shoulder, "Dad, Krillin's right. They do help us. I would not have beat Cell if it were not for them."

Goku knew his son was right, and despite the fact he didn't want to see his friends hurt, he nodded to the rest of the Z Fighters to show his agreement. 18 turned to Bulma and ChiChi, "Will you look after Marion?"

"Don't worry about her, she'll be safe. You all just come back to us," ChiChi said. Goku nodded to her and the Z Fighters took off leaving Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Marion, Bulma, ChiChi, and Ox at the Lookout with Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Be safe," Bulma said as she watched her husband and son fly off, "Come back to me."


	4. The Nightmare is Over

Is There Life?

Chapter 4: The Nightmare is Over

"Do you really think we have the power to beat these guys, Gohan?" Videl asked as they flew to find Majin Buu. She had been excited to have the chance to save the world but now she didn't know. Would they really be able to beat Babidi and Majin Buu? After all, hadn't Buu already beaten Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Supreme Kai once? How could the swords she and Gohan were carrying and the fusion technique help them? She just didn't know if they had the strength to defeat them.

"I know it seems hopeless, Videl, but we have a good chance. One thing we have learned is to not underestimate ourselves. And we really have more strength then it seems. Gohan is our secret weapon. His true power lies sleeping until it is needed, then it surfaces and explodes with more force than an atomic bomb. I have no doubt Trunks and Goten are the same way, but we have not seen them in a battle, so I don't know for sure. With the power I feel coming from you, I would venture to say you are the same way as well," Vegeta answered. Videl looked at Gohan. He was unfazed at what Vegeta had said. Was Vegeta right, did they truly have the power needed to beat Majin Buu? Did she really have that much power in her? She hoped so as they raced to stop the two villains torturing the Earth.

Supreme Kai was amazed. Even though the Z Fighters knew the power of Majin Buu, they all were relatively calm. How could they not be scared as they went to fight the most powerful enemy in the universe? Despite what the saiyans were saying, Supreme Kai still doubted they had enough power to defeat Buu. He knew the saiyans were stronger than he originally thought, but he also knew Buu's strength and he didn't think they had a chance. He only hoped in the hands of Gohan and Videl, the Z Swords would find the strength to defeat Majin Buu.

Soon the Z Fighters found Babidi and Majin Buu. There was no turning back now. "Listen up," Vegeta said, "Majin Buu is very powerful. The less time it takes to beat him, the better. Trunks, Goten, we'll hold of Babidi and Buu long enough for you to fuse. Piccolo, I want you to stay with them. Protect them while they fuse. Chiatzu, you go after Babidi. He's very weak but watch out for his magic, there in lies his strength. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, you help Chiatzu. 18, you're as strong as a super saiyan, so I'm going to ask you to help us saiyans fight Buu. Goku, let's go super saiyan three but let's not fuse unless we absolutely have to, that goes for using the Z Swords as well. Piccolo, once the boys have fused, you and Gotenks help us fight Buu. It's going to take everything we have to beat these two." The Z Fighters all nodded; they knew what to do. Videl was the only one not sure what to do.

"Just stay here for now, Videl. You won't have to fight if we don't use the Z Swords. Since you don't know how to control your power yet, you would just get hurt if you tried to fight," Gohan told her. He didn't want her to get hurt and he also knew that if they got into so much trouble they needed her help, her powers would come raging to the surface like all saiyans' powers did.

Babidi was shocked at the sight of all the fighters who had come to fight Majin Buu and was even more surprised when they all attacked at once. Chiatzu quickly came up and grabbed Babidi before he knew what happened. Held tight by Chiatzu, Babidi was unable to use his magic. Tien came up, quickly grabbed Chiatzu, and blasted Babidi before he could put up a barrier. By the time Babidi was gone, Trunks and Goten had fused together. Now all the Z Fighters turned their attention to Buu. The saiyans, 18, Supreme Kai, and Kabito had already begun to fight but didn't seem to be making any headway, even though Goku and Vegeta were at super saiyan three and Gohan was ascended. Despite this, the other Z Fighters joined in on the attack. They all would be needed to beat Majin Buu.

The Z Fighters tried their hardest, but Majin Buu's pink skin just repelled all their punches and kicks. Then Gohan had an idea, what if they all attacked with their most powerful energy blasts at once? They agreed it just might work. They encircled Buu as they powered up to release their blasts: Chiatzu, Supreme Kai, Kabito, and Yamcha just used a regular ki blast; Piccolo used his Special Beam Cannon; Tien, the Tri-Beam; Vegeta, the Final Flash; and Krillin, 18, Gotenks, Goku, and Gohan all used the Kamehameha Wave. When the smoke cleared, the Z Fighters were shocked. Not only had Majin Buu survived their combined attack, he also didn't have a scratch on him. How were they going to beat him?

"I think it's time, Vegeta," Goku said. Even though they were both super saiyan three, they were not able to put a stop to Buu. It was time for them to fuse. Vegeta nodded as they retreated. Now Buu would have to deal with a super saiyan three Vegetto.

The other Z Fighters tried to buy Goku and Vegeta the time they would need to fuse but found it difficult. The first fighter to fall was Chiatzu. He was the weakest and when Buu threw an energy blast at him, Chiatzu had not been able to block it nor were any of the other fighters able to move fast enough to help. Soon, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, 18, Kabito, and Piccolo met the same fate. In the short time it took Goku and Vegeta to fuse, they all had been knocked to the ground, severely injured and all but Piccolo were unconscious. Supreme Kai, Vegetto, Gotenks, and Gohan were left to fight Majin Buu alone.

Videl watched, scared. Majin Buu had swatted away most of the Z Fighters like they were flies! How could they win now? But Vegeta's words echoed in her mind. Had Gohan lost control yet? Had he shown his true power? She didn't think so and in her heart she wished him to have the strength to beat Buu. She wouldn't lose him again.

Gohan watched as his friends fell to the ground. Majin Buu was worse than Cell and Frieza combined. Gohan still couldn't understand how any being could be that cruel. But inside of himself, Gohan felt something familiar. His anger was raging, brewing into a power of unbelievable magnitude. Gohan was determined to take a hold of his power and bring it to the surface, controlling it. If he could do that, he would transform to super saiyan three and might just be able to beat Buu.

The saiyans and Supreme Kai resumed their fight against Majin Buu, but to no avail. No matter how strong or fast they were, Buu matched them blow for blow. Soon, Supreme Kai lost his part of the fight and fell to the ground next to the other Z Fighters. He struggled to keep conscious. He had to make sure Buu was defeated, but he couldn't see how it could be done. Gohan felt himself slipping, just like he had during the fight with Cell. Just a little longer and his power would come out in full force.

When Supreme Kai fell to the ground, Videl felt something in her snap. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she couldn't sit by and watch anymore. She couldn't let Gotenks, Vegetto, and Gohan fight Buu by themselves. Gohan, she loved him and she wouldn't sit by and watch him die like she had her mother. Soon, she was at his side, they would fight together. Gohan looked at Videl and was surprised. She was an ascended saiyan! Not only that, but he could feel her power slipping just like his was. All they needed was a small push and they would both be at the super saiyan three level. Buu would soon give them that push.

Gotenks went after Buu himself. Vegetto, Gohan, and Videl tried to stop him, but could not. Gotenks was pounding Buu for what he had done to the Z Fighters, but it wasn't enough. Buu grabbed the boy and head butted him, knocking Gotenks unconscious. But it wasn't over yet. Buu tossed the limp Gotenks up and threw an energy blast at him. Vegetto, Gohan, and Videl could only watch; none of them were fast enough to get Gotenks away from Buu. The energy blast hit and Gotenks' ki dropped dramatically, but it was still there, very faint. Buu caught the boy and tossed him up again. This time Buu kicked Gotenks into a nearby mountain. As Gotenks hit the ground, Supreme Kai gathered enough strength to use his power to unfuse the two boys. Trunks and Goten lay on the ground broken, beaten, unconscious, and nearly dead.

Gohan and Videl were furious and their powers began to slip. Vegetto felt it. He knew it would not be long before the two teenage saiyans would reach into themselves and bring forth their incredible powers. He attacked Buu head on. Vegetto knew he didn't stand a chance but also knew he only had to last long enough for Gohan and Videl to reach the next level. Buu laughed. This fighter would meet the same fate as the last; none of them were powerful enough to beat him. Vegetto gave Buu everything he had and then some. He didn't know where he was getting all of his power, but Vegetto knew he'd use it, he just had to. He threw Buu to the ground and looked at the two saiyans. "Let go!" he yelled at Gohan and Videl, "Don't hold back! Let it all go! You two have the power to stop him! Now let it..." Majin Buu stopped Vegetto. Buu punched the fused saiyan to the ground. As Vegetto fell toward him, Supreme Kai knew Vegetto was out of the fight. They would have to rely on Gohan and Videl. Supreme Kai used his power to once again unfuse the pair. Goku and Vegeta fell next to Supreme Kai. Both were back to their normal state and severely injured but both were still conscious. Goku, Vegeta, Supreme Kai, and Piccolo watched, becoming witnesses to the miraculous feat Gohan and Videl were about to perform.

Watching Vegetto fall to the ground and split back into Goku and Vegeta was the last straw for Gohan and Videl. They both snapped, completely losing control. They transformed to super saiyan three and grabbed the Z Swords. They went after Majin Buu. They would make him pay for all the pain he had caused. Buu countered their every attack, but he could touch neither Gohan nor Videl. He began to get angry. The other fighters had been nothing but these two were stronger. Buu began to power up, but Gohan and Videl didn't give him a chance. They sliced into him with the swords and for good measure, Gohan fired a Kamehameha Wave at the shredded Buu. But even these valiant efforts were not enough. Buu reformed and lunged at the two fighters. He missed Videl but grabbed Gohan. Buu punched Gohan in the stomach causing the half-saiyan to double over. Buu threw Gohan to the ground right at Vegeta, Goku, and Supreme Kai. The three injured fighters were able to avoid getting hit, but Gohan landed with a thud. He wasn't unconscious, but he was badly injured and back to his normal state. Videl was on her own! Gohan looked up at the woman he loved. She had just come into her powers that day and now she was fighting the strongest villain in the universe by herself. "Videl..." he said as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Videl looked at Gohan. She had no idea whether he was dead or not, and she was furious! He was the only one who never cared she was Hercule's daughter. He was the only guy who didn't go after her because she was the city's hero. And he was the only one who had ever shown her what a family truly was. But most of all, he loved her for who she was, and she loved him. She screamed, allowing all her anger and pain to flow to the surface. Vegeta, Goku, Supreme Kai, and Piccolo were amazed at her power increase. Not even Gohan's power had increased at that rate when he lost control. Videl turned to Majin Buu. He had taken Gohan from her and now he was going to pay. She dropped her sword, letting it fall to the ground. She didn't need it. After what he had done, she would kill Buu with her own hands! She began to concentrate her energy as she had first done when Gohan had taught her how to fly. She had only seen this move preformed a few times, but she knew she could do it. "Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" She released a Kamehameha Wave larger than the one Gohan used to kill Cell. She had done it! The teenage girl who had only found out a few hours before she was a saiyan defeated Majin Buu! Vegeta, Goku, Supreme Kai, and Piccolo could neither see parts of Buu nor feel his life energy. Videl had done it and all because of her love for Gohan.

Videl powered down and flew to where her love laid. She shook him gently, "Gohan! Gohan, please wake up! Gohan, you can't die, please! I love you!" She began to weep.

"He's going to be okay, Videl," Goku said, struggling against his pain, "but you have to save Trunks and Goten. They're lying on that mountain over there. They're nearly gone, Videl, and if they aren't taken to Dende fast, they'll die. None of us have the strength to stand, much less fly to the Lookout with them. You have to get them and take them; you're the only one who can save them. Please, Videl, save our sons."

"I'll get them," Dende said as he appeared before the fighters. He had transported himself, Bulma, and ChiChi to the battlefield as soon as he knew the fight was done. The Z Fighters would need his healing powers and Bulma and ChiChi made him bring them with him. He flew off to save Trunks and Goten.

"Oh, Goku, are you alright?" ChiChi knelt near her husband. She knew well enough not to touch Goku as injured as he was. She looked at Bulma who was kneeling by Vegeta. Their husbands were in pretty bad shape but compared to the other Z Fighters, they weren't that bad. As ChiChi looked around she noticed Videl kneeling by Gohan's lifeless body not far off, "Gohan!"

"He's okay, ChiChi. He's just unconscious. Dende will be able to heal him," Goku said, trying to reassure his wife and Videl. The two women knew Goku was right, but it was still hard to see the normally vibrant teenager lying perfectly still other than breathing.

Bulma let out a gasp. "Vegeta, where's Trunks!" she asked franticly as she looked around. She, ChiChi, and Dende had arrived just after Goku finished pleading with Videl. Dende only knew he had to save Trunks and Goten first because he had been watching the battle from the Lookout.

"Dende just went to get him and Goten. Hopefully, he'll get there in time," Vegeta said, worrying Bulma even more. As he sat up, he continued, "Listen, Bulma, I'm not going to lie to you. Buu beat up Gotenks pretty badly. After he lost consciousness, Supreme Kai used his power to unfuse the boys. Their life forces are weak, but I can still feel them. Dende probably has found them by now; he won't let them die." Bulma and ChiChi began to sob. Despite their pain, Vegeta and Goku pulled their wives to them. Nothing could be done; they just had to wait on Dende to return with the boys.

Videl too felt Bulma's and ChiChi's pain. Trunks and Goten had become like little brothers to her. And Gohan lay unconscious in her lap. She wept, wishing someone would hold her. She was looking down when a shadow appeared over her and Gohan. She looked up to see Piccolo standing before her. Using his regeneration powers, Piccolo had healed himself. He leaned down and placed one hand on Gohan's head and the other on Videl's. She had been so worried about Gohan she didn't even realize she was beat up as bad as Goku and Vegeta. Piccolo knew he should heal Supreme Kai first out of respect, in fact, inside him, Kami was demanding it, but Piccolo knew Supreme Kai would understand. Gohan had been the first to show Piccolo what it meant to be a friend and he had become like a son to Piccolo over the years. Piccolo let his power flow through the two teens and healed them. Slowly, Gohan came to. "What happened?" he asked slowly as he sat up, then exclaimed, "Where's Buu!"

"Videl destroyed him," Piccolo said, looking down on the two saiyans. Gohan looked at Videl who was looking at the ground. He knew she was strong and he was proud of her. He ran his hand along her cheek and she looked at him. He smiled at her, she smiled back, and then they watched Piccolo walk over to Supreme Kai.

"Heal Kabito first," Supreme Kai waved off Piccolo, "I know your power to heal is limited. If you will heal Kabito, he can heal the others." Piccolo obeyed and as Kabito came to, Supreme Kai told him to go heal the other Z Fighters first. After healing Kabito, Piccolo had just enough healing power left to heal Supreme Kai, Goku, and Vegeta. This time when Piccolo approached Supreme Kai, he allowed Piccolo to heal him. By the time Piccolo healed Goku and Vegeta, Kabito had healed the rest of the Z Fighters.

"Hey, alright! We made it through this time without losing anyone!" Yamcha exclaimed as the Z Fighters began to rejoice but then they saw Videl, ChiChi, and Bulma, who were still crying, and Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Supreme Kai, and Piccolo all had down cast eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? We won and everyone's okay."

"Maybe not everyone, Yamcha," Goku said, solemnly, fearing the worse, "Buu beat up Gotenks pretty badly. Supreme Kai unfused the boys as they fell into the side of that mountain. Dende went after them, but now I can't feel either Trunks' or Goten's ki."

As ChiChi and Bulma broke down even more and the Z Fighters stood in shock, Vegeta spoke, "I'm afraid Goku's right. I was locked on to their energy signals and they both faded out just a minute ago. I'm afraid Dende didn't find them in time." For the first time in his life, the saiyan prince felt true sorrow. He had just learned what it meant to be a father and now he had lost his only son. Vegeta had never taken the chance to tell Trunks how much he cared or to share his heritage of being a saiyan prince. Now, he would never have the chance. He held his wife close to him as he began to cry.

Goku watched his friend break down. He had only seen Vegeta cry once before, but this time Goku shared in the heartbreak. As ChiChi wept in his arms, Goku began to cry too. He had barely known Goten or Trunks. They gave their lives to save a world which wasn't really their own. They had grown up super saiyans in a world where only two others really understood their powers. They were just children. Children who had never seen battle before. Even though they were saiyans, the Z Fighters should not have expected Trunks and Goten to fight Buu.

The other Z Fighters stood watching the parents of the two boys. The fighters were all in shock and stood weeping. Krillin and 18 held each other's hands, partly feeling guilty because they knew their own daughter was safe at the Lookout with their remaining friends. Even Supreme Kai and Kabito were saddened by the two half-saiyans deaths.

Videl stood with Gohan's arms wrapped around her. She looked up at him. His face was tear-streaked and full of pain. She leaned in and hugged him, realizing she was still crying. He let go of her and fell to his knees. The pain in his heart was great. Goten was his little brother and Trunks might has well been. Even though they had beat Buu, it was like Buu got the last laugh by taking Trunks and Goten from them. He knelt on the ground, crying so hard he was shaking. Videl knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything. She just let him cry, as they all were. "No!" Gohan said as he pounded his fists in the ground and then stood up, "I won't believe they're dead, I won't!"

"But, Gohan, we can't..." Goku began before his son interrupted him.

"No, dad, don't even say it. They're alive, I just know they are. You all thought I was dead too, but I wasn't. You all gave up on me, but Supreme Kai didn't. He found me and saved me. If Dende thought Trunks and Goten were dead, he would have come back, but he hasn't. He's still up there on that mountain looking for them. If he's not giving up, then neither am I," Gohan said and then flew off toward the mountain Buu had flung Gotenks into.

Vegeta stared after his segregate son in disbelief. Gohan was making it harder than it already was. Vegeta had long since sensed the child Bulma was carrying, but the thought of the child brought comfort to neither Vegeta nor Bulma. She collapsed to her knees and he knelt down with her. She sobbed in his arms, "I just got you back and then we lose Trunks. It's not fair." Vegeta and Bulma were crying so hard they almost didn't hear their names called out.

"Mom! Dad!" Bulma and Vegeta looked up, recognizing the voice of their son! Trunks flew down to them, where he was enveloped by his parents. The other Z Fighters were overjoyed to see the young saiyan alive and well!

"Trunks, where's Goten?" ChiChi asked her voice shaky. Trunks had flown back by himself.

Vegeta and Bulma released their son so he could tell them where Goten was. "He's still up there," Trunks said, looking at the mountain where he had nearly died, "He's buried under a huge pile of rocks. Gohan and Dende are trying to get him out. They said I was under a big pile too. I wanted to help, but Gohan told me to come down here and let you know I was okay. And he said to say Goten's ki is weak, but it's still there."

The Z Fighters all let out a sigh. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get up there and help Gohan and Dende get Goten out!" Videl said. As the Z Fighters were about to take off, they saw three figures approaching.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Goten said as he landed and ran to ChiChi and Goku. They embraced their youngest son as Gohan landed and walked over to his parents.

"Good job, Gohan," Goku said as he gently punched Gohan, "We should have believed you." Gohan smiled at his dad as Videl walked over and wrapped her arm around Gohan's waist. Goku looked over at Vegeta, who stood with one arm wrapped around Bulma and the other around Trunks. Once again they had led the Z Fighters to victory, but this time the heroes came in the form of two teenage saiyans with amazing powers who refused to give up on themselves or on their friends.


	5. The Rite of a Saiyan

Is There Life?

Chapter 5: The Rite of a Saiyan

"They're okay, I'm..." Videl began as she collapsed into Gohan's arms. Even after Piccolo healed her, the day's activities had been too much for her; her energy was drained. Gohan knew how she felt. Even though Dende had healed him after he beat Cell, Gohan was exhausted when he got home. Saving the world took its toll.

Gohan gently cradled Videl in his arms as all the Z Fighters save for Piccolo and ChiChi looked on, worried. "She's okay, guys, she's just tired. I know Piccolo healed her, but she still needs to rest. I'll take her home, I'm sure Hercule is worried about her. I'll try to explain what happened, but it may take a while. Meet you all back at Capsule Corp.?" Gohan said.

"Take your time, Gohan. We'll see you in a little while," Goku said. He smiled at his holding Videl. Gohan had found love and Goku hoped it wouldn't be taken from him.

"Listen, Gohan, tell Hercule he and Videl should come by Capsule Corp. tomorrow and I will explain everything. Videl is not the only saiyan; she's full saiyan, so, yes, Hercule is saiyan as well," Vegeta told Gohan. The Z Fighters wondered how Hercule, who was weaker than even ChiChi, could be saiyan. Gohan nodded and flew off to take Videl home. As he looked back, he saw Goku transporting the Z Fighters to Capsule Corporation.

"Well, here goes nothing," Gohan said to himself as he landed at the home of Hercule. Videl slept soundly in his arms. He looked down and smiled at her. He loved her and prayed no harm would come to her. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. As he waited for an answer, he noticed the sun was beginning to set. He yawned; the day's events were beginning to take their tool on him.

The door opened and the butler looked out. "May I help you, young...Mistress Videl! Sir! Mr. Hercule, come quick!" he shouted when he saw Videl lying asleep in Gohan's arms. They had not seen Videl in two days, since she flew off with Gohan at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

As Gohan stepped inside and the butler closed the door, Hercule came running down the stairs. "My baby! Tell me now! What happened to her!" Hercule demanded of Gohan.

"She's fine, sir. She's just asleep. I brought her home," Gohan said, still holding Videl. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight with Hercule; that would end Gohan's relationship with Videl before it started.

"Where has she been! She flew off with you two days ago! You didn't do anything to her, did you! Because if you did..." Hercule's anger was growing. He didn't even like Videl hanging out with this skinny, no count boy. Now he was bringing her home after she flew off with him two days before.

"No, sir. I never did anything to her, and I never would," Gohan was appalled. Surely Hercule knew his daughter well enough to know she wouldn't do anything bad. "If you don't believe me, you can ask my mom. She was with us the whole time."

For some reason, Hercule believed the boy. If he had done something bad to Videl, why would he be bringing her home and holding her so gently? He calmed down, to Gohan's relief. "Still, she should have come home. Majin Buu is running loose out there, she could have been killed."

"With all due respect, sir, she fought Majin Buu, and won. That is why she is asleep now; killing Majin Buu took all she had. My friends and I were there, too, fighting with her, but ultimately, she was the one who killed Buu," Gohan said as Hercule stood shocked, "You've seen us before; we were the ones who were there at the fight with Cell. My father was the first gold-haired fighter. I was the boy. Yes, sir, I was the one who killed Cell. Surely you understand what good hands Videl has been in the past two days."

Hercule studied the boy carefully. Yes, he could see the resemblance in this teenager of the boy who was at the Cell Games. "Yes, I see..." Hercule was still perplexed.

"I know it's confusing, but I don't have time to explain it all tonight. I have to get home to my family. But I promise, if you and Videl will come to Capsule Corporation tomorrow, everything will be explained. My family is good friends with the Briefs' and Vegeta Briefs will be explaining most of what has happened. But that is tomorrow. Right now, Videl needs a good night's rest," Gohan said as he looked at his love sleeping in his arms.

"I understand," Hercule said. He could see the compassion in the boy's eyes for his daughter. Truly, he had her well being in mind, "Please, this way. I will show you to her room."

Hercule led the way up three flights of stairs to Videl's room. He opened the door and walked in. Gohan walked over and gently laid Videl in the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Gohan..." she said, half-awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Shh, Videl, you need to sleep. I promise, I'll see you tomorrow," Gohan said. Even though Hercule was standing right beside him, Gohan leaned down and kissed Videl on the forehead. She smiled; it was the first time he had done that. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Gohan lightly touched her shoulder and then walked over to her open window. He looked back at her and then flew out the window. Gohan went to Capsule Corp. where the Z Fighters all spent the night, waiting for Hercule and Videl to come the next day.

Videl woke up the next morning to find herself in her own bed. Had the events of the last two days just been a dream? Had she just been overtired from training? But it had felt so real. And, Gohan, he had kissed her; did she dream that? She sat up, her body stiff. She was surprised, not because her body was stiff, but rather because she wasn't in extreme pain. For quite sometime now, she woke up every morning in so much pain she couldn't move. And that wasn't the only time it happened. Sometimes when her teachers thought she left class to go fight a criminal, she really left because she could feel one of her episodes coming on. These "episodes" left her in so much pain and would last upwards to thirty minutes. Her father had taken her to doctor after doctor, but no one could tell them what was wrong with her. She just wanted them to stop. She got out of bed, glad she was able to move without pain this morning.

Videl changed clothes and went downstairs to the smell of breakfast. She took a deep breath; she loved to eat, almost as much as she loved to fight. She stretched, loosening up her stiff body. She walked into the dining room where Hercule was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. The lead story was about Babidi and Majin Buu mysteriously disappearing. Hercule smiled as he knew his daughter had killed Majin Buu. He was very proud. He folded the paper and laid it on the table when he saw her walk in. "Good morning, baby, did you sleep well?" he asked. He was worried about her after all the pain she had been in for the past few months and after what the boy had said the night before.

"I slept great!" she said, sitting down as their butler brought her a glass of orange juice, "Thank you. And guess what, dad? I woke up this morning and there was no pain! I'm a little stiff, but there's no pain!"

"That's wonderful, Videl! I hope whatever was causing it is gone," Hercule replied, hoping his daughter was better.

"Hey, dad, what's happened the past two days? Has the Martial Arts Tournament already happened, or did I just dream it?" she was still perplexed as to whether Majin Buu was just a nightmare or if he had been real.

"Yes, the tournament was two days ago. It fell into shambles and you flew off with a boy. A monster appeared named Majin Buu and..." he was cut short by Videl.

"And I killed him," she said. So it had been real. The tournament, Supreme Kai, the saiyans, it all had been real.

"That's what the boy who brought you home last night said," Hercule looked at his daughter. He was worried about her. He still had nightmares about Cell, would she have nightmares about Buu? "It's in all the papers, well, that Buu is gone. No one knows how he disappeared but I have a feeling reporters will be here shortly, asking if I beat him. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," she stood up and walked over to the window. She let her tail hang behind her. Hercule noticed; she never let her tail show, even around him and he was the only one who knew about it. She was more shaken up by the last two days than he originally thought. "I'm so confused, about everything. I'm different, my tail proves that. Vegeta Briefs says it's because I'm saiyan. I'm not the only one, though. Gohan, the boy who brought me home last night, his dad, Goku, has a tail too. And so does Vegeta. He said he would explain it after we fought Majin Buu, but he never had a chance."

"Videl," he said, walking over to her and putting his arm around her, "There's something I have to tell you. You see, I have a tail too, and so did your mother. She also called us saiyans. She tried to explain it once, but it was all so confusing. Gohan told me last night when he brought you home that if we would go to Capsule Corporation today, everything would be explained to us. What do you say we eat breakfast and then go over there?"

"Okay, dad," she said and they sat back down. If he had known about being a saiyan, why didn't he tell her? Now she was even more confused.

About and hour later, Hercule and Videl got into a helicopter to fly to West City. As Hercule predicted, reporters showed up asking if he had beat Buu. For the first time, Hercule refused to talk to any reporters. When asked why, he simply said he had more important issues to take care of with his daughter. Videl just ignored the reporters. She walked past them in a daze. She was confused and to make things worse, she could feel an episode coming.

When they landed at Capsule Corporation, Videl was feeling pretty bad. She didn't want Gohan to see her like this. She was as weak as a newborn kitten when an episode hit. Trunks answered the door. "Hey, Videl, we were waiting on you. Come on in. Everyone's in the living room." As Trunks led the way, Hercule was amazed. It was the boy who had won the junior division at the tournament.

By the time they walked upstairs to the living room, pain began to seize Videl's body. She held on to her dad for support. He looked down at her. He thought she had gotten through this. "Morning, Videl, I hope you..." Gohan said as he was Videl and Hercule but stopped as he saw Videl was in pain. "Are you okay?" She shook her head no. Gohan walked over to Videl and Hercule. Videl let go of her dad and held on to Gohan. She had hurt her dad countless number of times while she was locked in pain but Gohan was stronger than her; she knew she wouldn't hurt him. She fell to her knees and he knelt down with her, holding her close.

Videl began to sob. This was the worst episode she had had yet. While she was grateful Gohan was there, she hated he had to see her like this. Vegeta and Goku walked over to the two teenagers. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan all knew what Videl was going through. Vegeta knelt down and put his hand on top of Videl's head. "The Rite," he said, "I had hoped she hadn't gone through it yet so we could prepare her. But at least she hasn't reached the final one; she will need our help then. I'm sorry, Videl, that you did not know. I know the pain taking hold of your body. Goku and Gohan do too. You do not have to be afraid. We will help you through this."

"What do you know of my daughter's disease! The finest doctors in the world can't tell us what's wrong, but you think you can!" Hercule demanded, raising his fists. His anger was growing. What did any of these skinny, no-counts know about the pain gripping his daughter?

"Put your fists down, Hercule," Vegeta said, standing up, "You would not win a fight against anyone in here save for my wife and you would have to go through me and my son and everyone else before you could get to her. As far as your daughter, I know exactly what she is going through because I've been through it, and it's not a disease. It is the Rite of Saiyan Maturity. You, too, have been through it, if you would remember, but you would have been about ten years old when you went through it. Saiyan males mature faster than females, opposite of humans." Vegeta knelt back down next to Gohan and Videl. She was still gripped by pain, and it was getting worse. She buried her face in Gohan's chest as she gripped his arms. He pulled her closer. Watching her brought back memories of when he went through the Rite. When he was gripped by pain all he wanted was his dad to hold him. Vegeta felt sympathy for the young girl, but at least she had them to help her. Vegeta, as well as Goku, had gone through the Rite alone. Goku now also knelt next to his son and the girl. Vegeta and Goku put their hands on Videl's shoulders. She was glad they were there and understood her pain. "We're going to help you, Videl," Vegeta said, and then turned to Gohan, "Give her some of your energy, just a small bit; that should trigger the end of this episode."

Gohan nodded and as Vegeta and Goku took their hands off Videl's shoulders, Gohan let some of hi ki flow from his hands and to Videl. It felt so warm to her and soon her body relaxed as the pain left her. She still held tight to Gohan for a few minutes, just to make sue the episode was really over. Slowly, she pulled back from Gohan and sat up. "What happened?" she asked. Never before had and episode ended that quickly nor had she been able to move after one.

"I promised I would explain, and I will. Please, come sit down," Vegeta said, standing. He walked over to the couch where Bulma and Trunks were sitting. The rest of the Z Fighters sat on the floor. They were not surprised at what they saw Videl just go through. They had all seen Gohan go through the Rite and now, Trunks and Goten had both been going through the early stage of the Rite over the past few months. Goku, Gohan, and Videl stood and followed Vegeta. Reluctantly, Hercule followed as well.

"Will I have to live with this forever?" Videl asked as she sat down on the floor next to Gohan. She was scared. She hated the way she felt when she had an episode.

"No, they will end, in time," Vegeta said, sitting next to his wife. He continued to explain, "It will take some time though. You have probably been going through those episodes for a while, but I'm afraid you're only in the early stage, as easily as Gohan was able to stop the episode. I will not lie to you, Videl; they will get harder, more painful each time. But we will help you, I promise you that. As I said earlier, what you are going though is know as the Rite of saiyan maturity. You're not alone. Every saiyan goes through it. Goku, Gohan, and I have already been through it. Trunks and Goten are at the same stage you are. You three will probably find a common bond of sympathy with each other over the next few months. That is, provided it takes you that long. Each saiyan is different and any of the three of you could go through the last stage within the next few days. A saiyan comes into their full powers after the Rite. That is probably why you were able to go to super saiyan three yesterday."

"I think I understand," Videl said, unsure. She had so many questions and she didn't know where to start, "But, what do you mean I'm a saiyan? What does that mean? Dad told me this morning that mom called all of us, dad, herself, and I, saiyans as well. You said it had something to do with the fact I have a tail."

"It does. But first, I have a question for you, what was your mother's name?" Vegeta asked gently. He knew it was a touchy subject because he could tell Videl's mother was dead.

"It was Vichell. I was named after her," Videl said softly. Her mother had died in an accident when Videl was about five years old and Videl missed her dearly.

"I thought so; you look just like her," Vegeta said sadly, tears forming in his eyes. Bulma and Videl looked at Vegeta, he had known Vichell? As if he read their minds, Vegeta began to explain Videl's heritage. "Yes, I knew Vichell. We were childhood friends on the Planet Vegeta. That is the home planet of the saiyan race. My father was king of the saiyans and I was prince. From the time I was able to walk, I was forced to train. I rarely got to play with other saiyans my age. Vichell was the exception. Her mother was one of my mother's ladies-in- waiting and her father was a top warrior, so her family lived in the palace. We were the best of friends until she was chosen for a mission.

"We were about ten years old when it happened. The saiyan race had been held captive by the tyrant Frieza for nearly twenty years and we were tired of it. So a planet was selected to become the new home for the saiyans. That planet was Earth. One of our infants was chosen to go and prepare Earth for saiyan occupancy. That infant was Goku. However, because he was just a baby, Goku would need an escort. Vichell was chosen to do it because it was getting dangerous to live on Vegeta and she was a weaker saiyan. We said good bye and I never saw her again. That is how your mother came to Earth. Not too many years after that, Frieza blew up the Planet Vegeta, killing off almost the entire race.

"Your father probably got to Earth this way. He is very weak for a saiyan. When saiyans were born on Vegeta, they were observed to see how strong they would become. The weakest saiyans were sent to distant planets where our enemies could not find them. That is probably how Hercule arrived here.

"The saiyan race was a magnificent fighting race. We were the top fighters in the universe. It was for that reason Frieza enslaved us. Using saiyans, Frieza could conquer any planet he wanted to. But he was afraid. He was afraid of the legend of the super saiyan, even though a super saiyan had not existed in over a thousand years. It was for this reason Frieza took me, Raditz, Goku's brother, and another saiyan, Nappa, and made us slaves on his ship. Then he destroyed the Planet Vegeta.

"But Frieza met his match at the hands of the first true super saiyan, Goku. Goku nearly killed Frieza, but Frieza survived their fight. He came to Earth a year and a half later. It was then he and his father, King Cold, died at the hands of my son when he came back from the future to warn us about the androids.

"That is how the saiyan race has dwindled down to a handful. The full-blooded saiyans consist of yourself, your father, Goku, and myself. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan are half-saiyans. We are all that is left of a once mighty race."

Everyone was shocked. The Z Fighters all knew the story, but they had never heard Vegeta tell it with such passion. No one, not even Bulma, knew what to say. Videl and Hercule were at a loss. They had no idea it meant all of that to be a saiyan. Vegeta had answered most of Videl's questions, all of the ones that were important anyway. She just had one more question. She had to know. She had to know if it was her fault. Softly, she spoke, "Vegeta, is there anything else about being a saiyan we should know? Is there another transformation, I mean? One that happens at a full moon?"

All the Z Fighters held their breath. How did she know about that transformation? There had not been a moon on Earth since Piccolo blew it up when Gohan was five and a half years old. Vegeta was reluctant to answer. He had a feeling why Videl wanted to know. But he also knew she needed and deserved the truth. "Yes, there is another transformation. At the sight of the full moon, a saiyan will transform into a huge, uncontrollable monkey. Afterwards, if the saiyan is a child, he remembers nothing," he answered.

"Then it's true," Videl began to cry, "I killed her. I killed my mother. Dad told me the story once. It was on a night with a full moon. Mother never let us go outside when there was a full moon; I never understood why. That night I had wandered outside. I just wanted to see what a full moon looked like. Mother came running after me, telling me not to look at the moon. I was about five. I didn't remember what happened next until dad told me. A huge monkey came after my mom. He said she was killed to save me. But that's not true, is it, dad? I was the one who killed mom, wasn't I?" She turned to Hercule. She had to know the truth.

"Yes. I had hoped you would never find out. I didn't know what to do to stop you. Then, all of a sudden, the moon blew up and you returned to normal. I don't know what happened to the moon, but that's why there hasn't been a moon since," Hercule answered his daughter. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want her to know she had killed her mother. He put an arm around his daughter as she cried.

"That must have been the night Gohan first transformed. I didn't know what happened. Then I remembered what Raditz told Goku about the transformation. They needed the moon, so I blew up the moon," Piccolo, who had been standing in a corner, said. Gohan had known about his transformation, Piccolo had told him about it one day, but Gohan was worried about Videl. He knew what it meant to kill a loved one; it was because of him that Goku and Vegeta had lost their lives. Gohan put his arm around Videl as he got an idea, but first he would have to talk to Piccolo, when they could talk alone.

"Gohan, I think that is a wonderful idea," Supreme Kai said after reading Gohan's mind. Supreme Kai and Kabito had agreed to stay one more day on Earth before heading back to Other World after Majin Buu was destroyed. "And I will help you out if you would like me to, but now, Kabito and I must be leaving. I thank you all for your help defeating Majin Buu, especially Gohan and Videl. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. Just call out my name and I'll hear you."

"That goes for you too, Supreme Kai. If you need our help again, you know where to find us," Goku replied. All the Z Fighters nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I will remember that," Supreme Kai replied. The Z Fighters bid their new friends farewell and with a flash of light, Kabito and Supreme Kai disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked gently, turning to Videl. He felt her pain, the pain of knowing she killed a loved one. He was worried about her. She was sobbing and he and Hercule still had their arms around her. She didn't answer him. She couldn't, the pain in her heart was too great. She brushed her father's hand away and leaned on Gohan. Videl loved her father, but he just didn't understand. She felt safe in Gohan's strong arms and she also felt the pain of the Rite coming upon her again.

Vegeta knelt in front of Gohan and place his hand on Videl's head. He, too, knew the pain in her heart. He had always blamed himself for his father's death. "Gohan, take her into one of the spare bedrooms and let her lie down. She just needs some time," Vegeta said. Gohan nodded, he understood. Gohan stood and, carrying the sobbing Videl in his arms, walked out of the room. "Let them be," Vegeta said as Hercule began to follow Gohan out of the room.

"Are you saying I can't be with my daughter!" Hercule became defensive again. He couldn't believe this short, skinny, loud mouth was telling him what to do.

"For now, yes," Vegeta replied. He could feel Hercule's energy rising, but Vegeta was not worried; the Z Fighters still overpowered Hercule. "And as I said earlier, it would not be wise for you to try to fight; you would not win. I know you know who we are; Gohan told us he told you we were the fighters at the Cell Games. You know we're stronger than you, even if you won't admit it." Vegeta continued, his tone softened, "Listen, I know it's hard, you want to be there for her, but right now who she needs is Gohan. She's hurting from the knowledge that she killed her mother. Gohan understands. He blames himself for Goku's death at the Cell Games. She needs someone who understands what she's going through. She's also falling back into the grips of the pain of the Rite. She's strong and she's afraid she'll hurt you. That's why when you walked in she grabbed onto Gohan. He is the only one stronger than her. He is the only one she knows she won't hurt. She needs him right now, but she also knows you and the rest of us are here for her, and I know that helps her too."

Hercule relaxed. He knew Vegeta was right, but it was still hard not to be at his daughter's side. Since her mother died, he taught her everything he knew on how to defend herself, but somehow he failed her. He hadn't been there for her as much as he should have. She had grown into a young woman and he didn't know it. Now she was relying on a young man, the man she loved, for support; the young man who had been the boy who beat Cell and whom Hercule had hated. How could he have not known his only daughter?

Gohan gently laid Videl down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. She was shaking, shivering in her agony. Vegeta had been right; it wasn't going to take months for her to reach the Final Rite, she was there now; the shock she had been through the past few days had sped up the Rite. Gohan was worried. She could barely handle the episode, an early stage episode, she had just thirty minutes before, how could she handle the Final Rite? He knew it could last a long time, maybe even hours. The shivering was just the first phase. He had to keep her as calm as possible, and that meant staying with her, but he didn't know if he could help her alone. He wished his dad and Vegeta were in the room to help him, but he wouldn't leave her. He pulled a chair next to the bed and ran his hand down her cheek. "It's okay, Videl. I won't leave you. I'll stay by your side. I'm not going to lie to you, this is the Final Rite. It's not going to be easy, but you're not alone. I'm right here and your dad and the others are just down the hall. Vegeta recognized you reached the Final Rite, he'll tell the others. You'll make it through this," Gohan said. He put one arm across her as he used his other hand to brush her hair out of her face.

"Gohan..." she hated the way she felt. She was so cold. Even though she was covered with a blanket and he was so close she could feel his body heat, she just couldn't get warm.

"It's going to be okay, Videl. I'm right here," Gohan said, pulling her closer to him, hoping his body heat would help to keep her warm. He leaned down and kissed her, not on the forehead like he had the night before, but on the lips. As he pulled away just a little, she tried to smile at him. However, she tensed up as a new wave of pain hit her. The second phase of the Final Rite was beginning.

Vegeta walked over and looked out the window. He knew all too well both the physical and emotional pain Videl was in. His tail hung behind him, twitching nervously back and forth. Bulma noticed Vegeta's agitation. The only times she saw him like this was when she gave birth and when Trunks was gripped in pain from the Rite. She stood up and walked over to him. The Z Fighters watched as she ran her hand down his back. "Videl's having another episode, isn't she?" she asked him.

Vegeta hung his head. Why did he care so much about Videl? Was it because he had with her, like Gohan, the common bond of the pain of loss? He turned to face his wife. "It's not just any episode, it's the Final Rite," he replied. The Z Fighters all gasped. They remembered when Gohan went through the Final Rite. He had been in pain for almost five hours. How long would it take Videl?

Just thirty minutes had past from the time Videl first went into the Final Rite and she was already in the seventh phase out of ten. Gohan was amazed she was going through the Final Rite so quickly. He was relieved it was going so quickly, but at the same time he was worried. Each of the ten phases was different and hard on the body, going through them so quickly was extremely hard. And he knew she still had the hardest phase, the tenth phase, to go through. Right now, he sat back in the chair away from the bed, just holding her hand. The seventh phase was opposite of the first. Videl was miserable. She was so hot. When she began to transition into the seventh phase, Gohan took the blanket off of her and sat away from her. She hadn't wanted him too, but now she understood why he did; she could not have withstood feeling his body heat next to her as hot as she was. She tugged at her clothes. She felt like she was wearing heavy winter clothing in the middle of summer even though she wasn't. She was glad she had on what she had on, though, it was one of the coolest outfits she had. She had wanted to impress Gohan so she had worn a cute pair of kaki shorts and a spaghetti-strap top. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead with her arm, but it didn't help. Gohan stood up, walked into the attached bathroom, and wetted a washcloth with cold water. He returned to her side and wiped her face, neck, and arms with it. He remembered how much he had hated this phase, but he also knew there was a worse one to come.

"Gohan, how much longer? When will this be over?" Videl pleaded with him. At least this phase she could talk to him, during the previous phases she had been in too much pain to talk. She really wasn't in pain this time, just hot.

"You're almost there, Videl. You're in the seventh phase; there are ten phases. The eighth phase is similar to this one; you'll feel pretty bad, but there's little or no pain. The ninth phase is like a break. You won't be in pain or anything else. It helps to prepare you for the tenth phase. Hopefully, you'll stay in the ninth phase for a while. The tenth phase is the worst one of all. There's no way to describe it. With any luck, yours will be short. I'm not going to leave you. I'll be right here," Gohan replied as he sat on the bed next to her and continued to wipe her face with the wet cloth.

"I know you won't, Gohan. Thanks for staying with me," Videl said as she began to cool down but she still felt bad, "I'm going into the eighth phase, aren't I?"

Gohan nodded as he stood up and walked into the bathroom to lay the washcloth on the sink. He knew she still didn't feel well in this phase, but he was thinking ahead to the tenth phase. Hopefully, she was ready for it because he doubted she would be in the eighth or ninth phase very long. He walked back into the room, moved the chair back to the corner, and sat down on the bed next to her. He knew she would want him to hold her during the tenth phase. He couldn't give her any of hi ki to help her through, but he could hold her. Gohan looked down at Videl. She rested her head back on the pillow and had her eyes closed. But as he watched her fist open and close, he knew she was in a little bit of pain; she was still in the eighth phase. He touched her lightly on the leg. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "It's not that bad, Gohan. I'm okay. Flexing my hand is how I've always dealt with pain," she said softly. Even though she was going through the Final Rite, she was falling more and more in love with him. She was glad he was with her.

"Then let me hold it," Gohan said. He gently took her hand into his and then brought it to his lips, kissing it. He looked at her and smiled. As she smiled back, he knew in his heart he wanted her to be his forever. Slowly, he felt her relax, the tension leaving her body. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, just tired," she closed her eyes again and let Gohan stroke her hand. She was in the ninth phase now. She saw what Gohan meant about it. She didn't feel anything other than his touch and the love in her heart. She opened her eyes again and sat up. She leaned in to him. She had a feeling in his strong arms was where she wanted to be during the tenth phase. "Thank you for staying with me, Gohan. I love you," she said as she began to feel pain wash over her; she was entering the tenth phase.

"I love you, too, Videl. Hang in there, you're almost done," Gohan replied. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight. She began to sob as the pain became more and more intense. She once again gripped Gohan's arms. He began to realize how much pain she was in as she unknowingly dug into his arms with her fingernails. It hurt him a little, but he didn't let on. She needed him to hold her and, besides, he was hurt worse than this when he spared with his father or Vegeta. As she began to shake from the pain, he tried to calm her, "It's okay, Videl. It'll be over soon. You're not alone. Everyone is here for you; they're thinking about you. And I'm right here; I'm not going to leave. I won't let you go through this alone. I love you."

"What phase do you think she's in?" Bulma asked. The Z Fighters waited nervously to hear about Videl. They thought Gohan would come out and ask for Vegeta's and Goku's help when he figured out Videl was in the Final Rite, but he had not.

Vegeta looked at the clock. One hour had past since he told Gohan to take Videl out of the room. "Phase two or three, possibly four. But there's really no way to tell for sure, each saiyan is different."

"Try finished," Gohan said as he walked over to the Z Fighters. He had walked in just as Bulma asked about Videl. "She went through phase ten about five minutes ago. She was lucky; she was in phase ten for less than a minute. She's resting now."

The Z Fighters were amazed once again by Videl and Vegeta and Goku were jealous. They had both taken over ten hours to go through the Final Rite and had been in the tenth phase for nearly two hours. "You mean, she's completely through the Final Rite?" Goku asked, shocked.

"Yes, dad, I am. She was really brave and strong through the entire Final Rite," Gohan was beaming. All the fighters could tell how proud of her he was. He looked over at Hercule, who was obviously anxious and worried about his daughter. "She's sleeping now, but there's a chair in the room. I'm sure she wants you there when she wakes up. She'll know you're there. Turn right. It's the third door on the left," Gohan told Hercule as Hercule nodded and walked out of the room to go see his daughter. Gohan walked over and sat on the couch next to Trunks. Just watching Videl go through the Final Rite had exhausted him.

"Gohan! What happened to your arms!" ChiChi exclaimed as she notice they were covered in blood and still bleeding. Gohan looked down and was amazed at the sight of his arms. After Videl had first dug into his arms with her nails, he had focused as much on helping her he didn't realize she had injured him that badly.

"He probably received those cuts from Videl. You were holding her during the tenth phase, weren't you?" Vegeta asked, walking over to Gohan. As Gohan nodded, Vegeta took one of Gohan's arms in his hands and examined it. Gohan winced. "The cuts are deep. Let's get them cleaned up and covered before Videl sees them. She'll feel really bad about doing this to you, even if she didn't realize she was doing it at the time," Vegeta said as Bulma knelt down next to him. Working together, they cleaned Gohan's wounds and covered them in a matter of minutes.

"You two make a good team," Gohan told Vegeta and Bulma. They all laughed. Only Trunks, Goten, Marion, and 18 did not get what was so funny. The Z Fighters knew what it had to have taken for Vegeta and Bulma to resign to each other as husband and wife. They were both so stubborn and headstrong. But their marriage and Trunks were proof of their love for each other.

"Gohan, you know you could get Dende to heal you, then Videl would never know she injured you," Piccolo offered to his friend.

"No, Piccolo, I'm not going to have Dende heal me. I don't even care if they scar," Gohan replied.

"If what scar?" Videl asked as she and her father walked into the room. She rubbed her eyes; she was still tired from the Final Rite. She walked over to Gohan and asked again, "If what scar? Oh, my!" She saw he had his arms wrapped in bandages. She knelt on the floor in front of him, "I hurt you. I didn't think I had hurt you. Gohan, I'm so sorry, I..."

Gohan put his finger on her lips. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She had hurt him and she didn't even realize it. He cupped her chin in his hand, "It's okay, Videl. I knew it was a possibility. I'm okay, really. Vegeta and Bulma cleaned up the wounds and covered them. My arms will heal in a couple of days. It's okay."

She leaped up and threw her arms around his neck. As he embraced her, she began to cry, not from pain, but from joy. She loved him and she would do just about anything to make him hers.


	6. Gohan's Surprise

Author's Note:

I thought I might make a few things known to me readers.

As for the personality change I made to Gotenks and Vegetto, that is my own personal preference. I did not like the way they were rude and arrogant (how ever similar to saiyans they may be), so I gave them, in my opinion, an upgrade.

Now to address Vegeta. While some may say that I am shedding a different personality on Vegeta, I disagree. I think it is just a new light on Vegeta. I mean, you know Vegeta cares for Bulma and Trunks and the other Z Fighters because of the way he sacrifices himself for them (I refer you to the episode "Final Atonement"). He was also extremely upset when he thought Gohan had died at the hands of Majin Buu. He showed cared for Trunks and Goten when he knocked them out, knowing, since they were saiyans, they would not run from the fight. Hence, I've decided to show Vegeta's softer side that really is there, I've just "brought it to the surface."

I hope this explains a few things.

Is There Life?

Chapter 6: Gohan's Surprise

As Videl embraced Gohan, ChiChi and Bulma looked on and smiles; they knew how she felt. Videl, Hercule, and the Z Fighters spent the rest of the day hanging out at Capsule Corp. They were all overjoyed when Vegeta "accidentally" told them he and Bulma were going to have another child, especially Trunks. For dinner, Bulma and ChiChi treated everyone to a huge bar-b-que. There was even food left over; a very rare occurrence when saiyans and Z Fighters were at a meal.

A few days passed, and Gohan was nervously pacing the floor of his and Goten's room. In the wake of Majin Buu, the world was still trying to piece itself back together, and Gohan didn't have to go back to school for five more days. That morning, he was going to meet Videl and take her to lunch. Then he was going to take her to a special place he had previously shared only with his dad. He had something very special planned for that afternoon. He hoped Videl would like it.

"If you keep that up, you'll wear a hole in the floor, Gohan," ChiChi said from the doorway. She had been watching her oldest son pace the floor for the last ten minutes. Gohan stopped and looked at his mother as she chuckled softly and walked over to him. "Relax, sweetheart, everything will be just fine. You're just taking her to lunch. Now, let me help you with your tie." Gohan was wearing black slacks and a black button down shirt. His mother thought he should wear a suit, but he didn't like the idea. He satisfied ChiChi by agreeing to wear a tie. "Alright, honey," ChiChi said as she finished tying his tie, "You better head over there. You don't want to be late."

Gohan followed ChiChi into the living room after he checked his pocket once again to make sure his surprise was still there. "Wow! Gohan, you look really nice!" Goten bounced over to his big brother. Goten smiled; he hoped to be just like Gohan some day.

"You look really sharp, Gohan," Goku said, walking over to his sons.

Gohan blushed. He knew they were trying to make him feel better but they just made him more nervous. "Thanks," he said softly, "I better go." He walked outside and called the Flying Nimbus. He was pretty sure Videl had a pure enough heart to ride it. After his mother handed him the roses he had gotten for Videl, Gohan flew off; he had one thing to do before he picked up Videl.

In front of the mirror in her room, Videl nervously adjusted her dress again. She never wore dresses. When she was with the guys, she was just one of them. But she wanted to look nice for Gohan. She looked at herself in her long, navy blue dress. She sighed and picked up her brush. She let her long hair flow down her back, not pulled back like it normally was. She even put on a little bit of make up. She sat down on her bed and pulled the top off the box holding her new shoes. She had worn the high-heeled sandals a few times just to get used to them. As she put them on, a knock came at her door. "Come in."

"Hey, wow! Is that really my little girl?" Hercule walked in and looked at his beautiful daughter. The dress fit her nicely and she didn't have to worry about her tail because Vegeta had removed it at her request.

Videl blushed. "I'm not your little girl any more, daddy." She smiled at her dad as she walked over to him.

"I have something for you. It used to be your mothers. I thought you might want to wear it today." Hercule opened the tiny box he held and pulled out a single diamond-drop necklace on a silver chain. Videl turned around and let her dad put the necklace on her. She looked in the mirror and tears began to well up in her eyes. It was beautiful and went perfect with her dress. "You look beautiful, just like your mother," Hercule hugged his daughter just as the doorbell rang, "I bet that's him."

"Mistress Videl!" the butler called, "Mr. Gohan is here for you!"

"Will you allow your dad to walk you downstairs?" Hercule asked, offering his arm to his daughter. She slipped her arm in his and they walked downstairs. When Gohan saw Videl, he was awe-struck. He had never seen her in a dress before, but she had worn one - for him! She was beautiful!

Gohan walked over to Hercule and Videl as they reached the bottom of the stairs and hugged Videl. "You look beautiful. These are for you," he said, handing her the roses.

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Gohan," she said, smelling them. She loved roses and he had just given her twelve red ones.

"Shall I put them in a vase and set them in your room, mistress?" the butler asked.

"Yes, thank you," Videl said as she handed him the bouquet, "Shall we go?"

Gohan nodded as Hercule opened the door for them. Gohan and Videl looked forward to having the entire day together; neither of them had to be home till midnight. After a wonderful lunch at a local restaurant, they climbed onto the Flying Nimbus (which Videl could ride), and headed toward the mountains where Gohan lived.

"Where are we going, Gohan?" Videl asked. She was excited; lunch had been great and she was getting to spend the entire day alone with Gohan. She wasn't nervous anymore, but he was, and so she figured he had a surprise planned.

"You'll see," Gohan smiled and kissed the top of her head. He, too, was excited about the day and how it was going. He had his arms wrapped around her to make sure she didn't fall off the Flying Nimbus. But he was also nervous; he wasn't sure how she was going to react to what was about to happen.

"Isn't this by your house?" Videl asked as they landed in a small meadow at the base of a mountain.

Gohan helped her off the cloud and said, "Yes, we're not too far from my house, but we're not going there. Just trust me." He smiled and took her hand as they began to walk across the meadow toward a small stream. Videl was so excited; she didn't see a gopher's hole and stepped in it, falling to the ground. "Are you okay?" Gohan knelt beside her.

"Yes, but I think I twisted my ankle," she said as she gently rubbed her ankle. The shoes weren't her problem, even though she wasn't used to heels; it was the hole she had stepped in.

"Why don't you take off your shoes, and I'll carry them. I'm going to take off mine, too. I thought we could just fly across the stream up here, but the water is nice and cool. It's shallow enough to walk across and it will make your ankle feel better," Gohan said. Gently, he helped Videl take off her sandals and then took off his own shoes and rolled up his pants so he wouldn't get them wet. He pulled an empty capsule from his pocket and put their shoes in it. Then he helped Videl up. As she put weight on her foot, she felt pain shoot up her leg. She hung onto Gohan for support while they walked the few feet to the stream. Videl held up her dress and walked into the two feet deep water. "Does it help?" Gohan asked as he walked up beside her.

"It does," Videl said. The water was cool and flowing very gently; it felt nice on her sore ankle.

"There's a rock outcropping just a little ways upstream. It's hidden by those trees. We can go up there and you can sit and soak your foot for a little bit," Gohan offered. He wasn't in a hurry to get to his special place; they still had all afternoon and evening. Videl nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist to help her balance as they walked through the water to a large rock. They sat down and let their feet dangle in the water. Gohan put his arm across Videl's shoulders as she leaned against him, listening to his heartbeat.

"Where were we going?" Videl asked softly, gently running her hand across his arm. She was careful because not all the places where she had injured him had healed.

"To a place not far from here. When your ankle feels better, we'll go," Gohan said, stroking her hair. He loved her immensely as did she him. They sat together in silence for quite some time, just enjoying being together.

"Gohan, do you ever think about when you get married?" Videl asked softly, her head still resting on his chest.

"Umm..." Gohan blushed. Why did she have to ask him that? "Well, I've been fighting my whole life and the only females I've ever known has been my mother, Bulma, and Mrs. Briefs. I didn't know anyone who was my own age until I started at Orange Star High School. So, I really haven't ever thought about it. What about you?"

"Ever since I was a little girl. But with my dad being the most famous person on Earth, guys think of me as just a celebrity. I really hate it. And it doesn't help I'm famous for being strong, too. I mean, you and the Z Fighters are the first ones not to be afraid of me. Sometimes I just wish I was a normal person." Videl could feel herself beginning to cry, and she hated it. She had already cried in front of Gohan several times over the past few days because she had been reminded, and found out the truth, about her mother's death. She didn't like him seeing her so weak; she wanted him to think she was strong.

"I'm sorry, Videl. I didn't mean to upset you. And it's not fair you get treated that way. But you don't have to feel that way around me and the Z Fighters; we understand your strength and powers," Gohan said, standing. He knew how she felt. Ever since the first day of school, he had had to try to hide his powers, but to no avail.

"It's okay, I brought up the subject. My ankle feels better now, if you're ready to go," Videl stood up next to Gohan. He nodded and, wrapping his arm around her, led the way out of the stream and further across the meadow. Videl looked up at Gohan's eyes. They were as black as the night but she could always see his emotions in them. But this time, she was confused. He was happy, she could tell that, but in his deep-set eyes she saw a hint of something else, sadness. But why? He had everything...his friends, his family, why was he sad? She decided not to ask him; maybe he would tell her in time. She looked around, the scenery was beautiful. Suddenly, Gohan stopped and was staring off in the distance toward his house. Videl noticed the sadness in his eyes began to over shadow his joy. "Gohan, are you okay?" she asked, worried as she saw tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Gohan snapped out of his trance. He looked down at Videl. He was worrying her. "I'm fine. Sorry, just a bad memory," he replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

She didn't want to pry, but she didn't like seeing him upset either. She took a chance. "The Cell Games?" She knew what had really happened, that he had defeated Cell but also that Goku and Mirai Trunks had died and that they nearly lost Vegeta as well. He didn't reply but walked on. She decided to let it be; if he wanted her to know, he would tell her in his own time. She caught up with him and noticed although the sadness was still there, he was happy again. She linked her arm around his as they continued on.

"Here we are," Gohan said as they stopped at the entrance to a cave, "This is a special place for me. My dad and I used to come here when I was a kid. No one else knows of it. Please, go in."

"You want to share this with me?" Videl felt privileged. She didn't realize just how much she meant to him but she began to realize he cared for her as much as she cared for him. Gohan nodded. She smiled and walked in as he followed her. Videl's breath was taken away by the view. A small waterfall flowed into the cave through a small opening in the top. A pool formed at the base of the waterfall and the water flowed out a small stream on the other side of the cave. "Gohan! It's just beautiful! Thank you for sharing it with me!"

Gohan walked over to a wall where a wooden ladle was hanging. He took the ladle, walked over to the pool, and filled it with water. He walked over and handed it to Videl, "I'm glad you like it. Here, the water is spring water. Try some."

Videl nodded and drank the water. It was refreshing. "Thanks. Do you mind if I look around?" Videl handed Gohan the ladle and he drank the rest of the water in it. He hung the ladle back on the wall as she looked around. It was really beautiful. On the other side of the small stream was the back of the cave. Videl stepped across the stream and noticed a black, stone bench in one corner. The top was smooth, finished but the legs were still rough, obviously the bench was not completely carved out from the stone. "It's pretty," she said as Gohan walked over to her, "Are you making it?"

"Yes, I haven't had much time to work on it lately because I was training for the tournament. It's okay; you can sit on it. The rock it's made out of is actually part of the cave. Dad and I always talked about getting something to sit on in here, so, about a year ago, I started working on that. It's taken so long to make because I don't get much time to work on it and I want it to look really good," he replied as she sat down.

"It's really beautiful. How do you make it?" she asked as she ran her hand across the smooth top.

"With my powers. Here, I'll show you," Gohan said. He walked further back into the cave and returned a few minutes later carrying a ruby and a piece of silver, each about the size of a marble shooter. "This cave is full of precious jewels and silver. It even has a little bit of gold in it. Hold these for just a minute." He handed her the ruby and silver and picked up a small wooden bucket next to the bench and filled it with water. "I use the bucket of water to cool the jewels and metal after I shape them because dipping them in the stream would contaminate the water," he explained as he sat down next to her. He took the piece of silver from Videl and quickly used his powers to form it into a chain. He measured it against her wrist. "A little too long. That's okay; I can use the extra silver to make a clasp." He broke off what wasn't needed, used most of it to make a clasp, welded it onto the chain, cooled it in the water, and handed Videl the chain and the small piece of silver that was left over. He then took the ruby and made it into a heart. He took the extra piece of silver and made a loop to put the charm on the chain. He put the bracelet around Videl's arm. "There you go."

"That's amazing! Thank you so much! Where did you learn to do that!" Videl said, amazed. She admired the bracelet Gohan had just made for her.

"Actually, I taught myself. It's a combination of techniques I learned from dad, Vegeta, and Piccolo," he replied, smiling at her. She was so beautiful in the light cast from the opening in the top of the cave.

"Can you teach me?" Videl was curious. Being able to make such delicate jewelry took gentle hands yet the strongest fighter in the universe had just made her a beautiful bracelet.

"Sure, it will take you some time to learn, but I'll teach you. First, find a fairly large rock. There's some on that shelf over there," Gohan told her. He held his breath as she walked over to the shelf inlaid in the side of the cave. She expected to see a shelf covered in rocks but it was clean, only a single item lay on the shelf - a white rose. Gohan had tricked her, but she didn't mind. As he walked over to her, she lifted the rose to smell it but noticed something resting inside the small bud. She pulled it out - a ring! It was a small diamond ring with a delicate gold band. As she began to feel tears in her eyes, Gohan took the ring from her and gently took her hand in his. "Videl," he said softly, "I can't imagine my life without you, will you please marry me?" She was speechless, but nodded her head as the tears she was trying to hold back began to flow down her cheeks. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. She was his, forever.

After a few minutes of Gohan embracing her, Videl composed herself as what had just happened began to register. She pulled away from him and looked at the ring; it was beautiful. "Did you make the ring, too?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, slightly solemnly. She looked at him; even though she could tell he was extremely happy, the sadness in his eyes had returned.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" she asked gently as she leaned against him. She ran her hand along his chest.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. I'm just really glad you said yes," Gohan replied. But Videl wasn't convinced that he was fine. He had tears in his eyes, but they didn't seem to be happy tears.

She leaned away from him and looked him in the eye. "Gohan, you can't hide your feelings from me; I can see them in your eyes. Something's bothering you. I know you're happy and you love me, but there's also sadness in your eyes. Please tell me what's wrong," Videl said softly. She didn't want to upset him but she was worried about him.

"It's just..." he began to cry. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but...if it hadn't been for...no, he would tell Videl. If he was going to marry her, he was going to be honest with her. "It's just, she's dying."


	7. Little Forgotten

Author's Note: Okay, so I can tell that there are people out there at least looking at my story, just by the number of hits that I am getting. I would love reviews. I do take time to read them and listen to them. I like feedback and to know what my readers are thinking. If there is something you don't like, feel free to give _contructive criticism_but please no flaming. I will remove reviews that I feel are flamers, but I will gladly accept contructive criticism, as any writer should. And now, on to the story; I won't leave you hanging any longer as to who "she" is. Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 7: Little Forgotten

"What!" Videl nearly screamed. What did he mean she's dying? "Who, Gohan, who's dying! What's going on! Who's dying! Is it your mom! Or Bulma! Marion! 18! Who is it, Gohan!"

"It's all my fault," Gohan fell to his hands and knees and cried, "If only he had been there. If I hadn't let myself get carried away, he would have been there. She wouldn't have been sick. He would have saved her. She would be fine; she wouldn't die." He pounded his fists on the ground. Why had he let him die? He was the only one who could save her.

Videl was confused and worried. She had never seen Gohan this way. She knelt down next to him and wrapped her arm around him. He leaned in and cried as she held him. Whoever was dying was close to him. Videl figured it meant it was either ChiChi or Bulma. Gohan blamed himself for Goku's death against Cell and for Vegeta's death against Buu. She knew how he felt, now that she knew it was her fault her mother die. She stroked his hair and spoke softly, "Gohan, who is it? Please talk to me. Is it your mom or Bulma? I know you blame yourself for your dad's and Vegeta's deaths. Please, Gohan, you've helped me the past few days, please let me help you."

He looked up at her through his tear-filled eyes. He had to be truthful with her. This was the woman he loved and was going to spend the rest of his life with. He sat up next to her. She put her hand on his shoulder as he tried to calm down so he could talk to her. He wiped the tears from his eyes and took her hands in his. "My mom's fine; actually, she's great now that dad is back," Gohan said softly, tears still flowing down his cheeks, "And Bulma's fine too. She'll get sick, but that's because of the baby and Vegeta and Trunks will be there for her; she'll be fine. 18 and Marion are fine too. You don't know her but she knows who you are and what you mean to me. She was actually the one who showed me how much I truly loved you. It's because of her I finally had enough courage to ask you to marry me."

"Who is it, Gohan? She means a lot to you, I can tell. Please, let me be there for you. Tell me who she is," Videl tried convince Gohan. She hated seeing her love this upset. She brushed a stray hair out of his face and wiped his tears away. He had been carrying this pain inside of him for a while and she wished she could just take it away. She gently kissed him on the cheek and looked at him. "Please tell me," she whispered.

He looked up at her, fresh tears coming to his eyes. He really was glad she was here. "Her name is Anna," Gohan said softly, "She's my little sister, Goten's twin. Being human, my mom didn't have the energy to sustain both Goten and Anna. Vegeta showed me how to help her and because of that both Goten and Anna survived, but Anna's been sick her entire life. She doesn't have enough energy. Vegeta says it's a saiyan birth defect. He and Bulma are taking care of her at Capsule Corp. Mom and I go see her every day, but Goten doesn't know about her. And mom doesn't know how to tell dad about her either. He's the only one who could have saved her. Anna needs dad's energy; I've been giving her mine, but it's not enough. If dad had been there while mom was pregnant and when Anna was a baby, she wouldn't be sick. Vegeta said dad could have cured her, but I can only sustain her. Now it's too late, she's dying. And I don't know if I'll be able to make her wish come true in time or not." Gohan leaned against Videl again and cried as she held him. He cared for Anna immensely. It was as if she were his own daughter and not his sister. He didn't know how he could sit by and watch her die. And Dende couldn't heal her either; they had already tried that.

Videl held Gohan close and let him cry. She didn't know what to say. She knew this was hard on Gohan. He had such a great love for those around him, especially those he held closest in his heart. She held him for several minutes before saying anything, "I'm sorry, Gohan. I wish I could help." She truly did wish she could help him.

"You already have," Gohan said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Please don't take it wrong, but even without knowing it, you're helping to fulfill Anna's wish. See, her wish is to see me get married before she dies. She knew I was going to ask you to marry me even before she told me her wish. She's been my confidant and truest friend since I've started going to Orange Star High. I can tell her anything without fear of everyone else finding out because she will only talk to me. Everyone else knows she can talk, but she hardly says anything to them. She says she wants to make sure I won't be alone after she dies. She's getting so weak, it takes everything she has for her to carry on. Now that she knows I won't be alone, I'm afraid I'm going to loose her, that she's just going to loose her will to live." He began crying again, weeping so hard he began to shake.

Videl held him. Now she knew what she really meant to him. He wasn't just leaving a part of his life behind by marrying her; he was making a huge sacrifice. He was loosing Anna, and a part of himself. Videl began to feel tears roll down her own cheeks. She wished she could take the pain from Gohan and find a way to let Anna live. "Gohan, would your dad not make a difference? Is it too late for him to save her?" she asked gently.

"I don't know," he said, still resting in her arms, "Vegeta told mom and I there is only a slim chance dad could make a difference now. Anna has lived for nearly eight years without him. But Vegeta also said she doesn't have much time left. That's why mom is trying to figure out how to tell dad and Goten. She wants Anna to know them before she dies. Bulma and Vegeta have taken good care of her and Trunks has helped too, but her body is just giving out. She can't go on anymore. Every day I hoped she would be better but she never showed any signs of it. Vegeta said once she grew her tail, because she was born without one, we'd know she'd be okay. To this day she still hasn't grown a tail."

Videl understood. She stood up and offered Gohan her hand. He looked at her. "Come on, we'll go and see her," she said, offering her hand again. He started to object, but she stopped him, "You need to see her. If you don't want me to go in the room with you, I won't, but you need to see her." Gohan knew Videl was right. He stood up and pulled the capsule with their shoes in it out of his pocket. They put their shoes on, walked out of the cave, and flew toward Capsule Corp. As they flew, Videl looked over at Gohan and saw he was still crying. She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers. When he looked at her, she smiled. They sped up as they went on.

Gohan and Videl landed at Capsule Corp. and Gohan rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Bulma answered the door; she was surprised to see Gohan and Videl. Bulma saw Gohan was crying and had been for a while. "Gohan, Videl, we weren't expecting you. Please, come in. Is everything alright?" she asked as they stepped in and she shut the door.

Videl explained as they walked into the living room where Trunks sat at the table trying to do schoolwork and Vegeta sat meditating, "Gohan and I have been spending the day together. We were having a great time together but he still seemed bothered by something. I asked him what was wrong. He just told me about Anna." Videl thought it was better to leave out the part of them getting engaged; she didn't think it was the right time to share the news.

Bulma now understood what was wrong. Anna's health condition was really taking a toll on ChiChi and Gohan. Bulma was a little relieved Gohan finally shared the secret of Anna with someone else. The only ones who had known about Anna were ChiChi, Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Dende. They had kept her hidden from everyone else. Vegeta stood and walked over to where Bulma, Videl, and Gohan were standing. He put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You want to see her?" he asked quietly. Gohan nodded his head and walked out of the room. The others didn't follow him; he needed some time alone with his sister.

Videl, Bulma, and Vegeta walked over to the couch and sat down. Trunks came to them and sat in his father's lap. They all sat solemnly, thinking of the little girl who was about to die. Videl sighed and Bulma put her arm around Videl. "Are you okay?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know," Videl said as she let the tears she had been holding back for Gohan's sake roll down her cheeks, "I've never seen Gohan this upset before.

"It's hard for him, Videl. I had to tell Gohan and ChiChi the day after I explained to you about being a saiyan Anna didn't have much time left. Gohan hasn't been this upset since Goku died in front of us at the Cell Games," Vegeta explained. He, too, hated seeing Gohan this upset, but the fact Anna was dying was affecting his family, too. Anna had lived at Capsule Corp. her entire life. She had become like a daughter to him and Bulma and a sister to Trunks. They were all affected. Vegeta and Trunks couldn't concentrate to train and Trunks could barely work on the schoolwork Bulma gave him. Bulma wasn't upset with Trunks when he couldn't work, she understood his pain. She, too, had been affected by the news of Anna's coming death. Bulma had cried quite often and Vegeta feared for their own child's safety as she began having small contractions that morning.

Videl leaned against Bulma and cried. She wished she knew how to help Gohan. How could she even think of marrying him when it would take away Anna's will to live? But she couldn't just leave him either. She loved him too much to and it would also break Gohan's heart; he would loose two of the most important people in his life. But how could she help him? She wished she knew the answer as she just let herself cry.

As Bulma held Videl in her arms, she began to cry. How could they face loosing Anna? Gohan would never be the same again and they could loose ChiChi too. Bulma couldn't face that even under normal circumstances but especially since she was going to have another child in six months.

Vegeta looked at his wife and Videl. He knew why they were crying, but he didn't know what to do to help. He looked down at his son; Trunks, too, was crying. Vegeta wrapped one arm around Trunks and one arm around Bulma. As he pulled them close, Vegeta allowed himself to cry as well. Gohan, Anna, they were like his own children; how could he face Anna's death? Vegeta had seen enough death to last him ten lifetimes; he did not want to see Anna die. Suddenly, Vegeta let go of Bulma and Trunks. "I can feel Gohan coming," he explained. They wiped the tears from their eyes; Gohan was upset enough without seeing them crying.

Videl stood up as Gohan walked into the room. In his arms he carried a small girl, a near mirror image of ChiChi. "Is this Anna?" Videl asked cautiously, walking up to Gohan. Gohan nodded as Videl reached out to Anna, but Anna clung tighter to Gohan.

"Don't be offended, Videl," Bulma said as she, Vegeta, and Trunks stood and walked to Gohan, Videl, and Anna, "She won't have anything to do with anyone when Gohan has her. She's really attached to him." He still had tears in his eyes but he had stopped crying. Gohan offered Videl a weak smile and then looked down at his sister. He couldn't believe this was going to be one of the last times he would get to hold her. She was becoming so frail that soon, even holding her would hurt her. Just then, the phone rang. Bulma answered it and then rejoined the others. "That was ChiChi," she explained, "She's coming over and she's bringing Goku and Goten. She can't think of any other way to tell them about Anna other than to let them see her and she's afraid if she doesn't do in now, she'll never be able to do it."

"Mommy? And daddy and Goten too?" Anna asked weakly. She loved getting to see her mom and older brother and she had always wanted to meet her dad and other brother. She had been raised on the stories of the Z Fighters' battles, so she knew her dad had died. But she also knew of the Dragon Balls and Gohan had told her their dad had been brought back using them.

"Yes, Anna," Gohan softly told his sister. Then his heart skipped a beat as he felt his mom, dad, and brother appear in the room. Why did his mom have to have his dad transport them there? Well, it was too late for them to back out of telling Goku and Goten about Anna now.

"Gohan? I didn't know you would be here. I thought you were spending the day with...Videl," ChiChi said as she saw Gohan and then Videl. Then she nearly fainted as she realized Gohan was holding Anna. ChiChi had hoped to at least give Goku and Goten some kind of warning about Anna. This is not how she planned for it to happen.

"ChiChi, are you okay?" Videl asked as ChiChi grabbed on to Goku to keep from falling. Videl walked over to her soon-to-be in-laws. "Why don't you sit down?" she said as she helped ChiChi to the couch. Bulma brought ChiChi a glass of water.

Gohan walked over and sat next to his mother, Anna still in his arms. "I'm sorry, mom," Gohan said as Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks walked over to them, "I wasn't planning on bringing Videl here today, But I was upset. I couldn't keep it from her any longer. I told her, mom. It was her idea to come here; she knew I needed to see Anna." ChiChi just looked at Gohan; she couldn't blame him for telling Videl about Anna. He had needed to share his pain with someone who could be there just for him.

"Anna?" Goku asked. Who was Anna? And why did she have his wife and oldest son so upset?

When no one answered Goku, Vegeta softly said, "Your daughter, Goku. She's there, in Gohan's arms." For the first time, Goku and Goten noticed the little girl cradled by Gohan. They were shocked! Goten never knew he had a sister and Goku couldn't believe he had another child. As he saw Bulma, Trunks, Videl, Gohan, and ChiChi were beginning to cry again, Vegeta continued to explain, "I know you're excited now, Goku, but listen to me. ChiChi would have told you and Goten about Anna sooner, but there is a reason why she didn't and why the ones in this room are the only ones who know about her. Anna is dying and she's been sick her entire life. ChiChi wasn't strong enough to sustain twin saiyans on her own; she needed you. But because you weren't there, Gohan had to help her. Because he did, both Goten and Anna survived but Anna was born with a saiyan birth defect. In simplest terms, she doesn't have enough energy to sustain herself, and she was born without a tail. It's actually pretty common and normally it's treatable, but it takes the father's ki energy. Since you weren't here, I knew Gohan might be able to cure her, since he was her brother and his ki signal is so similar to yours. But it hasn't worked and now her body is just giving out. Dende can't heal her, we've tried. And since she is almost already eight-years-old and since you haven't been giving her your ki, the chance you could cure her now is very slim. I know it's hard, Goku; I hate it too. She's been like a daughter to Bulma and I because we've been treating her here so I could keep an eye on her. But the fact is, she's dying. There's no easy way to put it."

Goku stared in shock at his fellow saiyan. Vegeta had begun to cry again and Goku could feel himself crying as well. He felt Goten grab hold of his leg. Goku bent down and picked up his youngest son, who was also crying. What were they going to do now? Goku walked over and knelt in front of Gohan and ChiChi so he and Goten could look at Anna. Gohan and ChiChi watched as Goku placed his hand on Anna's back. Anna began to pull away, closer to Gohan, but then she realized this man was her father. Goten crawled into his mother's lap as Anna reached out for Goku. Goku gently picked up his young daughter and stood up. "Are you sure nothing can be done, Vegeta?" Goku asked as he cradled Anna. She reminded him of ChiChi when they had been children. This girl was his daughter, the daughter he had just met; he didn't want to see her die.

"I'm not sure," Vegeta said as he walked over and placed his hand on Anna's back, "We can see what happens when you give her some of your ki, but I can't guarantee anything. The only thing it may do is prolong her life a little longer. Like I told ChiChi and Gohan, the way we would know if she was cured was if she grew her tail, but she still hasn't. I don't know, it may be too late." Goku nodded, he was willing to and wanted to try and save his daughter.

Vegeta removed his hand from Anna's back and stepped away. They all watched and held their breath as they waited to see what happened. Goten clung tight to his mother while Gohan held ChiChi's and Videl's hands. Bulma wrapped her arms around Trunks and Vegeta held her in his arms. Anna leaned in closer to her father as she began to feel the warmth of his ki. Slowly, Goku allowed his ki to flow from his hand to his daughter. He gave her only a little for fear of hurting her, but he stayed powered up. Anna never felt anything like it before. Sure, her brother had given her some of his ki everyday but it seemed weird to her, almost foreign. Her father's ki, however, was different. It felt like her own. She clung tight to him, just enjoying the warmth of his ki and the comfort she felt.

Goku held Anna close so she wouldn't be scared. Suddenly, he felt her grip on him tighten almost to the point she was hurting him. He looked down and saw tears in her eyes. Had he hurt her? "Anna!" Gohan cried as he jumped up from the couch to stand by his father. The others looked on in fear. Was this the end? Was Anna about to die right there in Goku's arms? Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku felt Anna's ki drop drastically. Anna began to sob; she was in pain. She just wanted it to end, but she wouldn't let herself die, not yet. She promised Gohan she would see him marry Videl. "Anna..." Gohan said, sobbing. She reached out to him. She liked being in her father's arms but she didn't know him. If this was it, if she was about to die, she wanted Gohan to hold her. Gohan took Anna into her arms as the others gathered close, all of them sobbing. Anna clenched her small hands on Gohan's shoulders as the pain intensified. Then, it was all over. Gohan broke down as he felt Anna's body go limp in his arms, causing the others to realize what just happened and to cry harder.

They were all crying so hard none of them realized Anna was still alive. The pain had left her body just as suddenly as it had came and she had just been in so much pain before it left that when it did, she totally relaxed. But now, she was fine and she actually felt better than she had ever before. She didn't feel weak, but rather, she felt the strongest she ever had. "Gohan," she said to her big brother.

They were taken back when they heard Anna's voice. As they looked at her, shocked, ChiChi and Bulma grabbed onto their husbands to keep themselves from fainting. Trunks was the first to speak. "She's okay!" he said excitedly, "She's going to be okay! Look, her tail! She's grown her tail!"

They all looked; sure enough, Anna had grown her tail. Their tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy. Trunks and Goten jumped up and down excitedly as Vegeta and Goku embraced their wives. Videl put her hand on Gohan's arm and smiled. Gohan looked down at his sister. He hugged her tightly. Not only would she see him get married but she would be staying with them. She was going to be fine.

"So, Gohan, this is Videl?" Anna said once Gohan loosened his grip on her. Anna looked at the young woman. She was really pretty, especially with her hair down and in the long, navy blue dress she had on.

"Yes, this is Videl." Gohan was beaming. This day was turning out to be the best day of his life. First, Videl agreed to marry him and now, Anna was cured.

Videl smiled at Anna as she unknowingly played with her ring. But Anna was smart like her brother and noticed the ring on Videl's finger. She had watched Gohan make the ring. "She said yes," Anna smiled at her big brother. She was glad Gohan had finally asked Videl.

"Said yes to what?" ChiChi asked. She looked at Gohan, bewildered. Goku, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks all turned to Gohan. They didn't even know how much he liked Videl, much less that he asked her to marry him.

Gohan blushed. He still didn't like to be the center of attention. "Anna didn't know you guys didn't know because I just asked Videl today, but Anna knew I was going to ask at some point. The whole purpose of me taking Videl out today was because I was going to ask her to marry me," he said and smiled at his fiancée.

ChiChi, Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta all smiled at Gohan and Videl. This was a special time for them. "Yeah!" Goten exclaimed, "I'm going to have a big sister and a little sister." They all laughed at Goten's enthusiasm.

"One question, Gohan," Bulma said, "How did Anna know Videl had said yes or that you even asked her today? I know you two aren't telepathic with each other."

Videl realized she was playing with her ring. She laughed to herself as she realized that must have been how Anna knew. "She must have seen me playing with the ring," Videl said. She held out her hand so the others could see it.

"It's beautiful," Bulma said and then noticed the bracelet on Videl's wrist, "So is this bracelet."

"Gohan gave that to me, too. He made it," Videl replied as she admired the ring and bracelet again.

"Where'd you find such an exquisite charm?" Bulma asked Gohan. She knew it had to have been expensive because she could tell the heart was made of ruby and the chain looked like pure silver. Gohan's family wasn't that rich, so Bulma wondered how he had afforded the bracelet and the ring, which was obviously a real diamond and gold. She hoped Gohan hadn't done anything drastic to buy them.

"No, I mean he made it from a ruby and silver from a cave near his house. He made the ring, to," Videl explained before Gohan had a chance to answer. She couldn't believe Bulma didn't know Gohan could make jewelry.

"You made those, Gohan?" Vegeta asked; he was intrigued. He knew of another saiyan who had had that kind of craftsmanship with jewelry but Vegeta was just a boy, barely older than Trunks, when he had last seen that kind of work.

"Yes. I found it easy and a nice way to pass the time. I use a combination of techniques I learned from you, dad, and Piccolo," Gohan answered. He had only showed Anna and Videl what he could do when he had a gem and some metal.

"Bardock would be proud," Vegeta said, smiling at Gohan.

"Who?" Goku asked. He had never heard of Bardock before.

"Bardock," Vegeta replied, "your father. Bardock lived in the palace on the Planet Vegeta; not because he was nobility or because he was a strong warrior, but rather because of his excellent craftsmanship as a jeweler. So was his father and his father's father and on back through your family. Bardock hoped to teach one of his children how to make jewelry, but he never had a chance. Raditz was clumsy with the jewels and metals and had no dream of following in your father's footsteps. Bardock was devastated but hope returned to him when he found he would have another child. His hopes were dashed again when you were sent to Earth when you were only three days old. You may have the talent yourself, Goku; Bardock told me once when I asked if I could make jewelry the trait was hereditary. That's why, Gohan, you found it easy to make the jewelry. I would even venture to guess you found yourself drawn to make things with your hands."

"Yes, I was. I always though it was weird it came so naturally to me. Now it makes since," Gohan said. Ever since he started training with Vegeta, Gohan had a want to be closer to his saiyan race. Now he knew he took after his grandfather, he felt he achieved that want.

"It's getting late," ChiChi said as she noticed the sun was almost set, "We need to get home and get Goten to bed."

"You mean get Goten and Anna to bed," Vegeta said as he gently place his hand on ChiChi's shoulder. She began to feel tears in her eyes again. Vegeta nodded, "Take her home, ChiChi, she's going to be fine. Make her take it easy for the next week or two, but soon she'll be strong enough to train with you and eventually, she will be able to train with Goku, Gohan, and Goten. I think someday she's going to end up stronger than all of us except Gohan and Videl."

ChiChi nodded and took her daughter from Gohan. "Mom, go on home. I'm going to take Videl home and then I'll come home," Gohan said. ChiChi nodded. As Goku transported his family home, Gohan and Videl flew toward her home.


	8. Five Wishes

Author's Note: Okay, I'll explain some things here. I thought I had already explained them, but I guess I had only explained Vegeta, Gotenks, and Vegetto. I really appriciate the good comments, Lord Destroyer, it helps me to better my stories. To address the "changes" I made to Bardock. Do not get me wrong (and maybe I need to state this in my story), I still have Bardock as a warrior, as you will see in later chapters. As far as the scientist, when I first started writing this fanfic, I knew only that Bardock was the name of Goku's father and that he was a third-class warrior. As for being the castle jewler, I added that to make something work that will happen later in the story. As for Raditz being clumsy, I meant as a jewler, not as a warrior. Some of these questions will be answered in "In Search for Home," a companion fanfic to this one (see the end of this chapter for more information). I should have it up very, very soon. Some may find the Saiyans a little out of character in this story. I'm sorry if you feel that way. If you don't like it, then write your own fic. I have the characters behaving in the way I need them to in order for my story to work. But don't worry. I have tried to keep the characters that are in the _Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, _and _Dragon Ball GT_ as their normal selfs. With all of that said, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 8: Five Wishes

When Gohan and Videl walked in her house, Hercule was waiting for them. Videl was his only daughter and even though he knew she was safe with Gohan, Hercule was still nervous about her dating. All of his fears about Videl and Gohan were soon set aside. Hercule was overjoyed when he found out they were to be wed. If he had to let his daughter go, he was glad it was to Gohan. Hercule knew Gohan would take good care of Videl.

The next day, the Z Fighters gathered at Kame House on Master Roshi's island at Gohan's request. Yamcha and Puar were the first to arrive. "Hello?" Yamcha said as they landed, "Is anyone home?"

"Hey, Yamcha," Krillin walked out the door.

"Do you know what's going on? Why does Gohan want us all here?" Yamcha asked as Master Roshi, Oolong, 18, and Marion joined them outside.

"We just know everyone is supposed to come here," 18 said as she eyed Tien and Chiatzu in the sky. They landed and were soon followed by Piccolo and Dende. Shortly afterwards, two small airplanes landed as Hercule and Videl and Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta arrived.

"What's going on?" Videl asked. She knew part of the reason for the gathering was for Gohan to tell the Z Fighters about their engagement and about Anna but Gohan had also told Videl he had something else to tell the Z Fighters.

"You mean you don't even know?" Bulma thought at least Gohan would have told Videl. The Briefs, too, knew Gohan was going to share the news of his engagement to Videl and of Anna as well as something else.

"No, he just told dad and I last night we had to be here today. He told us he had something special planned for today," Videl explained. The Z Fighters were even more confused. Videl was Gohan's best friend and he hadn't told her why they were all there. What was Gohan up to?

"As odd as it is that Videl doesn't know anything, neither do we," ChiChi said as Goku helped her off the Flying Nimbus and Goten landed next to them. Gohan had taken Anna with him so he could introduce her to the Z Fighters after they all had arrived. Shortly after ChiChi, Goku, and Goten landed, Ox showed up. All the Z Fighters were now present. "I wonder where Gohan is. He took off this morning and we haven't seen him since. He said he'd meet us here," ChiChi looked around the group, but no one seemed to know where Gohan was.

"Gohan, can you hear me?" Dende said suddenly and then a few seconds later, "Okay, we're all here. We're ready for you."

Piccolo explained to the confused fighters, "Gohan needed help with carrying out his plan today so he asked Dende and I to help him. But he said even we do not know in the entirety what is going to happen today. Dende was just communicating to Gohan telepathically."

"Gohan said he had one thing to finish doing. He'll be here in about twenty minutes," Dende said.

"Well, if that is the case, how about getting drinks for everyone, Krillin. And get the extra chairs, too," Master Roshi said. Krillin nodded and walked inside the house. Yamcha followed to lend a hand.

"Well, what now?" 18 crossed her arms and leaned against the house. Even though she was married to Krillin, she still had a hard time fitting in with the Z Fighters. She had been made an android in order to kill these people. While she no longer had a desire to carry out Dr. Gero's evil plan, she still didn't know how to relate to the Z Fighters. It was only for her husband, Krillin, she tried to make peace with the Z Fighters. In truth, 18 only wished to find her brother, 17, who had yet to be found since the Cell Games. She knew in her heart he was alive but because they were androids, their ki could not be felt. 18's search for her brother had to be done by hand, searching each city one by one; however, since Marion's birth, 18 had had little time to search for 17.

"I guess we wait," Vegeta said. He sat down, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. He, like 18, was not completely at ease in the company of the Z Fighters even though he had been one for nearly fifteen years. Even with his new outlook and attitude, the Z Fighters were weary of Vegeta; only his family, Yamcha, and Gohan truly accepted Vegeta as a whole. Trunks sat down next to his father, taking the same position. Bulma chuckled at the two; Trunks looked more and more like Vegeta every day. She was glad, though; Vegeta was beginning to soften so Trunks wouldn't gain his rudeness and harshness even though Trunks had already begun to pick up Vegeta's arrogance.

The Z Fighters settled down on the beach of the small island, awaiting Gohan's arrival. Goten was hyper and wanted to spar with Trunks, but Goten knew not to bother Trunks when he was meditating, especially when he was meditating with Vegeta. Instead, Tien agreed to spar with the zealous half-saiyan. They took to the air as the other fighters watched. As Tien began to tire against Goten, the fighters realized over an hour had passed since Dende talked to Gohan. "Gohan should be here by now. Where could he be?" Videl asked, fingering her bracelet. She hoped Gohan wasn't hurt somewhere.

"I don't know," Dende said as he walked over to Tien and healed him, "I'll try to contact him again."

"Don't bother, I'm right here," Gohan said as he landed. Shortly after, another person landed, wrapped in a cloak, face concealed within a hood. In the person's arms rested another figure, a small child also wrapped in a cloak. "I'm sorry, my errand took longer than I expected it would."

"It's okay, Gohan. We're just glad you're safe," Videl spoke for the group as she walked over to Gohan.

"Do I have to stay in this? It's hot in here," said the small child, reaching out for Gohan.

Gohan laughed and took the child in his arms. "Of course not, here," he said as Videl helped him to remove the cloak covering Anna. The Z Fighters looked on, curious as to whom the young girl was. She giggled as Gohan and Videl spoke softly to her. Surely this wasn't...their child. She was incredibly small, maybe only three or four years old; was it possible?

Krillin looked to Goku and ChiChi for a response. They both seemed happy to see the girl as did Vegeta and Bulma. Goten and Trunks also looked happy to see her. Krillin turned back to Gohan and Videl and that is when he noticed the ring on Videl's finger. How long had Gohan been married to Videl? And why did he keep it from them? "Um...Gohan, just how long were you going to keep it from us that you had a daughter?" Krillin voiced the question on everyone's mind.

ChiChi, Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Videl, and Gohan chuckled; even with Anna's likeness to ChiChi, the Z Fighters placed Ann as Gohan and Videl's daughter. "That's not Gohan's daughter, she's..." Trunks started to say before Vegeta stopped him.

"Trunks! It is not your place to say who she is!" Vegeta told his son sternly.

Trunks cowered from his father; he didn't like it when Vegeta became angry with him. Gohan smiled and spoke to Vegeta, "It's okay, Vegeta. Trunks found Krillin's assumption just as funny as the rest of us did. Krillin, Anna's not my daughter; she's my sister, Goten's twin. She's been sick her entire life and we didn't know if she was going to live. That's why we kept her hidden. Vegeta and Bulma helped us take care of her and that's why they and Trunks know about her. But now she's fine. She's still weak, but Vegeta says within a week or so she can train with mom and soon she'll be able to train with dad, Goten, and I."

"Wow, Gohan, I had no idea. But I still have one question. If she's not your daughter, then why is Videl wearing a ring?" Krillin pointed at Videl, drawing the Z Fighters' attention to Videl's hand.

Gohan and Videl both blushed. ChiChi took Anna from Gohan and nudged her son. He looked at her and she smiled, nodding to the rest of the group. Gohan looked over to where Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Hercule were standing; they, too, nodded. "Um...well, Krillin, you see, yesterday I asked Videl to marry me and she said yes," Gohan replied. Soon the two teenage saiyans were overwhelmed with hugs and congratulations for the other Z Fighters. 18 was the only one who did not join in the celebration; she was focused on the other cloaked figure who had arrived with Gohan. The figure had been staring at her since they had landed. The person seemed familiar, but she couldn't place from where. As she tried to identify the person's ki, Gohan interrupted her thoughts, "18, I know you think this person is familiar and I promise I will explain everything in time, but first a few things must be taken care of," he said and then turned to Dende and Piccolo, "Do you have them?"

"They're right here, Gohan," Dende said as he held out a small satchel.

"Good, now to make sure the other part is ready. Supreme Kai, are you there?" Gohan asked. The Z Fighters were shocked; why was Gohan calling on Supreme Kai? "Okay, we're ready here." A few seconds later, Supreme Kai appeared with an older Namek.

"Elder Moray! It's so nice to see you!" Dende ran up to the Namek.

"Dende? It is you. You look to be doing well. And it seems you have been a good guardian for the Earth. But there will be time to talk later; I plan on spending a few days here. But right now I think it is time we fulfill Gohan's plan," Elder Moray said, turning to Gohan.

"Um...Gohan, what is the guardian of Namek doing here on Earth?" Goku asked his eldest son in wonder.

"You'll see, dad," Gohan replied and then turned to Supreme Kai, "You're sure the Earth can support them both at the same time?"

"Yes. If it were a smaller planet, it could not, but since the Earth is a larger planet with plenty of resources, it can. The life energy from this planet is more than enough to sustain both of the dragons at the same time," Supreme Kai answered. Once again the Z Fighters were shocked, why was Gohan calling both Porunga and Shenron at the same time? What wish was so great that it would take both dragons to fulfill it?

"Okay, Dende, you know what to wish for, right? And Shenron can be asked in the native Namek tongue?" Gohan asked his Namekian friend.

"Yes, Gohan. Shenron understands Namekian and I know your five wishes. Are you ready?" Dende replied. Gohan nodded as the other Z Fighters anxiously waited to see what Gohan was up to. Dende laid Earth's dragon balls down on the ground and Elder Moray laid Namek's dragon balls next to Earth's. Dende called the two dragons and quickly asked five wishes. As the two dragons dispersed, two more cloaked figures appeared in front of the Z Fighters. "Alright, Gohan, it's finished."

"Thanks, Dende. And thank you, Elder Moray, for allowing me to use Namek's dragon balls," Gohan said. The elder Namek nodded and then he and Dende transported to the Lookout to spend a few days together. Gohan thanked Supreme Kai, who then returned to Other World. Gohan then turned to the rest of the Z Fighters. "Okay, I know you all are wondering why I asked you to come here today. Now, I'll explain. See, for a time I have been wanting to show my gratitude to you all. I finally figured out how to the other day when we revealed the truth about saiyans to Videl and Hercule, but it's taken a few days to gather both Earth's and Namek's dragon balls. I had to have both because it would take five wishes to complete my plan. And now, to tell you of my wishes. First, to you, 18." Gohan looked at the cloaked figure who landed with him. Gohan nodded and the figure approached 18.

For one of the few times in her life, 18 was afraid. She knew Gohan wouldn't do anything or send anyone to hurt her, but still she wasn't sure of this cloaked figure. She took a few steps back, unconsciously taking hold of Krillin's arm. "Please, 18, you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you," the figure said. 18 felt like she was going to faint; she knew that voice. She held tighter to Krillin. Krillin looked up at his wife; she was in shock. He turned his eyes back toward the approaching figure. Krillin became offensive, ready to defend himself and his family. "Krillin, you do not have to worry. I won't hurt your wife, for she is my sister," the figure removed his cloak to reveal Number 17!

18 felt weak. Despite the fact she was still hanging onto Krillin, she fell to her knees. For nearly eight years she had looked for her brother and hadn't been able to find him. She had no idea Gohan had been looking for 17 as well. "17..." 18 felt herself begin to cry. As she reached up to wipe her tears away, she remembered something. "Tears?...I haven't been able to cry since..."

"Since you became an android," Gohan finished for 18. Everyone looked at him. "One of the wishes made was to turn you and 17 back into humans."

"I didn't know you were going to do that," 17 said and Gohan nodded. 17 turned back to his sister who was crying as Krillin held her. As he knelt down in front of them, 17 realized he was crying too, "18, I'm back for good this time; I'm not leaving you. I don't know about being with the Z Fighters, but I'll try. For your sake, I'll try. Gohan's told me what's happened since the Cell Games; you've been through a lot." 18 looked at her brother and fell into his arms. She had missed him terribly and now he was once again by her side.

The Z Fighters looked on, amazed. How was Gohan able to find 17 and convince him to join them? "Thank you, Gohan. I don't know what to say," 18 said as she looked at him.

Gohan smiled; one down, two to go. "You're welcome, 18. Next, Videl and Hercule. Supreme Kai helped me with this one, and the next. I had to go to Other World to find these two. It's another reason why it took me a few days, I had to find them and explain what I was going to do. Like I said, this next wish was for Videl and Hercule. Think of it as an early wedding present, Videl." Gohan walked over to Videl and took her hands. He knew if her reaction was like 18's, she would need him to catch her. He turned to the two remaining cloaked figures and nodded to one of them. As the figure approached Gohan, Videl, and Hercule, Vegeta locked onto the figure's ki; it was vaguely familiar. "Videl," Gohan said, "I know you've been missing this person dearly and you were upset they weren't going to get to be at our wedding. I can say, they are very special, especially to you." Gohan turned around with his arms wrapped around Videl. He wasn't sure how she was going to react, but he knew she'd like her surprise.

The figure stopped in front of Gohan, Videl, and Hercule and removed their cloak. At the sight of the woman, Hercule fainted and Videl felt she would have if Gohan hadn't been holding her. She had seen the powers of the dragon balls before but it was just hard to believe Gohan had brought her back. Suddenly, Vegeta realized why the ki signal felt so familiar. He walked over to Gohan and Videl, placing a hand on Videl's shoulder and looking at the woman. Videl felt weak; she wasn't sure how she was standing or even quite where she was. All she saw was the person standing before her. "Is this Videl?" the woman asked Gohan.

"Yes. I'm afraid Hercule has fainted. And they're not the only ones shocked to see you, Vichell," Gohan replied. He looked at Vegeta. Gohan hadn't told Vichell Vegeta was on Earth and as of yet, Vichell had yet to realize the man standing next to Gohan was the saiyan prince from her childhood.

Videl had snapped back to reality at the sound of Gohan's voice. "Mother!" she cried as Gohan released her and she ran to Vichell. Mother and daughter embraced and when Hercule came to, he embraced his wife and daughter. Gohan looked on and smiled, as did the rest of the Z Fighters. Videl wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Gohan, "Thank you, this means so much to me."

Gohan walked over to Videl and kissed her. "I would do anything for you," he said and then turned to Vegeta, "Yours is the last wish. You've done more for me than I could ever ask you to. This is how I wish to repay you." Gohan swept his hand from Vegeta's direction toward the last cloaked figure. The figure stood, not advancing toward Vegeta. Gohan went on to say, "He doesn't really know why he's here. I just told him there was someone here for him to meet. It is you, but even in the twelve years we've known you, you've changed, a lot. It's been much longer since he's seen you; he probably doesn't recognize you. There's someone else here who knows him, too, so I'm just going to ask him to remove his cloak and we'll see where it leads."

Vegeta nodded, wondering whom from his past Gohan had brought back to life. The figure, too, nodded and then removed his cloak. Yet again, the Z Fighters were shocked, before them stood a man who resembled Vegeta, only older. "Sire!" Vichell cried out, falling to her knees, "Forgive me, your majesty, I did not know you were the other one Gohan was bringing back."

"Sire?" the Z Fighters all said under their breath, but it was audible enough for them all to hear each other. Bulma looked worriedly at Vegeta; he was frozen with shock. She walked over to him and carefully placed her hands around his arm. "Are you alright?" she gently asked.

The sound of Bulma's voice brought Vegeta out of his trance. He looked at her but said nothing. Then he turned back to the man standing before him. Vegeta brushed away Bulma and walked to the man. "Father?" Vegeta asked, scared. Could it really be true? Had Gohan brought back his father?

Bulma clasped her hands over her mouth as Trunks walked over to stand next to his mother. They had both heard Vegeta talk of his father but they never imagined they would get to meet him. The man looked at Vegeta, studying him carefully. "My son..." the man began to weep. He had not seen his son since Vegeta was ten years old.

In a surprise move to both the Z Fighters and his father, Vegeta embraced his father. "Father," Vegeta said as tears began to roll down his own cheeks.

Vichell stood and walked toward Vegeta and his father. "Pr...Pr...Prince Vegeta?" she stuttered. Was this really her childhood friend?

Vegeta released his father and took Vichell's hands in his own. "Yes, Vichell, it's me," he said and then embraced her. Bulma looked on, surprised at her own reaction. She wasn't jealous Vegeta was hugging another woman, but as Trunks grabbed his mother's hand, Bulma realized she had no reason to. Vegeta loved her; she was his wife. They had a child together and now she was carrying his child again.

"Hey, guys, I've got an idea," Bulma said. Vegeta released Vichell and the Z Fighters turned to face Bulma, "Why don't you all come to Capsule Corp.? I think this definitely calls for celebration, but this island is too small. There's more room at our house, wouldn't you say, Vegeta?"

"Our house?" Vegeta's father asked his son. This woman was clearly human and much weaker than his son, yet she referred to him so informally.

"Yes, father," Vegeta replied as Bulma and Trunks walked over to them. Vegeta wrapped an arm around Bulma's waist and place a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "I want you to meet my wife, Bulma, and our son, Trunks. This would be my father, King Vegeta."

Bulma laughed to herself. Not only did looks run in a saiyan's family, so did names, at least in Vegeta's family. She watched as King Vegeta knelt down to look at Trunks. He studied his grandson. "Hm...he does resemble you, save for his hair and eyes. You didn't give him your name?" King Vegeta stood up and glared at his son; no prince of the saiyan race had a name other than Vegeta.

Vegeta knew his father would not be happy they called his son Trunks. Had it been the last time he had seen his father, Vegeta would have been terrified of him. This time, though, to the surprise of King Vegeta, Vegeta stood up to his father. Over the years, Vegeta had changed and become stronger; he was no longer afraid of his father. "We call him Trunks, but he does bear my name. His full name is Vegeta Trunks Briefs, but he will be called Trunks," Vegeta told his father.

King Vegeta was taken back at his son's boldness, but the Z Fighters were unfazed. "Um, okay, what do you say we head to Capsule Corp.; are we going to fly or should we just have dad transport us there?" Gohan attempted to break up the tension between Vegeta and King Vegeta.

"Why don't we just have Goku transport us there? I think that would be the easiest since some of us don't know how to fly," Bulma replied, following Gohan's lead. Goku nodded and the Z Fighters formed a chain so they would all be connected to Goku. Only Trunks would not allow himself to be transported by Goku. Bulma was puzzled. Trunks had been transported before; why would he not allow Goku to transport him now? "Trunks, what's wrong? You've been transported before; you know it won't hurt you," Bulma said.

Trunks just stared at his parents, almost cowering from the Z Fighters. Vegeta looked at Bulma; Trunks had never acted this way before. Vegeta walked over to Trunks, kneeling in front of him. Even from Vegeta, Trunks backed away. The Z Fighters were confused; this wasn't the Trunks they all knew. Vegeta gently placed his hands on Trunks' shoulders and looked at his son. In Trunks' eyes, Vegeta saw something he knew all too well – pain. From what, Vegeta didn't know, but he knew Trunks didn't like the Z Fighters seeing him like this. "Goku, go ahead and take everyone else to Capsule Corp., Trunks and I will be there in a little while," Vegeta said, not looking away from Trunks.

"Vegeta..."Bulma walked toward her son and husband. She was really worried about Trunks.

"He's okay, Bulma. Just go with the others. We'll be there in a little bit," Vegeta said, looking tenderly at Bulma. He knew she was worried and upset.

"But..." she began before Vegeta cut her off.

"Bulma," he said, stern but not harsh; he didn't want to upset her anymore.

Bulma understood. She didn't want to leave Trunks, but she knew it was for the best and Vegeta would take care of him. She nodded to Vegeta and walked to Goku. "He'll be okay, Bulma. Vegeta won't let anything happen to him," Goku reassured Bulma as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "We'll see you two in a little bit, Vegeta." Vegeta nodded and Goku transported the Z Fighters to Capsule Corp.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp., Bulma was crying. She hated seeing Trunks that way. Goku held her as she cried on his shoulder and he reassured her. King Vegeta looked on; how could his son have chosen this woman as his wife? She surely didn't seem worthy of a saiyan, and definitely not the prince of the saiyans. "Bulma," Yamcha walked up to her and put his hand on her back, "Trunks will be okay, Vegeta will make sure of that." Bulma turned to Yamcha and cried on his shoulder. The Z Fighters watched, hoping it wouldn't take Vegeta too long to arrive with Trunks.

Shortly, Vegeta appeared with Trunks in his arms. The Z Fighters stood amazed; Vegeta had transported there! "Vegeta, when did you learn the Instant Transmission!" Goku nearly shouted.

"When I was twelve years old; I just hardly ever use it. I've taught it to Gohan, too," Vegeta replied as he walked over to Bulma and wrapped his arm around her. She held tight to him and Trunks took hold of his mother's hand. Trunks didn't want to upset Bulma, but he was hurting and he didn't know why. He just wanted to be with his parents, and only his parents. He liked the Z Fighters, but he just wanted to be with his mom and dad. Trunks felt awful, worse then when he spared with his father; he didn't know what was wrong. He was crying, he felt so bad.

"Hey, listen," Goku said, walking over to Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks, "It's clear Trunks doesn't fell well. Why don't we postpone the celebration? I think that would be best."

"Thanks, Goku, I agree," Vegeta said. The Z Fighters said their good-byes and left. As King Vegeta, Vegeta, and Bulma walked into the house, Trunks' ki dropped drastically as he passed out in Vegeta's arms.

Oh, no! What's happening to Trunks! laughs evilly I'm evil, another cliffhanger. Sorry, but you better get used to it, I use cliffhangers a lot. It will be a few days before I update this story because I'm really anxious to get chapter one of three new fanfics written and posted. All three will tie in with this one, so please read them. Here's a preview:

"In Search for Home"

About Vegeta's life from his childhood on Planet Vegeta to his fights against and with the Z Fighters to the time he finally finds HIS home.

"To Be a Princess"

About Bulma's life from her childhood on Earth with Goku and Yamcha to finding HER true love.

"To Be Human Again"

About 17 and 18. How they fell into Dr. Gero's hands to becoming androids to becoming TRULY human again.

There you go, hope you read these too, because, like I said, they will tie in with "Is There Life?".


	9. To Be a Royal Saiyan

Author's Note: New story up! I have just posted a tie-in fic with this one, "In Search for Home." For all Vegeta fans out there, he is the number one character in this fic. If you like "Is There Life?" I suggest you swing over and read "In Search for Home." While it is not necessary to read it, some of the background info given in it will be brought up in this fic, so please read. And review! I would love reviews! Both there and here! I know there are people reading, tell me what you think! Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 9: To Be a Royal Saiyan

"Trunks!" Bulma cried. She knew he didn't feel well but she didn't expect him to pass out. Trunks was strong like Vegeta; they didn't let illness slow them down.

"He's okay, Bulma, he just passed out. Already his energy is coming back up. He couldn't handle the pain so his body, well, knocked him out," Vegeta tried to calm his wife down. She had been upset much of the past week because of Anna; he was worried about both her health and the health of their child.

"How can you keep saying that, Vegeta! Trunks hasn't been himself all day and now he's passed out! How can you keep saying he's fine!" Bulma screamed with tears flowing down her cheeks. Vegeta may have started to become softer, but he was still hardheaded and sometimes Bulma felt the only way she could get through to him was to yell at him.

"Bulma, please, calm down," Vegeta said softly. He shifted Trunks in his arms so he could free an arm to wrap around Bulma. He pulled her to him, letting her sob on his shoulder. "He will be okay, Bulma," Vegeta continued, "I know he hasn't been himself today; he hasn't all week. Ever since our fight with Buu, he has been attached to me, to us. It's not because he's still frightened about Buu; it's because he's frightened of something else. Over the last week he has moved into the last stages and now he is about to go through his Final Rite. That is why he is acting like this; he is scared because he is unsure of what is going to happen. Come sit down." Vegeta led Bulma to the couch and sat her down. Though she was still crying, Bulma had calmed down. Vegeta carefully laid Trunks in Bulma's arms and sat down next to her. "Once he starts his Final Rite, you won't be able to hold him. He'll try to control his strength but eventually he'll lose control. I think he'll probably ascend during it. He and Goten have been close for weeks. I thought they might ascend during the fight with Buu, but it was their first battle. They were scared and really just forgot their training. If he does ascend, then I'll be the only one that will be able to help him. If it gets bad enough, I may have to call Gohan to help me. But he still needs you. He'll feel better waking up in your arms."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" King Vegeta said as he sat down next to his son. He had not been able to be there for Vegeta's Final Rite; he wanted to at least be there for his grandson.

"I don't know. I doubt it. Trunks is a lot stronger than you. I know you're wondering how I can tell without a scouter; it's something I've learned here. From fighting and training with the Z Fighters, those who were with us earlier, I've learned how to read power levels," Vegeta told his father. Vegeta knew his father just wanted to help, but Vegeta just didn't know if it was possible.

"Vegeta, do you think you should go ahead and transform?" Bulma asked. She knew what could happen when a saiyan lost control; she had seen Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta loose control enough. She thought it might be best if Vegeta was just ready.

"No, not just yet. He's scared enough; if he wakes up to me transformed, it'll be worse. I'm not sure if he even will transform; it's just a possibility," Vegeta replied, brushing the hair out of his sleeping son's face. Vegeta was proud; Trunks had been brave through every episode he had had and he still was taking this well.

"Transform? Is he so strong you have to transform to the full moon?" King Vegeta couldn't believe his grandson was that strong.

"Not to the moon, father, to a super saiyan. Yes, I achieved it, and even further. Trunks is at super saiyan already. I will show you, but not now. Right now, Trunks is more important to me," Vegeta replied as Trunks began to stir.

Trunks slowly came to, but was confused. The last thing he remembered was being held by his father outside. Now he was in his mother's arms inside. He turned his head carefully, he was still in pain and he didn't want to hurt his mom. He looked up, finally finding what he was looking for – his dad. Vegeta looked down on Trunks and smiled; Vegeta was very proud of his son. "What happened, dad?" Trunks asked weakly. He couldn't understand what was going on; his strength was gone and it took all he had just to speak.

"Shh, save your strength, you're going to need it," Vegeta said as he ran his hand down Trunks' cheek. Trunks reached for his father, but Vegeta just took his son's hand. "Let your mother hold you for just a little longer. Listen to me, Trunks, you know what is happening to you; it's your Final Rite. You will try, and you will try hard, to control your power, but in the end, you will loose control. You might transform to super saiyan and possibly ascend. I need a few seconds to transform to ascended, just in case you should transform. That way, even if you transform, you won't have to worry about hurting me. You're not going through the Final Rite just yet, you don't have to worry about hurting your mother. Even through the first stage, she can hold you. But after that, I will have to hold you; you are too strong for her to hold you. But she'll be here, as will I and your grandfather; you won't be alone," Vegeta said as he stood in front of Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder and gave his son a small amount of his ki.

Trunks understood what his dad meant. Trunks relaxed and curled up in his mother's arms. He liked being with his parents and it wasn't often his mother got to hold him when he was hurting. He buried his head down in the crook of his mother's arm as Bulma pulled her son close. Even though she was a weak human, Trunks felt safe in his mother's arms and he could also sense his baby brother or sister. He smiled; his family was right here with him, just like he wanted it. Vegeta put his hand on Trunks' head and then backed away. He gathered his energy and carefully transformed to super and then ascended saiyan, so as not to injure his family with his energy. King Vegeta was amazed at this, the legendary transformation of the saiyan race, but said nothing as he noticed Trunks beginning to shiver in Bulma's arms.

Vegeta walked to the closet and grabbed a blanket. He covered Trunks with it and then sat back down next to Bulma. "What's happening, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"It's starting," Vegeta replied as he wrapped his arm around Bulma and placed his other hand on Trunks. Vegeta would have to monitor Trunks carefully so he could take his son from Bulma before Trunks stared the second phase. King Vegeta watched, proud of the prince his son truly had become.

Even though Hercule and Vichell were with her, Gohan escorted Videl home. He loved spending time with her and couldn't wait until they were married. It wasn't long before they arrived at Videl's home. "Daddy, listen, I know we agreed not to, but I think it's time. I want to take Gohan to the children's home," Videl told Hercule after they landed. She didn't know how he was going to react, but she wasn't going to keep their secret from Gohan any longer.

"If you are going to marry him, then you should have no secrets," Hercule replied.

"Thank you, daddy," Videl said as she hugged her dad, "We'll be back soon." She and Gohan began to leave.

"Children's home? What's going on?" Vichell asked, causing Videl and Gohan to stop in their tracks.

"Go ahead, Videl, I'll explain to your mom and we'll see you back here in a little bit," Hercule said. Videl nodded and led Gohan down the street as Hercule took Vichell inside their house.

"Where are we going, Videl?" Gohan asked. He had heard her mention a children's home; why would they be going there?

"I want you to meet someone who is very special to me. Dad and I have kept her hidden for nearly fifteen years, but I don't want to keep her hidden from you. You shared Anna with me; now, I want to share her with you. She is shy about something; you'll see what I mean when we get there, but I'm pretty sure you'll understand. Her name is Aliya and she's my adoptive sister. She's two years younger than we are; my parents adopted her when she was born. When mother died, dad was just becoming famous. I know it doesn't seem it, but dad hates reporters. So dad made a decision; he put Aliya in this children's home to protect her from the press. He would have put me in to, but the press had already found out about me. The home has kept our secret. It's not like we have abandoned her; we see her everyday if possible. She knows she is in the home not because she is unloved or unwanted; it is because dad and I do love her and want to protect her. You'll probably recognize her; she goes to Orange Star High School and I've brought her back to the home several times," Videl told Gohan as they walked. Gohan was shocked; he had no idea she had been keeping such a secret. Videl looked at Gohan and locked her arm in his. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Gohan. I just wasn't sure how to tell you. Once you told me about Anna, I knew I wanted to tell you about Aliya," Videl said softly.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Eventually they arrived at the small children's home. Videl entered the code at the gate to allow them in. "Videl!" a little boy called when they entered the house. All the children at the home knew Aliya was Hercule's daughter and loved when Hercule and Videl visited. They liked getting to see two famous people, yes, but the also liked it because Hercule was like a dad to them all and Videl a sister.

Videl put her hand on the boy's head and smiled then led Gohan to a room at the end of the hallway. The door was cracked and they could tell the TV was on. "Hey, Squirt," Videl said as she and Gohan walked in and closed the door.

"Videl!" Aliya cried, turning off the TV. She almost jumped out of the bed until she saw Gohan. She shrank down under the covers.

Videl and Gohan both noticed but while Gohan was perplexed, Videl walked over to the bed and talked to the sixteen-year-old girl. "It's okay, Aliya. I'm sorry, I should have given you a warning, but I wanted you to meet Gohan," Videl said gently. Videl knew by Aliya's reaction when she first saw Gohan Aliya didn't have her secret hidden.

"I understand, Videl, but what about...you know...I don't want anyone to see it." Aliya began to cry. Videl sat down on the bed and took her sister into her arms.

"It's okay, Aliya, you don't have to be frightened. And you don't have to hide your tail from Gohan," Videl said gently. Aliya pulled back, shocked. How could Videl even think about telling anyone about her tail?

"A tail?" Gohan asked as he walked over and sat on the bed next to Videl, "Are you saying she's saiyan?"

Aliya was even more shocked. Gohan just found out she had a tail yet he wasn't even phased. "Yes, I am," Videl said and then turned back to Aliya, "Gohan understands about having a tail because he was born with one, too."

"You were?" Aliya asked. She had thought only her and Videl had tails; she had no idea anyone else had a tail.

"I don't have mine anymore, but yes, I was born with a tail. It means we're saiyan. Saiyans were from another planet and were a warrior race. Through a twist of fate, the saiyans home planet, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed and only a few saiyans survived. What remains of the saiyan race now resides here on Earth. Some are full-blooded saiyans, like Videl, her parents, and my dad. Some are half-blooded saiyans, like me, my brother, and my sister, since our dad is saiyan and our mom is human. I'm not sure about you, but at first glance of your ki, I would say you're full blooded. I wonder how that is, since Hercule and Vichell are the only saiyans married to each other?" Gohan ran ideas through his head as to how Aliya could be full-blooded saiyan since he knew she wasn't really Videl's sister.

Aliya replayed Gohan's words in her mind over and over again. While it was a bit of a shock, at the same time, it was like she knew the truth all along. "We don't know how Aliya came to our family. All dad will tell us is he and mom adopted her at birth. Until dad told us she was adopted, we never questioned we weren't sisters. We're built the same, have the same black hair, and both have a tail. The only difference is I have blue eyes and she has black eyes, but mom has black eyes, so we didn't think about it. Once I found out having a tail meant I was saiyan and what a saiyan was, I asked dad again how Aliya came to us. He still gave me the same answer," Videl told Gohan.

Gohan stood and walked around the room for a minute, thinking. Then he stopped and looked at Videl and Aliya. "You're sixteen-years-old, Aliya. You could have been sent here to Earth from Planet Vegeta just before it was destroyed. It was just about sixteen years ago when Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta. I'm not for sure, but it's possible. The answer would lie with Videl's parents, but truthfully, I think the answer will come from Vichell and not Hercule. I don't want to frighten you, but let me see your hand," Gohan said as he sat back down. Videl and Aliya looked wearily at Gohan but Aliya let him take her hand in his. Gohan explained what he was going to do, "I'm going to identify your ki signal. When Planet Vegeta was destroyed, only six saiyans survived: Hercule and Vichell; my father, Goku, and his brother, Raditz; Nappa; and Vegeta, the prince of the saiyans. Since then, Nappa and Raditz have been killed, but the others made it to Earth. I know all of them. If you are related to any of them, your ki signal will be similar to that saiyan. This won't hurt; you won't feel anything. All you have to do is relax." Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated on Aliya's ki signal. Videl and Aliya watched as Gohan tried to identify Aliya's ki signal. After a few minutes Gohan opened his eyes again but didn't say anything. He studied Aliya, her build and body frame, her skin tone, even her hair and eye color. She seemed so familiar, just like she had when he first saw her at school. Gohan sighed, "I don't get it. Your ki signal seems so familiar, but I can't seem to place from where. If I could have dad's help, I might be able to place it."

"Aliya can get a pass from the home to leave as long as she stays with me. Or better yet, we could get an overnight pass. I know dad and I haven't been here the past few days; we're sorry. I'll tell you all about it," Videl said. Aliya agreed she wanted to spend the night with Videl and as Aliya packed a few things she would need, Gohan and Videl made arrangements with the home. The three young saiyans walked outside when Videl realized a problem. "Gohan, how are we going to get Aliya to your house? I mean, you and I can fly, but she hasn't quite gotten the hang of it yet. I've been teaching her though," Videl said.

"I have a feeling...Flying Nimbus!" Gohan called. He was pretty sure Aliya would be able to ride the Flying Nimbus. Shortly, the golden cloud arrived and Gohan hopped on it. He reached down and offered his hand to Videl. She hopped up with him and then Gohan reached down for Aliya. "I know it seems weird to ride a cloud, but if you have a pure heart, you can. And I have a pretty good feeling you can," Gohan said. Aliya did think it was odd, but Gohan and Videl were standing on it. She decided to trust Gohan and took his hand, jumping on the cloud. She half expected to fall through but she didn't. Gohan smiled and put one arm around Videl and one arm around Aliya to keep them from falling off as they headed to his mountain village.

"Hey, Gohan! Hey, Videl!" Goten called as Gohan landed the Flying Nimbus at his house. ChiChi sent Goten to get some firewood and now he was chopping it up. Gohan hopped off the Flying Nimbus and then helped Videl and Aliya off.

"Gohan," a voice said from the doorway. Gohan turned and saw Anna. He smiled; she had just gained her strength yesterday and already she was walking. He walked over and picked her up.

"Be careful with her, Gohan," ChiChi said, stepping outside, "Hello, Videl. Oh, I see you brought another friend."

"Yes, mother, this is Aliya; Aliya, this is my mother, ChiChi. Mom, do you know where dad is? I need his help," Gohan asked just as Goku joined them outside.

"What did you need, Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Mom, will you take Anna and Goten inside?" Gohan asked. ChiChi took her two youngest children inside and Gohan introduced Aliya to Goku. Then Gohan explained Aliya's story. "So, I need your help to identify her ki signal. It seems familiar; I know she's related to another saiyan we've met."

Goku nodded and he and Gohan focused on Aliya's ki. She hoped they could tell her who her real family was. Aliya liked having Videl as an older sister and Hercule for a father, but she still wanted to know her real family if she could. After a few minutes, Goku spoke, "Well, she's definitely full saiyan, but her ki is too different from ours, so I know she can't be Raditz's daughter. And it's too far from Videl, Hercule, and Vichell's too."

"Yes, I knew that. Oh, no...I know who," Gohan said, looking at Aliya, Videl, and Goku then at the ground, "I remember Vegeta told me once Nappa was Vichell's uncle. So, she's not Nappa's. That leaves Vegeta and the more I focus on her ki, the more I realize her signal is almost exactly the same as Vegeta's. How could he do that? He lied to me, and to Bulma. Vegeta!" Gohan was hurt Vegeta lied to him, but Gohan was more upset by the fact Vegeta had a child, a daughter, and did not tell Bulma. She would be devastated. His anger began to flare and soon he transported himself away from his home.

Aliya and Videl stared in disbelief, Aliya because she had never seen someone disappear into thin air before and Videl because she was afraid of what Gohan was going to do. "He doesn't know what he's doing. He's too blinded by anger to see the truth. Gohan has gone to confront Vegeta. Take my hand, we'll follow him. Videl, you will probably be the only one who can stop him," Goku said as he held out his hand to Videl and Aliya. Videl took Goku's hand and grabbed Aliya's. Then Goku transported them to follow Gohan.

Vegeta and Bulma walked into their living room. Vegeta was exhausted and leaned on Bulma for support. Trunks had just finished his Final Rite and he had ascended like Vegeta predicted. But when Trunks ascended, his power had increased much more than Vegeta expected and Vegeta had to transform up to super saiyan three to handle the energy put out by Trunks. Now Trunks was in his bed asleep with King Vegeta sitting at his side and Vegeta's energy was drained. Just as Vegeta and Bulma were about to sit down on the couch, Vegeta felt an energy signal appear. Before he had time to identify it, Vegeta was punched in the chest and found himself out of breath on the floor. He and Bulma looked and found standing before them an upset, crying Gohan. "Gohan! Why!" Bulma screamed; what reason would Gohan have for punching Vegeta like that? Before any of them had a chance to say anything else, Goku, Videl, and Aliya appeared.

Goku pulled Bulma away from Gohan and Vegeta; he didn't want her to get hurt. "Stop this, Gohan!" Goku ordered.

"No, dad. I thought Vegeta had changed, but I was wrong. Now, I'm going to finish the job we started twelve years ago," Gohan replied as an energy blast began to form in his hand. Bulma gripped tight to a chair; she thought she was going to faint. Why was Gohan doing this to Vegeta?

"Stop it, now! Gohan, this isn't right. Vegeta is defenseless, you know that. He's used all his energy to help Trunks through his Final Rite. Vegeta has changed, and you know it better than any one else except Bulma. And, if you would calm down, you would see the truth. You have no right to do this." Goku tried to rationalize with his son. He could knock Gohan out if he needed to, but he didn't want to unless he had to.

"Leave me alone!" Gohan screamed as he let the small blast go on his father. Goku hit the ground dazed as Gohan turned back to Vegeta. Bulma couldn't stand it anymore. She ran in front of Gohan and lay across Vegeta. Whatever Vegeta had done, he didn't deserve to die and if Gohan were going to kill Vegeta, he would have to kill her, too. "Move out of the way, Bulma," Gohan ordered as he began to form another energy ball in his hand.

"No, Gohan. I don't know what has gotten into you, but I won't move. If you are going to kill Vegeta, then you're going to have to kill me, too," Bulma replied. Vegeta tried to get Bulma to move away. Even though he was weak, Vegeta could still survive a blast from Gohan but he knew Bulma and their unborn child would not. But Bulma wouldn't move; she didn't want to take even the slightest chance Gohan would kill Vegeta. She knew as long as she lay across Vegeta's chest, Gohan wouldn't blast them.

"Stop it! Stop it now! Don't do this, Gohan! This is my fault! It's because of me! I don't want anyone to die!" Aliya yelled. She was crying. She didn't know who this Vegeta was, but she didn't want to see him die.

"No, Aliya, it's not your fault. It's because of his actions. Now move, Bulma, I don't want to hurt you," Gohan said, never taking his eyes off Vegeta.

Goku began to gather his senses again. He watched as his son threatened Vegeta. Goku would knock Gohan out if he could, but the energy blast had drained Goku and he was still trying to gather his strength back up. Vegeta stared at Gohan in disbelief. Vegeta thought of Gohan as a second son as well as his best friend. Why was Gohan acting like this? Vegeta sat up and wrapped his arm around Bulma. "Gohan, please, I don't know what I've done, but, please, let us talk about it," Vegeta pleaded.

"No, Vegeta, the time for talk is over," Gohan said, still holding the energy blast in his hand.

"Stop it, Gohan! Please, stop it. Don't kill Vegeta, please..." Videl was crying. She just wanted Gohan to meet Aliya; she never meant for this to happen. She walked over and stood in front of Gohan, making him look at her. She put her hand on his outstretched arm. "Please, Gohan..."

Gohan snapped back to reality at the sound of Videl's voice. He let his energy disperse and looked at everyone. "What have I done?" Gohan thought. He barely remembered why he transported to Capsule Corp. in the first place. He placed his hand on Videl's cheek and then approached Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma clung tight to Vegeta as he prepared to defend them; they didn't know what Gohan was going to do. Gohan knelt in front of Bulma and Vegeta. "I'm sorry. I lost myself. I didn't realize what I was doing," Gohan said.

Everyone relaxed. Videl knelt next to Gohan, laying her head on his shoulder. Goku made his way over and sat between Videl and Vegeta and Aliya sat on the other side of Gohan next to Bulma. "It's okay, Gohan, but what made you do that? I haven't seen you loose control like that since Cell," Vegeta said as he got Bulma to loosen her grip so he could breath.

"It was Aliya," Gohan said and then explained her story, "Through a process of elimination, I finally realized her ki signal was almost exactly like yours, Vegeta. And I just lost it. I figured she was your daughter."

"No, Gohan. Trunks and our unborn child are the only children I have and Bulma's the only wife I have ever had," Vegeta replied. He was perplexed but at least they now knew why Gohan had been so upset.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Aliya looked around the room. Since Goku transported them there, she didn't know she was at Capsule Corporation. She looked at the pictures on the wall of Bulma and her family. Once picture in particular drew her attention. She stood and walked over to the wall. It was a picture of a young couple and their son, but it wasn't Bulma and Vegeta; it was someone else. "Who is this?" Aliya asked weakly, her hands shaking.

The others looked at the picture she pointed at and then Vegeta walked over to her. "This is my mother, Victoria, my father, King Vegeta, and the boy is me. This was the last picture we took before Frieza took me from my family," Vegeta replied, "Why do you ask?"

Aliya began to fell tears roll down her cheeks. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph. "Because, I have the same one," Aliya said as she held it out to Vegeta, "Hercule gave it to me a few years ago after he told us I was adopted. He said it is my real family. There's a message on the back but the only thing we can read is my name."

Vegeta took the photograph; it _was_ the same picture. He turned it over and as he looked at the back, he, too, began to cry. "The writing is saiyan," Vegeta said, turning to the others, "She's...she's my sister."

Everyone was shocked. Aliya was so much younger than Vegeta, yet she was his sister. "Can...can you tell me what it says?" Aliya asked softly.

Vegeta nodded. "'Our precious daughter, we are sorry we do not get to see you grow up, but Planet Vegeta is too dangerous now for you to stay. Your brother has already left us. We pray you find safe refuge on Earth. This picture of us and your older brother, Vegeta, is for you to know and remember us by. We love you, our precious Aliya.'" Vegeta read. He looked at Aliya, the sister he never knew he had.

"Vegeta, Trunks wants you," King Vegeta said as he walked in carrying Trunks, but stopped short when he saw everyone's shocked expressions, "Did I miss something? What happened?"

Vegeta turned to his father. King Vegeta was shocked to see Vegeta and the new girl crying. Trunks crawled out of his grandfather's arms and walked over to his dad. Trunks didn't know what was wrong, but he knew Vegeta didn't cry very often. Vegeta put his hand on Trunks' head but didn't take his eyes off his father. Vegeta held out Aliya's photograph. "Why didn't you tell me?" Vegeta asked, "Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"

"Your sister? How did you know?" King Vegeta asked, taken back. Vegeta pointed to Aliya, no longer able to speak because he was too weak and crying. King Vegeta looked at Aliya; she looked like his wife, Victoria. "Aliya?" he barely whispered. Could this really be his daughter?

Aliya backed up, afraid, how did he know her name? Videl walked over and put her hands on Aliya's shoulders. "You don't have to be afraid, Aliya. This is King Vegeta, your real father," Videl said gently.

"Father? My father?" Aliya asked. She looked at Vegeta, who nodded. Aliya threw herself into King Vegeta's arms. She always wanted to know her real family and now she was with her father and brother.

Trunks looked up at his father, confused. "Dad, who is this?" Trunks asked.

Aliya pulled away from King Vegeta and they all wiped the tears from their eyes. Vegeta picked up Trunks as Aliya walked over to them. "Trunks, this is Aliya, my sister. This is my son, Trunks," Vegeta said.

"Cool! I have an aunt!" Trunks cried. It didn't dawn on him yet Aliya was just barely older than him.

"Vegeta..." Aliya said, looking at her brother. Vegeta sat Trunks down and then embraced his sister.

Vegeta and Aliya held each other for a while then, suddenly, Vegeta picked up Aliya and swung her around. "I have a sister!" Vegeta said happily as Aliya giggled.

Bulma smiled as she, Goku, and Gohan stood up. They had never seen Vegeta this happy. "He's finally happy, truly happy," Bulma said softly as Goku, Gohan, and Videl looked at her, "He's been better since we married and Trunks was born and even when he found out about our other child, but he's always felt something was missing. Now he has his family, both his families."

Vegeta put Aliya down and the looked at the others. Aliya saw Videl and walked up to her. "Oh, Videl..." Aliya said as she hugged Videl, "I hope you know you have always been wonderful. I hope you'll still think of me as your little sister."

"You know I will. I'm glad you found what you were looking for," Videl replied. Aliya turned and looked at her father, brother, and nephew; she finally had her family.

Suddenly, Vegeta's strength gave out. He grasped onto his father's arm and his son's shoulder as he fell to his knees. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" Bulma asked as she knelt down next to him.

"He's used too much of his energy, Bulma; he just needs to rest," Goku said as he walked over to them. Goku leaned down and put Vegeta's arm around his shoulders and pulled the saiyan prince to his feet. Gohan walked over and helped his dad support Vegeta. They helped Vegeta to a chair Trunks had pulled out from the table and he sat down. Goku reached inside the belt of his gi and pulled out a pouch. He reached in and pulled out a senzu bean. "Here, Vegeta, take this," Goku said as he held out the bean.

Vegeta took the bean and ate it; soon, a little of his strength returned. "I've never know a senzu bean to barely renew strength," Vegeta said, puzzled.

"You didn't loose your energy in a battle, you gave it to Trunks and expended it transforming to super saiyan three. A senzu bean won't heal that, but it will give you some of your energy back," Goku explained.

"Are you okay?" Bulma knelt in front of Vegeta, resting her head on his knee.

"I'll be fine. It's just like Goku said, I need rest," Vegeta replied. Trunks knelt down next to his mom and Bulma wrapped her arm around him. Vegeta smiled at his wife and son and then looked at Aliya. "Aliya, this is my wife, Bulma. And I believe you know everyone else," Vegeta said as Aliya smiled, but this time it was a hollow smile, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, it's not that I'm not happy to know my family, I am, but it's home," Aliya replied, "I don't want to return to the children's home, but they think Hercule is my father. Unless he signs me out, I can't permanently leave the home. I...I don't know where I want to go. I mean you and father are here, but Videl and Hercule are still like family to me. I just know I don't want to go back to the home."

"And so you won't," Hercule said. Everyone looked at him, surprised to see him and Vichell in the room. "When I told Vichell what happened to you, she made me take her to you. Videl called and said you all would be at Gohan's but when we called, ChiChi said you where here. You won't live in the home any more. It will be your decision as to where you live, though, we can't make that decision for you."

"Thank you for taking my daughter in and caring for her," King Vegeta said.

"It was an honor, your majesty," Vichell said as she bowed and then turned to Aliya, "Princess Aliya, while it is your choice as to where you will live, you rightfully belong with your family, with King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Prince Trunks, and Princess Bulma. Videl, Hercule, and I cannot expect you to live with us any longer."

"I...I don't know," Aliya began to cry; she didn't want to loose either one of her families.

"Hey, I know," Bulma said, "Listen, Aliya, you don't have to make this decision tonight, or even any time soon. We're all really close friends; so no matter where you live, you will still get to see everyone. But what about this for tonight: why don't you all stay here? We have more than enough room. Goku, you can go get ChiChi, Goten, and Anna, too. That way, Aliya, you can spend the night with both of your families. And I know Gohan wouldn't mind spending time with Videl." Gohan blushed at Bulma's last statement, but they all agreed it was a good plan. Goku left and brought back the rest of his family. The small handful the saiyan race had dwindled down to spent the night reminiscing, sharing, and learning about their heritage.

Author Note: Okay, another plug for reviews. See that little button just below this. Yeah, that one, I know you are looking at it. Go ahead, hit it. You know you want to. Leave me a note! Love to hear from all my readers out there! Author out.


	10. A Time for Celebration

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it. I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I thought I would take a moment to answer a question posed by Kara in one of her reviews (by the way, I like the little "insight" you gave to Vegeta's mind about his exhausting day, Kara :) ). She asked if the Rite of Saiyan Maturity was common knowledge or if it was just this story. Kara, the Rite is something I made up and am using for this story and it's companion stories; it's not part of the _DBZ_ world or any of my other works, just the "Is There Life?" stories. Hope this helps to clarify things. Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 10: A Time for Celebration

After the saiyans gathered, King Vegeta shared how Aliya had come to live on Earth, "After we had to give Vegeta to Frieza, Victoria and I were devastated. We never imagined he would survive or we would have another child. As it became closer to the time Aliya would be born, Frieza demanded we give her to him as soon as she was born. Victoria and I could not bear giving up our second child to Frieza, so we secretly built a space ship. The minute Aliya was born, I took her to the ship and we sent her to Earth. We knew Vichell was here and would recognize a saiyan space ship. I put a letter and a photograph in the ship with Aliya explaining what was happening. We hoped Aliya would find safety here on Earth. The day after Aliya was born; we stormed Frieza's ship in hope of retrieving Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa. We failed and Frieza destroyed us. I'm glad to know both my children survived Frieza." King Vegeta smiled at his son and daughter who were sitting side-by-side across from him.

The saiyans enjoyed each other's company, but soon turned in for the night. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks were worn out from that afternoon, but Trunks had not been the only one to go through the Final Rite. Shortly after Goku and his family arrived home, Goten also fell into his Final Rite and had also ascended. It had taken Goku most of his strength to help Goten and it was partly for that reason Goku could not defend himself against Gohan's attack. All of the saiyans needed a good night's sleep.

The next morning, the saiyans awoke and ate the breakfast ChiChi, Bulma, Vichell, Videl, and Aliya had made for them. Then they began to prepare for the celebration to take place that afternoon with the rest of the Z Fighters.

"Hey! No fair! Trunks! Goten! You know I can't fly!" Anna pouted as her brother and friend took to the sky. The three had been playing hide-and-seek while they waited on everyone to arrive at Capsule Corp., but it quickly turned into a game of chase between Trunks and Goten. The two boys were high in the sky by the time Anna finished yelling at them and they stayed up there, leaving Anna on the ground. "That's not fair...I can't fly...I hate being weak," Anna began to cry.

Vegeta and Gohan were outside setting up the grill for the bar-b-que and had seen what Trunks and Goten had done. Vegeta took after the boys while Gohan consoled his sister. "It's okay, Anna," Gohan said as he pulled his sister to him, "What Trunks and Goten did was mean, yes, and Vegeta will take care of them, but you know what? I think one of these days you're going to be stronger than both of them. And I'm not just saying it because I'm your big brother, I mean it. You know how I have sleeping powers? Well, so do you; I can feel them, right here inside of you. One day you'll learn how to tap into them. You're already stronger than Vegeta thought you would be two days after growing your tail. I'll start training you soon, I promise, and, after learning how to control your ki energy, the first thing you'll learn is how to fly."

Soon Vegeta returned with Trunks and Goten. The two boys had not been punished yet and carefully watched Vegeta to see what he would do to them. Vegeta said nothing but walked over and gently picked Anna up in his arms. The other saiyans walked outside just as Vegeta landed with the boys. "Vegeta, what's going on?" ChiChi asked and the Gohan explained what happened. ChiChi began to go after the boys to protect them from Vegeta, "Vegeta, please, don't hurt the boys! They didn't mean any harm!"

"ChiChi, let Vegeta handle this. He won't do anything to the boys they can't handle," Bulma said as she put her hand on ChiChi's shoulder. ChiChi nervously agreed. They watched as Vegeta carried Anna over to the grill. He whispered in her ear and she nodded her head. Then he let her down and she ran off giggling. Soon she came back with the few other things they would need to start the grill.

"Dad, we're sorry. We didn't mean to. We forgot Anna couldn't fly. We thought she was right behind," Trunks said, trying not to cry. Vegeta had only begun to soften over the past week and Trunks wanted to do everything with his father. Now, Vegeta was letting Anna help him but would not say anything to the two boys.

"It is not me who you should apologize to. If you want to help, apologize to Anna," Vegeta said as he took some of the stuff Anna was carrying.

"We're sorry, Anna. We forgot you couldn't fly," Goten said to his sister.

"That's okay. But tag, you're it," Anna said as she tagged Goten and her and Trunks ran off. The others laughed and returned to what they were doing. Aliya walked out of the house carrying meat back and forth to Vegeta while everyone else set up tables and chairs.

"Hey, guys!" Krillin said as he, 18, and 17 landed at Capsule Corp. Krillin sat Marion down and she ran off to play with Trunks, Goten, and Anna. "Master Roshi will be here in a little while. He's coming in his airplane, said he didn't trust any of us to fly him here."

"Wonder why that is?" Tien kidded as he, Chiatzu, Yamcha, Puar, and Piccolo all landed. Soon Ox and Master Roshi, with Oolong and Turtle, arrived and the Z Fighters settled in for an afternoon of celebration.

"It's good to see you again, your majesty," Vichell said to King Vegeta. They sat off from the rest of the group since they really didn't quite fit in with the other fighters yet. "But I must say, I'm sorry the saiyan race has dwindled down to just this small handful."

"Maybe so, Vichell, but maybe this is the way it was meant to be. Somehow, living on Earth has taught Vegeta, Kakarot, and their children something they never would have learned on our home planet – compassion – it is the key to their powers. That is why they have mastered the legendary transformation to super saiyan. Even Videl and Aliya have learned the same thing. Look at them, Vichell. Even amongst those weaker than them, they have loved ones. They have found their place and they care for those around them. As saiyans, we always held true love as a weakness, that is why your parents, Kakarot's parents, and Victoria and I were frowned upon when we married. We had married for love and not for strength. But now, through humans, it has been proven that love is the strongest power of all. Vegeta is a perfect example. His wife is the weakest among the group. She's not even a fighter, but rather, a doctor and scientist. With as brilliant of thinker as you are, you would probably get along with her well. But, regardless of how weak she is, Vegeta loves her and their son. That love is what gives him his incredible power," King Vegeta said as he and Vichell watched the Z Fighters.

"Who would ever think we would end up being friends with these guys. I'm still not sure what to think, though. The last time I saw most of these guys, we were trying to kill them," 17 said as he sat with his sister.

"I know what you mean, 17, but I guess you get used to it. Did you know almost every Z Fighter started as we did, as enemies of Goku? Slowly, they've all became his friends and allies. And they aren't that bad, it's just different. Dr. Gero was the one who made us androids and programmed us to kill. We don't have to obey that, especially now we are human again," 18 replied as Krillin joined them.

"You don't have to worry about any of us going after you, 17," Krillin said as he sat down, "We wouldn't, for several reasons. One, because of 18. She's your sister; we wouldn't want to take you from her again. Two, Gohan. If he has enough faith in you to at least tolerate us Z Fighters, then we do, too. And another thing, it's something we've learned from Goku, everyone deserves a second chance. If he didn't believe that, the Z Fighters wouldn't be here today." 18 nodded in agreement as a young woman walked out of the building and over to Vegeta who was at the grill.

"Here's the last of the meat, Vegeta. Wow, there are...um...a lot of people here," Aliya said as she handed Vegeta the tray she was carrying and looked around. She had been inside when all the Z Fighters arrived, so she didn't know just how many were going to be there. Videl was inside helping Bulma and ChiChi with the rest of the meal and Gohan had begun to spar with Goku, so Aliya stayed at Vegeta's side. She really didn't mind, though. She was thrilled she had an older brother and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him.

"Don't worry, they're all friends and you've already met most of them." Vegeta smiled at his sister as he wrapped his arm around her. He enjoyed having a little sister as much as Aliya enjoyed having an older brother.

The other Z Fighters watched Vegeta and Aliya with caution. While they still didn't completely trust Vegeta, Bulma was a friend to all of them and Vegeta was acting too nice to this unknown girl for their liking. They would not stand from him hurting Bulma. "Hey, Yamcha," Tien said softly as he, Chiatzu, and Piccolo walked up to Yamcha and Puar, "Do you know who that girl is? You know Vegeta better than just about any of the rest of us."

"No," Yamcha said, shaking his head, "I've never seen her before. But I know one thing; I do not like the way she and Vegeta are acting together. If Bulma saw them like this she would loose it. She's already been so upset the last week there were several times Vegeta thought she would loose the baby. Now he's doing this. She's going to be furious."

"Who's going to be furious?" Bulma asked Yamcha as she, ChiChi, and Videl sat down food on the table.

"Bulma, I think it would be best if you went back inside," Piccolo said as he nervously glanced at Vegeta and Aliya. He didn't want Bulma to see Vegeta acting like this with another woman.

"Why? I feel fine, Piccolo. What are you guys so worried about?" Bulma couldn't figure out what was wrong as Krillin, 18, and 17 walked over to them with worried expressions.

"Is there something wrong?" Vegeta asked as he sat a tray of cooked meat down on the table. Vegeta looked at the other Z Fighters as the other saiyans joined them around the table.

"These guys seem to think I need to go back inside," Bulma said with raised eyebrow as Aliya walked over carrying the last of the meat.

"Ow...that's hot!" Aliya said as she nearly dropped the tray on the table.

Vegeta laughed. "That's why it's called cooked meat," he said as he tasseled Aliya's hair.

Yamcha couldn't stand it any longer. "What do you think you are doing, Vegeta!" he yelled, gaining everyone's attention, "Bulma is standing right there and yet you're acting like...like this with this girl who looks no older than Gohan and Videl! For goodness sake, Vegeta, you're Bulma's husband! You have a son with her and you're going to have another child in a few months! How could you do this to her!"

Vegeta, Bulma, and the rest of the saiyans looked shocked; why was Yamcha having a problem with Vegeta teasing his little sister? "Oh, no. Vegeta, they don't know. They don't know who Aliya is, we never introduced her to them. That's why they are upset. They don't realize who Aliya is to you," Gohan said and then turned to Yamcha and the other Z Fighters, "Aliya is saiyan. She's sixteen-years-old and was born the day before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. She was sent here; her parents knew Vichell would recognize a saiyan space ship and would care for her. For the past sixteen years she's grown up as Videl's sister, but they're not related. When Videl introduced me to Aliya yesterday, I was pretty shocked too. I realized by her ki signal Aliya was related to a saiyan we knew, but I got the wrong relation. I thought she was his daughter, but..."

"She's my sister, Yamcha. That's why I've been teasing her. I would never do anything to hurt Bulma, you know that," Vegeta said. The Z Fighters were relieved as Vegeta smiled and hugged Aliya. Suddenly, Supreme Kai appeared with a woman who looked like an older version of Aliya and a teenage boy who looked like Goku. They both had tails wrapped around their waists, clearly they were saiyans. "Supreme Kai? What's...what's going on?" Vegeta asked, clearly in shock.

"It is not my place to say, Vegeta," Supreme Kai said and then turned to Gohan, "Gohan, I found the other person you were looking for. We couldn't find her in Other World because she wasn't dead. For the past six years she's been living on Namek. I told her why she was wanted here and she agreed to come, but...well, I'll let her explain about the boy."

"Thank you, Supreme Kai. I'll explain to everyone else," Gohan said and then Supreme Kai returned to Other World, "When I wished back King Vegeta and Vichell, I didn't get to wish back everyone I wanted to. There was one other, this woman. Supreme Kai and I couldn't find her in Other World. Her name is Victoria and she is queen of the saiyans, Vegeta's mother."

"Mother? Our mother?' Aliya asked Vegeta as she held on to him.

"Yes, Aliya, she's our mother," Vegeta said as he began to cry. He had missed his mother dearly and could barely believe she was standing before him.

"Aliya?" Victoria asked weakly. Was this really her daughter standing before her with her son?

"Yes, Victoria, she made it. Vichell took care of her and through Gohan, she met Vegeta," King Vegeta said as he walked over and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Vegeta walked over and embraced his mother. Then he turned and held out his hand to Aliya. She walked over to her brother and met her mother for the first time. Vegeta then introduced his family to his mother. "How did you survive the blast from Frieza? I saw the entire thing, no one could have survived it," Vegeta asked his mother.

"I wasn't there. Aliya wasn't the only one sent away after her birth, I was, too. I hoped to find refuge on Prelaya and eventually make my way to Earth to find Aliya, Vichell, and Kakarot. But Frieza saw my ship and tracked it. I had to keep moving from planet to planet to stay ahead of Frieza. Six years ago I came to what was supposed to be a deserted planet but I found the Namekians had moved there. That is when I learned Frieza had been destroyed. The Namekians offered for me to stay with them for as long as I wanted. My ship had been destroyed by a meteor shower and I had barely made it to the planet myself, so I had no choice. When they heard I was trying to get to Earth, they said they would try to find a way; they were familiar with the planet. But they never found a way. On Namek I found Turan," Victoria said as she pointed to the boy, "I had not seen Turan since the day he and Aliya were born. He also was sent away in hopes of saving him from Frieza. We would have sent him to Earth as well but we feared two ships heading in the same direction would be too obvious. So, we sent Turan to Namek. We knew the Namekians were a peaceful race and would care for him. He is the youngest of the three sons of Bardock and Riya. You would know where Raditz is, Vegeta, he was given to Frieza with you and Nappa. I hope to find Kakarot here, if he is still alive. Turan wishes to know his own family if possible." The Z Fighters were as shocked about Turan as they were Aliya; Goku had a little brother.

"Did you say Bardock is his father?" Goku asked. He was so shocked to hear his own father's name that he didn't hear the rest of what Victoria said.

"Yes, Goku, she said Bardock is Turan's father. No surprise, he looks just like Bardock, like you do. Mother, Turan, this is Goku, a full saiyan who is also known as Kakarot," Vegeta said with a smile on his face.

"Kakarot?" Victoria said as she walked to Goku, "Yes, I can't believe I didn't see it at first. He does look just like Bardock, as Turan does. Raditz is the only one of his boys that doesn't look like him. Where is he, Vegeta? Where are Raditz and Nappa?"

"Gone. They've both been killed. Raditz was killed by Goku and the Namek when he came to destroy Earth. I killed Nappa. We came to Earth in search for the dragon balls after Raditz had been killed. At that point in time, my heart was so hardened by the treatment I received from Frieza that I cared for no one but myself. I killed Nappa when he couldn't destroy Goku. Since the, I've come to live here and help protect the Earth with this group of fighters known as the Z Fighters," Vegeta explained as Turan walked over to Goku.

"So, you're one of my brothers?" Turan asked Goku.

"It would seem that way," Goku said as he laughed and scratched his head, "I never thought I had a younger brother, much less that Gohan would be older than him."

"Who's Gohan?" Turan asked, confused.

"I am," Gohan said, "Goku is my father and these are my younger brother and sister, Goten and Anna. I'm eighteen-years-old, two years older than you. But it's okay, Vegeta is ten years older than dad and his sister, Aliya, is exactly the same age as you." The Z Fighters laughed as it was funny Goku and Vegeta had younger siblings who were younger than Gohan.

"Turan," Piccolo said as he walked to stand in front of Turan, "I know you realize I'm Namekian but you don't recognize me. My name is Piccolo and I'm fused with Nail."

"Nail? I thought Frieza had killed you," Turan said.

"Almost. We fused together to fight Frieza. He still managed to nearly kill me. I would have died if Dende had not healed me. He's here, too. He's at the Lookout, guardian of the Earth," Piccolo said and then explained to the others, "Nail and Dende, as you know, were brothers. Dende, like Gohan, is just slightly older than Turan. When Turan's space ship was found, Nail and Dende took him in as their brother."

"The space ships. The three space ships," Vegeta said.

"What is it, Vegeta? Is something wrong?" Bulma said as she laid a hand on Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and then Victoria, Aliya and Turan. "The three space ships," he said, "I remember the day before our home planet was destroyed, Frieza called me to his control room. He made all of his men leave so it was just us. He made me look at Planet Vegeta while he made fun of the saiyans. That's when we both saw three space ships blast off from the royal city. He was going to destroy them. I was so angry. I lost myself and attacked. I didn't think he was going to let the saiyans live much longer, so that even three saiyans could survive would mean so much. It would make Frieza paranoid to know a super saiyan could still arise and beat him. I didn't know who it was in the ships, but it must have been you three."

"You saved us? How did you survive the fight? Frieza was so powerful; he could have killed you," Victoria asked her son. She was still trying to figure out who killed Frieza and how; she was shocked Vegeta had survived a fight with Frieza.

"I was surprised myself I had survived the fight, but, it was different. I wasn't even scratched but Frieza was injured to the point he was unconscious. I'm still not quite sure how I won that battle," Vegeta said, slightly bewildered.

"You knocked Frieza unconscious? He must have gained immense strength in the few years between then and when we faced him on Namek," Goku asked Vegeta.

"I don't know. It's possible. Look what we've been able to do, even with just a few months of training," Vegeta replied.

"Maybe you transformed, Vegeta," Bulma said and Vegeta looked at her with a questioning look, "It's possible, Vegeta. The first time you transformed, you didn't remember it; I had to tell you. It's possible even then wasn't the first time you transformed. Look at Gohan. How many times when he got angry did he transform before he actually physically showed the transformation and was able to control it? I've seen Goku and you do the same thing. It would make sense. Frieza may have been strong, but he wasn't stronger than a super saiyan. If you first transformed sixteen years ago under his captivity, you could have injured him that badly."

"Super saiyan! You made it to super saiyan!" Victoria exclaimed. She knew Vegeta had the possibility to be a super saiyan, but she never imagined he would actually make it.

"Yes, he did, Victoria," King Vegeta explained, "He, Kakarot, their sons, and Vichell's daughter, Videl, all have become super saiyans. But they've done more than that. Trunks and Goten are one level beyond super saiyan, at ascended saiyan. Vegeta, Kakarot, Gohan, and Videl are one level beyond that, at super saiyan three."

Victoria looked at the other saiyans, amazed that the legend of super saiyan was true. "Also, mother, Gohan and Videl are the paired saiyans. They are incredibly strong. I think the reason why we have been able to reach super saiyan and beyond is two things, the lives we live and our heritage. Saiyans held love as a weakness, but you and father, Mikal and Recknee, and Riya and Bardock dared to defy that. Goku and his brothers, Vichell, and Aliya and I were born out of love; we weren't bred for strength. Subsequently, Goku, Vichell, and I also married those we loved; our children were also born in love. Something I learned when Bulma and I bonded was love was the true source of a saiyan's power. That is how Goku was able to turn super saiyan against Frieza; he was defending those he loved. That is also how Gohan and Videl found their powers. As a saiyan's love grows, so does his powers. Yes, training is needed, but if you let your feelings rule your actions on the battlefield, you are stronger; I learned that from Goku," Vegeta said. He glanced at Goku. They had once been enemies, but now Vegeta respected and revered Goku, they were truly friends.

"Hey! I think all of this is cause for celebration, and isn't that what we're here for? Come on! Dig in! I just hope there's enough food," Bulma said. They all laughed as they dove for the food. They spent the afternoon laughing and getting to know each other and the Z Fighters welcomed in the newest saiyan members.


	11. A Friend Returns

Is There Life?

Chapter 11: A Friend Returns

The Z Fighters were enjoying each other's company when suddenly Goku started laughing. They all turned to him. "Hey, Bulma! Did you ever think all this was going to happen when you set off on your first dragon ball quest?" he said.

"Man, Goku," Bulma said as she lay back in the grass, "That was so many years ago. I set off for an adventure and I found you. You were so innocent and naive back then."

"Goku was just a nutty little kid then, but then again, in some ways, he still is," Yamcha said. They all laughed as they remembered the days when they all had met. "I'd say you found your adventure, Bulma."

"That's for sure," Bulma said as she sat back up and leaned against Vegeta and he put his arm around her.

"Well, Prince Vegeta, I think we kept our promise," Vichell said.

"What promise?" Bulma asked as she looked at her husband. Vegeta looked at her and then to Vichell as he tried to remember what promise she was talking about.

"You've forgotten. The promise we made to Riya," Vichell said. She couldn't believe he had forgotten.

"I remember when you made it, but I'm not surprised you forgot. You made it four days before Frieza took you from us, the day Kakarot was born," Victoria said to her son. She remembered his promise but in the midst of his friends, she wanted to give him a chance to remember his promise.

"Oh! I remember now! I'm afraid I didn't do very well at keeping either one I made that day. I promised Goku would live and I've tried killing him I don't know how many times," Vegeta said as the nearly forgotten days of his childhood began to come back to him.

"You promised Goku would live! Man, Vegeta..." Krillin said and all the other Z Fighters agreed in his surprise. They had seen Vegeta try to kill Goku several times since he had come to Earth.

"I was barely older than Trunks at the time and, as mother said, was soon given to Frieza. Being a captive to him changed me..." Vegeta said solemnly. He did not like to remember or share about his time under Frieza.

"You are being modest, Prince Vegeta. Kakarot wouldn't have survived his birth if it weren't for you," Vichell said. She knew this man was the saiyan prince from her childhood, but it didn't seem like him. Being captive under Frieza really had changed him.

"Vegeta, what is she talking about? Why wouldn't Goku have survived?" Bulma asked curiously; then she realized what Vichell meant, "Vegeta. The child. The first child you delivered. The one right before you were taken by Frieza. It was Goku, wasn't it? You delivered Goku."

"Yes," Vegeta said softly.

"Wow! You delivered dad? That's neat. Maybe it doesn't seem like it to you, but I think you have kept your promise. On more than one occasion I know we've all been saved by you, including dad and I," Gohan said to Vegeta.

"Thanks, Gohan, maybe I have kept that promise in a way, but the other I didn't. I promised I would destroy Frieza," Vegeta replied.

"You mean you didn't destroy Frieza! If you didn't kill him, then who did?" King Vegeta asked, shocked. After seeing his son at super saiyan three, King Vegeta was sure Vegeta had been the one to defeat Frieza. Vegeta did not answer his father but glanced at Goku. "Kakarot?"

"Not I. I even failed at that. We thought I had destroyed him, but even after being cut into pieces by his own attack and going through Planet Namek's destruction, somehow, Frieza survived and came to Earth. It was here he met his end and, in a way, Vegeta, you kept your promise to destroy Frieza as well. See, it was when Trunks came back from the future to warn us about the androids he killed Frieza. So, Frieza, along with King Cold, met their ends at the hands of Vegeta's son," Goku replied.

"I remember that day well. It was the first time I ever got to see my father," a familiar looking young man said as he stepped out from the shadows. The Z Fighters all turned and looked. They soon all became excited and Bulma began to feel tears roll down her cheeks. "Hey, everyone!"

"Gohan, who is that? Do you know him?" Videl asked curiously; somehow the young man seemed familiar.

"He looks like the other fighter who was with them at the Cell Games," Hercule said as he studied the young man carefully. Yes, he was sure this was the one who had stayed by Vegeta's side during the Cell Games.

"Some welcome you get; they're all speechless," another young man said as he stepped out of the shadows and the Z Fighter' excitement grew. This man looked just like Goku, which meant he was only one person.

Vegeta stood and walked over to the two young men. "Hey," the first one said as he extended his hand to Vegeta.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your father?" Vegeta asked and then embraced the lavender haired youth, "It is good to see you again, Trunks, and in good health." Vegeta released Mirai Trunks, who was shocked by his father's actions. Vegeta then looked at the black haired youth at Mirai Trunks' side. "And he looks just like Goku, which means he has to be Goten."

"Yes, but how..." Mirai Trunks was stumped for words. While he knew Vegeta cared about his family, Mirai Trunks didn't remember him being this way.

"Vegeta's changed a lot since seven years ago, Trunks, but it's mostly been in the last week. We're still trying to get used to it, well, except for Bulma, Yamcha, and Gohan, they have all seen this side of him for a while," Piccolo said. Goku, ChiChi, and Gohan studied Mirai Goten; he did look just like Goku.

"Um...Trunks," Mirai Goten said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You said I would get meet my family."

"Huh? Oh, yea, sorry. It's just..." Mirai Trunks laughed as he scratched his head, a habit he had picked up from Mirai Gohan; he wasn't quite sure what to think.

Vegeta chuckled to see what he considered the Son family trademark being done by his own son. "Why don't you two come sit down? We were just celebrating, well, quite a number of things. You are more than welcomed to join us," Vegeta said as he placed his hand on Mirai Trunks' back.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I'm Trunks, why are you calling him Trunks?" Trunks said as he realized what they were all calling the lavender haired youth.

"Yea, and I'm Goten," Goten said in his own defense.

Gohan laughed. "And so are they," he said, "Trunks, this is the future you who came back and warned us about the androids and then helped us fight the androids and Cell."

"And he's as stubborn and headstrong as his parents if I remember right," 18 said as she looked at the saiyan she had fought just seven years ago.

When Mirai Trunks saw 17 and 18, he became defensive. Why were they here among the Z Fighters? They were monsters, killers. "Don't son. In this time line they are part of us. 17 just recently joined us but it's because Gohan just found him. 18 has been with us pretty much since the Cell Games. She's even fought along side us in battle. She's married to Krillin and they have a daughter, Marion. I know it's hard for you to accept, but it's true," Vegeta said as he put his hands on top of Mirai Trunks' fists. Mirai Trunks relaxed, but was still cautious. He walked over and sat down on the ground next to Bulma. Mirai Goten followed suite and sat next to Mirai Trunks while Vegeta sat on the other side of Bulma. "So, what brings you back? Not more androids I hope."

"No, it's nothing like that. Actually, mom made us come back. See, after I left here, I returned to my time and beat the androids and the incomplete Cell with ease. Soon after, ChiChi arrived at Capsule Corp. really sick. Mom thought she had the heart virus which killed Goku, but what was really making ChiChi sick was a broken heart. I came to find out eight months after Goku died, ChiChi had given birth, to twins, Goten and Anna. Anna was sick from the time she was born. She was born without her tail and mom couldn't figure out what was wrong. Anna's still alive, but she's really weak. ChiChi hid Goten and Anna, hoping to keep them safe from the androids. I don't know if Gohan ever knew about his brother and sister; he never talked about them. When ChiChi showed up at Capsule Corp., she begged me to find Goten and Anna. By the time I returned with them, ChiChi was in a coma. That was about a year ago. Mom managed to save ChiChi and I began training Goten, but it just wasn't enough. I began to fall into depression, as I had when Gohan died. So a few days ago, mom decided it would be good for me to come back and visit. Goten never knew any of his family but ChiChi, so he asked if he could come with me so he could at least meet Gohan. We didn't think he'd get to meet Goku, but...you're here. And there are so many new faces. We thought coming back at this time, when we were kids, would be nice, but I never imagined this," Mirai Trunks replied.

"A lot happened a week ago, Trunks, which changed things..." Goku began. The Z Fighters told Mirai Trunks and Goten about the World Martial Arts Tournament, Supreme Kai and Kabito, Babidi and Majin Buu, Anna, Videl and Hercule, the wishes Gohan had made, and Aliya, Victoria, and Turan. The only events of the last week they left out were Gohan and Videl's engagement and Bulma and Vegeta's baby.

"Wow, all of that in a week! No wonder you came back, Goku; things have become interesting around here," Mirai Trunks said as he looked at his parents. He was glad to see them this way: so in love and Vegeta no afraid to show it.

"Things have changed, Trunks, but it is nice to see you here again," Bulma said as she softly placed a hand on Mirai Trunks' arm. He looked at her strangely. "What is it?"

"Oh...um...nothing..." Mirai Trunks said, shaking his head.

Vegeta smiled and wrapped his arm around Bulma. "He senses it. He knows something about you is different, but he can't place what it is," Vegeta said, knowing Mirai Trunks sensed the child Bulma was carrying.

"Huh?...How...how did you know?" Mirai Trunks turned to his father; had Vegeta become telepathic?

"For one, I'm your father; I know you. And two, I sense it too. I sense ki signals just as easily as you do. You're sensing a small ki signal and you can't place where from. All you know is the signal is stronger when you're near Bulma," Vegeta replied.

"Well...yes, that's right. I've sensed it since Goten and I arrived. I though maybe it was someone I didn't know, but I've placed all their signals. And somehow, it seems so familiar, yet so different. I just can't figure it out," Mirai Trunks said, once again shaking his head.

"I'm not surprised you can't place it. You've never been around someone when this has happened. You coming back to warn us about the androids changed the future more than just us all surviving. Your mother and I are having another child," Vegeta said, smiling.

Mirai Trunks looked at his parents who were smiling at him. He couldn't believe it, he really had changed the future. "Wow! That's great!" Mirai Trunks said when he finally found his voice then he began to laugh as he stood up excited, "I can't believe it! This is wonderful! When I came back the first time, I hoped to give you guys a chance against the androids, but I never expected all this to happen!"

"You did really good, Trunks. You gave all of us a chance and now, thanks to you, I have a chance to get married." Gohan smiled as he wrapped his arm around Videl.

Mirai Trunks turned to Gohan. "Wow! You're...you're getting married!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, to Videl. If you and Goten aren't in a hurry to return home, I would love if you could stay for the wedding. It's in two weeks," Gohan replied.

"You bet! Man, I wouldn't miss it for the world, Gohan. I hope that's okay with you, Goten," Mirai Trunks said as he turned to his companion.

"Sure, Trunks, I don't mind. After all, didn't I come back with you for the same reason, to spend time with my family and the Z Fighters? Besides, you said we'd probably get a chance to train with them. I hope I can learn from them, like you did," Mirai Goten said. He was anxious to learn some of his father's fighting techniques.

"Oh, yea, I almost forgot about that," Mirai Trunks said as he sat back down next to Bulma, "Part of the reason mom and ChiChi wanted Goten to come with me was to see if Goku would train him. See, Goten only started training a year ago when I found him. He hopes to eventually become a super and then an ascended saiyan, but right now, he's so weak I have a hard time sparing with him in my normal state. And I'm interested in trying to learn the super saiyan three transformation, if you guys are willing to train us."

"Of course we'll train you two. I'll even let you train with me this time, if you don't mind training with yourself and your grandfather," Vegeta said, smiling. He was going to have fun training both Trunks and Mirai Trunks as well as with his father.

"Wow! You really mean it! I can train with you!" Mirai Trunks said. He couldn't believe his father was going to him train with him. Vegeta nodded. "Man, alright! Thanks, dad!"

Bulma laughed at her future son, but she understood. The last time he had come back, Vegeta refused to have anything to do with Mirai Trunks. "Well, I hope you'll spend some time with me as well. I'm working on a few new inventions and I would love your help on them," Bulma said as she brushed a stray hair out of Mirai Trunks' face. She smiled; he had let his hair grow back down to his shoulders and it looked really nice.

"You bet; of course I planned on spending time with you. I plan on spending time with everyone," Mirai Trunks said as he smiled and hugged Bulma. His mother had been right, he had needed this trip.

"And we'll train you, too, Goten. We'll get your strength up and soon you'll have no problem sparing with Trunks," Goku said as he placed a hand on Mirai Goten's arm.

"Thanks, dad," Mirai Goten said and then laughed; it felt weird calling someone dad, "And, um, if you wouldn't mind teaching me, I would like to learn some of your fighting techniques. Trunks has told me about some of them. I really like the sound of how the Kamehameha Wave works, I was hoping I could learn it."

"That's mine and dad's attack of choice," Gohan said, "Master Roshi invented it and dad learned it when he was little and he taught it to me when I began training. Then I taught it to Goten when I began training him and I'll teach Anna how to do it once she learns to control her energy. We'll teach it to you, I'm sure you'll love it. It's a simple technique but it's very powerful."

"Wow! Thanks, Gohan. I think I'm really going to enjoy training with you. I hope I can keep up," Mirai Goten replied. He was excited at the chance to train with his father and brother, he only hoped he was strong enough to do it.

"If you're like any other saiyan we know, and I'm pretty sure you are, you'll have no problem training with Goku and Gohan. You'll be a super saiyan three in no time," Krillin said. He had grown up with Goku and had seen what awesome feats the saiyans could perform.

"Thanks, Krillin, I hope you're right," Mirai Goten said. The Z Fighters continued to celebrate, welcoming back an old friend and a new companion. Mirai Trunks smiled and enjoyed the party at his parents' side. He had missed his friends and hoped they could help him find some way to bring the Z Fighters back in his time and to save Mirai Anna.

Author's Note: Oh, wow. I really do have a good amount of people reading my story past the first chapter; at least I think I am by the number of hits I am getting. I would love to know what you think. Yes, that's right, this is another request for reviews. I don't require signed reviews, so anyone can leave me a note. Please do. I'd love to hear what people are thinking! Author out.


	12. A New Problem

Is There Life?

Chapter 12: A New Problem

The next morning, 18 lay in her bed, awake, unable to sleep. She looked at Krillin lying next to her. She sighed as she laid her head back on her pillow. She didn't deserve him, but, somehow, he loved her. Even when she and 17 were trying to destroy the Z Fighters, Krillin had cared about her, and he had stayed by her side after Cell had spat her out. He was the first one to accept her as she was.

18 thought about the past two days, so much had happened. They hadn't been in battle, but her life had drastically changed. She smiled as she heard 17 snoring softly in the next room. Master Roshi had been a little weary of letting 17 stay with them, but 18 had promised he would not cause any problems. If he did cause any problems, she was stronger than him and she knew Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta could be there in an instant if need to be, but she doubted that they would. She was glad to have her brother back.

As she thought about 17, 18 felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She reached up and wiped them from her eyes. So many emotions had come to her since she became human that she had cried often in the past two days. As an android she had been able to feel, but since she became human, her senses and emotions seemed to be heightened. And now, one feeling was bothering her the most. 18 sat up and got out of bed, being careful not to wake her husband. After dressing, she went downstairs. She looked out the opened window and saw the sun just beginning to rise on the horizon. 18 looked back toward the staircase before flying off through the window toward the sunrise.

A few hours later, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Marion sat around the table while Oolong cooked breakfast. 17 casually walked down the stairs, his stomach growling at the smell of food. He laughed. As an android he hadn't needed to eat; he wasn't used to his stomach reacting to the smell of food. He walked over to the table and tasseled Marion's hair as he sat down. "Is 18 still in bed?" he asked as he looked around but could not find her.

"No, she was gone when I got up. We've looked all over the island but she is no where to be found," Krillin replied casually.

"Then why are you sitting around here? We should go and look for her. She could be hurt," 17 said franticly as he jumped out of his seat.

"Sit back down, 17; 18 will be back," Master Roshi replied calmly, "Sometimes she'll disappear for a while but she always comes back; the longest she has ever been gone is two days. As far as being hurt, I doubt that. The only ones on this planet stronger than her are Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Videl, so no one would be able to harm her."

17 sat back down. He knew Master Roshi was right, but 17 still worried about his sister. Just then, the door opened and 18 walked in. "Morning, honey," Krillin said sweetly.

"Mommy!" Marion said as she ran to 18, but 18 replied to neither her husband nor her daughter. She just stared at her family.

"Um, 18, is something wrong?" Master Roshi asked cautiously.

"No, I'm fine," 18 replied calmly, still ignoring her daughter at her side; she didn't feel like talking right then.

"18..." 17 began; he knew something was bothering his sister.

"Did you not hear me! I said I'm fine!" 18 said rudely. Then she brushed past Marion and went up stairs.

"Let her be," Krillin said as 17 got up to follow his sister. 17 glared at Krillin. "I know you want to help her, but she doesn't want to talk. If you go up there now, she'll just hurt you. She's raised her power level since you last saw her; she's as strong as Cell was when he fought to absorb you. We'll give her some time alone and then I'll go up there to check on her in a little while. Look, I know she's your sister and you think you can handle her, but trust me, we know. We've learned how to handle her different moods, quite often the hard way. I'm just trying to save you some pain and her grief."

"We have no way of stopping you from going upstairs, 17; you are too strong for us. All we can do is try to persuade you not to," Master Roshi added. He and Krillin knew 18's temper all too well and they tried to avoid making her mad.

17 looked at Krillin and Master Roshi and then to the staircase. He said nothing but walked over to the open window and sat on the sill, waiting for news from 18. Krillin and Master Roshi breathed a collective sigh as Marion walked over to her dad. "Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" Marion asked as Krillin picked her up.

"She just needs a little time by herself. Now, why don't we go eat the breakfast Oolong made for us," Krillin replied as he carried Marion to the table. 18 hadn't lost her temper since Marion was born and Krillin hoped she wouldn't loose it now. 17 joined Krillin, Marion, Master Roshi, and Oolong at the table where they ate breakfast in silence.

After breakfast, they settled down and watched some TV, mostly cartoons Marion chose. After a couple of hours, Krillin got up and went to check on 18. He carefully opened the door to their room, being ready to defend himself if need to be. When he didn't hear a reaction, he walked in. 18 was lying on the bed with her back to the door. He quietly walked up to the bed and as he got closer he could tell she was asleep. He smiled, she hadn't slept the past two nights and she needed the rest. Krillin gently took the blanket off the end of the bed and covered his wife with it. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, careful not to wake her. "Sleep well, my love," Krillin said softly and then left the room.

"How is she?" 17 asked as Krillin walked back in the living room.

"She's asleep. I figured she was exhausted; she hasn't slept the past two nights," Krillin replied as he sat down and Marion crawled into his lap, "I'll check on her again in a little bit, but I'm not going to wake her up." 17 and Master Roshi nodded in agreement as they settled back down to watch the TV again.

Krillin checked on 18 throughout the day as she slept peacefully upstairs. Now he went up to see if she wanted to come down for dinner. When Krillin closed the door back down after he entered the room, 18 stirred at the noise. She rolled over on her back and opened her eyes, shielding them from the light until she could see clearly. Krillin stood at her bedside and waited for her to realize her surroundings. 18 looked at Krillin when she realized he was standing there. "Hey," Krillin said, smiling at her, "Feel better?"

"A little," 18 said sleepily. She was still tired and was now upset by what she had been sensing.

"Well, it's dinner time. I was wondering if you wanted something to eat. You're welcome to join us downstairs or I can bring you some food. And Marion wants to see you," Krillin said gently, trying not to upset 18.

"I'm not hungry," 18 said and then rolled back on her side with her back to Krillin. She just wanted to sleep; it was the only way she could escape and be at peace.

Krillin carefully sat down on the bed next to 18 and gently put his hand on her back. "18, I know something's bothering you, but I'm not going to ask you to tell me. You know I'm here when you want to talk. Now, why don't you let me help you under the covers and then I'll leave you alone so you can sleep," Krillin said softly. 18 allowed him to help her underneath the covers. Then Krillin leaned down and gently kissed her. As Krillin walked out of the room, he didn't see the tears which rolled down 18's cheeks.

18 slept the rest of the night and when Krillin got up the next morning, he was careful not to wake her. At breakfast, lunch, and dinnertime, Krillin went upstairs and asked if she wanted to eat. Each time he received the same answer, she wasn't hungry. And when 17 or Marion would try to check on her, she just got mad at them. She would only talk to Krillin and even then she barely talked to him. She just wanted to sleep; no one knew the pain she felt. Sleeping was the only way she could escape the overwhelming emotion she felt, but her sudden change in attitude was worrying the others.

The following morning, Krillin awoke to find 18 still sleeping in the same position as she had been in two nights ago. He looked at her carefully; he was really worried about her, but he didn't know what to do. He wasn't strong enough to challenge her into telling him what was wrong and he had a feeling it was too personal of an issue to ask Goku, Gohan, or Vegeta to help. Krillin sighed as he carefully got out of bed and dressed; hopefully she was just tired from missing sleep and the excitement of the past few days. He looked back at his wife before closing the door and walking downstairs. "Morning, Krillin," 17 said from where he sat on the windowsill.

"Morning, where is everyone?" Krillin looked around but could neither see nor sense Master Roshi, Turtle, Oolong, or Marion.

"They went into town. Marion wanted to go with them, and since you and 18 weren't up, Master Roshi asked what I thought. I figured she would be safe with them. Master Roshi said they'd be gone all day," 17 replied as Krillin sat next to him, "How is 18?"

Krillin looked out the window; he really didn't want to answer that question. "She's still sleeping. I'm used to her shutting us out for a day or two, but I'm worried this time. She hasn't eaten, she's pale, and I think she has a fever. I've never seen her like this before. At first I thought she was just exhausted and a little overwhelmed by the events of the past few days, but now..." Krillin's voice trailed off as tears began to from in his eyes. 17 put his hand on Krillin's shoulder; they were all worried about 18. "I would ask Bulma to come check on her, but with 18 barely talking to even me; I know she wouldn't be happy with that. I don't want to put Bulma's life, or that of her unborn child, in danger."

"I understand, Krillin, I'm worried about her, too. Hopefully, she is just overwhelmed by the past few days. We're used to dealing with stress as androids, not as humans. It's taking some adjusting. I've been having a bit of trouble handling things the past few days, too," 17 replied.

Krillin and 17 spent the morning softly talking, all the while keeping locked on 18's ki signal to watch for sudden changes. At lunchtime, Krillin went upstairs to see if 18 wanted to join them, but when he found her asleep, he decided not to wake her. About an hour later, Krillin and 17 were watching TV when 18 came down the stairs. No one said anything as Krillin and 17 watched 18 walk through the living room and into the kitchen. The two men glanced worriedly at each other; 18 had used the furniture to support herself across the room and she was very pale. Suddenly, Krillin and 17 felt 18's ki drop which was quickly followed by a clatter of sound from the kitchen. They quickly raced to the kitchen and knelt next to 18 who was already coming to.

"18, are you alright?" Krillin asked as he carefully helped her sit up. 18 began crying as she fell into Krillin's arms; she just couldn't tell him or anyone her secret. 17 placed one hand on his sister's back and the other on her knee; what was bothering her?

"18, please, tell us. You can trust us. We're your brother and your husband, if you can't trust us, who can you trust?" 17 said. Krillin glared at him, that was too harsh; couldn't he see 18 was hurting?

18 knew her brother was right. She sat up but didn't try to wipe the tears from her eyes; instead, she kept her hands in her lap. "It's just...I'm...I'm six months pregnant," she said as she moved her hands to show she was already showing slightly. Krillin and 17 both gasped, now they knew what was wrong. 18 had been in the World Martial Arts Tournament a week ago and had nearly been killed by Buu; she was worried if the child was okay or not.

17 didn't know what to say. His sister was the only family he had left. He hated seeing her upset. He wished he could do something to help her. Krillin was shocked. Why hadn't she told him they were going to have another child? He began to cry, not just for their child, but for her as well. She was truly hurting; he hated this was her first experience as a human. 17 carefully lifted 18 into his arms and carried her back upstairs, laying her on her bed. Krillin followed and sat on the bed next to his upset wife. 17 then left and returned a couple of minutes later with a glass of water and a sandwich. "Here, 18, try to calm down a little and eat. Then you can talk to us." 17 said as he gave the glass and sandwich to her. He knew he sounded rough, but he also knew she needed to gain her strength back. As 18 took the sandwich, 17 sat down on the bed across from Krillin. While 18 ate, Krillin kept his hand on her knee, just to let her know he was not leaving her alone.

18 finished her sandwich then leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes. Her energy was drained and now that she had shared her secret with Krillin and 17, she could no longer deny it. It was true; she was going to have a child and after nearly losing her own life against Majin Buu, there was no guarantee the baby would even still be alive. "18..." Krillin said softly. He had so many questions, but he didn't know where to begin and he didn't want to upset her more.

18 opened her eyes and looked at Krillin. Then she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't know where or even how to begin and as Krillin and 17 put their hands on her back. She began to cry again. She buried her hand in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Krillin. I didn't know how to tell you. I just found out," she said and then looked at him, "I had been sensing something odd since I became human. It finally struck me two days ago what it could be. Where I was that morning was the hospital. They just confirmed it and said I was due in three months. They didn't check to see if the baby was okay. They couldn't. I wouldn't let them. If there was something wrong, I didn't know how I was going to get back home. I'm not even quite sure how I did."

18 began crying again as Krillin gently pulled her into his arms. 17 placed his hand on her back as he and Krillin exchanged glances; what were they going to do now? "18, why don't I call Bulma. I'm sure she would be willing to check everything. But I won't call her if you don't want me to," Krillin said as he stroked 18's hair. He wanted to know as much as she did if they would indeed have a second child or not.

18 clung to Krillin; she felt safe in his arms. "Call her," she said softly, her head still buried in Krillin's chest.

17 handed the phone to Krillin, who, while still holding 18, called Bulma. After a few minutes, he hung up. "Bulma said Vegeta would be here shortly to take us to Capsule Corp.," Krillin said.

Soon, Vegeta appeared in the room. He walked over to Krillin and 18. "It will be easiest for me to transport her if I am carrying her," Vegeta said. 18 sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Vegeta gently picked her up and Krillin and 17 stood next to Vegeta, placing their hands on his shoulders. Vegeta then transported them to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta gently laid 18 on the bed Bulma and Mirai Trunks had prepared. Shortly, Bulma and Mirai Trunks walked in the room. Bulma walked over to 18 and promptly gave 18 a shot in her arm. 18 soon felt drowsiness overtake her as she began to calm down. "What did you give her?" Krillin asked anxiously. He didn't want 18 to be hurt anymore than she already was.

"It's okay, Krillin. I just gave her a tranquilizer. It won't hurt her or the child. I didn't even give her enough to put her to sleep, just enough to calm her down. Now, please go wait in the living room while I check on her," Bulma said as she ushered Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Krillin, and 17 out of the room and shut the door. The four men walked quietly to the living room where Krillin and 17 sat down on the couch while Vegeta and Mirai Trunks walked into the kitchen, returning with some drinks.

After about 30 minutes, Bulma came into the living room followed by 18, who looked much better. "Well?" Krillin asked anxiously as he and 17 walked to Bulma and 18.

Bulma and 18 smiled as they looked at each other. Bulma turned back to Krillin and said, "She's going to be just fine. I told her to take it easy for the next few days and in three months, she'll have a healthy baby boy." Krillin jumped for joy as he twirled 18 around. Bulma and Vegeta smiled at each other; they knew exactly how Krillin and 18 felt.


	13. Return to School

Is There Life?

Chapter 13: Return to School

That same day, Gohan, Videl, and Aliya returned to school as the world tried to get back to normal after the struggle with Majin Buu. But they weren't the only ones preparing to go to school that morning. Gohan walked into the kitchen at his house where Mirai Goten, Turan, Goten, and Anna sat at the table eating the breakfast ChiChi had prepared for them. "Good morning, Gohan. Sit down and eat your breakfast. You have to get to school early so you can make sure Goten, Anna, and Turan know their way around," ChiChi said as Gohan sat down and began eating.

Gohan swallowed the bite in his mouth. "I know, mom, but they really aren't going to have to worry about it," Gohan replied, "They tested out of all the lower level classes; the school is putting them in the senior classes; we'll have most, if not all, our classes together. Videl and Aliya will be in the same classes, too, and they aren't the only ones. Aliya told Videl Bulma is putting Trunks in school, too."

"Vegeta agreed for Trunks to go to school!" Goku nearly choked on his food; Vegeta would never allow Trunks to miss training before.

"Actually, Aliya said it was Vegeta's idea," Gohan replied as he gained shocked expressions from everyone, "I'm actually not that surprised. His entire life, Trunks has been pushed by Vegeta to train and by Bulma to study. He has spent his time trying to please both of them, but mostly Vegeta. Bulma always let Trunks know she was proud, even when he was training instead of studying. Vegeta began to realize just how hard Trunks was working when he began to run out of energy while they were training. Trunks had been training all day to please Vegeta and then was studying all night to please Bulma. Vegeta suggested a couple of days ago Trunks cut back on his training and attend school with the rest of us. Bulma realized what Vegeta had when they had Trunks take the entrance exams for Orange Star schools. He made a perfect score; in the history of the schools, I have been the only other one to do that. He'll be in the senior classes with the rest of us. That's not surprising, considering Trunks is a genius like Bulma."

"Well, you all better get going, or you're going to be late," ChiChi said as she ushered her children and brother-in-law out the door and Gohan called the Flying Nimbus for Anna, "Now, Gohan, watch out for Anna; she doesn't have all of her strength yet."

"I know, mom, don't worry. I'll look after her," Gohan said as they took to the air to head to school.

"Gohan, can I ask you something?" Turan asked as they flew to met Aliya and Trunks on their way to school. Gohan nodded and Turan continued, "How come you do not address the princes and princesses as such? They _are_ our royal family. We are only third-class warriors; we should be honored to even be in their presence, much less to refer to them so informally."

"Well, I was five and a half years old before we found out that dad was a saiyan and when we first met Vegeta, we didn't know he was the saiyan prince. So, we never bothered with the formalities and Vegeta never made us. And, at school, you'll have to learn to not call Trunks, prince; Aliya, princess; and Videl, countess. The rest of the world doesn't know about saiyans, and you would embarrass them by calling them their formal titles at school. I'll try to help you remember," Gohan answered as they came up to Aliya and Trunks, who were waiting for them, "Hey, guys! Hey, how are you liking Capsule Corp., Aliya?" Aliya had decided to move to Capsule Corp. so she could be with her family.

"It's nice," she replied as they continued toward school, "Being able to be with my own family is great! Vegeta's been letting me train with him, dad, Mirai Trunks, and Trunks and Bulma's great. She's been letting me hang out in her lab with her when I'm not training with Vegeta."

"That's great, Aliya! I'm really glad you feel at home," Videl said as she smiled and joined the rest of them, "Gohan, you would not believe the riot that is going on at school. The entire student body is waiting for you. They're all ready to beat you up for disgracing Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter at the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"They don't believe he's really Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter?" Aliya asked as Videl shook her head, "Even after what he did at the tournament?"

"No, they just think that he stole Saiyaman's name and did some kind of trick to make himself look like the Gold Fighter. They don't understand how someone as skinny as Gohan could fight off criminals like Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter have. They started into me when I got to school, asking how I could believe such nonsense, since I flew off with the Z Fighters at the tournament. I didn't say anything; I just flew off to meet you guys and give you fair warning. I didn't know what you want said, Gohan. And besides, I know you could take on the entire student body if you needed to, but I don't think it will come to that, at least, I hope it won't," Videl said as she linked arms with Gohan.

"I understand. Did anyone notice your ring?" Gohan asked as he smiled and looked at Videl. In just a short couple of weeks, she would be his wife and he could barely wait.

"No, I didn't give them time, but I'm sure Erasa will notice. She's good at noticing things like that. And after she finds out, it won't even take till lunch for the whole school to find out, especially since the gossip will be about me. I am the world's most loved daughter and now I'm engaged. Do you know what the next two weeks are going to be like?" Videl replied. Gohan would have answered her, but they arrived at Orange Star High at that moment and the gathered crowd began to pester Gohan and Videl about what happened at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan just ignored them as he helped Anna off the Flying Nimbus and began to head to the school building.

"Hey, geeks, you can't just ignore us!" one student yelled at Gohan as he tried to attack Gohan from behind. The student was surprised when not only did the attack not phase Gohan but when Gohan countered the attack when the student was still nearly ten feet from Gohan.

Gohan released his grip on the student's hand as soon as he stopped the attack to keep from hurting the student; then Gohan turned to the gathered student body. "Listen, I don't care what you think about me. I don't care if you think I am Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter or not. But I do care when you start to attack my family, my friends, and me. Here is the truth. I am a martial artist and have been since I was five years old. I was trained in a special form of martial arts called the Kame-sei style of martial arts. It teaches you to heighten your strength, speed, and senses without bulking up your muscles because that makes you slow. You all know Videl is strong, yet you do not seem to care she is so small in build. It is the same with me. And, yes, I was Saiyaman and I was the Gold Fighter. I have a special technique which allows me to increase my strength and speed and when I do, my eyes turn green and my hair turns gold. It is the same technique the fighters at the Cell Games used seven years ago; I know because I was there. I was the boy and they are my friends. We also fought against Majin Buu two weeks ago and, along with some new friends, were able to stop him. Now, whether you believe all of that or not is your own choice, but I tell you, it is the truth." Gohan turned and went into the school followed by Goten, Anna, Turan, Videl, Aliya, and Trunks. The rest of the students stood shocked by what Gohan had just told them.

"Do you think they believed you, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"I doubt it, Trunks, but if it gets them off my back, then I don't care if they do or not. Here's where you guys have to get your schedules," Gohan said as they all walked into the office. After a few minutes of explaining, the secretary handed Goten, Anna, Turan, and Trunks their schedules. The group walked back out into the hall where Gohan compared everyone's schedules. "Looks like we all have the same classes; that will be easy to keep tabs on you guys." Gohan tasseled Goten's and Trunks' hair, he knew the two pint-size half-saiyans could be a handful together.

"Videl! Gohan!" they looked down the hall and saw Erasa and Sharpner running towards them. "Oh, man, we just heard what happened outside. Is all that really true, Gohan?" Erasa asked as she and Sharpner stopped before the saiyan group trying to catch their breath.

"It's all true, Erasa, I can attest to it," Videl answered. She knew if word began to spread she believed Gohan, then so would the rest of the school and they could be left alone; well, at least until everyone found out she was going to marry Gohan.

"Wow, that's amazing! I can't believe you stood up to Cell, as a boy!" Erasa stood amazed staring at Gohan.

Gohan blushed as Anna spoke up, "My big brother is really brave! He can do anything!"

"Your big brother? Gohan, I didn't know you had a little sister?" Sharpner asked as he looked at Anna and then Gohan; there was a slight likeness between the two.

Gohan snapped out of his trance. "Oh, yea, this is my little sister, Anna, and my little brother, Goten, they're twins. They are going to be in our classes. And so are these two; this is Turan, my dad's little brother, and Trunks Briefs, a family friend. And I believe you recognize Aliya, she was in our classes last year and hung out with Videl a lot. Aliya is Vegeta Briefs' little sister, Trunks' aunt. Guys, this is Erasa and Sharpner, friends of Videl and I," Gohan said as he introduced everyone.

"Wow! Trunks Briefs? As in son of Bulma Briefs who is daughter of Dr. Briefs who is the owner of Capsule Corporation?" Erasa asked. She couldn't believe she knew so many famous people.

"Um huh..." Trunks replied. He hoped he wouldn't have to go through this with every person he met. It was nice his family was the richest in the world, but it made meeting people annoying.

"Hey, Trunks, don't worry, people will soon get used to you being here at school. The attention will die down eventually," Videl said as if she read Trunks' mind. Videl knew what it was like being famous and she empathized with him. She put her left hand on his shoulder briefly before walking down the hall toward their class. "Well, hurry up, we want to be able to get good seats." As the others followed Videl, Erasa stood in shock; had she really seen a ring on Videl's hand? Videl glanced back at Erasa, knowing she had seen the ring. Videl smiled and interlocked arms with Gohan as they continued to walk down the hall.

Seeing Videl link arms with Gohan made Sharpner stop in his tracks; when did Videl get close to Gohan! Videl was his girl, not Gohan's! Sharpner glanced at Erasa who was now standing next to him with the same shocked expression on her face. "Uh...Erasa...what just happened?" Sharpner asked.

"I'm not sure. That doesn't seem like Videl. She...she had a ring on," Erasa finally said as she looked at Sharpner.

"She what!" Sharpner yelled so loud the students in the hall turned to look at him. They all moved to the side as he and Erasa ran after Videl, Gohan, and the others. Inside their classroom, the saiyans were getting settled in their seats when Sharpner and Erasa stood before them once again breathless. "What is this, Videl! For a month before the World Martial Arts Tournament, you disappear! Then, at the tournament, you fly off with Gohan! Now, you're hanging onto Gohan! And Erasa said she saw a ring on your finger! What's going on!" Sharpner yelled as the entire class turned to look at them.

The saiyans all looked at Sharpner. They all knew the school didn't know about the engagement yet and had also been warned the reactions of the students, particularly Sharpner and Erasa, might be drastic. They all remained seated as they looked at Gohan and Videl. Videl glanced at Gohan before she calmly stood up next to Sharpner. Even though she was half his size, Sharpner stepped back slightly in fear of Videl. "Please, Sharpner, calm down," Videl said gently as she lightly touched him on the arm; she knew if he became mad enough, he could easily hurt anyone in the room save for the saiyans, "I know I haven't been around the past couple of months; I've been training for the tournament. But that's not all that happened. Things have changed; I've learned who I really am. I'm more than just a celebrity or a celebrity's daughter. I'm a person, and Gohan was the first one to show me that. Sharpner, you have always been my friend, but nothing more. I've fallen in love and in two weeks, I will be married to Gohan."

Sharpner stared in disbelief; how could Videl be engaged to Gohan? It just didn't make sense. He stepped away from Videl and then ran out the door. He couldn't believe he lost Videl to Gohan. Videl began to go after Sharpner, but Gohan stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Let him go, Videl. He cared for you and he needs time to process the fact you have chosen someone else. Just give him some time," Gohan said gently as he smiled at Videl. She turned and hugged Gohan, just needing a physical affirmation from him.

Seeing Videl and Gohan interact, the rest of their class knew what Videl had just said was true. "Hey! Wow! Congratulations you guys!" Erasa said when she finally found her voice. Soon, Gohan and Videl were overwhelmed by congratulations as the news quickly spread throughout the school.


	14. Haunting Memories

Author's Note: I strongly recommend before you read this chapter, if you have not read what I have posted of "In Search for Home," you go read it. While it's not entirely necessary to understand what is happening, it will make more sense if you do. Enjoy!

Is There Life?

Chapter 14: Haunting Memories

That evening at Capsule Corp., Trunks and Aliya sat at the dinning table doing their homework while Mirai Trunks and King Vegeta trained together in the gravity room. Victoria and Bulma stood in the kitchen talking and watching their children while Vegeta was meditating in a corner. Bulma took a cup, poured some hot tea in it, and walked over to Vegeta. "You're distracted," she said softly, noting the agitation she was sensing from him.

Vegeta sighed as he looked up at her. "I am," he replied, taking the cup from her as she sat down next to him. He slowly took a sip of the tea as Bulma lay her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to speak. "I can't quit thinking about...my past. About the Planet Vegeta and the other saiyans," he said, looking first at his wife and then to his mother who had come to stand over the two of them, "I don't know what it is. I just can't quit thinking about them."

"Are they bad memories?" Aliya asked as she and Trunks walked over to stand next to Victoria.

Vegeta looked up at his family. All of a sudden, he stood up, nearly knocking over Bulma in the process. "It is none of your business!" he snapped. Then he brushed between Aliya and Trunks and stormed out of the room.

His family was shocked; Vegeta hadn't acted like this since Majin Buu had been defeated. Victoria helped Bulma to her feet. "Are you okay?" Victoria asked Bulma.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Vegeta," Bulma said as she brushed away Victoria's helping hand. Bulma walked out of the room and to her and Vegeta's bedroom where she knew she would find her husband. Sure enough, Vegeta was standing at the large window looking at the sky. Bulma said nothing, but walked quietly over and gently placed her right hand on his shoulder.

Instinctively, Vegeta defended himself; not realizing it was Bulma behind him. As Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm, they both heard a loud crack. Vegeta immediately let go of Bulma and drew back in horror as he realized he had broken her arm. Bulma winced in pain as she pulled her right arm close to her. Vegeta carefully stepped toward her as he gently reached for her arm. "I'm sorry, Bulma. I was so distracted I didn't realize it was you behind me," he said softly as he tenderly took her broken arm into his hands. He carefully ran his hand along her arm until she once again winced in pain as he hit the break. He gently held her arm there with one hand and used the other to pull her close to him, letting her cry on his shoulder. Bulma knew Vegeta would never intentionally hurt her and that he was truly sorry for doing so.

Vegeta held Bulma for a few minutes and then led her to the bed and had her sit down. He took her good hand and had her hold her other arm at the break, marking it. He then left the room and returned shortly with a few items in his hands. He laid them on the bed next to Bulma and knelt in front of her. Once again, he gently took her broken arm in his hands. "If you weren't pregnant, I would take you to Dende or give you a sensu bean, but since you are, I'll have to set it the old fashion way," Vegeta said softly. Bulma nodded through her tears. Vegeta gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, took her good hand, and placed it on his shoulder, knowing she would need something to grip onto while he set her arm. Bulma braced herself and Vegeta quickly set her arm and put a cast on it.

Vegeta took the extra supplies and sat them on the dresser then sat down on the bed next to Bulma, gently pulling her into his arms. "It's okay, Vegeta. I know you didn't mean to. Besides, I should have known better than to come up behind you when you were so distracted," Bulma said as she placed her head on his shoulder. Vegeta sighed softly, still upset about breaking Bulma's arm. Bulma looked up at him, cupping his chin in her good hand. "I love you, Vegeta," Bulma said softly and then kissed him, "What were you staring at outside?"

Vegeta sighed again and walked over to the window. "You see that group of seven stars?" Vegeta pointed as Bulma walked over to him.

"Yes," she said, standing behind him and gently resting her chin on his shoulder.

"They were the seven suns of Planet Vegeta," Vegeta said quietly.

Bulma gently pulled Vegeta around to look at her; he had tears in his eyes. "You miss your home," Bulma said softly as she embraced him and he allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks, "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I wish I could make it easier for you. But you have me and Trunks here, and we both love you; and now your sister and parents are here, too." Bulma held him close and let him cry on her shoulder. Suddenly, they both felt their unborn child move. Vegeta let go of Bulma and wiped his tears away as they both laughed. "And she loves you, too," Bulma said gently.

"She?" Vegeta asked softly, tears coming to his eyes once again.

"Yes, the baby's a girl," Bulma said with a smile as she watched Vegeta walk over and sit back down on the bed.

"There was a time when I never imagined myself married or with children. Now, I've ignored you when others were around and once Trunks was born, I ignored him. The only thing I was happy about was Trunks was a boy; he'd be good to train. I never thought what I would do with a daughter," Vegeta said, disgusted with himself at the father he had been, or rather, hadn't been.

Bulma looked at her husband who had begun crying again. She walked over and sat down next to him, pulling him to her once again. "You'd love her, just as you have me, just as you have Trunks," Bulma said softly, Vegeta looking at her questioningly, "Maybe it seems to you that you haven't been a good husband and father, but you have. So, you haven't been picture perfect, you're different. You've shown your love. Taking care of me. Training Trunks. Giving your life for us. You're not human, you're saiyan, and that's going to make a difference. From what you and your mother have told me, I know saiyans don't normally show love, but you have. And you've been exceptional. I know you'll love her, and I bet she'll be a daddy's girl."

Vegeta sat up and gently placed a hand atop their child. "She'll be my little princess," he whispered and leaned over and kissed Bulma. She smiled at him, happy to see the care and compassion once again in Vegeta's eyes. Slowly, gently, Vegeta kissed Bulma once again as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Soon, their bodies became entangled, all the while, Vegeta being careful not to hurt Bulma or their daughter. That night, Bulma fell asleep in Vegeta's arms, feeling safe and secure, as she always did with him.

"Come on, you never spar with me. Just this once, please. Please, Prince Vegeta," the young saiyan countess, Vichell, pleaded with her best friend.

"You know what will happen if you spar with me. I'm far stronger than you are; you'll get hurt," the boy replied, easily dodging her punch.

"That's not fair. You can't keep dodging my attacks. Fight back," Vichell said as she continued to attack him.

"Vichell, I won't. Remember what happened last time we sparred? I could have killed you," Vegeta replied as he saw Recknee, his father's top adviser and honorary prince and Vichell's father, entering the garden.

"What do you two think you are doing? You know better than to spar my daughter, young prince. I've taught you a lesson before; I can do it again. I will report this to your father," Recknee said as he advanced toward the small boy. Vegeta cowered, trying his best to avoid Recknee's attacks, but to no avail.

Vichell watched in horror as her father pounded her best friend. "No! Daddy, he didn't do anything! Daddy, stop, please!" Vichell yelled in horror, "Vegeta! Vegeta! Ve..."

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Bulma said as she shook her husband, trying to wake him from his dream. Bulma had gotten up an hour before to make breakfast and when she came to wake Vegeta, she found him in the grips of a nightmare.

Suddenly, Vegeta sat up, still gripping the bed sheets. Panting, he looked at Bulma, trying to figure out where he was. "It's okay, Vegeta, it's Bulma," she said softly as she gently put her hand on his shoulder. Realizing he was with his wife, Vegeta gently leaned against her as he tried to catch his breath. He felt safe in her arms, being near her and their daughter. "Are you alright?" She knew not to ask him about his dream for it would only upset him more.

"I'll be alright," he said as he sat back up so she could sit down next to him. Vegeta looked at Bulma, even with the cast on her arm, she was beautiful and radiant; she looked her best when she was taking care of her family. "I was dreaming about my past, when Vichell and I were kids on Planet Vegeta."

"You know I don't normally pry, but it seemed like you were having a nightmare," Bulma said as she looked at Vegeta, noticing the pain and hurt in his eyes.

Vegeta averted his gaze, knowing she could read him too well, but he also knew even if she couldn't see his eyes, she could still tell what he was feeling because of the bond they shared. He sighed. "It was wrong; the memory was wrong," he said, looking at her again, "Vichell and I had just turned eight, but she almost didn't see her eighth birthday. A few months before, Vichell and I had our first and only sparring match with each other. I tired to contain my strength because I was far stronger than her, but I soon lost myself in the fight. I nearly killed her. After that, she still wanted to spar with me, she wanted to get stronger, but I wouldn't spar her; I didn't want to take the chance of killing her. The dream was one of those times Vichell was trying to get me to spar with her, but Recknee, her father, had caught her. He had heard me telling her no, and so, he reprimanded her. But in the dream, he came after me, attacking me. Vichell started calling my name over and over again. I guess that is when you were trying to wake me up."

Bulma didn't know what to say. Vegeta's saiyan heritage was an important part of his life, but now it was haunting him, coming back in distorted memories. She looked at him, wishing she knew how to make things better for him. Vegeta looked at the cast on Bulma's arm, knowing that by now, the others in their family had seen it. He turned away, ashamed of his actions the night before. "It's okay, Vegeta; they don't know you did it," Bulma said softly, "I told them I broke it late last night while I was working in the lab and you fixed it. They know nothing of what really happened."

"Thank you," Vegeta whispered, grateful Bulma had not told the rest he had broken her arm.

"You're welcome," she said with a kiss then stoop up, "I have breakfast ready. Everyone else is waiting. Why don't you get dressed and join us?" Vegeta nodded and Bulma left the room, returning to the dinning room to wait with the others.

Shortly, Vegeta walked in, trying to seem normal, but Bulma could tell he was still disturbed by his dream. "Good morning, dad," Trunks and Mirai Trunks said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

"Morning," Vegeta said with a slight smile as he sat down next to Bulma; maybe this day would be better and the memories of his childhood wouldn't haunt him.

"Hey, dad, will you train with us today?" Trunks asked. It was a Saturday, which meant no school.

"Probably not. I have some things to take care of," Vegeta replied. Everyone looked questioningly at him, but quickly averted their gaze when he glared at them. Bulma gently put her hand on his knee, trying to make his agitation leave. Vegeta glanced at her, saying nothing, but Bulma knew it was what he had needed when he put his hand atop hers.

"I bet Goku and Gohan will train with you guys, why don't you call them?" Bulma suggested, trying to divert attention away from Vegeta.

"Videl told me they're all going to be training together today. I'm sure we can join them," Aliya said.

"Then that settles it. Call them after we eat, and we'll go over there. Victoria and I will even join you," king Vegeta said, realizing his son needed some time alone with Bulma.

An hour later, Vegeta sat in the middle of an empty room, meditating, trying to forget the haunting memories plaguing him, but it was no use. The rest of his family had gone to train with the other Z Fighters, leaving only him and Bulma at Capsule Corp. Bulma watched Vegeta from the doorway. She could sense his agitation growing. Slowly, she walked over to him, stopping just in front of him. She waited till he realized she was standing there and then sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong? You haven't trained in days and when you try to meditate, you haven't been able to," Bulma said softly, looking into his eyes. As she saw tears begin to form in his eyes, she sat up and pulled him into her arms, letting him cry on her shoulder. She knew something was terribly wrong. Even though Vegeta was now trying to be gentler with the others, he always had been with her, but she rarely had seen him cry. Now it seemed crying was all he was doing. She could feel the fear he felt, the pain, the sorrow, but she didn't know what was causing it.

After a few minutes, Vegeta turned and lay on the floor, gently resting his head in Bulma's lap. He looked up at her, tears still in his eyes. With all he was feeling, he was glad she was with him; he felt safe in her arms. He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's the saiyans," he said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I can't quit thinking about them and my home planet. I know it's impossible, but part of me hopes more of them survived than just those of us here on Earth. It's probably just wishful thinking, but a few minutes ago I thought I sensed three saiyan powers approaching Earth; one about the same strength as my father, another just under that one, and the third weak, like that of an infant. But it's impossible. Mother said she, Aliya, and Turan were the last ones to leave Planet Vegeta before Frieza destroyed it. Nappa, Raditz, and I were the last ones to leave before them."

"I still have Raditz's old scouter, we could check it and see what it says," Bulma replied. Even though Vegeta was second-guessing himself, she was taking him seriously. She had long since learned to trust the Z Fighters' senses, especially Vegeta's, as he was usually the first one to sense new powers.

"We can see," Vegeta said as he got up. He reached a hand out to Bulma and helped her to her feet. They walked to her lab where Bulma found the scouter and handed it to Vegeta. He put it on, turning in the direction he was sensing the three saiyan powers from. "They...they...they're real." Vegeta stood shocked as he looked at Bulma.

"How long till they reach Earth?" Bulma said, hoping they could advert a fight that would surely ensue with the two stronger saiyans.

"Just a few minutes," Vegeta replied, taking off the scouter. He knew what Bulma was thinking. "Come on, take my hand and I'll transport us close to where they're going to land. All the Z Fighters are still at Goku's house so I guess they haven't sensed the three powers yet. If these are saiyans, they should recognize me as being part of the royal family. They may mistake me for my father, but they should at least obey me and not attack." Bulma nodded, taking Vegeta's outstretched hand. Vegeta transported them to a deserted valley where the three saiyans would land. Suddenly, Vegeta saw two space ships heading toward earth. "Get down!" he said as he pulled Bulma to the ground with him. He covered her with his body, knowing the impact about to occur from the ships.

After the ships landed, Vegeta and Bulma stood up, looking at the craters left. "Do you think they'll obey you?" Bulma asked as she clung to Vegeta, slightly afraid of what might happen.

"If they don't, I'm strong enough to defend us against them. Compared to me, they are all very weak," Vegeta answered, wrapping his arm around Bulma as they walked toward one of the craters. As they peered down at the ship, a woman saiyan stepped out holding an infant. She flew up out of the crater with her back to Bulma and Vegeta, not noticing them. The woman looked at the other crater as a male saiyan flew out of it and landed next to her, talking softly to her. Now it was Vegeta who had to hold on to Bulma for support, standing in disbelief at the sight of two saiyans from his past. Finally, he was able to speak. "Mikal? Recknee?" Vegeta asked, his voice shaky.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and then back to the two saiyans who had turned to look at them. Were these two Vichell's parents? Recknee stepped forward and looked at Vegeta carefully. "Prince Vegeta?" he asked, knowing the saiyan before him was too young to be King Vegeta.

"Yes," Vegeta said as he released his grip on Bulma and offered a hand to Recknee, "But, what are you doing here? I mean, I thought Frieza had killed everyone save for the few of us here on Earth."

"We thought you had been killed, too," Mikal said as she walked up next to her husband, "We came in search of Vichell and Kakarot. We had no idea you had made it here as well."

"I did. Thirteen years ago I sent Raditz here in search of Kakarot, whom we call Goku, and Vichell. He found Goku, but when Goku wouldn't come, Raditz became defiant of my order not to kill anyone. Raditz tried to kill Goku, but it was Raditz who was killed. Nappa and I came to Earth a year later. My heart had been hardened by being under Frieza and I didn't care about anyone but myself. I'm sorry, Mikal, but when Nappa couldn't kill Goku, I killed Nappa," Vegeta explained.

"You owe us no apologies, prince. It's not your fault your heart was hardened and you killed Nappa; we blame it on Frieza," Recknee replied, understanding the position Vegeta had been put in as a child.

"Wait. Vegeta, I thought you said they were Recknee and Mikal, Vichell's parents?" Bulma asked, puzzled.

"They are," Vegeta replied.

"Then what does Nappa have to do with them?" Bulma continued, not knowing Nappa's relation to Mikal.

"Nappa was Mikal's brother. When Frieza took me, he required father to send two other young, strong warriors with me and he was going to kill the other children. My parents, Vichell's parents, and Goku's parents grew up together, so when father found out, he tried to save all of us. He sent Nappa and Raditz with me to Frieza and Vichell accompanied Goku to Earth," Vegeta said as he walked over to Mikal and looked at the small saiyan infant in her arms, "But who is this?"

"This is our son, Rikel. He was born two days ago. We were hoping to make it to Earth before Mikal had him, but we didn't," Recknee answered as he wrapped his arm around Mikal.

"Your son!" Bulma was shocked. Their daughter, Vichell, was the same age as Vegeta but their son was just two days old!

Mikal and Recknee looked at the blue haired woman in wonder; why was she in such shock to their son? "I'm sorry for her outburst," Vegeta apologized to Mikal and Recknee, knowing Bulma did not know much about saiyans, "She's human and I haven't taught her much about saiyans. Bulma, some saiyan siblings will be up to fifty years apart in age. We have the same life span as humans, but we can have children later in life than humans can. This is my wife, Bulma," Vegeta introduced Bulma to Mikal and Recknee as Bulma offered her hand to them.

Neither Mikal nor Recknee took Bulma's hand, but they both bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, princess," Mikal added as her and Recknee stood back up.

Bulma chuckled as she withdrew her hand. "I don't know that I'll ever get used to that," she said to Vegeta as Mikal and Recknee looked on questioningly.

"There are so few saiyans left that we don't bother with formal titles. Only Vichell and Turan call my family by their royal titles, well besides father. Everyone calls him King Vegeta just to tell me and him apart," Vegeta explained.

"Then Vichell's alive?" Mikal asked hopefully; she missed her daughter dearly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. She and her family are currently at Goku's house training with our friends and family," Vegeta replied, knowing how much Mikal and Recknee cared for their daughter.

Mikal felt tears welling up in her eyes as Rikel began to cry. "I'm afraid he's hungry. We were running low on food. I haven't eaten in three days and Mikal last ate last night," Recknee said.

"Why don't we go over to Goku's house? With all the Z Fighters there, I'm sure ChiChi has some food made. You two can eat and we can get some milk for Rikel. Then you can tell us how your survived and made it to Earth," Bulma suggested, "You can see Vichell and meet her family as well as see Victoria and King Vegeta again."

"Your parents made it here?" Recknee asked and Vegeta nodded, "What about Princess Aliya and Turan?"

"They're here, too. They're also at Goku's house right now; all the saiyans on Earth are as are the humans and one of the Namekian friends we have. If you will place your hand on my shoulder, I will transport us there," Vegeta said as he wrapped an arm around Bulma. Recknee wrapped one arm around Mikal and placed his other hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Wait a minute. Before we leave, Vegeta, put their ships in a capsule," Bulma said as she handed him the empty capsule in her pocket. He nodded, knowing it wouldn't be good if someone found their spaceships.

At Goku's house, the Z Fighters were taking a break as they watched Gohan and Videl spar each other in the air. Gohan was winning as he had the experience advantage over Videl. Shortly, Videl landed on the ground by the other fighters out of breath. She threw up her hands. "Okay, Gohan, I give. You win," she said as the others laughed. No one had been able to win in a sparring match against Gohan since he had beat Cell, thought Videl came close that day.

"Good," Gohan said breathlessly as he landed next to Videl, "I was getting tired."

"Now we know someone who finally can tire you out, Gohan," Goku said, offering the two teenagers drinks.

"I wish I could last that long in a fight," Mirai Goten said solemnly. Like any saiyan, he hated being weak.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to," Mirai Trunks told his companion as Vegeta, Bulma, Mikal, with Rikel, and Recknee appeared before them, "Hey! So, you decided to join us?"

"Yes, but not to train. Where's Vichell?" Vegeta looked around but could not find her.

"Mom's inside helping Victoria, ChiChi, Anna, and 18 finish preparing lunch. She didn't think she'd stand a chance in a sparring match with any of us, but she and ChiChi are going to fight after lunch," Videl replied as she finished her drink. She eyed the two new comers. Obviously, because of their tails, they were saiyan, but the woman looked a lot like Videl and her mother.

Vegeta nodded. He lightly touched Bulma on the arm and then walked inside. "So, this is Vichell's daughter?" Mikal asked as she walked over to Videl.

"Yes," Bulma answered and turned to the others, "Videl, everyone, this is Mikal and Recknee, who are..."

"Mother! Father!" Vichell cried as she ran out of the house; Vegeta, Victoria, ChiChi, Anna, and 18 followed. Vichell ran to her father who embraced her. She then turned to embrace Mikal and saw Rikel whimpering in his mother's arms. "Who is this?"

"This is Rikel, your little brother," Mikal answered and then embraced her daughter. Vichell gently took her brother into her arms, trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong with him?" Videl asked as she peered over her mother's shoulder to look at Rikel.

"He's hungry. Our food supply ran low a few days ago. I haven't eaten since last night; Recknee hasn't eaten in three days," Mikal replied, looking more tired with each passing minute.

"Well, say no more. I have lunch ready and I'm sure we can find a bottle for him. Please, have a seat and we'll bring you a plate," Chichi said and then she and Anna went back inside.

"Mikal," Victoria said.

"Victoria, it is nice to see you again," Mikal replied as she embraced her old friend and then sat down, "Where is your husband?'

"Getting healed," Victoria replied as everyone else sat down, "Vegeta's friends are much stronger than us. My husband tried sparring with one of the stronger ones and lost. Piccolo, who's Namekian, took him to another Namekian named Dende to get healed. They should be back before too long."

"I thought humans were supposed to be a weak race," Recknee asked.

"For the most part, they are. My friends are the exception. Goku and I lead this group called the Z Fighters. We're Earth's special forces," Vegeta replied and then, as the rest of the fighters ate, introduced everyone, told the story of how he came to Earth, and the Z Fighters fights against Frieza, the androids, Cell, and Majin Buu.

"Wow, that's amazing," Mikal said as she rocked Rikel to sleep.

"Recknee? Mikal?" King Vegeta asked as he and Piccolo landed.

"King Vegeta," Recknee said as he stood and shook King Vegeta's hand.

"If you two are here, then I'm assuming our plan worked?" King Vegeta asked as he, Recknee, and Piccolo sat down.

"What plan?" Victoria asked before Recknee could reply.

"I wish I knew. Mikal and I were separated from the group just two days into the trip. I left Bardock in charge," Recknee replied and then explained, "After Victoria, Princess Aliya, and Turan were off Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta, Bardock, and I came up with a plan to try to save more of the saiyans. While King Vegeta led an attack on Frieza's ship, Riya, Bardock, Mikal, and I led a group of about fifty saiyans off of the planet. Frieza didn't spot us, but Mikal and I were separated from the group two days later when we hit an asteroid belt. We never were able to find the group and join up with them again. I wish we knew if it worked or not."

"Well, it did," a woman said as she landed in the middle of the group, "It is good to see you alive and well, your majesties, count, countess. I wish I could say I have good news. We're being killed."

Author's Note: Okay. I know there are people out there reading this. I would really love to know if you are reading, so please review, even if it's just to say "hey, I'm reading this." I would really appreciate it. Also, I am warning you now, it may be a couple of days before I get this story updated again, so you are just going to have to deal with the cliff hanger. Another warning, I am about to start my last year of college in a few days and so my schedual is about to get really full. My time avaliable to write will decrease and I won't be able to update as often, but I will still try to update fairly regularly. Consider yourselves warned.


	15. A Race in Peril

Is There Life?

Chapter 15: A Race in Peril

"Huh? Who the heck is this?" Krillin said as they all stared at the new comer.

"Krillin!" Gohan warned, "She's clearly a saiyan by her tail and the fact she knows King Vegeta, Victoria, Recknee, and Mikal and called them by their titles."

"What? You're human, how do you know of the saiyans?" the woman asked.

"He is only half-human, Riya," Vegeta said as the others stood staring; this was Riya, Goku's mother, "This is Gohan, he's a half-saiyan. His mother is human, but his father is Kakarot." Vegeta pointed to Goku and Riya began to weep, seeing not only her second son, but also her third son, Turan. Goku walked over to his mother and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"My sons," Riya barely whispered as she collapsed into Goku's arms and Turan joined them. They stood there for several minutes while Riya regained her composure. She pulled away from Goku and admired her sons; they both looked like Bardock, their father. How Turan made it to Earth, she didn't know or care, but she was glad they were both alive. She was also glad to see Vegeta and Vichell had also managed to escape Frieza's wrath.

"Dad," Trunks said as he tugged on Vegeta's pant leg, "Who is that?"

"This is Riya, son; she's Goku's mother," Vegeta replied as he placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"A young prince," Riya said as she looked at Trunks; she bowed, "It is a pleasure, your highness."

Trunks blushed and hid behind Vegeta's leg, not being used to the royal treatment. Vegeta chuckled at his son and then turned to Riya, "I know you are excited, Riya, but you said you all were dying. What did you mean?"

Riya hung her head. This is why she had come to Earth, but it didn't make it easy. Victoria walked over and placed a hand on Riya's shoulder. "It's okay, Riya; take your time," Victoria said softly.

Riya looked up again, tears threatening to spill over; how could she began to tell them? "All of us that left Planet Vegeta made it to the new planet," she began solemnly, "A few of us were already married and many more married soon after we landed. Several children were born and now we number nearly a hundred. But that all changed about three months ago when we…we were attacked." Riya began to weep, unable to bear the memory of what happened to the saiyans.

Goku took his mother in his arms and let her cry as all the Z Fighters waited to hear the rest of the story. They feared she was the only one who had survived and had come to Earth to be with the last two saiyans she knew to be alive, Goku and Vichell. From her experience in trying to help Vegeta, Bulma knew it was hard to know you were the only one who survived an attack. Bulma gently set her hand on Riya's shoulder as did Vegeta, Vichell, and Turan, hoping it would comfort Riya at least a little bit to know she wasn't alone. Riya just cried, letting her son hold her until Gohan broke the silence. "You weren't the only one to survive," he said.

"Gohan!" Vegeta warned, appalled at Gohan's manners.

"You know I'm right, Vegeta," Gohan said as they all looked at him, "Seven years ago you told me you always wished more saiyans had survived. And then, was it not a few weeks ago you said you thought you sensed a small colony of saiyans? I haven't said anything, but I picked up on it too. Can't you sense it? It's still there; it's just weakened slightly."

"Yes, I can," Vegeta replied, "But there's five powerful, evil forces there; forces far too powerful for any saiyan to survive."

"Maybe, but compared to us, those five are nothing. We could easily overtake them," Gohan said, trying to get the others to understand.

"You're right, Prince Vegeta," Riya spoke up, "There are five powerful forces attacking us. We lived in peace for almost the past sixteen years, but then, the Ginyu Force found us and attacked."

"The Ginyu Force!" all of the Z Fighters practically yelled.

"That's impossible!" Krillin said.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, "We destroyed the Ginyu Force."

"But it's true. Please, King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, you have to believe me," Riya pleaded, "The Ginyu Force attacked us and we countered the attack. But they were too strong. We've lost almost all of our elite and first-class fighters. When I left, we were down to about seventy-five in number and they are mostly children and third-class fighters. That is why I came here, for help. We knew Countess Vichell and Kakarot were here. Even though neither one of them are very strong, we knew Countess Vichell had an amazing tactical mind and might be able to help us devise a plan to save the remaining saiyans. We didn't know the rest of you had made it to Earth."

"The Ginyu Force! How, how did they come back? They were dead; I killed all of them," Vegeta nearly yelled as his anger rose before he stopped short, "All of them but…"

"Captain Ginyu!" Gohan finished, "He finally was trapped in a frog's body but none of us ever killed him. He must have gotten hold of some dragon balls and wished himself back to normal and then wished the others back."

"Darn him!" Goku said, sharing in Vegeta and Gohan's anger, "Now, he's attacking saiyans we didn't even know were alive."

Bulma walked over to stand in front of Vegeta, who was so angry his eyes were green, he was trying hard not to transform to super saiyan. Bulma looked into his eyes. "Vegeta," she said softly, taking his hands into hers, "Go save them."

"Bulma…" Vegeta replied, but she stopped him.

"Listen, they're your people; they're saiyans. You've missed being with other saiyans since you arrived here on Earth. You are their prince, but you are also one of the strongest fighters in the universe. You beat the Ginyu Force once before; I know you can do it again. You are much stronger now than you were then and you have us behind you," Bulma said gently as she leaned in and lightly kissed Vegeta on the cheek.

"She's right, Vegeta," Gohan added, "And all you have to do is give the word and we'll be there right with you." The Z Fighters all nodded.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and then over to where Trunks and Mirai Trunks were standing. He knew they were all right, but could he do this to Bulma again? Could he leave her at the time she needed him most? He could tell the Ginyu Force was stronger than the last time he fought them. He knew he could beat them, but there was still a small chance he could get seriously injured or worse. He took a deep breath, letting his anger subside some and his ki to drop down to normal. He nodded. "Gohan, Goku," was all he said and then the three of them transported to the new Planet Vegeta.


	16. A Race Saved

Is There Life?

Chapter 16: A Race Saved

"What?" Riya said, surprised, not used to seeing people disappear into thin are, "Where did they go?"

"They went to save the saiyans," Bulma said as she approached Riya.

"But, I couldn't ask Prince Vegeta and Kakarot and his son to go," Riya said, afraid of what she had just caused, "The Ginyu Force has killed most of our strongest warriors. Kakarot is only a third-class warrior, and I'm sure his son is a third-class warrior as well. I'm not even sure Prince Vegeta is strong enough to defeat them. I can't ask them to sacrifice their lives for people they didn't even know existed."

"They will be just fine," Videl said. Riya looked at the young countess, how could that be true?

"It's true, Riya," Bulma said, "Vegeta, Goku, who you call Kakarot, and Gohan are the three strongest fighters in the universe. They've already beaten the Ginyu Force once; Vegeta was the one who killed all of the Ginyu Force save for Captain Ginyu. It wasn't because he wasn't strong enough; Captain Ginyu just didn't get killed. It was nearly twelve years ago when they last fought the Ginyu Force and since then they have become much stronger. They have not only mastered the super saiyan transformation but also the super saiyan two and super saiyan three transformations. They will be just fine."

"Are you sure?" Riya asked, not wanting to lose her son, grandson, and prince.

"I know it with all my heart," Bulma said as she wrapped her arm around Riya. Bulma could feel in her heart the renewed strength Vegeta had as his love and care for his people, the saiyans, was revived; she knew he would be fine.

Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan followed the ki energy of the saiyans and transported to a small planet similar to Earth. From where they appeared, they could see a battle happening, but they were still to far away to be seen. "Keep your energy hidden," Vegeta ordered, "We don't want to be noticed before we are there." Goku and Gohan glanced at each other; now Vegeta was back to being an arrogant prince. They rushed after him toward the battlefield to save the saiyans from the Ginyu Force.

"Just give up, you cannot win. You monkeys are just wasting away your lives," Captain Ginyu yelled as he and the rest of the Ginyu Force hovered over the saiyans.

"Never, Ginyu! You tortured the saiyans long enough!" one of the saiyans yelled back. He was obviously their leader and he looked just like Goku and Turan.

"Then you shall die!" Captain Ginyu yelled as he threw a powerful energy beam strong enough to destroy all of the nearly fifty saiyans standing in front of him.

The Ginyu Force expected to see the saiyans killed, but suddenly, Captain Ginyu's beam was averted by three smaller but more powerful energy beams. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan stood in between the Ginyu Force and the saiyans. "If you think you can kill saiyans on our watch, think again," Gohan said as the saiyans all stared at the three fighters. The older saiyans recognized Prince Vegeta and realized the other adult saiyan must be Kakarot, the son of Bardock and Riya, but they were unsure who the third fighter was.

"Ha! Look it's the washed-up saiyans we fought on Namek," Jeice said as the Ginyu Force laughed, "You may have beaten us on Namek, Vegeta, but we are much stronger now. You will never beat us. You shall die with the rest of your miserable race!"

Vegeta smirked as the other saiyans trembled with fear. "You are pathetic, Jeice. Take a look at your scouters and you'll see you have no chance against any one of Goku, Gohan, and myself, much less all three of us," Vegeta jabbed, "Why, I could beat you all with one hand tied behind my back."

"Just try it, Vegeta, the almighty prince of the saiyans," Burter teased as the Ginyu Force all laughed.

"Alright, I will," Vegeta said with a smirk and then he raised one of his hands. Within an instant, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo were all dead, leaving only Captain Ginyu alive. "I believe you have a score to settle with him," Vegeta turned to Goku, remembering how Captain Ginyu had stolen Goku's body and nearly killed him on Namek.

"Wow, Vegeta, are you actually letting someone else fight?" Goku teased.

"Just kill him, Kakarot!" Vegeta was losing his patience.

"Alright," Goku said. He laughed as he easily disposed of Captain Ginyu. Gohan just shook his head at his father and Vegeta; no one would ever know these two had once tried to kill each other.

The three Z Fighters then turned to the saiyans who stood in shock. Vegeta walked over to the leader. "Bardock, it is nice to see you. I'm sure you'll be happy to know Riya is fine. She made it to Earth and we came to rescue you. She is safe with our families," Vegeta said as Gohan laughed; he had no doubt this was his grandfather, "You are amused, Gohan."

"Well, you never told us dad and Turan looked just like their father, and Goten, too. They look more alike than even you, your father, and Trunks," Gohan said as he stood next to Vegeta.

"I guess now it makes sense why I didn't look like Grandpa Gohan," Goku laughed, scratching his head as he walked up next to Gohan.

"Um, Prince Vegeta…" Bardock began. He barely dared to hope this was his son before him.

"Yes, Bardock, this is Kakarot, whom we call Goku, and his son Gohan," Vegeta answered as he swept his hand to Goku and Gohan's direction.

Bardock stared at his son and grandson for a few minutes and then embraced Goku and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I heard one of you mention Turan, Prince Vegeta?" Bardock asked, knowing protocol demanded he address his questions to Prince Vegeta though he wanted to talk to his long-lost son.

"Please, Bardock, just call me Vegeta," Vegeta replied, "And, yes, Gohan referred to Turan; he is safe on Earth, where we are going to take the rest of you. Mother and father, Mikal and Recknee, and Riya are there, too. Vichell, Goku, and I have all married and started families of our own. Gohan here will marry Videl, Vichell's daughter in just a few days. Aliya, my sister, is also safe on Earth."

"Oh, thank goodness," Bardock breathed a sigh of relief, knowing all the others were safe.

"Listen to me," Vegeta said as he addressed the remaining saiyans, "Gather all of your belongings and prepare to leave this planet. You will all be taken to Earth where I, the rest of my family, and a couple of other saiyan families already live. You will be taught the human culture and will learn to assimilate it. Your needs will be provided for for a little while, until you are used to human customs and can work."

"Um, Vegeta, how are we going to transport all of their belongings to Earth?" Goku asked, looking toward the saiyan village.

"It would help if we had some capsules right now," Gohan commented.

"That's a brilliant idea, Gohan. I should have thought of it before we left," Vegeta replies as he prepared to transport back to Earth to retrieve some capsules.

Back on Earth, the remaining Z Fighters waited for Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan to return with the saiyans. None of them were worried save for Riya. Suddenly, they felt Vegeta's ki appear. "Vegeta, is everything okay?" Bulma asked as she walked to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Everything's fine," he replied as he put his hand on top of hers, "But I need you to come with me."

"Wait," Mirai Trunks said just as Vegeta was about to transport away, "Take Videl and I with you, we can help." He was worried about his mother going to the battlefield even though he knew Vegeta wouldn't let Bulma get hurt.

Vegeta released Bulma's hand and walked over to stand in front of his future son who had been joined by Trunks. Vegeta placed a hand on each of his sons, knowing they wouldn't resist a fight. "I need you two to stay here," Vegeta said, "There's a possibility Captain Ginyu wished back more than just the Ginyu Force and sent some fighters here to Earth, knowing Goku was here. If that is the case, I need you two, Videl, and Goten to protect everyone. You are the one with battle experience, Mirai Trunks, I leave you in charge."

"But, dad..." Trunks began as Vegeta turned back to Bulma.

"Trunks," Mirai Trunks said as he placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder, "He's right, we need to stay here. Videl and I can't do it alone. Dad will make sure nothing happens to mom." Vegeta nodded as he transported away with Bulma.

Back on the New Planet Vegeta, Goku and Gohan waited with the other saiyans for Vegeta to return from Earth with the capsules. Bardock studied his son, glad to see Kakarot had survived the trip to Earth and had even begun a family. After just a few minutes, Vegeta reappeared with Bulma and capsules. "Each family, take one of these and put your belongings in it," Vegeta said and then showed the saiyans how to use the capsules. Bulma then distributed them.

"Turan is safe, Prince Vegeta?" Bardock could barely believe what he had heard earlier, two of his three sons were safe. He hoped Raditz was safe as well, but he would ask Prince Vegeta about it later.

"He's perfectly safe," Gohan said, "He's back at home with our family and friends. He's waiting, like the rest, to meet you and all of the saiyans."

"All of them have capsules and are ready to go," Bulma said as she came back and Vegeta wrapped his arm around her.

"Is this your wife, Prince Vegeta?" Bardock asked, staring at the man before him who was once the boy who played in his shop. Vegeta nodded as he pulled Bulma closer to him, feeling their daughter move. Bardock bowed, "It is a pleasure, your highness."

Bulma blushed; she enjoyed being treated like a princess. "Vegeta, why don't you and Bulma and grandfather stay here until the last saiyans are ready to leave while dad and I transport the saiyans to Earth." Everything was working smoothly until Gohan approached a group of five teenage saiyans to transport them. "Come on, you have to come with me," Gohan said as he extended his hand to them.

"Get your hand away from me, you third-class filth!" the obvious leader said as he swatted Gohan's hand away. Gohan wasn't hurt, but he was confused. He looked toward his grandfather and Vegeta for an explanation.

"They're nobles, Gohan, counts," Bardock answered, "By royal protocol, we shouldn't even be in their presence without their permission. They wouldn't go with you or Kakarot."

"Yes, they will," Vegeta said, "If they know what is best for them, they will. I am Vegeta, Prince of the saiyans, and you will go with Gohan or you will have to deal with him. He is not a third-class warrior, but rather, he is a super elite. He is the strongest saiyan whoever lived."

The five counts glared at Gohan, but reluctantly went with Gohan. After a few more trips, Goku and Gohan returned to find Bardock, Vegeta, and Bulma remaining. "Alright, I guess we're finished," Goku said as he and Gohan walked over to the others.

"I wish…I wish we had found her before we left," Bardock said solemnly as the others looked at him questioningly, "Her name is Katia. She's just a couple of weeks old; the Ginyu Force took her captive the day before Riya left to insure we would cooperate. We don't know if she's still alive or not. See, Katia is mine and Riya's only daughter."

"Then we will see if we can find her," Vegeta said as he placed a hand on Bardock's shoulder then turned to Goku, "Goku, take Bulma and your father back to Earth and stay there. Gohan and I will look for Katia and we'll return when we know something."

"Take care, Vegeta," Bulma said as she kissed him on the cheek and then Goku transported them back to Earth.

"There's a small energy signal over there, let's check it out," Vegeta said as Gohan nodded. Shortly, they found a small child, quietly whimpering. Vegeta gently picked up the tiny girl and just as they were about to transport back to Earth, Gohan and Vegeta felt an enormous power coming down upon the planet. They both paled as they recognized the power and Vegeta held tight to Katia.

Author's Note: Okay, due to several people saying they have a hard time keep people straight in their reviews, I will put a character guide for this story (and its companion fics) in one of the next couple of chapters (I will try to get it in the very next chapter, but no promises). I realize it can get confusing, particularly with all of my original characters. I hope this will help those of my readers that are having a difficult time keeping everyone straight. :)

Author's Note II: Okay, you know what goes here. Now that you have read the chapter, please take the short time to review. I would really appreciate it. :) Thanks!


	17. An Enemy Returns

Author's Note: It has been brought to my attention that some people don't like the way I have made Vegeta in my story. If you don't like it, I suggest you don't read anymore or just put up with it. As for as this "change," the only thing I have changed in my opinion is Vegeta calling Goku by his Earth name instead of his Saiyan name. I refer you to "Final Atonement" in _Dragon Ball Z_ and the majority of _Dragon Ball GT_. Face it people, Vegeta becomes an Earthling and a Z Fighter whether we like it or not. Again, I'm sorry if my version of Vegeta is offensive, but if you don't like it, then write your own fic. For those who like this story, I'm sorry about this author's note, but I wanted to answer the reviews. I hope you enjoy the story now! Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 17: An Enemy Returns

"It can't be," Gohan barely whispered as he looked at Vegeta, who stood shaking, holding Katia tight, "Vegeta, it can't be him, it just can't. Mirai Trunks killed him."

Vegeta slowly realized Gohan was talking to him. He took a deep breath before answering. "I know, Gohan, but Captain Ginyu must have wished him back, too," Vegeta said as he gently handed Katia to Gohan, "Take her back to Earth and stay there. I will stay and fight him."

Gohan took Katia and looked at Vegeta, a man who had become a father to him when he didn't have to. Gohan put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and said, 'I wish you wouldn't fight alone, especially with Bulma pregnant, but I know you have to do this. I will return to Earth and stay there, and I will keep dad from transporting back here, on one condition. That you understand I will be locked on to your ki; at the slightest sign you are in trouble, at least dad, Videl, and I will be back here."

Vegeta smiled and nodded. Gohan meant as much to him as his other children. Just as Gohan was about to transport back to Earth, Vegeta stopped him. "Gohan," Vegeta said, placing a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "I don't have to tell you I might not make it, even if you, your dad, Videl, and all the other saiyans and Z Fighters returned to help. Please, don't alarm Bulma to this. I know if I die, I won't be able to be revived right away or even before my daughter is born because the Namekian dragon balls have just been used. If I don't make it back, promise me you will help Trunks take care of Bulma like I helped you take care of your mother."

"I promise, Vegeta," Gohan replied.

"And one more thing, Gohan. If I survive but am badly injured, don't have Dende heal me unless it is the only way for me to survive," Vegeta added; Gohan looked at him oddly, "Please, do this for me, Gohan."

"I will," Gohan replied. He offered his hand to Vegeta. Vegeta took it and then embraced his segregate son. After releasing Gohan, Vegeta smiled and lightly placed his hand on Katia's head before Gohan returned to Earth.

When Goku returned to Earth with just Bulma and Bardock, everyone else was worried. "Goku," Videl approached him scared, "Where's Gohan?"

"Yea, and my dad?" Trunks added as he took hold of his mother's hand.

"Don't worry, they're just fine. They'll be back in a little bit," Goku replied as Riya walked over to Bardock.

"Prince Vegeta and Kakarot's son are looking for Katia, Riya. It was amazing; the prince took care of Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo with one blast. Then Kakarot did the same to Captain Ginyu," Bardock said, embracing his wife.

"Our children and grandchildren have accomplished amazing feats," King Vegeta said as Gohan, with Katia, appeared.

"Katia!" Riya cried as tears flowed down her cheeks. She ran, took Katia from Gohan, and held her close. "Thank you, so much," Riya said though her tears to Gohan as Bardock held his wife and daughter close; they were finally safe.

"Gohan," a panic-stricken Bulma barely said, "Where's Vegeta?" The entire group of saiyans and Z Fighters fell silent as they waited for news of their prince. Gohan looked at the ground. How could he tell Bulma she was about to lose Vegeta, again?

"Gohan," Mirai Trunks said, joining in his mother's fear, "Where is father?" Gohan still didn't answer; he didn't know how.

Trunks ran to Gohan, throwing his arms around Gohan's waist. Everyone could tell something was wrong and Trunks had begun to cry. Bulma began to feel so dizzy Mirai Trunks helped her sit down. Trunks cried to Gohan, shaking him, "Gohan, where's my dad? Where is he?"

Gohan couldn't avoid their gazes any longer. If he looked down, he saw Trunks; if he looked up, he saw Mirai Trunks and Bulma. He gathered Trunks in his arms, walked over, and knelt down in front of Bulma. Seeing the seriousness in Gohan's face, Bulma began to cry. Mirai Trunks knelt next to her, holding one of her hands as Trunks carefully crawled into her lap. Gohan held Bulma's other hand and gently spoke as all of them listened, "Bulma, Vegeta is safe, for now. He is still on New Vegeta. It seems Captain Ginyu wished back more than just the Ginyu Force. Just after Vegeta and I found Katia, we sensed Frieza approaching the planet. Vegeta wanted to stay and fight alone. I didn't want to leave, but I had to respect his wishes. You know more than anyone how much he needs to beat Frieza; not dad, not Mirai Trunks, but him. Vegeta is the only one who can do this. I've locked onto his ki, if anything goes wrong, dad, Videl, and I will go there to help him. Mirai Trunks, you can go, too, if you wish. I'm not going to lie to you, Bulma. Frieza is much stronger than he was before; he's stronger than I am. So, there is a chance Vegeta may not make it; he's given me instructions in case that happens. But, I know he'll make it, Bulma, I just know it. There was something about Vegeta, something different. I've never seen him so focused before. Now that he knows the truth about a saiyan's power, he can tap into it at will. But this time, he is fighting for more. He is fighting for every saiyan, every Z Fighter, every person in the universe. But those aren't where he gets his strength. He gets his strength from you, Bulma. From you, from Trunks, and from your daughter. He loves you three with all his heart and he wants you to know, should he die, he'll be back, just as soon as we can wish him back."

Hearing Gohan's words, Bulma began to cry harder. She let go of Mirai Trunks and Gohan's hands and pulled Trunks close to her. Was all she was going to have of Vegeta was his children? Would she ever see her husband again? Mirai Trunks wrapped his arms around Bulma and Trunks, letting them cry on him.

Gohan stood up as Videl walked over to him. She pulled him to her, knowing he needed to be comforted just as much as Bulma and Trunks did. Gohan sobbed on Videl's shoulder as she held him. All the Z Fighters stood silent. Vegeta had become their friend and ally. Goku and ChiChi held Goten and Anna as the twins cried. Vegeta had been a father to the Son children when Goku had died against Cell. Everyone hoped Vegeta had the power to beat Frieza.

On New Vegeta, Vegeta saw Frieza's ship land a few miles away. Keeping his energy hidden and staying on the ground, Vegeta raced toward the ship; at least he would have the element of surprise on his side. Vegeta gauged the crew's power and threw an energy blast to destroy them all save for Frieza, who came flying out of the smoke.

"Who did that!" Frieza yelled, furious, "Show your face, coward!"

"I'm right here, Frieza," Vegeta replied, filled with renewed strength.

"Vegeta," Frieza snarled as he landed five feet from Vegeta.

Back on Earth, Bulma felt her heart leap as she knew Vegeta was beginning to fight. "Be careful, Vegeta," she whispered with her heart, "Come back to us. I love you."

"I love you, Bulma," Vegeta replied with his heart and then focused on his fight with Frieza.

Author's Note: Okay, two things. Review. :) Please. Second, I'm now including the character guide I promised. I'm doing it at the end of the chapter so that those who don't need it don't have worry about trying to get past it. I hope this helps to clear up confusion. Author out.

CHARACTER PROFILES

**Actual _Dragon Ball Z _Characters**

The Z Fighters:

Goku – strongest Z Fighter and leader; full-blooded Saiyan; husband to ChiChi; father to Gohan and Goten; AKA Kakarot (Saiyan name)

Vegeta – next strongest Z Fighter; argument can be made for him to be second in command later in the _Dragon Ball Z _series and in the _Dragon Ball GT_ series; full-blooded Saiyan; Prince of the Saiyans; mate to Bulma; father to Trunks

Piccolo – argument can be made for him to be second in command in _Dragon Ball Z_; Namekian; fused with Nail (warrior from Namek) and Kami (former guardian of the Earth)

Gohan – Half-Saiyan; oldest son of Goku and ChiChi; husband to Videl

Goten – Half-Saiyan; second son of Goku and ChiChi

Trunks – Half-Saiyan; son of Vegeta and Bulma

Krillin – human; trained with Goku under Master Roshi as a child; husband to Android 18; father to Marion

Yamcha – human; trained with Goku and Krillin under Master Roshi for a time

Tien Shinhan and Chiatzu – humans (I believe, never said anything different, but I wonder sometimes if they aren't human, if someone knows, please let me know); originally students of Master Shen (rival to Master Roshi)

Android 18 – android created by Dr. Gero; wife to Krillin; mother to Marion

Fused Z Fighters:

Gotenks – fused version of Trunks and Goten

Vegetto – fused version of Goku and Vegeta

Other Characters:

ChiChi – human; wife to Goku; daughter of Ox King; mother to Gohan and Goten

Bulma – human; mate to Vegeta; daughter of Dr. and Mrs. Briefs; mother to Trunks

Videl – human (in the original _Dragon Ball Z_; full-blooded Saiyan in my fic); wife to Gohan; daughter to Hercule

Hercule – human (in the original _Dragon Ball Z_; full-blooded Saiyan in my fic); World Champion of Martial Arts; father to Hercule

Dende – Namekian; guardian of the Earth; little brother to Nail

Mr. Popo – gardener and companion to the guardian of the Earth

Master Roshi – human; martial arts master who trained Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha

Ox King – human; father to ChiChi; former student of Master Roshi

Mirai Trunks – future version of Trunks

King Vegeta – full-blooded Saiyan; King of the Saiyans; father to Vegeta

Bardock – full-blooded Saiyan; father to Goku (in my fic, he is the royal jeweler on Planet Vegeta)

Raditz – full-blooded Saiyan; brother to Goku; oldest son of Bardock

Nappa – full-blooded Saiyan; sent to Frieza with Vegeta and Raditz

Android 17 – twin brother of Android 18; also created by Dr. Gero

Frieza – evil tyrant; held Vegeta captive for years

Ginyu – servant of Frieza; leader of the Ginyu Force

**My Own Characters**

Anna – Half-Saiyan; twin to Goten; daughter of Goku and ChiChi

Riya – full-blooded Saiyan; lady-in-waiting to Queen Victoria; wife to Bardock; mother to Goku

Turan – full-blooded Saiyan; brother to Goku; youngest son of Bardock and Riya

Katia – full-blooded Saiyan; sister to Goku; youngest child of Bardock and Riya

Mirai Goten – future version of Goten

Mirai Anna – future version of Anna

Queen Victoria – full-blooded Saiyan; Queen of the Saiyans; wife to King Vegeta; mother to Vegeta

Aliya – full-blooded Saiyan; Princess of the Saiyans; twin to Sapienza; sister to Vegeta; daughter of King Vegeta and Victoria

Sapienza – full-blooded Saiyan; Prince of the Saiyans; twin to Aliya; brother to Vegeta; daughter of King Vegeta and Victoria

Vichell – full-blooded Saiyan; childhood friend of Vegeta; daughter of Recknee and Mikal; wife to Hercule; mother to Videl

Recknee – full-blooded Saiyan; top-advisor to King Vegeta; honorary prince to King Vegeta; husband to Mikal; father to Vichell

Mikal – full-blooded Saiyan; lady-in-waiting to Queen Victoria; honorary princess to Queen Victoria; wife to Recknee; mother to Vichell

Rikel – full-blooded Saiyan; brother to Vichell; son of Recknee and Mikal


	18. A Prince Sacrificed

Author's Note: I am just letting everyone know that it might be a little while before I get the next chapter up. It has come to that time of the year. School is starting again and my writing time will be greatly diminished, especially because I am writing a senior thesis this sememster (a really, really long research paper that tops off my entire undergraduate career). I just wanted to give my readers fair warning. Please be patient. It may be a week or so between updates from now on, but I _will_ update. Thanks for understanding. Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 18: A Prince Sacrificed

"Saying a prayer before you die, Vegeta?" Frieza taunted; there was no way he was going to be beaten by a saiyan.

"Think whatever you want, Frieza. Maybe you should be the one praying, but then, who would help you?" Vegeta jabbed back. He didn't know if he could beat Frieza or not, but Vegeta knew he had to, not just for the universe, but especially for his children, his son and his daughter. He didn't want them to grow up in the terror he did.

"Why you little monkey! You shall not live to see another day!" Frieza yelled as he attacked Vegeta. Knowing he couldn't survive against Frieza in his normal state, Vegeta transformed to ascended saiyan. Frieza was a little taken back, but not undeterred. "Ha! So you think your super saiyan transformation is going to save you? You better think again; I'm much stronger now than when you fought me on Namek or that brat super saiyan fought me on Earth."

"That 'brat' is my son, and don't worry, I'm much stronger as well," Vegeta smirked and the battle began.

Videl looked over Gohan's shoulder and saw Aliya standing alone, crying. No one was comforting her. She was facing losing a brother she just met. Gohan realized Videl had looked up, he pulled away and looked at her. "Videl, what's wrong?" he said softly.

"It's Aliya; she's alone. I want to be there for her and for you and…oh, I..." Videl didn't want to hurt Gohan's feelings, but she didn't want to leave Aliya alone either.

"It's okay, Videl, go to her," Gohan said and Videl looked at him questioningly, "Aliya needs you. Listen, I like being with you, but I have the others. Aliya has no one else. She only trusts you and Vegeta. Go to her, she needs you."

Videl smiled. "Thank you, Gohan," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She walked over to Aliya and put a hand on her shoulder, "How are you, Aliya?"

"Okay, I guess. Do you think Vegeta can beat him, this Frieza guy?" Aliya asked, hoping with all her heart he would return to them safely.

"Aliya, dad is strong. He'll beat Frieza, you can count on it," Mirai Trunks said and all the Z Fighters agreed.

"Vegeta may be stubborn and arrogant sometimes, but he's grown up in battle. He knows how to defeat his enemies, including Frieza. He'll come back to us," Bulma said, still holding tight to Trunks. Vegeta just had to come back to them.

Vegeta continued to attack Frieza with everything he had, but Frieza was barely scratched. Vegeta found himself lost in the smoke from a volley of attacks; he took a second to breathe, knowing Frieza couldn't sense his position without a scouter. Frieza had already transformed to his highest form, thinking Vegeta had reached his highest form already, for Frieza was stronger than Vegeta now he was in highest form. Vegeta had to take a gamble, the super saiyan three transformation took a lot of energy to sustain, but he had to transform; it was the only way he could beat Frieza.

Vegeta concentrated, pulling not only from his own strength, but also the energy of his sons, his friends, and all the saiyans. "Frieza! Now you shall face the wrath of a true saiyan warrior!" Vegeta sneered; there was no way he was going to allow Frieza to live any longer. This time, Frieza would not come back.

"Keep telling yourself that, monkey boy. You'll never win. I shall rule the univer…what the?" Frieza was shocked as he watched Vegeta's hair grow longer; Frieza knew saiyans' hair didn't grow.

"Now, meet your end," Vegeta glared at Frieza. There was no way Frieza could survive against a super saiyan three.

"What is that?" Trunks asked, sensing an enormous energy increase far off.

"That's your father," Piccolo replied.

"Something must be up, I've never felt dad power up that much before," Mirai Trunks said. He could hardly believe his father had become that strong.

"He had to transform to super saiyan three," Gohan replied, "Frieza is just too strong. Vegeta tried to beat him as an ascended saiyan, but it just wasn't enough. Hopefully, super saiyan three will give Vegeta the power he needs to beat Frieza once and for all."

"Gohan," Aliya approached him, "Can we do anything to help him? Please, tell me, I want to help."

"Hmm, maybe," Gohan thought for a few minutes; how could he keep his promise to Vegeta and still let Aliya and the others help, "Yes, yes, that's it. Listen, we can help Vegeta. Right now, he's not just relying on his own power. He is pulling a little bit of power from everyone of us save for Bulma. The problem is, to pull on our energy, Vegeta has to use more of his own energy sustaining the connection with us. If we all concentrate on sending our energy to him, he will be able to use all of his own energy plus what we send him to fight Frieza."

"Then let's do it," Mirai Goten said, "I may not know Vegeta very well, but I have heard the stories about Frieza from Trunks. Let's do what we can to help." The other Z Fighters and saiyans agreed and began to join their minds to help Vegeta.

"Mom?" Trunks looked up at Bulma, who nodded. Trunks carefully crawled off of Bulma's lap and joined the others.

Bulma stood. "Gohan," she said, "Tell me, what can I do? I know the reason Vegeta isn't pulling energy form me is because of our daughter, but surely there is something I can do to help him."

"Bulma," Gohan said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You are helping him more than all the rest of us combined. When we were all going to kill him, you showed him compassion and love; he has relied on it ever since. Your love for him gives him his strength. If it weren't for you, Vegeta wouldn't even be fighting today. Just keep him close to your heart; he'll feel your strength." Bulma nodded and joined the others; she may not be able to send Vegeta and of her energy, but she could send him her love.

Even at super saiyan three, Vegeta struggled against Frieza. They were nearly even in power, but Frieza still had the upper hand. Vegeta lay on the ground, struggling to keep his level; he couldn't let Frieza win, he just couldn't. Just as Frieza was attacking Vegeta, Vegeta felt a surge of energy, his strength was renewed. "What? What's going on?" Vegeta thought, trying to figure out where his extra power was coming from, "Gohan." Vegeta realized Gohan was having all the Z Fighters and saiyans send him their energy. With renewed energy, he attacked Frieza head on. "Now, Frieza, face the wrath of the entire saiyan race!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up for a Final Flash. Using all the energy given to him, Vegeta threw a blast at Frieza that was even more powerful than the blast Videl used to kill Buu.

Vegeta hovered, breathless. He could still sense Frieza within the cloud of smoke from the blast. What was he to do now? He used all of the energy from the Z Fighters and saiyans to blast Frieza. Suddenly, Frieza attacked Vegeta, throwing him to the ground. Vegeta struggled not to pass out, but it was no use, slowly, Vegeta went unconscious.

"Dad, please, you have to wake up. Please, dad, help me. Please." Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and saw Trunks standing over him. "Please, dad, you have to…" Trunks collapsed with a blast hole through his heart.

Vegeta looked around but couldn't find anyone who might have hit Trunks. "You can save him, but you can't do it alone." Vegeta saw a hand reaching out to help him up. He looked up and saw Bulma, only younger, a teenager. "You can save Trunks, but you can't do it alone, dad." Vegeta stared; this wasn't Bulma, but a vision of their daughter. "Let mom and I help; we can handle it. We're strong enough, use us; take some of our energy. Dad, trust us." Vegeta knew his daughter was right; he took hold of her hand.

Vegeta woke up; he was Frieza charging at him. Quickly, he transformed to super saiyan three out of his own power and then threw a blast at Frieza to buy him the few seconds he needed. Vegeta locked on to Bulma's ki, but he had to do more, he had to find his daughter's. Shortly, Vegeta was locked onto both. He felt Bulma's love, the power which taught him true strength. Vegeta closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bulma," he said and then began to pull energy from his wife and daughter.

"Oh," Bulma said, suddenly feeling weak. She had heard Vegeta apologize, but she didn't know what for. She leaned forward, feeling like she was about to pass out.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Trunks asked as he and Mirai Trunks put their hands on her back.

"I…I don't know," Bulma replied as she leaned against Mirai Trunks and closed her eyes.

"Something must have happened. Our energy wasn't enough to destroy Frieza. Vegeta's pulling energy from Bulma and their daughter," Gohan said, standing up. Why was Vegeta pulling energy from Bulma? The other fighters still had plenty to spare, but Bulma barely had enough to sustain herself. What was Vegeta doing?

"But why? Why would dad be doing that? He knows mom can't spare any energy," Mirai Trunks said, looking down at his mother resting in his arms.

"Because he has to," Bulma said softly, "Don't worry, I'll be fine; Vegeta knows when to stop. I just hope it's enough to stop Frieza." Bulma closed her eyes again and rested in her future son's arms. Soon, she lay asleep; exhausted from the energy Vegeta was taking from her.

"There," Vegeta said to himself. He gathered what energy he could from his wife and daughter. Even though it was immensely less than what the Z Fighters and saiyans had given him, some how, Vegeta felt the strongest he ever had. Then it dawned on him; the energy he had just taken contained a very special component, love. As the energy from Bulma and their daughter ran through his body, Vegeta realized what was about to happen. Frieza watched in amazement as the saiyan prince powered up. Vegeta's hair shortened, turning back to black, and his tail emerged from underneath his clothing, glowing red. "What do you think, Frieza? A super saiyan four," Vegeta jeered. Finally, Vegeta had been the first one to ascend to the next level. With full force, Vegeta attacked Frieza head on.

"Vegeta," Bulma said as she came to.

"He's still fighting, but he's amazing. Gohan and Goku think he has reached a new level," Videl told her.

Bulma sat up and looked into the worried faces around her. She chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm okay. It just took a lot out of me when Vegeta took my energy," she said, "And, yes, I can tell. Vegeta's reached a new level. I only hope it's enough."

Vegeta powered up for one last attack; he knew his body wouldn't hold this new form for long. He fired a Final Flash strong enough to destroy an entire solar system. Vegeta had done it; he destroyed Frieza once and for all. But as Vegeta fell to the ground out of exhaustion, he knew he had given more than his pride up to save his loved ones.

"He did it! Vegeta did it! He destroyed Frieza!" Goten exclaimed as he and the saiyans began to rejoice.

"Maybe, Goten, but…" Gohan didn't know how to tell them.

"Vegeta, Vegeta is…he's gone," Bulma said. She could feel it in her heart. Once again, the prince of the saiyans had given his life to save those he loved.

Author's Note: Okay, you know what goes here. Please leave a review. I do take time to read them and take them into consideration. So, please review.


	19. Revival of a Hero

Author's Note: Okay, Lord Destroyer brought up a good point. I did make Frieza ridiculously strong. Sorry. Guess I didn't think it through that well. LOL. Oh, well. There was a reason for it that will be revealed in a few chapters. Sorry about that everone. Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 19: Revival of a Hero

"No," Trunks said from where he was rejoicing with Goten. He ran to Bulma, "Please, mom, dad can't be dead; he just can't be."

"Vegeta's ki is completely gone," Krillin said softly, looking at 18, who had just picked up Marion. Krillin held hand with his wife as all the saiyans and Z Fighters stood in shock.

Victoria buried her head in her husband's shoulder. They had just gotten their son back; now, in order to save them and their people, he had given his life against the tyrant who had held them captive for so long. Mikal and Riya both held tight to their newborn children and sobbed as their husbands held them. Vegeta had been like a son to them as well; how could he be gone? The Z Fighters, too, felt the loss of Vegeta. They all stood somberly, not knowing what to do or say. Even the saiyans were saddened at the loss of their prince.

Mirai Trunks turned and walked a few feet away from the group. He knew he should try to help his mother and younger self, but he didn't know what to do. He, too, had just lost the only father he had ever known. Mirai Goten walked over and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder; Mirai Trunks began to cry. "Why did he have to sacrifice himself?" he cried softly.

"Because he had to," Bulma replied, looking at her sons. Of all that were gathered there, she was the only one not crying. Trunks, who had been holding tight to her, looked up at her with tear-streaked eyes; how could she say that? "Trunks, you know it as well as I do. Vegeta was held captive by Frieza for years; he did what he had to do to save all of us from Frieza. Yes, I'm going to miss him, but I also know he'll be back in six months. I wish he would be here for our daughter's birth, but he won't. I know he'll be watching over us from Other World and I know Trunks and the rest of you will also be looking out for me, just as you did ChiChi when Goku was gone."

"Are you sure he'll come back?" Aliya asked her sister-in-law through her tears; she wanted her brother back.

"As soon as we can use the Namekian dragon balls again, we will wish him back; that was his wish," Gohan replied, holding tight to Videl. He knew he would be wed to her in two weeks, but he wished Vegeta could be there for the wedding.

"How long will that be?" Victoria asked. She, like everyone else, began taking the cue from Bulma to calm down.

"It will be about six months. Gohan just used them for some special wishes. We can use one wish to bring back Vegeta and figure out what to do with the last two. The Namekians are gentle people, they won't mind if we…oh," Bulma began to tell of the Namekian dragon balls but stooped short as she suddenly felt her energy drop. She dropped to her knees, holding on to Trunks to keep from fainting.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Mirai Trunks asked, kneeling next to her, he and Trunks exchanged worried glances.

"I don't know. I'm so weak," Bulma replied softly as she let go of Trunks and leaned into Mirai Trunks' open arms.

The saiyans and Z Fighters looked on worriedly till suddenly, Gohan became excited. He let go of Videl and had such excitement in his face the others thought he had gone crazy. "Ha!" he exclaimed, "I can't believe it! He actually did it?"

"Who did what?" Videl asked, worried about her fiancée.

"I'll show you in a minute," he smiled and then transported himself away.

"Where'd he go?" Anna asked, looking at ChiChi, who was holding her.

"Should you go after him?" ChiChi turned to Goku.

"No. Gohan will be fine wherever he has gone. If he gets into trouble, I'll go after him," Goku replied, wondering what his son was doing.

Gohan arrived on the desolate planet that just a few hours ago resembled Earth. "Should have known the planet wouldn't survive," he said to himself as he began to look around. He walked a ways and came upon Frieza, or what was left of him. All the remained of Frieza was a bit of his uniform, his scouter, and the tip of his tail, which was twitching. Gohan blasted what was there for good measure and then walked on. He had something more important to find.

"Gohan." he heard a weak voice just ahead of him. Gohan raced toward it; it was Vegeta. "Gohan, you came," Vegeta said weakly, "Where's Frieza?"

"You beat him. Now, quit pulling on Bulma's energy, she's about to pass out. Here, I'll give you some of mine so I can get you back to Earth," Gohan said, but Vegeta stopped him.

"It won't help. Right now, I can't help but take a little energy from Bulma. She will remain weak until I am either well or dead," Vegeta replied, gasping for breath.

"Then, we need to get you healed. I know you said you didn't want it, but take this senzu bean; Bulma won't last until you're healed," Gohan said, taking a senzu bean out of his pocket. Vegeta agreed and ate the bean; soon, his health was restored. "Now, what do you say we go back to Earth?" Gohan said. Vegeta nodded after he stood up and they transported back to Earth.

The gathered crowd stood shocked when they saw Vegeta come back with Gohan. He quickly silenced them, for his sons and wife had not seen him. He walked over and knelt next to them. His sons were shocked but kept quiet as Vegeta gently took his sleeping wife into his arms. He gave her a small amount of his energy to replace what he had taken from her. Slowly, she came to. She looked up to see where she was and when she was Vegeta, she threw her arms around him. "I thought I had lost you," she said softly, beginning to cry.

"You will never lose me," he replied softly. He held her for a few minutes and then held his arm out to Trunks, who fell into his parents' arms. As Vegeta held his family, he smiled at Mirai Trunks, who smiled back; he was proud of his father.

"Vegeta," Aliya said softly, standing behind her brother. Vegeta released Bulma and Trunks, stood up, and held his sister. His parents walked over to him and he embraced them.

"How did you ever beat Frieza?" King Vegeta asked his son as the gathered group wondered the same thing.

Vegeta wrapped his arm around Bulma, who had come to stand at his side. "Truthfully," he replied, "It was Bulma and our children. Just as I thought all hope was lost, I felt their love and the strength which came with it. I pulled only a little energy from them, but the love contained in it allowed me to reach super saiyan four; that is when I finished off Frieza." Vegeta smiled and kissed Bulma's forehead. She returned his smile and then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Super saiyan four? Wow, dad! What was it like?" Trunks was beaming. He always knew his father was the strongest saiyan, but he could never imagine super saiyan four.

"I'll show you later," Vegeta said, smiling at Trunks. Trunks became excited and the other fighters laughed but shared in his excitement. This was truly a reason for celebration; they had been freed from Frieza once and for all.

"Thank you, Prince Vegeta," Riya come to him and bowed, "Thank you for saving us and finding my daughter."

"Riya," he replied, putting his hand under her chin so she would stand up, "First, I am saiyan, too, and as the prince, it is my duty to protect our race. Second, I know how precious to a parent a child is. I know because I nearly lost Trunks a couple weeks ago. The saiyans are my people and the Z Fighters are my family; you and Bardock are part of my family, too. I would die for those I love."

Riya, Mika, and Victoria stood with tears in their eyes and Bardock, Recknee, King Vegeta, and Bulma were proud; Vegeta had finally become the prince they had hoped he would be. The saiyans looked on cautiously; weary of the emotions their royalty was now showing. "I don't like this, Carif; this isn't right," one of the young nobles who had ignored Gohan said to the obvious leader of the group.

"The royalty has been corrupted by this human society. Their strength is gone. We shall not fall to their weakness," Carif answered as he glared at the saiyan royalty and nobility.

"But you heard what the prince said; it was because of love he was able to transform to super saiyan four. Maybe they've found the secret to transforming into the legendary super saiyan," the youngest of the five counts said.

"Hush, Sapienza, you have a lot to learn about saiyan warriors, little brother. Feelings are a weakness and can never bring strength. Just wait, the Vegeta family has had their day to reign; soon, very soon, it will all change. That brat of the prince is half-saiyan; he will never be able to stand against the power of a true saiyan warrior," Carif stated, glaring at Trunks; soon that brat would know what a real super saiyan was like.

Aliya glanced back at the group of counts. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling they were going to be trouble for her family and the Z Fighters. Somehow, she didn't think the battle was quite over yet.

Author's Note: You know the drill. Please leave a review. Thank you.


	20. Princess in Danger

Author's Note: Alright, one more chapter before my writing time becomes limited. Hope you enjoy and please be patient with me on updating for the next few months as I will be in school. Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 20: Princess in Danger

"Aliya, what are you looking at?" Turan asked softly as he approached his new friend.

"Just the five counts over there. I don't have a good feeling about the four older ones. The youngest one somehow seems familiar," Aliya replied, glancing from Turan to Sapienza.

"He should, princess, for you know Sapienza well," Bardock said as he and King Vegeta came up to them. Aliya looked at Bardock questioningly; she had never met Sapienza. "Count Sapienza, come here, please," Bardock called to the young count.

As Sapienza approached Bardock and the others, Carif cut him off. "Sapienza, you're a count, don't obey that third-class reject. He may have been put in charge by Prince Recknee, but the royalty is back. We no longer answer to Bardock, but he will answer to us. Return to the group, now," Carif was stern. He glared at Bardock then returned to the counts with his younger brother.

"Something needs to be done about that count's attitude. Let me guess, Canif family?" Vegeta asked; the others hadn't seen him walk up.

"Yes. That is why Sapienza believes he is Count Carif's little brother; the Canif's would not allow Riya and I to raise him as it was supposed to be. They would not allow a prince to be raised by third-class warriors," Bardock replied.

"A prince?" Turan voiced the question they all had in their minds.

"It is of no importance now. Sapienza is a prince of a fallen race and he found refuge with the Canif's. We are the only ones who know the truth. If you will noticed, he has no tail. Now come, we have no threat from the counts, least of all Sapienza," King Vegeta said as he began to lead the group back to the Z Fighters but Aliya lingered.

"Are you coming, Aliya?" Turan returned to where she was standing.

"Go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes," Aliya said, smiling. Turan nodded and left Aliya to her own thoughts.

The counts watched as the group dispersed and their princess was left alone. Carif laughed. "Watch this, I'm fixing to make our plan much easier," he said, walking toward Aliya.

Sapienza grabbed Carif's arm. "Carif, don't. Not her. Don't take her," Sapienza pleaded.

Carif threw Sapienza to the ground where the remaining counts pinned him. "Don't tell me what to do, Sapienza. You never were one for saiyan traditions. A princess does not have the same rights as a prince. She is there for the taking; which ever count can get to her first, she's theirs. Now, don't interfere," Carif said, turning back toward Aliya. Sapienza could do nothing but watch.

Aliya turned back to watch her family. She smiled as she watched Vegeta play with Trunks, Goten, and Anna; this was the way she always wanted her family. Suddenly, she felt her arms pinned to her side. She tried to scream but there was a hand over her mouth. She couldn't even power up because whoever had hold of her had grabbed her tail, she was completely helpless. "Now, princess, you shall be mine," Carif whispered in her ear.

Aliya became incredibly frightened; she knew she shouldn't trust the counts If only he would let go of her tail, she could fight back. If only someone would look at her, but Carif was pulling her away from the saiyans and Z Fighters and toward the group of counts in a secluded part of the woods away from the Son's house. "Let her go, Carif. This isn't right," Sapienza struggled to get free, but the three counts holding him were too strong, "Let her go or I will alert Prince Vegeta."

"Little brother, you could never beat me and you won't alert Prince Vegeta. Keep him here until I return. Then we will have rightful claim to the saiyan throne, even over that half-breed son of the prince," Carif said, dragging Aliya with him. Aliya pleaded with her eyes to Sapienza; he was clearly the only count who cared about her, but as she was dragged into the woods. There was nothing he could do.

As Aliya disappeared, Sapienza felt her fear and his anger rising. "I have to save her," he said, still struggling to get free.

"Like you could beat Carif. You're a weakling," Javier, the oldest of the other three counts, said.

"I must," Sapienza yelled, powering up.

Turan and Vegeta felt Sapienza's sudden power increase and ran to the counts. "What is going on? Tell me now!" Vegeta demanded.

"Carif has taken Princess Aliya captive in the woods. He plans on taking her as his wife. He's hurting her. I don't know how, but I can fell her pain. She's struggling to get free," Sapienza answered as the counts released him. By the time he answered, Goku and Gohan had joined them.

"Goku, Gohan, Turan, stay here. Sapienza, come with me. We'll go after Carif and Aliya," Vegeta ordered, but Turan followed them into the woods.

"I'm coming with you, Vegeta. Aliya will need someone with her while you take care of Carif," Turan said when Vegeta glared at him. Vegeta softened, knowing Turan was right. Vegeta nodded and they raced toward Aliya's waning ki signal.

Shortly, they came upon Carif and Aliya; she was struggling to get free of his grip, but he was too strong. "Let her go, Carif," Vegeta ordered.

"You know it is my right. She is a princess, free for the first count who can take her," Carif replied, still holding tight to Aliya.

Sapienza felt his anger grow as he felt Aliya's fear rise. Suddenly, he could contain himself no longer. Without any hope of winning, he lunged at Carif. "Let her go!" Sapienza yelled, hitting Carif's arm, setting Aliya free. Aliya ran to Vegeta as they watched in amazement at the now super saiyan Sapienza. With just one more blow, Sapienza knocked Carif unconscious and would have killed him if Vegeta had not stopped him.

"Don't, Sapienza, I think he's learned his lesson," Vegeta said, then turned to his sister who was shaking in his arms, "Are you okay, Aliya?"

"I…I think so. Thank you, Sapienza," Aliya turned, surprised to see him as a super saiyan, "I thought dad said he wasn't saiyan?"

"I don't know. Father has some explaining to do. Turan, grab Carif and let's return to Goku's house. We will confront father there," Vegeta said as he began to walk toward the house with his arm around Aliya.

"Prince Vegeta, how do I get out of this transformation?" Sapienza asked as they walked.

"I will show you after we talk to father. I have a feeling he is hiding something from us. How old are you, Sapienza?" Vegeta returned, formulating an idea.

"I'm sixteen, sire. I was born the day before Planet Vegeta was destroyed," Sapienza replied as they reached the edge of the woods.

"I'm not surprised. You three, follow me," Vegeta said to the three saiyans Goku and Gohan were watching. As the others saw Sapienza in the super saiyan transformation, Carif unconscious, and Aliya shaken, they followed Vegeta to King Vegeta, who was talking to Bardock. "Father, what is this? You said Sapienza wasn't saiyan, but he's super saiyan now," Vegeta demanded.

King Vegeta looked at Sapienza and sighed as Victoria stood beside him. She nudged him, urging him to talk. "I just said he didn't have a tail. Sapienza is a saiyan," he replied as Carif slowly came to and Sapienza powered down at Vegeta's order.

"But, dad called him a prince; what did he mean, sire?" Turan asked.

King Vegeta did not answer right away but shortly he spoke up. "He is a prince, Turan. Sapienza was sent with Recknee's group so they would have a royal with them. Sapienza is actually Aliya's twin brother."

They were amazed; surprises seemed to be coming to the Z Fighters in droves. "I always knew Sapienza was different. He was too soft hearted to be a Canif. I don't know why I ever looked after you," Carif said and then he turned to King Vegeta, "Sire, your sons and the third-class with them interfered as I was exercising my right to take your daughter as my wife."

"Well, we are no longer on Planet Vegeta and, for now, Vegeta will be leading us; until I can learn the customs of Earth well enough to keep them in mind when I'm making a judgment. So, Vegeta, what do you say? Will Carif have Aliya?" King Vegeta asked his eldest son.

"Customs on Earth are different and Aliya was raised as an Earthling and the saiyans will have to learn those customs. Carif, or any other saiyan or Earthling, may not have Aliya unless she agrees. That stands for anyone you may meet, saiyan or human," Vegeta replied.

"There is the ruling, Carif. Aliya, your answer." King Vegeta now turned to his daughter.

"I do not want to be Carif's wife," Aliya answered matter-of-factly.

"Why you…you have not heard the last of me. Mark my words, the Vegeta family's days are numbered," Carif replied and took off, the three remaining counts following.

"Why is it trouble seems to follow us?" Gohan said, not really asking anyone

"There's no threat from them. Any of the Z Fighters are stronger than them. We'll just keep tabs on them to make sure they don't hurt any humans, though I don't think they would," Vegeta replied. The others agreed and the celebration of the saiyans' release from Frieza continued.

Aliya sighed, grateful for her brothers and Turan's intervention. She smiled as she watched her brothers; somehow she always knew she was a twin. She wanted to talk with Sapienza but that could wait; she had something else to do first. She walked over to where Gohan, Videl, and Turan were talking. "Turan, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Certainly," he replied, following her to the woods he had just saved her from. His heart began to race. From the time he had first laid eyes on her, Turan had wanted Aliya for his wife, even before he knew she was the princess. When he had found out she was the princess, his hopes had been dashed of taking her as his. The knowledge killed him and spending all the time with her was hard on him.

Aliya's pulse raced as she led the way through the woods to the small meadow Videl had taken her to before. What was she thinking? She didn't even know what was going to happen. All she knew was she didn't want another episode like had happened with Carif and how she felt about Turan. From the time she first saw him, she wanted to be his wife. She didn't know how he felt, but she was about to find out.

When they reached the meadow, Aliya turned to Turan; he was waiting for an explanation. She didn't know what to say, so she let the emotions screaming inside her to do the talking. She moved close to him, leaned up, and kissed him, praying his reaction would be the one she wanted.

Turan was surprised by Aliya's action, but at the same time, overjoyed. With the rule Vegeta had just set, if she wanted him as a husband, he could take her as his wife. Turan wrapped his arms around Aliya, deepening the kiss. Aliya responded by wrapping her arms around him, pulling them closer together. Turan took the next gamble. Knowing she liked him was not enough; he wanted her fully to be his wife. Slowly, he pushed a small amount of his ki into the kiss, giving it to Aliya.

When Aliya felt Turan's ki, she was surprised; he wanted her. And she would give herself to him. She mentally thanked Vegeta, for he had recently taught her about bonding. She replied by placing a small amount of her ki into the kiss. When Turan felt Aliya return his ki, his emotions were ecstatic. He broke the kiss to look at her; she was smiling. "Aliya," Turan whispered.

"Turan, take me. I want to be your wife," she replied, tears coming to her eyes.

Turan's heart leapt; was this really happening? He had already shown he wanted her; were they ready to bond? Before he could respond, he felt Aliya's hand running along his chest. No, he couldn't wait, but he wasn't in a position to take her. He wasn't a count; he couldn't marry a princess. "Aliya," he grabbed her hand, "I want to take you. I want you to be my wife. But I can't. I'm only a third-class warrior and you are supposed to marry a count."

"Then I make you a count," she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Only your father or brother could do that," he said then returned her kiss.

"Then I order you to marry me," Aliya replied, continuing to kiss him.

Turan looked at her then and all his self-control was lost. He pulled off his shirt and then pulled her in for a kiss. As he kissed her, he worked her shirt off of her and soon felt her bare skin against his. Their heart rates quickened, it was finally happening. They placed their hands on top of each other's heart and began to bond. As Aliya felt their kis transfer, she felt like she was melting in his arms. Without regard, they shed the rest of their clothing and finished the bond, resigning to each other and their marriage.

Vegeta, Sapienza, and Mirai Trunks walked to Gohan and Videl. "Have you seen Aliya? No one seems to know where she is. I wanted to make sure she was okay after that with Carif," Vegeta asks.

"She went off with Turan about two hours ago. She said she needed to talk to him," Videl answered.

"I can barely feel their ki energies. Do you think they're in trouble?" Mirai Trunks asked worriedly.

"Who's in trouble?" Aliya asked as she and Turan walked up. Both of them were smiling.

"We thought you two were. Are you okay?" Vegeta asked as he approached his sister.

"We're fine, just fine," Aliya said, smiling at Turan and then hugging Vegeta.

When Aliya hugged him, Vegeta knew what had happened. He pulled away and smiled at her and then Turan. "Thank you for taking care of her," he told Turan then he turned to the others, "Please leave us. I must talk to Turan and Aliya alone. Sapienza, stay with us." Though they wondered what was going on, Gohan, Videl, and Mirai Trunks obeyed Vegeta and left. Vegeta then turned back to Turan and Aliya. "You have a couple of choices. You may announce your marriage now or you can follow saiyan tradition and wait until you know a child is to be born. I leave the choice to you, but you must know, Turan, the saiyans will be weary of you spending time with her until you announce your marriage and, Aliya, you will still face the chance of the counts trying to marry you."

"I'm confused. When did you two marry?" Sapienza asked.

Aliya blushed slightly as Turan discretely took her hand. "Just now," he said softly, then he turned to Aliya, "It is your choice."

"Then, now. I don't want Carif coming after me again," Aliya replied.

Vegeta nodded. "Give me a few minutes to talk to Bulma. Father has been pressing me to name an honorary prince and princess even though I have younger siblings. I still must name one because I'm heir to the throne. I have been thinking about something to allow the Z Fighters power over the saiyans and I think I have the answer. Wait for me." They nodded and Vegeta left in search of Bulma.

Bulma sat against the Sons' house resting. She watched happily as Vegeta interacted with his people, the saiyans. He was coming home, now if only he would realize it. She smiled as he came toward her. "Is something wrong, Vegeta?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"I was about to ask you that. How are you feeling?" he replied gently, setting his hand atop their child.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder.

Vegeta gently stroked her hair and just enjoyed being with her for a few minutes. Then he remembered why he had come to her. "Bulma, you know father is pushing for an honorary prince and princess for us. I think I know who I want to name."

"Who?" she asked softly, moving closer to him.

"Well, first, I want to place all the Z Fighters at that status, including all of Bardock and Recknee's families. But as far as ours specifically, I want to name Goku and ChiChi. I would name Gohan and Videl but Aliya has already told me she wants them for hers," he replied, wrapping his arm around her, "Oh, and one other announcement will be made tonight. Aliya and Turan have married."

"I knew that was coming," she said as Vegeta helped her to her feet. They went to Aliya and Turan and then announcements were made. Everyone congratulated Aliya and Turan and soon they all turned in for the night, Turan making his new home at Capsule Corporation.

Author's Note: You know what goes here. Please review! Thank you.


	21. Wedding Day

Is There Life?

Chapter 21: Wedding Day

Videl paced nervously in front of the mirror in her bedroom; this would be the last night she would spend in her father's house, for the next day she was to wed Gohan. She opened the closet door once again to make sure her dress was still there. She was beginning to feel like an idiot.

"Are you that nervous, Videl?" Aliya made Videl jump as she walked into her bedroom.

"Aliya," Videl said after she caught her breath, "What are you doing here? I figured you would be with Turan."

"Turan, Sapienza, Trunks, and Mirai Trunks are all staying at Gohan's tonight, so I thought we might make it like old times one last time and I would spend the night with you," Aliya replied as she sat on the bed. Videl smiled as she shut her closet door where her dress and the bride's maids' dresses hung. She soon joined Aliya on the bed. "You know, a saiyan wedding would be much easier."

"I know, but Gohan and I were both raised as humans and we want a traditional human wedding," Videl sighed out of nervousness. Tomorrow was the biggest day of her life and the one person she really wanted couldn't come to her side right now. "But, I just wish Gohan could be here right now."

Aliya chuckled. "You'll be with him soon. The wedding is tomorrow afternoon. But I know how you feel. Turan and I have only been married for two weeks and already it's hard for me to be away from him, but, I think something else has to do with that." She smiled, gently resting her hand on her stomach.

"Aliya?" Videl questioned excitedly; she still saw Aliya as a little sister.

"I'm not certain, but I believe so. I'm going to ask Bulma to check it out after the wedding. They're a little busy since you're having the wedding at Capsule Corp.," Aliya replied happily. She and Videl continued to talk until they fell asleep late that night.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Gohan?" Mirai Trunks asked as the Z Fighters all munched on the snacks ChiChi had made for them.

"I'm not sure. I'm kind of nervious," Gohan blushed. He didn't really care to be the center of attention, even on such a special occasion.

The others laughed. "Don't worry; it's not too bad, Gohan. It all works out in the end," Krillin said, remembering his own wedding to 18.

"I…" (yawn) "don't think…" (yawn) "I've ever heard mom…" (yawn) "or dad talk about marrying each other," Trunks said, he and Goten both fighting sleep.

"I think it's time you two head to bed," Vegeta said, half wanting to avoid what Trunks said.

"Ah, but…" (yawn) "we're not tired," Goten complained.

"Vegeta's right, time for bed you two. Trunks, there's a bed in Goten's room for you. Off to bed," Goku said as he and Vegeta ushered the two young half-saiyans to bed.

"I take it you and mom never told Trunks you didn't marry her," Mirai Trunks asked Vegeta when he returned to the living room.

"Well, we did marry. It's just your mother allowed me to take her in a saiyan marriage. I haven't taught Trunks about that yet," Vegeta replied softly.

"I don't mean to offend you, sire, but shouldn't the young prince know about saiyan marriage by now?" Turan asked cautiously.

Vegeta smiled slightly; he was slowly learning to have fun. "Turan, please, just call me Vegeta. You don't have to address me as prince. Have you forgotten you too are a prince? You are married to my sister. As for Trunks, he knows very little about being a saiyan. He was raised as a human."

The Z Fighters spent the evening trying to keep Gohan distracted so his nerves wouldn't get the best of him.

That night, ChiChi, Anna, 18, and Marion stayed at Capsule Corp. with Bulma and Victoria. ChiChi was trying her hardest not to cry, again. "ChiChi, drink this," Bulma said, handing her a cup of hot tea, "It's going to be okay. It's not like Gohan's dying. He's just getting married."

"I know, but…" ChiChi started crying again.

18 just rolled her eyes; how long would she have to put up with ChiChi's hysterics? She was now wishing she had taken up 17's offer to go out for the night, but Gohan had convinced 17 to come over to his house for the night. "Bulma, I think it's hopeless. I don't think we're going to get her to calm down at all. Though, I don't understand, isn't Videl just moving in with them?"

"Gohan and Videl are going to live in a house next to ours. But we'll see them everyday. Gohan promised me. And they'll still go to school with us," Anna said cheerily; she was almost as excited as Gohan and Videl were.

"Wish I had a big brother, but I'm going to have a little one instead!" Marion smiled as the three women chuckled. 18 rested her hand on her small boy, she too was excited about her son. Bulma understood as she and Vegeta awaited the birth of their daughter.

That night, all of the Z Fighters rested soundly, that is, everyone but Gohan and Videl. They both had so many butterflies in their stomachs they couldn't sleep. They both sat staring at the moonless sky from the roofs of their houses. "Just one more night then you'll be with me forever, Videl," Gohan softly said to the stars above.

As if he was sitting right next to her, Videl heard what Gohan said. "I know. I love you, Gohan," she replied softly.

"I love you, too," Gohan said before returning inside to try to get some sleep.

The next morning, everyone met up at Capsule Corp. to finish preparing for the wedding. Gohan and Videl were anxious to see each other, but ChiChi wouldn't let them, so Aliya and Turan were acting as messengers between the two. With just an hour left till the wedding, King Vegeta was gathering the saiyans while the others dressed for the wedding.

"Oh, Aliya, I'm so nervous. Are you sure I look okay?" Videl nervously asked as she began to put on the first parts of her wedding dress.

"Darling, you look fine. Gohan will love you no matter what you're dressed in," Vichell replied, chuckling. She and Mikal were helping the girls get dress while Riya and Victoria watched the young ones.

"Dad, please, I know you don't like suits, but please put it on, it's just for a little bit," Gohan pleaded with Goku; he was the only Z Fighter not in a suit yet.

Goku started to whine until Vegeta stepped in. "Kakarot, enough! Just put on the suit!" Vegeta ordered. His patience was growing thin with Goku that day.

"Dad," Mirai Trunks said, walking in the door, "Mom's outside, she needs to speak with you." Vegeta gladly welcomed the break. He walked into the hallway where Bulma rested against the wall.

"Vegeta…" she said weakly, trying her hardest not to pass out. They thought she would be okay without Vegeta for a night, but it was obvious she had drained her energy.

Vegeta caught Bulma before she passed out and held her close. She was beautiful in the dress Videl had chosen for the women to wear. It was a beautiful, light sea-green, fitted, and you could begin to tell she was expecting a child. Vegeta gave her a small amount of his ki and she slowly came to. "Better?" Vegeta asked gently; Bulma nodded as they heard Goku putting up a fight again, "Goku is impossible. He won't put his suit on."

Bulma chuckled, "I'll go get ChiChi. She'll be able to get him in it."

An hour and much struggling later, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Gohan waited at the end of the aisle with Krillin, Piccolo, and Dende standing next to him. Vegeta stood by Gohan also as he was going to preside over the ceremony. After much shuffling, King Vegeta was able to get all of the saiyans seated on the Capsule Corp. lawn. Videl waited nervously at the back of the aisle, out of Gohan's sight. "You ready, Videl?" Aliya asked. Videl just looked at her, how could she ever be ready? Videl hugged close to her father, anxiously awaiting her turn to walk down the aisle.

The music started and Trunks and Goten, who were the ring bearers, walked Anna and Marion, the flower girls, down the aisle. Next came 18 and then Bulma, who were the bride's maids followed by Aliya, who was, of course, the matron-of-honor. Then everyone stood in awe as Videl walked slowly down the aisle. Her dress was full and long, a shimmering white. Her sleeves were long and lace, held by a loop on her finger. The train, too, was lace, beaded with small diamonds and was twice as long as Videl was tall. Gohan couldn't help but smile when he saw Videl; she was beautiful

Hercule cried as he kissed his daughter on the cheek and gave her away to Gohan. Vegeta then proceeded with the ceremony. Before they knew it, Gohan and Videl were pronounced husband and wife and everyone was cheering. Gohan smiled at Videl, "I will always remember this day, always."

"As will I," Videl replied softly, leaning into Gohan.

Author's Note: Okay, I know I have at least one faithful reader because he leaves a review after every chapter (thank you so much, you know who you are), but I would like to know if anyone else is even reading this. _So_, I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least ten new reviews, _not_ including my faithful reviewer. If you can't think of anything to say, at least just say "Hey, I'm reading." I really enjoy writing, but I would like to know if anyone is reading this. Thanks. Author out.


	22. A Troubled Princess

Author's Note: Okay, so I didn't get as many reviews as I asked for before I posted again, but it was pretty close. So, I'm a nice author, better thank me. Please keep reviewing. I really like to know what my readers are thinking. Also, I know this chapter is a little short. Sorry. I wrote it while I was having writer's block. So...be grateful to have the chapter. Enjoy! Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 22: A Troubled Princess

Though it was the middle of the night, Aliya lay awake, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom at Capsule Corp. Next to her, Turan lay sleeping soundly. It had been almost a month since Gohan and Videl's wedding and now everyone was anxiously awaiting the birth of 18 and Bulma's children. But even her brother's child was far from Aliya's mind this night as an unsettled feeling rested in her heart. The fear Carif and the other counts would return for her had never left her from the day she was attacked. She quietly slipped out of bed to the kitchen where she found Vegeta and Mirai Trunks.

"Couldn't sleep?" Vegeta asked, seeing his sister in the doorway.

"No. I didn't know anyone else was up. I hope I'm not disturbing you two," Aliya replied softly. She really wanted to talk to her brothers, but she was uncomfortable around Mirai Trunks. She didn't know why, as he was her nephew; maybe it was because he was just about the same age as the counts.

"You're not disturbing us at all, Aliya. I was just talking to my dad about some things from my world. You're welcomed to join us," Mirai Trunks said, smiling.

"Thanks," Aliya said wearily as she took the glass of tea Vegeta offered her, "Vegeta, are you sure the counts are gone? Are you sure they aren't going to come back and try to take me again?"

Vegeta and Mirai Trunks shared a quick glance; what was going on? Sapienza had just asked the same thing of them a few hours before. "Aliya, are you sensing something? Do you think something is coming? It is important you tell us," Vegeta pressed his sister for answers. He didn't want to scare her, but if an attack was on the way, they needed to be ready. While there was only a handful of super saiyans, with a large number of saiyan warriors underneath him, Vegeta was confident they could easily mount a defense against the estranged counts.

"I don't know. I've just had a really uneasy feeling since they day Carif attacked me and it has gotten stronger the past couple of days. Why, Vegeta? What's going on?" Aliya began to panic. She had turned to Vegeta for support, but he was only making her fears worse.

"Because, I just asked him the same thing," Sapienza said as he walked back into the room. It was quickly becoming a fear of the saiyan elite the counts would soon attack.

"Your two questions plus the fact of Goku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and I are all beginning to sense a growing power in a remote mountain region may mean the counts are mounting an attack. Don't worry too much about it, Aliya. The counts may be strong, but I know our forces are stronger. Don't worry, we will begin training the saiyans first thing in the morning," Vegeta placed his hand on his young sister's shoulder. Of all the saiyans, Aliya had the most to be afraid from the counts. Her strength was small and she didn't stand much of a chance against the other elite saiyans. He would begin training Aliya himself soon, after getting the saiyans started training under the Z Fighters.

"Are you sure?" Aliya tried to hold back the tears which would tell of the true fear lying in her heart. She had a feeling no one knew the full extent of the counts' powers, not even her confident brother.

"Aliya, if my father says we can beat them, then I believe him. Goku and dad, plus Gohan and Videl, are the strongest fighters in the universe. We don't need to worry. Everything will be just fine," Mirai Trunks said. From his experiences with the androids, he knew not to underestimate any enemy, but he was confident in their ability to beat the saiyan counts should they attack.

Aliya just shook her head; did her intuition not count for anything? She shrugged off Vegeta's hand and left the room. She would go find Videl; she would know what to do. Hopefully, Gohan and Videl would listen to her fears. As she left Capsule Corp., she hoped Turan would understand her leaving in the middle of the night. She decided to take a plane to the remote village where Gohan and Videl lived to try to save her already failing strength and to make sure the counts couldn't pick up on her energy signal form her flying. When she arrived at Gohan and Videl's house, she suspected they would be asleep, but she found them, instead, outside training.

"Aliya, what are you doing here?" Videl asked as Aliya stepped out of the plane. Gohan and Videl landed on the ground to greet their friend though were worried by her anxious face.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, but something's wrong. I talked to Vegeta, but he said not to worry about it. I'm afraid the counts are about to attack," Aliya looked at her friends worriedly; would they believe her? "And, I think they are a lot stronger than any of us can imagine."

"Dad and I had the same feeling earlier tonight. He went to the Lookout to see what Piccolo and Dende know. Videl and I have been training since. We'll start training Goten and Anna intensively in the morning. Dad is going to talk to Vegeta in the morning as well, but we weren't sure how much he would believe us. I guess not that much," Gohan said, relieving Aliya some, but worrying her even more. What were they going to do now?

"We'll train you, too, but you'll have to train hard. It's not going to be easy," Videl said, as if she read Aliya's mind.

Just then, Goku, with Piccolo, Krillin, 17, Tien, and Yamcha, landed. "It's as we feared. The counts are mounting an attack. I fear it's going to be stronger than the attack from Majin Buu," Goku explained, "Gohan, go get everyone form the house; I'm going to head to Capsule Corp, to get Vegeta and the others. We have to start training now."


	23. The Truth Revealed

Author's Note: Okay, two things here. First off, I have officially started school. Which means: I _will not_ be updating as often as I did during the summer. _Please_ be patient with me. I will update as quickly as I can, but do not expect it to be more than once a week. Two, there is a twist in the story in this chapter that some readers may not like. If you do not like how I handled Vegeta in the past, then you probably will have problems with this chapter. Consider yourself warned. Do not leave me flames if you review. I will take constructive criticism, but I will delete/block flamers. However, even if you do not like the ending of this chapter, but you like Vegeta's royalty, please keep reading. You _will_ be in for a real treat in the next few chapters. Now, on to the story. Hope you enjoy! Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 23: The Truth Revealed

"Aliya! Aliya, where are you?" Turan called out as he flew through the night sky with Sapienza close behind, "Oh, Sapienza, where could she be?"

"I wish I knew, Turan," Sapienza replied, continuing to scan the sky, "I really wished we had a scouter. I don't know about you, but I still haven't perfected sensing energy levels."

"I haven't either. I wish Aliya had woken me when she couldn't sleep. What did your brother say to her to upset her so much she ran off?" Turan asked. He was furious Vegeta had upset Aliya so much.

"I didn't take her seriously enough," Vegeta answered as he flew up to the two young saiyans, "The counts _are_ mounting an attack. When we appeared to blow her off, she went to Videl. Goku and Gohan have been working for several hours already confirming the threat and gathering the Z Fighters. Aliya is still at Videl and Gohan's waiting for us there. But there is something you two must know before we go to them. The greatest threat from the counts is to Aliya. They still want a legitimate claim to the throne. As serious as the threat to Aliya alone is, there is a more serious threat. She is barely strong enough to survive an attack by herself, but the child she carries would not survive even if she did. I am sorry you had to find out you are going to be a father this way, Turan, but Aliya herself does not even know. And she must not know until this threat is neutralized. Her fear would become too great if she knew about her child. She also must not be left alone. One of the three of us or one of the stronger Z Fighters must always be with her."

"A…a child? But…how are you so certain? How can you know if Aliya doesn't?" Turan asked, stopping in midair in disbelief.

"The child's energy level, right? You sense it," Sapienza took a guess about his older brother.

"Yes. And I know the temptation is going to be great to share the news with her, but we must not. Now, take my hand and I will transport us to Gohan's house," Vegeta replied as he took his brother and brother-in-law's hands and then transported them to where the other Z Fighters were gathered.

Aliya knelt on the ground panting, frustrated with herself. She should be a saiyan elite and here she was having trouble sparring with ChiChi and Chiatzu. "You're doing great, Aliya," Videl tried cheering her little sister up.

"No," Aliya struggled to stand, "No, I'm not. I should be training with you guys, with you and Gohan. But I can't even find the strength to train with ChiChi."

"Aliya!" Turan cried as the three saiyans appeared at Gohan's house; he ran to his wife, "Aliya, are you alright?"

"Don't…touch…me," Aliya panted, "Again, ChiChi. Let's go."

ChiChi looked worriedly at her young sister-in-law. Aliya couldn't catch her breath much less gather enough energy to spar once again. ChiChi was glad when Vegeta stepped in. "Enough, Aliya," he said, catching Aliya as she fell to her knees, "Rest now, little sister. You will not be able to raise your fighting power high enough to fight the counts. I underestimated the threat from them and in doing so, scared you. I am truly sorry." Vegeta gently handed Aliya to her husband before turning to the rest of the Z Fighters, "The threat is worse than we feared. Before finding Sapienza and Turan, I went to gauge the threat from the counts. I am afraid Carif has mastered the super saiyan transformation, but not the one we know. He can only sustain the transformation in the moon transformation. But this causes us more problems. In that double transformation, he is stronger than the super saiyan three transformation."

The Z Fighters let out a collective gasp; how could they beat a threat that strong? "But what about you? You are at the fourth transformation. I know it will be hard but with us behind you, we should be able to beat them," Mirai Trunks tried desperately to bring encouragement to his family and friends.

"Maybe if it were just Carif, but two others have mastered the transformation and the last count is close. There is also a chance some of the saiyans could defect and join the counts. That would also pose a problem. The way I figure, we need at least one more on our side at the fourth transformation to mount even a fighting chance," Vegeta responded, looking wearily at his sleeping sister. How could he ever protect her and her unborn child?

"Then train us! Vegeta, there are three of us on the verge of the fourth transformation and I'm sure Mirai Trunks and Mirai Goten can be brought up to that level, too, with enough training. Even Trunks and Goten should be able to make the third level at least and Sapienza the second. I would even venture Anna and Turan could transform. Aliya, too. I think it would take about a year of intense training to make it work," Gohan stated, smiling.

King Vegeta was in shock. Did these people not care about protecting his precious daughter? "A year!" King Vegeta yelled, his anger growing inside as he unconsciously powered up, "Is that all! Just a year! Well, I have news for you, the counts will not wait a year! We will be lucky if they wait out the week! You know nothing, young saiyan, nothing at all! My daughter will not be harmed!"

"Get down!" Mirai Trunks yelled as he threw himself at Victoria, pushing her to the ground and covering her with his body. The Z Fighters hit the ground; Goku, Vegeta, and Turan acting as shields for their wives. They all watched in awe as King Vegeta's body began a radical transformation.

"If you won't help me protect her, then you are just as bad as them who would hurt her!" King Vegeta continued to power up.

Vegeta gasped as he recognized the transformation taking place in his father. "Yamcha, protect Bulma! I have to stop my father!" Vegeta yelled over his father's rantings. As Yamcha moved to protect Bulma, Vegeta powered up and transformed, not just to super saiyan, but all the way to the fourth transformation. Only once Vegeta was fully transformed did the others realize how powerful King Vegeta had just become – he skipped straight to the fourth super saiyan transformation!

"That's enough!" Vegeta yelled as he struck his father in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. Vegeta powered down and then turned to Bulma, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about your father. I've never seen _any_ of you transform that high that fast, not even in battle," she replied, taking his offered hand and standing, "Is everyone else alright? 18, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bulma. What was that?" 18 also stood as did the rest of the Z Fighters.

"That was the most radical power I have ever seen. Even in all my years of serving (King) Vegeta, I have never seen a power like that. And to think, he possessed it all along," Recknee stood in amazement at his friend.

Bardock stood by Recknee's side as King Vegeta began to stir. "Sure would have save us some close calls with Frieza," Bardock stated plainly.

"He probably didn't know he had it or how to tap into it until now," Goku countered as Victoria knelt next to King Vegeta.

Victoria gently rested her hand on her husband's arm as he struggled to his hand and knees. "Are you alright?" she quietly asked.

"I…I think…think so," King Vegeta panted, falling back to sit down on the ground, "But did anyone get the number of the bus that just ran me over?"

Everyone laughed and Vegeta blushed, glad it was night so no one could see. "That would have been our son," Victoria replied with a laugh and a smile for her son.

"Oh, man. Remind me to make him pay for this splitting headache I have. What happened?" King Vegeta asked in bewilderment, looking at his eldest son.

The Z Fighters all looked at each other as Aliya knelt next to her mother. "You mean, you don't remember?" Aliya asked, amazed.

"I'm not sure. I think I powered up. When Gohan said it would take a year to train everyone against the counts," King Vegeta replied, gently rubbing his neck where his son had hit him.

"You did. You were furious, so furious you transformed, only you skipped straight to the fourth super saiyan transformation," Vegeta recalled the events of the last few moments for his father, "It is amazing to know the power resting inside of you, but there was no reason to become so upset. Gohan knows the counts won't wait a year but he also knows a place where we can get a year of training in one day."

"But, father, only two people can go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at once. Even using it to train would take at least a couple of weeks for all of us to go through," Mirai Trunks stated, remembering the limitations of the Time Chamber.

"It _used to_ only hold two people _and_ you could only stay for a year only twice in a lifetime," Gohan returned, "But at Dende's suggestion, we used the dragon to change the room's limitations. You still can only stay for a year, but multiple number of people can use it at once, up to thirty to be exact _and_ it can be used up to ten times in a lifetime."

"So, it's back to the Time Chamber for the saiyans then?" Piccolo stated plainly.

"Not so fast," Goku stepped forward, "Vegeta, the Time Chamber would work, _if_ everyone who needed the training could go inside. But you know that is not possible. There has to be a way to train _everyone_ or none at all. It's the only way. All or none."

"We may not have a choice, Goku," Vegeta replied, "I know it's a risk, but it's one we have to take. I can see no other way."

"What about the prophecy?" Sapienza asked, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder and gaining bewildered looks from most of the gathered fighters, including his older brother, "Don't tell me you don't know about the lost royal lines and the truth of the power of Planet Vegeta's suns, the suns which survived even the planet's destruction. The Canif family may have raised me, but Riya and Bardock managed to still teach me the legends and prophecies of the saiyan race, some of which I am fairly certain were only to be known by the royals and their court. Surely mother and father taught them to you."

"I do know of the two lost royal lines as do Vichell and her parents and Riya and Bardock; father taught us all," Vegeta replied, "But I was taken before my training was finished. I do not know of the prophecy or what it has to do with the seven suns."

"It is said that when the three ancient royal lines are all together, then the seven suns will shine their brightest. And then, when the power of the three lines combine, the ultimate saiyan warrior will appear. Listen:

Ancient lines in three of kind

Ancient lines broken in time

Two of each to bring

The light and then the king

Parent and child must combine

Only then power and strength to find

Look, even now the seven suns are appearing in the sky. I know you look at them, every night, even as I do, though Planet Vegeta was never my home. They shine brighter everyday. The ancient lines have to be here, her among us, now," Sapienza explained as he pointed to the sky. The gathered friends all turned their gaze in the direction he pointed. Not far above the horizon sat the constellation the humans knew as the Seven Sisters, the seven suns of the Planet Vegeta. On this night, the normally faint constellation gave off as much light as the as the full moon.

Vegeta glanced at his parents and then his friends. Long ago, Victoria had discovered Recknee was a descendant from one of the ancient lines, though he was never told. Vegeta looked past Vichell to Gohan, who was standing with Videl, and then he turned back to Goku. Could it really be? Could these three saiyan families who had been friends for generations innumerable be the three royal blood lines of the saiyans? It would explain more why Goku and Vichell's families had achieved super saiyan status. "I think Sapienza is right," Vegeta said, turning back to his parents, "We know one line; you found it out when you first married father, remember, mother? You told me when I was five; it was the reason you wanted me to help Vichell with her speed and fighting skills, and why we were betrothed: to train and combine an ancient royal line with ours."

"What! You mean…you're saying I am from one of the ancient royal lines! But how?" Vichell was in shock.

"Through your father," Victoria explained, "When I was young, I had an affinity for genealogical records. When I married Vegeta, I had access to all our race's records. It was almost by accident I found Rema's line, the _unbroken _line. I told Vegeta and, when he as old enough, our son. I am sorry I never told you, Recknee, but Vegeta and I both agreed it would be better to wait until the other ancient line was found. Bora's line could only be traced for a few generations and then it disappeared."

"Okay, so you are saying mom and I are royalty?" Videl asked, coming forward, "Just one question. What the heck are you guys talking about?"

"I think most of us would like to know that. Vegeta, what are you guys talking about?" Yamcha asked his friend.

"I'll answer that," Recknee, who had been silent until now, said, "When Planet Vegeta and the saiyan race was still in its infancy, three young male warriors lead the saiyans in a victory over the Tuffles, the other race on the planet at the time. These three warriors were Bora, Rema, and Vegeta. These men were good friends and agreed to rule the saiyans jointly, each taking the title of king. Each married and had a single child, a son. Bora named his child Bren, Rema named his child Remel, while Vegeta passed his name on to his son. Thus began the peaceful tri-rule of the saiyans each of the three kingships being passed from father to son. But within four generations, a problem arose. Only the Vegeta line was preserved through the birth of a son; both Bora and Rema's descendents were daughters. Civil war ensued, not between the three families, but between the royalty and the nobility. The nobility would not allow Bora and Rema's rule pass to a female. A compromise would eventually be reached and this is how the Vegeta family came to be the sole rulers of the saiyans and Bora and Rema's lines were supposedly lost.

"But at least Rema's survived. I knew he was my ancestor, Victoria; the knowledge of it has been passed from generation to generation in my family. However with the correct proof, I would have been the first to be able to reclaim Rema's line. I am the first son in the line since Rilel, grandson of Rema. I never said anything because I never knew the proof existed. My family had thought the records were destroyed. I guess they were preserved because Rianne, Remel's granddaughter, was made a countess and a lady-in-waiting to the queen when she came of age. Ever since then, my family has been a part of the court of King Vegeta. I do not know what happened to Bora's line."

"I think I might," Vegeta said before anyone had time to speak their amazement, "Records were only kept for royalty and nobility if the child was a female. Mother took me often into the records room when I was a child. If I remember right, Bora's great-granddaughter was stricken from the royal records because her power level was so low, she didn't even register as third-class. She didn't qualify for the countess title."

"That's means I didn't either!" Vichell said in shock, "How? How was I able to keep the title?"

"I stepped in," King Vegeta answered, "Knowing you were Rema's descendent and very likely to be Recknee and Mikal's only child, I wanted to preserve the line. We also had hoped that if we were ever freed of Frieza, you and Vegeta would marry, combining two of the royal lines, though that does not matter now. I wish to hear Vegeta's idea about Bora's descendants."

Vegeta continued at his father's leave, "As I was saying, Bora's descendents would have been labeled third-class. But the three families were close, too close to loose each other's friendship and company. As Recknee said, his family, being nobility, was part of the court. The kings would have found a way to keep Bora's family close, too. I think they did, but over time, it was forgotten who Bora's descendents were; even by his own descendents.

"Bora was not very strong himself, or so legend says, but he was friends with Rema and Vegeta. Each of the three men had a special ability which they brought to the team, an ability which was passed down to each of their descendents respectively. Each had a natural ability to lead, but Vegeta was the strongest by far. Rema, also strong and a warrior, had a tactical mind rivaled by no other. Bora, however, was no warrior; he was a craftsman, making amazing weapons with his hands. As times of peace came, Bora began to work with precious metals and stones; he was most famous for being the only one known to be able to mold saiyanite," Vegeta looked at Bardock, knowing he told the older saiyan an all too familiar story with new names, "Yes, I believe Bardock and Goku are the descendants of Bora, but not just because of the jewelry making. It is the legend of the super saiyan as well. Only those of royal blood are said to have the power to transform into the super saiyan." The Z Fighters stood in amazement. Goku was…a prince.

Author's Note: Okay, you know what to do. Please review. Thank you.


	24. The Truth of the Namek and the Saiyans

Author's Note: Alright, one more chapter up. Don't worry. This isn't the end (as you'll probably guess from the ending of this chapter). _However_, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. I'll try to have it up within the week, but no promises. Also, to save from confusion, I'm letting you know right now that the plot line presented in this chapter is my own story and not part of _DBZ_ common knowledge (had some confusion on an earlier part of my story). Also, this story has officially crossed into the AU relm even though it started in timeline with the show. _So_...please be respectful of that when you review; somethings _are not_ going to follow the show. Also, in this fic, _DBGT _never existed. Thanks for being considerite and thanks for reading! Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 24: The Truth of the Namek and the Saiyans

Goku began to laugh and the Z Fighters looked at him. "Dad," Gohan said, almost ashamed of his father's actions, "This is nothing to laugh about."

"Oh, come on, Gohan," Goku replied, "You can't tell me you aren't amused. Ever since Raditz came and we first learned we were saiyans, we learn more crazy things everyday and weird events continue to happen."

"Goku, crazy things have _always_ happened with you around," Bulma stated, causing everyone to laugh.

"Too true, Bulma," Yamcha said after a good laugh, "It also makes sense why Goku and Vegeta were always going head-to-head; never let two princes try to rule the same group." Yamcha's statement only made the group laugh harder.

Videl was the first to speak after the laughter died down, "Okay, so now we have the descendants of these guys, what do we do? How do we tap into the power of the prophecy?"

"We figure out the riddle and do what it says," Aliya replied, "We find the right combination of the lines and then…" Aliya stopped short, turning almost as white as Chiatzu.

"Aliya, what's wrong?" Turan asked worriedly, taking hold of his wife's hand.

"Sis?" Sapienza asked gently, carefully placing his hand on her shoulder. Tears began forming in Aliya's eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks. Vegeta turned to his sister and immediately became worried. Aliya pulled away from Turan and Sapienza, running to her older brother. As Vegeta held his sister close, the dam broke and Aliya wept in her brother's arms.

"Oh no! Vegeta! That's why! The reason she's so weak! Two! Two lines…" Videl panicked about their shared sister.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that. Of course," Vegeta replied, looking into his sister's bewildered and horror-stricken eyes, "And something tells me you know exactly what we are talking about."

"Videl, you promised! You promised you wouldn't say anything! How could you do that to me!" Aliya was hurt. She had confided in Videl the secrecy of her pregnancy, fearing the knowledge of it would be of more harm than help with the threat of the counts. Now, in her time of need, her sister had betrayed her.

"She didn't, Aliya," Gohan tried desperately to keep the peace as Videl threatened tears, "Vegeta came to us. All of us who can sense energy levels know what is happening. The only ones who don't know are your parents and their friends, Sapienza, and Turan."

"Turan and I know," Sapienza replied as he placed his hand on Turan's shoulder; tears were streaming down Turan's downcast face, "Vegeta told us just before he brought us here. We were out looking for you, Aliya. He thought we needed to know to better protect you. He didn't, we didn't know you knew already." Aliya was silent. She looked into Vegeta's face and he nodded. She turned to Turan, who had looked up at her. She pulled away from Vegeta and walked over to her husband. Turan pulled her into his arms and held her tight as they wept together. How could they ever protect their child from the counts?

"Vegeta, what is going on?" Victoria asked anxiously, looking at her only daughter, "What are you all talking about?"

"It is not my place to say, mother. I am sorry. I was out of line even in telling Turan and Sapienza," Vegeta replied, his eyes never leaving his younger sister.

"I'll tell you," Turan said softly, still holding Aliya close, "It's not fair; we could be happy right now, but the threat is too great. We are scared. Unlike Goku or Gohan, I really am just third-class and Aliya, though elite, cannot raise her power level right now. Alone, there is no way we can protect our child from the counts."

"A…child?" Riya stammered the shock shared by King Vegeta's court.

"Yes, mother," Turan barely whispered.

"But…Prince Vegeta, how can we protect them now?" Riya barely spook as she fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face.

Vegeta made no response. How could he? The very same question rested on his own heart as well as how to protect his own wife and daughter. Though he had said nothing, he knew Bulma and his daughter were in just as much danger as Aliya and her child. The counts only had to take him, Trunks, Sapienza, and Turan out to have a legitimate claim to the throne and Vegeta knew he was the only one who stood a chance at surviving at their current power levels. Vegeta stared at the ground, not wanting his family and friends to see the tears that threatened to spill.

Bulma felt her heart leap. She knew Vegeta was afraid, far more afraid than he would admit to the others. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. Vegeta pulled her to him, allowing a few tears to fall unnoticed, save by Bulma, into her hair.

Everyone was silent. Even Goten and Trunks stood without making a sound. Anna tugged on Goku's pant leg and he picked her up, holding his own daughter close and as precious and dear as Vegeta and King Vegeta held their own daughters. Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl, knowing all too well the fear of loosing a loved one which Turan was now facing. Mikal and Recknee looked at their friends, at King Vegeta and Victoria and at Bardock and Riya. For these six saiyans, fears of the counts' attack on Aliya reminded them too much of the fears they had from Frieza when Victoria was carrying Vegeta. Aliya stood nearly numb, wrapped in the arms of her husband and twin brother. Slowly, she realized Sapienza was softly speaking to himself:

"Ancient lines in three of kind

Ancient lines broken in time

Two of each to bring

The light and then the king

Parent and child must combine

Only then power and strength to find."

As if remembering a long forgotten time or waken from a deep dream, Aliya began to remember a rhyme from her childhood softly told to her by Vichell. Before she knew it, she was softly speaking:

"But heed the warning, hear it well

Improper order and the light will fail

Lowly first and lowly last

Cover royalty with high class

Oldest lead and there's the start

The king is high center or all is dark."

Stirred by the words of his wife and best friend, Turan recalled a teaching he learned long ago on Planet Namek. He could not stop himself from speaking:

"A second warning to be said

Or powers lay dormant and dead

Ancient lines from ancient times

Yield no power without the rhyme

Ancient lines, say the names

Only then power will be claimed."

Aliya, Turan, and Sapienza stared at each other in amazement. Had they all just said the full prophecy or simply three different prophecies? The Z Fighters stared in shared amazement as the three young saiyans each looked at their childhood mentors: Sapienza to Bardock; Aliya to Vichell; and Turan to Nail, or Piccolo as the two Nameks were fused. Vegeta looked up at his siblings; they knew more about being saiyan than he did. "Could it really be?" he thought, "Could this actually work?"

"Where…where did you learn that? The three part prophecy. Never before has it been known in completion," King Vegeta asked, no longer having any doubts about Bora and Rema's descendants.

"I taught Prince Sapienza the portion he knew," said Bardock, "It has been passed down from generation to generation in my family all the way back to Bree, Bora's great-granddaughter. Yes, I knew I was descendent of Bora, but like Count Recknee, I did not share because I had no proof. I was supposed to teach the rhyme to one of my children, but not knowing where my sons were or if I would ever see them again and not knowing the Vegeta line third, I taught my family's portion to Prince Sapienza."

"I did the same with Princess Aliya," Vichell continued, "I didn't know what it was for or what it meant, father never had a chance to tell me before I left Planet Vegeta for Earth, but he had told me that when I had children of my own, I must pass the rhyme on to them. I taught it to both Princess Aliya and Videl."

"Turan knew our line's rhyme. I never had a chance to teach it to any of our children, even Vegeta. But I didn't think I had taught it to Victoria either," King Vegeta said, looking at his wife and then Turan.

"I didn't teach it to Turan," Victoria replied, looking bewildered. The gathered friends looked curiously at Turan; all of them save for one.

"I can answer that," Piccolo said, breaking the awe-struck silence. He stepped toward Turan, placing a hand on the young saiyan's shoulder, "Turan didn't just come to Namek by accident; he was brought there. On the day these three were born, the Namekian guardian of Planet Vegeta approached King Vegeta with an offer of refuge for all three infants on Planet Namek, for the guardian was leaving Planet Vegeta to return home. King Vegeta said rescue was already in place for his children but he would take the offer for the son of Bardock, Turan."

"If I remember right, the guardian was young. He as a skilled fighter though and trained often with me ever since I was a child," King Vegeta recalled distant memories.

"To you he may have seemed young, but Vegeta, Sapienza, and Aliya were the sixth generation of royals he had seen born as guardian. Nameks live incredibly long lives by human or saiyan standards," Piccolo returned, "The guardian brought Turan to Namek, but he still watched closely over the saiyans now spread across the universe. He started when Vichell and Goku were sent here to earth. King Kai granted the guardian the ability to watch across the universe. He saw the meteor which separated Vichell and Goku on their trip to earth. He saw Goku hit his head, forgetting his saiyan race and becoming an Earthling. He saw the new breed of saiyans arise as Gohan and Videl, who he believed to be half-saiyan, were born. He even saw the young crown prince become the first super saiyan to exist since Bora, Rema, and Vegeta themselves."

"What!" "No way!" "Impossible!" The Z Fighters were beyond amazed as they all looked at Vegeta.

"Uh, Piccolo, if this Namek guardian was really keeping tabs on all the saiyans, he would have known Goku was the first to reach super saiyan, particularly since he was on Namek when it happened," Krillin said, recalling their horrible fight with Frieza.

"Goku was the first to control it. Vegeta was the first to obtain it. He reached it the day his siblings were born," Piccolo returned, "Sit, everyone, and I will tell you the true story of the super saiyan."

The Z Fighters began to find seats on the ground to listen to Piccolo's tale. Goku retrieved some firewood by his house and created a small bonfire to stave off the cool night air. Turan held Aliya in his lap, for the first time wrapping his arms around his child and praying for the strength to protect them. Vegeta held Bulma close while trunks sat in his father's lap. Goku sat next to ChiChi, each one of them holding one of the twins. Soon everyone was settled, holding their loved ones close, and Piccolo began his tale:

"The young guardian who rescued Turan came to Planet Vegeta long before he became guardian and even before the saiyans came into power. The former guardian had watched over the then Planet Tuffle for centuries, watching as the technological race of the Tuffles slowly brought about the destruction of what they considered the inferior people of their race. These inferiors were those who favored martial arts over technology and kept the last trait the Tuffles considered to be a sign of their ancestor's inferiority – their tails. Yes, many centuries ago, the Tuffles and the Saiyans were one race.

"The saiyans were pressed into exile, away from the cities and into the mountains. As time progressed and his end drew near, the guardian knew he had to find a way to bring the saiyans into power, for the survival of the planet as well as the universe. The Tuffles were beginning to make plans to completely take over the universe. The guardian knew he did not have such power to help nor the time left in his life, so he sent word to his Namek brothers: the next guardian for his planet must also be a warrior.

"On Planet Namek there existed a young warrior. His people called him Katanala which in Namek tongue means 'silent warrior.' When the message from the Tuffle/Saiyan guardian was received, Katanala had just finished his warrior training in record time. It was agreed he was the best choice for the job and was sent to the Planet Tuffle where he immediately began guardian training. This happened two generations before the birth of Bora, Rema, and Vegeta.

"Katanala had another special gift which was also taken into consideration for his selection – the ability for foresight. Forty years after arriving on Planet Tuffle, he awoke one night from a telling dream which he shared with the current guardian. Katanala had seen three infant, male saiyans left to die in the desert by their fathers, three moralless warriors. The boys' mothers had died giving birth to them and were there by unwanted by their fathers. In these three infants, Katanala saw the hope and salvation of the saiyans. The guardian immediately sent Katanala to the desert where, sure enough, three infant saiyans had been left to die.

"Katanala brought the infants back to the Planet Tuffles' lookout, a place very similar to Earth's lookout. Once the boys reached two-years-old, Katanala began training the boys in fighting techniques while the guardian trained their minds. By the time the boys were five, Katanala and the guardian began to see distinguishing traits in the boys and there by named them: Bora meaning 'jewel bender,' Rema meaning 'sharp mind,' and Vegeta meaning 'strong warrior.' Like Katanala, the boys finished their training in record time and when they were ten-years-old, Bora, Rema, and Vegeta rejoined the saiyan colony. At the guardian's leave, Katanala joined them to continue training and to learn more about the saiyans.

"The four warriors were soon accepted into the colony and quickly rose to positions of power and authority. The conflict between the Tuffles and Saiyans shortly came to a head and by the time the boys were fifteen, it was an all out war. As their numbers dwindled, the saiyans turned to the four warriors for help. Working night and day for two months straight, the boys finally developed a plan. Bora had discovered a unique aspect of the saiyans retaining their tails – they could transform at the full moon. Vegeta then discovered how to control it and Rema developed an attack plan using it. They had only two weeks to teach the saiyans how to control themselves in transformation."

"I know you're telling a story here, Piccolo, but I am going to interrupt you a minute," Vegeta paused the story telling, "The full moon only appeared on Planet Vegeta every eight years. Your story does not add up."

"You are correct, Vegeta," Piccolo continued, "When Bora, Rema, and Vegeta were asked to defend the saiyans, Katanala took them to a nearby planet to prepare them for battle. On that planet, the full moon occurred every three days. The first full moon occurred as Katanala was training the boys outside. Bora was the first to see the moon and transform. Once Bora began his destructive rampage, Katanala blindfolded Rema and Vegeta to keep them from transforming and they spent the night trying to stay alive. The next morning, Bora returned to normal, remembering nothing past the beginning of the transformation. The boys all agreed it would be to their best advantage if they could harness and control the power of the transformation.

"At the next full moon, Rema tried the transformation. As dusk fell, Katanala placed blindfolds on Bora and Vegeta and hid them a safe distance from Rema. After the transformation, Rema retained control for a while, even having a conversation with Katanala, but he, too, eventually lost control. To Katanala's dismay, the boys agreed Vegeta should try it next. Katanala could stop Bora and Rema but Vegeta already stood far more powerful and Katanala had no way of stopping him. But on the third full moon, a miracle happened. Vegeta remained in control the entire night.

"After much debate, it was agreed at the next full moon, all three boys would transform together to see if Bora and Rema could learn to control themselves at the transformed stage. At dusk, Katanala revealed a little known power of the Nameks, the power to increase in size. His rationale was if Bora and Rema lost control, he and Vegeta could at least keep them contained until sunup. At moon's rising, each of the boys transformed just as before but with Vegeta's quick thinking, Bora shortly regained control and the four friends spent the night developing a plan to train the saiyans and beat the Tuffles.

"The day of battle finally arrived, but by nightfall, only the four warriors were the only ones still standing. They transformed as before, but an odd sensation was coming over the three saiyans. An anger and rage like none of them had ever known was building up inside of them. As they watched the Tuffles defeat Katanala, the anger broke and the Tuffles stood in awe as the three boys underwent another transformation – the super saiyan transformation you all now know."

"Hold up a second," Sapienza interrupted, "I thought they could only hold the super saiyan transformation in the moon transformation?"

"A lie," Piccolo resumed, "A lie to hide the true power. But I will get to that in a minute. After becoming super saiyans, the boys quickly destroyed the Tuffles and brought about peace to the planet. After accepting roles as kings of the saiyans, the boys renamed the planet to Planet Vegeta, after the leader of the three of them. Katanala saw them wed and stayed with them until their sons were born, at which point, Katanala took leave of them and returned to the lookout.

"Shortly after Bora, Rema, and Vegeta's grandsons were born, the three kings received word from Katanala the guardian would soon be passing away. Even though he was a Namek, the guardian was the only father the three saiyans knew. Two days after receiving the message, Bora, Rema, and Vegeta passed their rule onto their sons and moved back to the lookout for the remainder of their days. Trouble came when great-granddaughters were born to Bora and Rema.

"After the civil war was over, Bora, Rema, and Vegeta knew the power of the super saiyan had to be removed from the grasp of the saiyans. This meant they had to be sealed up themselves. With Katanala's help, a spell was set in place and Bora, Rema, and Vegeta gave their own lives to seal up the super saiyan power until the day when their descendants would work together to break the seal."

"Are you saying we don't know the real strength of the super saiyan? Cause I don't remember working together to break any seal," Gohan stated as he looked at Goku and Vegeta, who both shook their heads.

"The seal was broken years before you were born, Gohan, even before your father was born," Piccolo calmly resumed history even though he was becoming annoyed at the interruptions, "See, the seal was broken a mere week after Vegeta and Vichell were born. On that day, King Vegeta and Queen Victoria took actions which allowed the three families to work together uninhibited. It was then King Vegeta placed Recknee and Bardock as his sole advisors and Victoria placed Mikal and Riya as her sole ladies-in-waiting. Those actions broke the seal and years later, when Vegeta needed the power to stop Frieza from destroying the saiyans prematurely, it was given to him. And so, the true story of the super saiyan has come true, power returning to each of the descendants as they needed it. The last of the seal was broken as young Gohan ascended during his fight with Cell and this allowed Trunks and Goten to transform when they were strong enough to handle it, not just when they needed it."

"I had no idea our ancestors were that powerful. Did you guys?" Bardock asked Recknee and King Vegeta.

"No. But I am more interested in how Piccolo knew all of this," King Vegeta replied, turning his attention back to Piccolo.

"Because of Nail," Dende answered, making his presence known to the Z Fighters, "Nail was merely the name my brother chose when he returned to Namek. Nail's original name was Katanala."

Author's Note: Okay, you know the drill by now. Please review. At least five new reviews (minus my faithful reviewer :) ) before I post again.


	25. Birth of a Warrior

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. Besides school, I've been sick for the past three weeks and honestly haven't been able to get my mind to function to write. _But_ I assure you this chapter was worth the wait. I really hope my readers enjoy this chapter; it's a bit of a different twist from my previous chapters. I also would like to thank SaiyanSoul for the inspiration given to me for this chapter. I had the concept but was not sure how I was going to get it to work. His reviews gave me a wonderful idea on how to pull it off. Well, enough from me. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Author out.

Is There Life?

Chapter 25: Birth of a Warrior

"That's how you knew!" Turan exclaimed, letting go of Aliya and advancing toward Piccolo, "That's how you were able to teach me about being a Saiyan; because you had been the Saiyan guardian!"

"Yes; that is how I knew. I also had a feeling that you would someday be reunited with other Saiyans, though I could not foresee it would be your own family," Piccolo responded.

"Okay, now that everything is clear about our past, I do have one more question. It's clear Turan was on Namek when we fought Frieza _and_ he would have been transported here to Earth. But I don't remember seeing any race but Nameks," Vegeta asked, causing the Z Fighters to remember the small, forgotten fact.

"That's right! I had forgotten that. How did we not see you, Turan?" Bulma questioned, resting her head on Vegeta's shoulder. He pulled her closer and gave her a small bit of his energy, knowing the long night was beginning to wear on her and their child.

"You did see me. You just didn't know I was a Saiyan. Here, I'll show you," Turan replied. The Z Fighters watched as Turan began to warp his energy around him and a cloud of dust formed. When the dust cleared, a young Namek stood in place of Turan." Elder Moray taught me this. He told me to use it if visitors ever came to our planet, so I would be protected. I used it while we were on Earth, too. I was the other young boy Krillin and Gohan tried to save from Frieza and his henchmen."

As the others stood and began to talk excitedly about Turan's concealment and the prospect of the immense power the prophecy promised, Vegeta walked a distance from the group. This was not lost to Bulma and Goku, who stood together watching their husband and friend. "Something's bothering him, Goku," Bulma said softly; Goku nodded, focusing on Vegeta, "But what? And why? He's always prided himself in his strength and now he seems to be rejecting a chance to reach his ultimate potential."

"I don't think he's rejecting it at all, Bulma," Goku responded, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "He's struggling right now. He's no longer the cruel warrior he was when he came to Earth, but this new side, this more emotional side, isn't him either. He is trying hard to be the Saiyan Prince and warrior he was born to be and yet still be a caring friend, father, and husband. It is that balance he must find before he can continue, before he will feel he is able to properly lead the Saiyans, and the Z Fighters, into battle."

Bulma looked briefly at Goku then returned her gaze to Vegeta. "Is there anything we can do for him, Goku? He's hurting; I can feel it. Please, Goku…" she pleaded softly, hoping not to alert the others.

"Let me talk to him, but what he may need is just time. He may have to find the answer on his own," Goku said. He and Bulma walked over to Vegeta, who was gazing into the night sky. Bulma gently rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder; he responded by taking her hand in his. He glanced at Goku standing on his other side. "Vegeta…" Goku simply said, knowing a question could cause Vegeta's temper to flare.

"This is the moment I've Ben waiting for, and yet, it seems something is missing," Vegeta responded after a moment of silence. He pulled Bulma closer to him when she shivered to the night air; they were a ways from the warmth of the fire. He turned to Goku, "All my life I have trained for this very moment, for the moment to become a Legendary Super Saiyan and not that it is here, I'm hesitating. It makes no sense. None whatsoever. I can't explain it. There is no reason for it. I can't find the answer, Goku."

"Stop it," Goku responded sternly, surprising both Bulma and Vegeta, "Stop saying that. If any of us is ready to become the Legendary Super Saiyan, it's you. Regardless of how you came to Earth and how many times you have tried taking me out, there is none thing you will always be and that is the Prince of the Saiyans. Even when it was just you, me, and Gohan, you took pride in that, but now…now you seemed to have lost that. You've become so human you have seemingly forgotten your true self – the _Prince_ Vegeta."

Bulma stared in shock at Goku. She had wanted him to help her help Vegeta, of not give him a lecture. She glanced at Vegeta, who still held her close. After a moment of silence, Vegeta spoke, "You're right…Kakarot," his words brought a smile to Goku's face, "When I sacrificed myself fighting Majin Buu, I realized how much I had lost, mostly with my son. I wanted to change that. I never realized till now how much I left behind in trying to be a better father to Trunks. He knows nothing about his heritage, his Saiyan heritage that is. I guess I left myself behind in trying to be there for Trunks."

"That's an understatement, Vegeta," Goku responded with a small laugh, "Gohan and I were beginning to think we were becoming more Saiyan than you and you know we're more Earthlings than Saiyans."

"Goku," Bulma began before Vegeta cut her off.

"It's alright, Bulma. He's right. In the past couple of months since Buu, I have forsaken my Saiyan heritage and my title. That's what's been missing. Thanks," Vegeta responded, stretching a hand out to Goku.

"No problem. Just one thing. Don't go back to calling me Goku. It just doesn't fit coming form you," Goku responded, reaching for Vegeta's hand.

"Deal," Vegeta said, grasping Goku's hand.

"Hey, look!" Sapienza called, pointing to the sky.

"Wow, pretty," Anna said as they all looked toward the seven suns of Planet Vegeta. A powerful radiance was coming from each of the seven stars.

"I believe it's time," Recknee said as Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku returned to the fire, "If we are going to unlock the prophecy, we must do it now while fate is on our side."

"It may be time, but without knowing the proper seven the prophecy speaks of, it will fail," Piccolo said, "Bora, Rema, and Vegeta begged me to put the safeguard in place so no one but their descendants, the _correct_ descendants, could break through to the true power."

"Well, the answer is pretty obvious," Bulma said, moving closer to the fire, "First off, we know Vegeta, Goku, and Vichell have to be a part of it regardless. Also, I believe Gohan and Videl are the children for their respective lines, simply because they have both already broken through to a lower Super Saiyan level. King Vegeta will also have to be a part of it."

"And the last one has to be Trunks!" Aliya said excitedly, causing Trunks, Goten, and Anna to become hyper.

"No, he's not," Vegeta said flatly.

"But what do you mean, dad? I'm your only son. It has to be me," Trunks ran to his parents, grasping Vegeta's leg.

"If grandfather was the king in the prophecy, it would be you, but he's not," Mirai Trunks replied, gaining shocked expressions from everyone but King Vegeta, Vegeta, and Bulma.

"Mirai Trunks, what are you talking about? My husband is the king still. Your father is only the crown prince," Victoria was appalled at her future grandson's manners.

"It's alright, Victoria; Mirai Trunks is correct," King Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder, "By official title, yes, I am still king and Vegeta crown prince. However, about nine years ago, the ancient kings approved of Vegeta and passed their power on to him. In essence, they crowned _him_ king. And since it is these kings we are petitioning, Vegeta must stand in his rightful place as king. Sapienza will be the final of the seven."

The Z Fighters were amazed, and proud. Slowly, through much pain, Vegeta was entering into his birth right. "But, how did you know, Mirai Trunks? How did you know Vegeta had been elected king?" Tien asked.

"Dad told me. See, not too long before Goten and I came here, I had a very odd experience. I shared it with dad and he in turn shared that he had the same thing happen to him shortly after he and mom got together. He told me it meant I was now King of the Saiyans, even as few as there are in my timeline," Mirai Trunks replied.

"Wow, Vegeta. Why didn't you ever tell us?" Goku looked at his friend with searching eyes.

"It does not matter, Kakarot," Vegeta replied solemnly, bringing Bulma to his side, "None of it matters."

"Stop that now!" Goku practically yelled, startling Bulma and Trunks, who both backed away as Goku advanced on Vegeta. Goku grabbed Vegeta's shirt and flung him to the ground; the others were in too much shock at Goku's actions to stop him, "This will never work if you keep acting like that. If we're going to unlock this power we need to save Aliya and the Earth from the counts, you are going to have to reclaim your birth right. Quit this nonsense and remember the prince and warrior you are."

Vegeta's anger began to boil at Goku's words. He stood and powered up, working his way one-by-one through his transformations to Super Saiyan Four. "Kakarot! You will pay for the day you crossed me!" Vegeta yelled, flying in an attack at Goku. Goku smiled as he quickly transformed to Super Saiyan Three and fired an energy wave at Vegeta, however, the blast did not hurt Vegeta. The beam Goku sent was absorbed by Vegeta, connecting the two saiyans. As the beam grew stronger, Goku transformed to Super Saiyan Four.

"Oh, wow. This is it! Whoever knew my dad baiting Vegeta would work? Alright, guys, power up and use your energy to connect with Vegeta like dad has," Gohan said to the others Bulma has pointed out. Vichell raised her power level as high as it would go (since she couldn't transform) only to be shocked to transform to Super Saiyan Four when she connected with Vegeta. The others experienced the same when they connected with Vegeta, first king Vegeta, then Sapienza, next Videl, and last Gohan. Soon the Z Fighters stood around a Super Saiyan Four circle with Vegeta suspended in the air in the middle by the six energy beams.

Piccolo smiled, raising his hands toward Vegeta. "I never thought I would see this day, old friends," Piccolo allowed Katanala to speak through him, "Please, friends of old, hear my cries. The day has come. Your seal will finally be broken and you will be free:

Bora Rema Vegeta

Ancient lines from ancient times

Hear us as our powers combine

And restore the ancient chords

Upon your names we call, fair lords

Vegeta Rema Bora."

As Piccolo finished speaking, the radiance coming from the suns of Planet Vegeta converged into a single beam and came directly down upon the hovering Vegeta. He yelled as it hit him, a new energy flooding his body. Vegeta struggled to focus, unaware the others had worked to break the final remnants of the seal when his anger flared. He searched the field bellow him for something to focus on, but before he could find something, a searing pain ran through his entire body. It took all Vegeta had to keep himself from passing out.

Little known to Vegeta, his six friends were also struggling to keep their energy beams focused on him. "I…I can't hold it much longer!" Vichell cried out, not use to the physical strain as she was not a fighter.

"Stay strong, Vichell. Hang in there. We have to hold this until Vegeta breaks through," Goku responded as he and King Vegeta moved in to support Vichell.

"It's too much! We can't…we can't keep this up!" Videl cried out as she fell to her knees.

"You can do this, Videl. Just focus," Gohan pulled his wife to her feet and supported her with his free arm.

"We have to do something to ease the strain on all of us. We can't survive at this intensity and who knows what this is doing to my brother," Sapienza looked up worriedly at Vegeta, who was still struggling to keep consciousness against the seven beams of energy.

"On my mark, lower your energy beams but keep connected with Vegeta. Let's try to get him on the ground and give him some footing. It's not much, but it's a start. Ready? Now," King Vegeta gave the order. Slow and steady, the six Saiyans lowered their prince to the ground.

Bulma rushed to Vegeta's line-of-sight, careful not to get too close to the energy beams. "Come on, Vegeta! Concentrate," she called out to him, trying to reach him, "You can do this! You just have to focus!"

Vegeta struggled in his pain. Bulma was calling him, but where was she? And what was she saying? His world was fuzzy, blinded by the radiant light surrounding him. He needed her, but he couldn't seem to find her and it infuriated him. He fought harder against his seeming bonds.

The others watched as Vegeta cried out in agony. "This isn't working. He's fighting it," Victoria said as she stood next to her daughter-in-law, both of them helpless to comfort their loved one.

"Goku, stop it. Please. Vegeta's not ready. You're hurting him," Bulma pleaded with her life-long friend.

"If they stop now, the power will be lost forever," Piccolo stated plainly, "Vegeta need to calm himself and quit fighting the power. Then, and only then, will he control it."

Bulma and the Z Fighters watched as Vegeta fell to his knees, still in excruciating pain. A silent tear rolled down Bulma's cheek as Trunks took her hand. "Talk to him, mom" Mirai Trunks said after a few seconds, "Keep talking to him. If any of us can get to him, it will be you. I'm sure he feels he needs you right now but he must be blinded by the energy waves."

Mirai Trunks's words gave Bulma an idea. "Mirai Trunks, can you put up a shield around me strong enough to protect me from the energy beams?" she asked her future son.

"Not by myself but maybe if Trunks and both Gotens helped me. Are you going to try to get to dad?" Mirai Trunks answered tentatively.

"Yes. Shield me," Bulma replied. The four boys nervously gathered near Bulma. As they put a shield around her, the six in the circle condensed the space between their energy beams to try to give a gap for Bulma to walk through. Everything was now ready. Bulma took a deep breath before walking toward her husband; this was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

Vegeta struggled with his blinding world. He could no longer hear Bulma. Had something happened to her or had she merely quit calling out to him? He desperately needed her. She was his anchor, though he would never admit it. If only she would speak again, he could try to focus on her to try to get out of the cruel tap he as in.

Bulma slowly and cautiously walked toward Vegeta. The mere ten feet between them seemed to go on indefinitely. She placed a hand on her child as their daughter kicked her, seemingly in fear. "Easy, little one. There is no reason to be scared. We're going to try to help your father," Bulma said softly, as much to calm her own fears as well as those of her child.

Vegeta thought he heard a small cry, soft but steady. Where was it coming from? For that matter, where was he? He tried to search once again for Bulma's ki signal, but it was a loosing battle. The cry grew louder and Vegeta stopped short. The cry. It was his daughter. Something _had_ happened to Bulma. Vegeta fought even harder against his light cage.

The Z Fighters held their breath and Bulma stopped when they saw Vegeta lash out in pain again. "Bulma! Be careful!" Yamcha called; this was getting too dangerous for Bulma to be involved.

"I know, Yamcha! But I have to try to reach him!" Bulma returned, yelling to be heard over Vegeta's cries of pain and agony. She took another tentative step toward him; now she was a mere four feet from him.

Vegeta's energy was failing him. In a desperate act to conserve some energy, he tried to power down to Ascended Saiyan only to find he was caught on the Super Saiyan Four level. "When I get out of here, Kakarot is dead!" he said to himself through clinched teeth. Vegeta collapsed to his knees, glad to fin himself on firm ground. "I have to get out of here," he thought, "But how? The more I fight, the harder it becomes. I don't understand but I _know _that fool Kakarot has to be behind this." Vegeta gathered his energy for one more try at breaking through the barrier surrounding him.

"Mother!" Mirai Trunks cried as a burst of energy came from his father. He broke his part of the shield and raced to protect his mother. He reached her just in time, catching her as they both crashed to the ground. "That was too close from comfort. Are you alright?" Mirai Trunks asked as he helped Bulma to her feet.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me," Bulma turned wearily to face Vegeta, who was on his knees panting, "How can we help him if we can't even reach him?"

"It must be the way the prophecy works. I guess all we can do is wait," Mirai Goten replied as Bulma and Mirai Trunks moved a safe distance from Vegeta. Bulma stifled a sob as Mirai Trunks held her gently.

Vichell fell to her knees despite being supported by Goku and King Vegeta. "Vegeta!" she cried out, "I'm sorry, Vegeta! I can't hold it any longer." She collapsed and her energy beam faded out; however, it was soon replaced by another. Goku and the others looked to see young Trunks standing over Vichell, connected to his father by an energy beam and at Super Saiyan Four.

"It's no use. I can't hold it," came Videl's cry as she, too, collapsed. Just as she broke her beam, Goten replaced it with one of his own, transforming to Super Saiyan Four as soon as his beam connected with Vegeta.

"I hope Vegeta is beginning to fair better than us. At this rate, we will never break through the prophecy. I'm finished," King Vegeta released his beam and fell to his knees.

"It's alright, sire, I have it covered," Turan stepped up next to King Vegeta and replaced the lost energy beam with his own. As soon as Turan's beam connected with Vegeta Turan not only transformed to Super Saiyan Four, but a radiant light also surrounded the ten fighters, removing them from the Z Fighters' sight.

"No! Vegeta! Trunks!" Bulma cried wildly as she ran toward the light.

Mirai Trunks caught her. "Mother, no. Wait. I have a feeling they are going to be alright. Just wait a minute," he said softly, trying to reassure her.

Vegeta's energy was completely gone, but somehow he still maintained the Super Saiyan Four transformation. "There _has_ to be a way out of this wretched place," he panted, talking to himself. He pushed himself up onto one knee and then slowly stood. "Attacking the barrier didn't work and neither did an energy blast. What do I do now?" Vegeta thought and then had to shield his eyes as the light became more intense than one of Tien's Solar Flares.

"Huh? What happened? Where are we?" Gohan stood in amazement at the brilliant light then he noticed they were no longer connected by the energy beams to Vegeta.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked and then looked around, "What are any of you doing here?"

"Maybe we could answer…"Vichell stated and then stood, "if we knew where 'here' was."

"I have no idea. I was transported here when that fool, Kakarot, attacked me with an energy wave," Vegeta glared at Goku.

"Attacked? What are you talking about, Vegeta?" Goku asked, bewildered.

"Don't play the fool with me, Kakarot!" Vegeta advanced on his fellow Saiyan, "You know what you did!"

"But Vegeta, Kakarot didn't attack you," Vichell tried to stop her friend.

Vegeta stopped and looked at Vichell. "What are you talking about? You saw him attack me," he responded, barely keeping his temper in check.

"No, he didn't," Sapienza carefully approached his brother, "You mean you don't know what's happening?"

"Does it look like I know what's going on?" Vegeta snapped, turning sharply to Sapienza, who quickly backed away.

"Calm down, son," King Vegeta reached out toward Vegeta, "It's the prophecy. We were trying to break it."

"Well, thanks for informing me," Vegeta said through clinched teeth, glaring at Goku; then, speaking more clearly, "Looks like all you guys managed to do was get us trapped in this place. Nice going. There's no way out. Physical force won't break it. Neither will energy blasts. Instant transmission seems to be disabled as well. So, do any of you wise guys have an idea?"

"What if we combine our energy? That's what got us in here," Gohan suggested.

"Maybe. But which ones? The prophecy speaks of seven yet ten of us are here. Vegeta apparently was sent here with the original six, but the rest of us did not come until King Vegeta, mom, and I dropped out and Trunks, Goten, and Turan took our places," Videl pointed out.

The ten Saiyans were stumped. Vegeta was fuming, wishing he had been clued into what was going on. He was worried about his wife and daughter, though he said nothing. Trunks walked over to his father's side; only then did Vegeta notice Trunks was at Super Saiyan Four. "What the?" Vegeta exclaimed and then looked around to see all ten of them were at Super Saiyan Four, "How did you _all_ transform?"

"It happened when we connected with you. First Goku, then mom, and so on around. I think it surprised us as much as it did you," Videl answered.

"How bizarre," Vegeta thought, looking around at the others, "So, are they all just sharing in _my_ transformation or can they now reach Super Saiyan Four on their own? And does it have something to do with this strange place or not? None of this makes sense at all."

"Well, what do we do now? We can't just stay here but we don't know what to do," Sapienza asked the others.

"I've been thinking about that. Since we know from Vegeta's experience that force doesn't work, I think we need outside guidance, most particularly from the Namek. He seemed to be the one with the most knowledge of what was going on. Do we have any way of being able to communicate to them?" Vichell laid out an idea.

"I thought of that, too," Gohan answered, "But it won't work. I'm telepathic with Piccolo and I've been trying to reach him. I haven't been successful."

"Not even the telepathy form a Saiyan bond seems to work. I've been trying to reach Aliya and haven't had nay success either," Turan answered. The ten friends were downcast; what were they going to do now?

"Oh, Piccolo, why aren't they coming out? What's taking so long?" ChiChi turned to the Namek.

"I am at as much of a loss as you are, ChiChi. I only placed the final seals and safeguard on the Super Saiyan power. Bora, Rema, and Vegeta didn't even tell me how it would fully work for fear of me being tortured for the information," Piccolo answered. The Z Fighters all stood close to one another, anxiously awaiting news of their friends.

Goten approached Goku. "Daddy, are we going to get out of here?" Goten asked, slight fear showing in his eyes.

"Of course we are, son," Goku answered, picking Goten up and then turning to Vegeta, "We've been in tighter scrapes than this, right, Vegeta?"

"Don't start with me, Kakarot," Vegeta said flatly, pushing past Goku to the edge of the barrier. He cautiously set his hand against it. This time it didn't hurt him but rather, he could feel himself absorbing it; it gave him an idea. "Trunks, come here. I want you to give me a little bit of your energy."

"Um, okay," Trunks replied. He moved near his father and connected with him using an energy beam.

Vegeta felt the amount of energy he was absorbing from the barrier increased. "Alright, Trunks, enough," Vegeta said, removing his hand and turning to the others, "Alright, since none of you can seem to come up with an idea, I have one. When I placed my hand on the barrier, I began to absorb it. The amount increased when trunks joined his energy with mind. Try connecting with me again. Maybe I can pull us through this. Once you are outside the barrier, break contact. Is everything clear?"

The others nodded and moved into position to give their energy to Vegeta once again. One-by-one they connected with Vegeta; first the six others in the prophecy; then Turan then Goten. Trunks was last to join, taking his father's hand and giving his energy by direct connection. Vegeta briefly smiled at his son and then turned to the barrier, placing his hand on it. As an immense amount of energy began to flood his body, Vegeta hoped his body would hold together.

"Look! Something's happening!" Yamcha called from his spot near Bulma and Mirai Trunks. They watched as the barrier grew suddenly brighter and then began to shrink Vichell was the first to reappear. She broke her connection and nearly fainted, saved only by her father, who caught her. Slowly, one-by-one the others reappeared and also broke their connections. Soon, only Trunks and Vegeta remained inside the energy barrier.

"We're the only ones left, dad," Trunks said, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded, focusing on absorbing the remainder of the barrier. Suddenly, his legs gave out and Vegeta fell to his knees. "Dad!"

"Focus, son," Vegeta replied, still absorbing energy from both the barrier and Trunks, "You must focus for us to get out of here."

"Let me help you. I can take part of the energy from the barrier, too. It would just go straight to you since I'm giving you my energy," Trunks wanted to help his dad. Vegeta nodded and wrapped his tail around Trunks to give his son some stability. Trunks placed his hand on the barrier as Vegeta stood once again. Soon, father and son were engulfed by a blinding light.

Bulma felt her heart leap when she felt Vegeta's presence again. She took a few steps toward her husband and son. She smiled when she saw Trunks. He ran to her, Vegeta having pushed him away as the last part of the barrier was collapsing in on them. Mother and son stood in awe as Vegeta appeared. No longer Super Saiyan Four, Vegeta was surrounded by a radiant fire more golden than anything they had ever seen. His hair was gold as brilliant as the finest metal and when he opened his eyes to look at her, Bulma saw his eyes were matching gold. She smiled at him. He had done it. Vegeta had become the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Author's Note: Alright, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	26. Past, Present, and Future Collide

Author's Note 12-10-10: Well, for my readers out there who still follow or have started reading me recently, you are in luck. I went through my stuff on this story and guess what I found? That's right, this chapter. I really do miss writing so I hopefully *cross fingers* will be updating a lot in the coming few weeks. Once mid-January hits, I will be back in graduate school, so be warned that spring will bring a slow down. But I won't keep you any longer, especially if I by chance still have readers out there from the past who have been waiting on this story to be updated.

Chapter 26: Past, Present, and Future Collide

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, releasing Trunks and running to her husband, "You did it! You broke through!"

"Bulma?" Vegeta said, slowly registering his surroundings; he opened his arms to her, "Bulma, you're alright."

"Of course I'm alright. What are you talking about?" she said, looking up from where he held her.

"Nothing," he said softly, realizing the special connection he had made with his daughter. He pulled Bulma close and looked at Goku, "Kakarot, one of these days you'll pay for this," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Hey, whoa, you would cream me now," Goku said, throwing his hands in the air, "That's a level far beyond Super Saiyan Four." The Z Fighters started laughing; the two Saiyans would never stop trying to out do one another.

"That is so cool, dad!" Trunks ran up to his father, "I hope I can reach it some day."

"It is a power not seen since our time." The Z Fighters turned to see three new comers, spitting images of Vegeta, Goku, and Recknee.

"You're . . . you're alive. But I thought . . . the seal . . . your sacrifice . . ." Piccolo stammered, shocked by the appearance of the three Saiyans from his past.

"We told you we didn't tell you everything about the seal so you wouldn't be tortured," the one who looked like Recknee said, "How many of our descendants would have tried to break the seal if they knew it would release us, Katanala?"

The Z Fighters gasped, slowly realizing the depths of their actions. "I know who you are!" Anna exclaimed, running to the front of the group, "You're Vegeta, Rema, and Bora! You're the first kings!

"You would be right there, little one," Bora replied, kneeling in front of her, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Anna!" she chirped, apparently being the only Z Fighter with a voice, "I'm your great-something-granddaughter."

The Three Saiyan Kings laughed as Bora stood up. "Looks like your line finally ranked back up to super elite, Bora," Ancient Vegeta said.

"I'll say, (Ancient) Vegeta. Recknee's line, too," Bora responded, walking toward Goku, "But look at this transformation. How bizarre. I didn't expect varying forms of the Super Saiyan to be released as the seal broke."

"Nor I," Ancient Vegeta responded, approaching his descendants, "And it seems only my descendants reached the ultimate level, and only one of them at that." He looked at King Vegeta, Vegeta, and Trunks.

"Does it really matter?" Rema said, "Even this odd transformation is far beyond anything the three of us ever reaches. West Supreme Kai must have added something to the seal when she begun it. Either that, or the three of us never reached the ultimate power in the Super Saiyan form."

"The latter is probably the case. Your descendants have yet to cease to amaze me. Vegeta can demonstrate, if he's willing, the five forms of Super Saiyan. But I had no idea West Supreme Kai had been involved in forming your seal," Piccolo responded as the Z Fighters slowly recovered from their shock.

"Nor did I," the Z Fighters turned to see Supreme Kai and Kabito approaching them, "I knew West Kai had worked on a special project but I had no idea it was with the Saiyans."

"Two Supreme Kais. Saiyan Kings from the past. I think I need to sit down now," Videl said as she sank to the ground. She still wasn't used to all the craziness surrounding the Z Fighters.

"That's right!" Goku exclaimed, startling the others, "I remember King Kai telling me about this once. There used to be four Grand Kais and Four Supreme Kais, just like there are four King Kais – one for each quadrant of the galaxy. The twelve Kais lived under a higher Kai, Di-Kaio, and answered to him. But when Majin Buu appeared the first time, three of the Grand Kais, three of the Supreme Kais, and Di-Kaio were all killed, leaving the Grand Kai and Supreme Kai we know now."

"That is correct, Goku," Supreme Kai replied before turning to the ancient kings, "It sounds as if you were fond of West Kai. I am sorry you had to find out about her death this way."

"We were. And we are saddened to hear about it. But if you will forgive us, Lord Kai, we're anxious to see the power our descendants posses," Ancient Vegeta answered, turning toward Vegeta. Supreme Kai nodded in approval.

Vegeta moved a short distance away so he wouldn't hurt the others with his energy and powered down. Before he could begin to level up, Gohan stopped him, "Vegeta, wait. Perhaps we should show all five transformations at once. Maybe then, with the help of our ancestors and Piccolo, we can figure out exactly what kind of power we have tapped into. Dad, Goten, Trunks."

"I get fourth!" Trunks called out, running to stand next to his father. Vegeta smiled at his son; Trunks did everything possible to make his father proud.

Gohan chuckled. "Alright. Goten, why don't you take the first transformation. I'll do Ascended Saiyan and dad, you do the third." The Sons moved next to Vegeta and Trunks, forming a line. They powered down and then leveled up together, each one stopping on his represented level. The Z Fighters stood in awe at the sight of their friends and loved ones.

"Well, I never . . ." Rema stated as the Three Ancient Kings walked toward the Sons and Briefs, "This you one has the transformation we know. Looks like your line, Bora."

Goten blushed as the three older Saiyans studied him. "Then they really have passed the Legendary Super Saiyan," Bulma said as she took her place once again at Vegeta's side, needing his strength and energy.

"Yes, my lady, as far as the Super Saiyan goes as we know it," Ancient Vegeta responded, smiling at the sight of hidden love between his descendant and his mate.

"So, why are the three of you here? Are you going to help us fight? And what about you, Supreme Kai? What brings you here?" Turan asked as everyone returned to normal and sat back down around the fire. Aliya and Bulma both held close to their husbands, both women being drained by the long night and their children.

"We're not here to fight, young warrior," Rema responded, "When the seal was to be broken, we were to appear only for a short time to reveal the power to our descendants and then West Kai would come to take us to the Other World. I presume that is why you are here, my Lord Kai?"

"Yes. Kabito had been with West Kai when she was preparing the seal for you. When he saw what was happening on Earth, he told me I would be needed to bring you to the Other World. And I come bearing news about a decision I have made concerning all of you Z Fighters, most particularly the Saiyans. You all have done more than your fair share to save the universe. Therefore, starting with these three, as you come to the Other World, you will be allowed to come to my home to live and train, including your wives, for even they have helped in their own way. And I am sorry I must cut this surprise visit short as there is pressing business I must attend to in the Southern Galaxy," Supreme Kai replied, making ready to leave.

"We understand, Supreme Kai," Vegeta responded from where he sat, careful not to wake Bulma, who was sleeping on his shoulder, "Thank you and let us know if you need any help."

"I will, and Piccolo, when all of this with the counts if finished, feel free to come visit your friends," Supreme Kai responded as the Three Saiyan Kings came to him and Kabito.

"Thank you. I will," Piccolo responded as the five visitors disappeared into the night air.

"Well, what now? Even with all this new found power, we still have to learn how to control it. And the counts are _still_ out there," Sapienza asked, looking around at the Z Fighters.

"How about sleep? We've been up all night. There's no way we can train now," Videl suggested, struggling not to fall asleep on Gohan's shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Videl. Let's train!" Goten exclaimed, more hyper than normal from the energy coursing through his body.

Trunks jumped up next to his best friend. "Yeah! Come on! We can still train! It hasn't been that long of a night! Let's train, dad!" he shared Goten's enthusiasm.

The Z Fighters laughed and Videl groaned. Gohan wrapped his arm around his wife. "You have to understand, Videl, one night without sleep is nothing for us. We've trained ourselves to be that way. We can go a couple of weeks without sleep," he explained.

"That's crazy," she replied, her head resting on his chest. Try as she might, she couldn't stay awake.

"No, that's warfare. You do what is necessary as a warrior," Vegeta replied, shifting Bulma into his arms as he stood, "But it's something you and some others are not used to. We could try to put these two boys to bed, but it would do no good. ChiChi, if you would have some place for Bulma, and anyone else who needs to, to rest, Kakarot and I can try to wear these boys down, and begin training while we're at it."

"Yes!" Trunks and Goten both exclaimed, giving each other a high-five.

ChiChi just shook her head, she had the same problem calming Gohan down as a boy. "Of course, Vegeta," she replied, "We have a spare room and a spare bed in both Goten's and Anna's rooms, though I dare say Trunks will want the one in Goten's. I believe Gohan and Videl have some spare room, too."

"We do, if you don't mind sleeping on the floor," Gohan said as he pulled Videl to her feet. The Z Fighters all agreed it was a good plan for those who felt they could not presently train to turn in until breakfast a few hours later. When all had seen their loved ones to bed, only the male Saiyans, Anna, and Piccolo remained outside to train. "Okay, maybe I was wrong about everyone being used to training without sleep," Gohan mused, "What happened to their stamina?"

"They're getting old, Gohan," Vegeta answered, "We saiyans are able to maintain our youth much longer than humans. As for Piccolo, he is still young, for a Namek."

"I think that's enough talk. It's time we harness this new strength. Time to train," King Vegeta said. The others agreed and paired off to train. Vegeta and Goku took their young sons, Gohan trained Anna, King Vegeta worked with Piccolo, Sapienza and Turan matched up, Recknee sparred with Bardock, and Mirai Trunks and Mirai Goten stayed close by their fathers and younger selves.

"Okay, Trunks," Vegeta said, snapping into sparring form, "Let's reserve our energy for now. We'll train at Ascended until breakfast and afterwards, we'll try the higher levels. Mirai Trunks, you too. Trunks could use the practice fighting multiple opponents at once. Let's make it a free-for-all."

"Okay. I would just like to point out I'm at a disadvantage here. You both can reach higher levels than I can. Maybe you can help _me_ with that," Mirai trunks stated, powering up to Ascended.

Trunks laughed at his older self as he also powered up to Ascended Saiyan. "You'll be stronger in no time," Trunks said, waiting for his father to transform.

"Trunks is right. You're my son, too. We'll have you up to the fourth level before you go home," Vegeta replied, bringing a smile to his future son's face. "A smile just like his mother's," Vegeta thought, powering up. He would not fail to protect his family again.

"Alright, Goten, are first task is getting used to the new Super Saiyan form. So, power all the way up to Super Saiyan Four and then we'll go through basic sparring form. Mirai Goten, I want you to join us. You're very close to transforming to Super Saiyan. One thing I learned in training Gohan is to level up, train with someone stronger than you," Goku said to his sons. Goten happily transformed but Mirai Goten looked on in apprehension. He powered up, praying he could keep up with his father and younger self.

"Cheer up! You can do it!" Goten chirped as the three began to spar.

"I wish I was that strong," Anna said sadly as she watched her father and brothers begin sparring. She sighed heavily as she sat on the ground.

"Ah, cheer up, Anna. You will soon enough. You just need to start training, that's all," Gohan said gently, trying to cheer up his little sister as he sat a hand on her head.

Anna shrugged out from underneath Gohan's hand and glared at her oldest brother. "You don't get it. I want to help, but I can't. I'm too weak!" she began to cry, gaining the attention of Goku, Vegeta, and their sons.

Gohan began to understand why Piccolo became so frustrated with him when he trained Gohan all these years ago, no one likes a whiner. "Enough!" Gohan snapped, grabbing Anna's shoulder, "Piccolo!" Gohan threw Anna high in the sky, past Goku's group, through Vegeta's group, and straight at Piccolo and King Vegeta.

"Be ready Gohan!" Piccolo called back immediately as he readied himself for Anna's impact. Sure enough, despite her fear, just as she was about to slam into Piccolo, Anna's saiyan powers took over and she attacked with a force that sent Piccolo flying toward the ground.

Gohan moved quickly to keep Piccolo from slamming into the ground as Goku caught Anna. "No sense in having to take you to Dende just from showing my sister she has power in her," Gohan said as they all land on the ground, "See, Anna, you can do it. Just give yourself some time and you will learn to tap into it at will. Now, why don't we get you flying on your own?"

Anna's face lit up at Gohan's words, but she stifled a yawn. "Can we do it after breakfast? I'm too tired," she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

Gohan chuckled at his sister. He remembered how tired he was when he first begun to use his powers. "Sure, squirt. Go get some sleep. I'm sure mom will be glad at least one of her children went to bed tonight," he replied, sending Anna inside to get some rest. He turned back to the others. "Well, what now? Looks like I'm minus a training partner for a while."

"Take Goten for a while," Goku said, placing a hand on Mirai Goten's shoulder, "I'm going to do some one-on-one with Mirai Goten a while, see if we can get him up to speed."

"Take Trunks, too. Work with them at the third level and get their endurance up. I'm going to do some one-on-one with Mirai Trunks. We're going to need all the help we can get for this fight against the counts," Vegeta said, pushing his young son to Gohan. The training resumed.

For the next couple of hours, training continued as normal for the Saiyans and Vegeta was pleased, particularly of the progress his sons were making. He hovered mid-air as he waited for Mirai Trunks to recover from their recent volley. "You're doing great, son. I see no reason why you should not break through to Super Saiyan Three son," Vegeta encouraged his future son.

Mirai Trunks blushed at his father's comment, still not used to Vegeta's more positive outlook. "Thank you, father," he panted, watching Mirai Goten spar with Goku. Suddenly, Mirai Trunks felt an upsurge in Mirai Goten's energy. "(Mirai) Goten! Go, you can do it!"

Vegeta and the other Saiyans followed Mirai Trunks' gaze to where Goku and Mirai Goten were sparring. Sure enough, Mirai Goten's hair began flashing yellow as he struggled to transform to Super Saiyan for the first time. Mirai Trunks rushed to his friend's side as Mirai Goten collapsed to his knees in his struggle. The other fighters gathered around to watch this feat.

"Control it, Mirai Goten. Don't let the power overtake you," Goku coached his future son, remembering the similar way Gohan first transformed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in their training for Cell.

"You can do it, (Mirai) Goten! Just concentrate!" Mirai Trunks encouraged Mirai Goten, kneeling next to him. Mirai Trunks stayed powered up at Ascended so he would not be hurt by Mirai Goten's energy output, but as he knelt by his friend, Mirai Trunks heard Mirai Goten mumbling words which betrayed the source of his true anger.

"He shouldn't have died. I should have helped him. She shouldn't have had to see her father die. Our child will never know their grandfather, and it's all my fault," Mirai Goten ranted on and on.

Mirai Trunks started, knowing Mirai Goten's rantings could give away parts of the future their present selves and families did not need to know. "That's enough, (Mirai) Goten. Get hold of yourself. You couldn't stop them. No one could. Not even father. Concentrate, quit ranting before you ruin the future for your younger selves," Mirai Trunks pulled Mirai Goten to his feet, forcing the younger saiyan to meet him eye to eye.

Mirai Goten's anger did not subside at Mirai Trunks' actions, but rather, rose. "You don't get it!" Mirai Goten yelled, finally controlling his emotions and thereby the transformation, though he did not realize it, "I let him die! I should have saved him! He never should have died!"

"He fought the androids on his own accord. You couldn't have stopped him if you tried. None of us were stronger than him, not even your brother. My father was the strongest man in the universe once the heart virus took your dad. You could have prevented father's death no more than you could have prevented your own father's death. Quit blaming yourself, (Mirai) Goten. That was over ten years ago when father died. We were just children," Mirai Trunks countered Mirai Goten's argument. The others watched in half understanding, all that is except for Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan.

"You just don't understand, (Mirai) Trunks! Father Vegeta didn't die eleven years ago. He died two years ago, just before Bulma sent you back here with the antidote for dad. He had come to see us, me and my wife. The androids attacked us. He tried to save us. They killed him! And I did nothing! Bulla watched him, held him as he died after the androids left! And I did nothing!" Mirai Goten powered up and took off into the night sky. Mirai Trunks was struck dumbfounded and hurt by the knowledge his father had only been two years dead. Vegeta was shocked and speechless – Bulla was the name he and Bulma had chosen for their daughter.

Author's Note: Good news. I found another chapter after this one. Here's the deal. Please, if you pick up reading this, leave me a review. As I said before, I do read them. I like to know what my readers think, but please, do it constructively. No flames. If you don't like my story, just say so and move on (or don't say and still just move on). There's no reason to be hateful about it. So, please leave me some reviews. I'll post the next chapter soon, so look for it.


	27. Stories from the Future

Author's Note 12-11-10: Readers! I have readers! YEAH! Okay, I'm done with the celebration moment. Hehe. Most people won't look at a story if it's been created as long ago as this one. If you have decided to start reading and following this story or if you are a returning reader (thanks so much Gopher Hei Yuki ), thank you. Though I have readers, one thing I noticed I was lacking was reviews. I _love_ reviews. They tell me people are reading and keep me motivated to keep writing. So, if you like the story and want to see more of it, please leave me a review, even if it is to say, "hey, I'm reading." But no flames please. No reason to be hateful if you don't like a story. Just don't read it. Well, I will keep you no longer from the next chapter. It's a little short, but it was sitting collecting dust just waiting for you guys, my readers.

Chapter 27: Stories from the Future

"I'm going after him. He may not like it, but as far as I know, I'm the only one here who understands how he feels, watching a loved one sacrifice themselves for you," Gohan said, powering down to Super Saiyan from Super Saiyan Three. Goku nodded at his son, and Gohan took to the sky after his future brother.

Goku walked to Vegeta's side, understanding the implications of Mirai Goten's outburst. "Trunks, Goten, time for bed. Both of you," Goku ordered, begging no argument. The two young half-saiyans walked into the Son house downtrodden. "Hey, Vegeta, snap out of it. We need you," Goku said, slapping Vegeta across the face.

"Why you!" Vegeta yelled as he turned on Goku, "Kakarot, you are asking for it! If you had any idea what implications Mirai Goten just stated, you would . . ."

"My son will marry your daughter," Goku interrupted, blocking Vegeta's punch, "And I figured out some time ago your son will marry my daughter." Goku smiled at Mirai Trunks as both Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were caught off guard.

"That's right," Mirai Trunks finally said softly, "Anna is my wife, but how did you know?"

"Just a feeling, and by observing the way you and Anna act in this timeline. You may just be kids now, but there are some telling signs already," Goku says gently placing a hand on Mirai Trunks' shoulder, "I am more surprised Anna is still alive in your timeline." Mirai Trunks just nodded, silent tears welling up inside of him at the thought of his sick wife. He just had to find a way to save her.

"Mirai Goten! Mirai Goten, wait up!" Gohan yelled at his future brother, but Mirai Goten wouldn't listen. Gohan sighed and phased in front of Mirai Goten, "I said stop."

Mirai Goten stopped abruptly to avoid running into Gohan. "Leave me alone! You just don't understand!" Mirai Goten yelled, attacking Gohan, but Gohan's superior strength kept Mirai Goten where he was.

"But I do, Mirai Goten, if you would just listen," Gohan said, blocking Mirai Goten's repeated attacks, "I watched dad die sacrificing himself for me against Cell. Surely Mirai Trunks has told you about that."

Mirai Goten stopped attacking Gohan as the words settled upon him. "I knew he died fighting against Cell, but not that he had sacrificed himself for you. (Mirai) Trunks doesn't talk about the fight much," Mirai Goten finally said softly, landing on the ground.

"Yeah," Gohan responded somberly, following Mirai Goten to the ground, "I let the power of the Ascended Saiyan go to my head. He had to cover for my mistake, with his own life. I know how you feel. Vegeta was the closest you had to a father. To watch him die and be powerless to do anything about it, it's never easy. I've been there too many times."

Mirai Goten was silent for a while, and Gohan waited patiently beside him. "Father Vegeta had been training me to become a Super Saiyan, to fight the androids with him, Trunks, and you," Mirai Goten explained softly, "But when the time came, I froze, and Bulla had to watch her father die."

Gohan nodded empathetically as the two half-saiyans sat on a nearby rock. "Sounds like the first time I was in battle," he says softly, "We were fighting Nappa and Vegeta, and dad hadn't arrived yet. Piccolo and Krillin were counting on me and I just froze. My friends died because I didn't come through for them. But you can't give up just because you froze in your first major battle. You have to learn from your mistakes and keep going. You've made it to Super Saiyan, now it is time to use it, just like Vegeta would have wanted you to."

Mirai Goten looked at Gohan for a moment. "You're right. So this is what it's like to have an older brother around. Wish I had known you in my childhood," Mirai Goten said, standing, "Let's go kick some Saiyan counts!"

"Now you're talking!" Gohan said and the brothers took to the sky, "You mean you didn't know me as a child?"

"Or ever, until I came back here with (Mirai) Trunks," Mirai Goten answered as they flew to the others, "Mom kept Anna and I hidden from you _and_ the androids to keep us safe. Father Vegeta only knew about us because Anna needed his help. Mom didn't know he was training me. She never would have stood for it."

"That's for sure. So Vegeta let you call him father?"

"Yeah, especially after . . . well after Anna and I . . . well we . . . "

"Married his children? I'm not surprised. Our families are close."

"Yeah," Mirai Goten responded, and they flew the rest of the way in silence.

Goku looked at his friends, at Vegeta and Mirai Trunks, and tried to decide what to do. Even the other Saiyans said nothing as the two princes stood in shock. Goku finally decided to tend to Mirai Trunks, no one save for Bulma could make Vegeta talk. As he passed Vegeta, Goku quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, just in case Vegeta wished to talk, but as Vegeta said nothing, Goku went on to Mirai Trunks. "You hanging in there?" Goku asked.

Mirai Trunks just looked at Goku. What could he say? So much had been revealed to him, h didn't know what to think. "I . . . I need Anna," he finally said softly, admitting how much he leaned on his wife in times of need. He looked past Goku to Vegeta, also needing his father's strength.

King Vegeta left his counselors' sides and walked over to his future grandson's side. "There is no shame in admitting that. A warrior's greatest asset is often times his mate and their love for one another," he said, putting a hand on Mirai Trunks' shoulder and looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded, acknowledging the truth to his father's statement and his own longing for his wife at the moment. He glanced skyward as he felt the return of Gohan and Mirai Goten. Vegeta sighed inwardly, thinking how hard it must have been for his future daughter to watch his future self die, even with her mate at her side. "I think you two boys have some explaining to do about what really happened in your timeline," Vegeta said to Mirai Trunks and Goten once Gohan and Mirai Goten had returned.

"I'll try, but it is apparent (Mirai) Goten knows more than I do," Mirai Trunks finally said as they all gathered around the dying embers of the fire. Goku added more wood and then set the fire ablaze once again. "I am sorry I have not been fully truthful with you all in the past, but you must understand I had limited ability on what I could say without jeopardizing the futures of the rest of your children," Mirai Trunks began, looking at Goku and Vegeta. The two older Saiyans nodded and Mirai Trunks continued, "You are right, Goku, (Mirai) Goten is married to my sister, Bulla, and I am married to Anna."

"But how is Anna still alive? She barely made it to eight here without dad. She must be, what, eighteen, in your timeline?" Gohan asked, wondering at the differences in the timelines.

"Almost nineteen, but she's barely hanging on. (Mirai) Goten's energy barely has any affect on her anymore. More than anything, she's the reason I came back. I needed to find out from father if there was anyway to save her. So much is riding on being able to keep her alive," Mirai Trunks' voice trailed off, and Mirai Goten wrapped an arm around his friend.

"So, Goten has been giving her his energy in your timeline. I wonder why I didn't think of that here," Vegeta said, musing over the implications, "His energy signal is much closer to Anna's than Gohan's is, so it stands to reason she has lasted longer without Kakarot in your timeline. How long have you been with her?"

"Two years, for both of us," Mirai Goten replied, trying to make things easier on his friend, "Just shortly before you died for Bulla and I, just after for Anna and (Mirai) Trunks. We bonded; Bulma had taught the girls how. She said it was the one Saiyan tradition she could pass on to us."

"Bulma taught you?" Vegeta asked, touched at the small gesture his wife had made to pass on his heritage to their children.

"She did. It was so sweet to hear her talk about it," the gathered Saiyans started at the sound of a female's voice and turned to see a teenaged Bulma look-a-like standing not far from the fire, "I know it meant a lot to mom."

"Bulla! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Mirai Goten exclaimed as he and Mirai Trunks stood and walked over to her.

"Same way you did, a time machine," Mirai Bulla answered with a giggle, "And mom sent me. It's urgent." She looked at her brother, and he struggled not to panic, knowing his sister brought news about his wife. Mirai Goten and Bulla each placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Try as he might, Goku could not help but laugh as he looked at Mirai Bulla. When Gohan and Vegeta both glared at him, he only laughed harder. "I'm sorry, guys. It's just looking at Mirai Bulla is like looking at Bulma when I first met her," Goku stated through his laughter.

"I don't see it as that funny," Sapienza responded, looking at his brother to gage Vegeta's reaction.

"Who is this? I've never seen them before," Mirai Bulla asked, gazing at King Vegeta, Recknee, Bardock, Sapienza, and Turan.

"Our Saiyan families, our grandfathers and our uncles. I'll explain later. What is so urgent your mom sent you here? The time travel is too dangerous for you right now," Mirai Goten asked, his worry about his wife showing clearly on his face.

Mirai Bulla looked at Mirai Goten, then Mirai Trunks, and then at the ground. She knew in being the one to come, she would face the worry of her husband and hurting her brother. She begged her mother not to be the one sent back to the past, but Mirai Bulma insisted, saying Mirai Bulla was the only one of the Z Fighters of the future who could retrieve the boys from the past. "Mirai Bulla?" she looked up as the soft voice of Vegeta rang through the night air.

"Papa?" Mirai Bulla's voice cracked as she looked beyond her brother to see Vegeta. For a moment, her strength waivered; she had not seen her father in two years. Mirai Goten steadied her, and a moment later, she ran to Vegeta. "Papa!" she cried out, throwing her arms around Vegeta's neck.

For a moment, Vegeta was stunned, fighting between being a hardened warrior and a supportive father, but as Mirai Bulla's tears soaked through his shirt, he pulled her close, letting her cry, "There now, Mirai Bulla. Dry your tears and tell us why you are here. Why did your mother send you back?" Vegeta asked, and as she pulled away, he had to agree with Kakarot, she did look just like Bulma.

Mirai Bulla pulled sheepishly away, drying her tears. "Sorry. I know you aren't really my father, even though you are, I just haven't . . ." she began.

"No apologies. You are as much my daughter as your brother is my son. Now, what has brought you on this journey to the past at a time your mother knows she should have kept you home?" Vegeta asked, using a compassion he usually reserved for only Bulma.

Mirai Bulla teared up again at Vegeta's words; she missed her father dearly. "Nothing good, I'm afraid, Papa," she responded softly, wishing her father would hold her again but knowing form what Mirai Trunks had told her that Vegeta was much different in this timeline than her own.

Mirai Bulla's tears tugged at Vegeta's heart strings, making him realize how much his time on Earth had changed him. He discretely placed a hand on her shoulder, and she drew close to him. Vegeta and Mirai bulla looked at Mirai Trunks, trying to lend him some of their combined strength. Try as she might, however, Mirai Bulla could not bring herself to gather up her emotions and strength to deliver the message she needed to. She turned and buried her head in Vegeta's shoulder as she began crying once again.

"Dad," Gohan said softly, pulling Goku aside, "I think you should get the others out of here. Let Mirai Bulla talk to Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Mirai Goten. She's too overwhelmed."

"I agree. Are you staying behind?" Goku asked his son.

"Yes. Vegeta's struggling right now as how to respond to her, not to mention being in shock from seeing his daughter. Just give us a few minutes. Besides, the sun is rising. Mom will have breakfast ready soon," Gohan replied.

Goku nodded. "I'll take them with me to the Lookout. I'm going to see Korin about some senzu beans. No reason in taxing Dende's healing powers unnecessarily. We'll see you soon," he said then took off with the others to Korin Tower, leaving Gohan behind with Vegeta and those from the future.

Vegeta still held Mirai Bulla, letting her cry on his shoulder as Mirai Goten and Trunks came to them to try to help calm her down. Gohan slowly approached them and placed a gentle hand on Mirai Bulla's back. She pulled away from Vegeta slightly and looked at Gohan. "It's alright, Mirai Bulla, take your time. Tell us when you are ready," he said gently.

Mirai Bulla sniffled, trying to dry the rest of her tears, but stayed close to Vegeta. "It's Anna," she said softly, looking at Mirai Trunks, "She's . . . she's dying."

Mirai Trunks felt his knees begin to give out and was grateful when Gohan caught him. The teenaged Saiyans knelt on the ground, and Mirai Trunks began to shake. Vegeta handed Mirai Bulla to her husband and knelt beside his future son. "Easy, Mirai Trunks, don't hurt yourself," Vegeta said as Mirai Trunks began to unconsciously power up.

"Brother, I'm sorry. I didn't want to come. Mom made me. You've been gone two days. That's all. Mom thinks that with yours and (Mirai) Goten's energies, she might . . . she might be able . . . be able to save . . . to save your child," Mirai Bulla said, struggling against her tears. As soon as she finished, she ran to the edge of the forest, becoming violently sick.

"No!" Mirai Trunks yelled, no longer holding back the transformation welling up inside him. Gohan backed away as Mirai Trunks went Ascended Saiyan, but Vegeta stayed at his side. Mirai Goten tended to his wife.

"That's it, son, let it all out. There is no shame in grieving for your wife. Push it through, Mirai Trunks," Vegeta coached his son, knowing how close his future son was to reaching Super Saiyan Three. Mirai Trunks let his rage flow throughout his body, pushing himself to the next level. "I know you could do it. And don't you worry about Anna. Just as soon as we finish with the counts, we'll take care of her."

Mirai Trunks stood and looked at Vegeta with baited emotion, struggling to calm himself enough to think rationally. "Do . . . do you really mean it?" he asked, panting; Vegeta nodded, "Thank you. Where is my sister?"

"Over here, (Mirai) Trunks," Mirai Goten said softly, gently holding his weak wife, "She isn't well. The strain of the time travel and the emotional drain of telling us about my sister have drained her body."

Vegeta and Gohan followed Mirai Trunks over to their future family. "(Mirai) Bulla, speak to me," Mirai Trunks said softly.

Mirai Bulla weakly turned her head and looked at her brother. "I'm sorry, (Mirai) Trunks. I tried to be strong," she said, letting her tears finally roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, no, dear sister, do not worry. Dad has said he will see to (Mirai) Anna's health just as soon as we finish with the current problem in this timeline," Mirai Trunks responded, wiping the sweat from his sister's brow. She smiled weakly at him but soon turned away, becoming sick once again.

Vegeta gently put a hand on Mirai Bulla's back as Mirai Goten gently held her. "Give the child some of your energy, Mirai Goten, and it should help Mirai Bulla from being so sick," he said softly as he gave his future daughter a small portion of his own energy.

"But . . . but how," Mirai Goten could not finish his question for his shock. Vegeta just nodded, and Mirai Goten pulled his wife close, giving their child some energy.

Mirai Bulla relaxed as she felt her father's and her husband's energies, her body also calming. "Thank you," she said weakly, looking at Vegeta.

"Don't mention it," Vegeta responded, gently pulling his future daughter to her feet, "Let's get you inside where you can rest. I only hope seeing you doesn't shock your mother too much."

"Is something wrong with mom?" Mirai Bulla asked softly, leaning on her father's arm as he led her to the Son's house.

"This timeline is much different than ours, (Mirai) Bulla," Mirai Trunks responded, walking on the other side of Vegeta, "Mom is just now pregnant with you. You're nearly nine years younger than me in this timeline. I also have to warn you, because you will see them at breakfast, 17 and 18 are still alive here. They have become part of the Z Fighters. 18 is actually married to Krillin and they have a family."

"As long as she doesn't threaten me or anyone else, I don't care. I'm not surprised, since Goku was still alive. Remember what mom and (Mirai) ChiChi said? All the Z Fighters tried killing Goku and/or taking over the world at some point, including Papa," Mirai Bulla responded weakly, leaning even further on Vegeta.

Gohan laughed as he recalled the days of his childhood and just how much Vegeta had changed. "Too true, Mirai Bulla. But listen, you are too exhausted to keep going. Mirai Goten, why don't you take her and Mirai Trunks and you three go rest at my house. That way, Vegeta can prepare Bulma before she sees Mirai Bulla," Gohan suggested, and they all agreed. Mirai Goten gently picked up his wife and the three future half-saiyans retired to Gohan's house. "You handled that well, Vegeta," Gohan said after the others had left.

Vegeta sighed. "I have to admit, Gohan, it was not easy," he responded, knowing Gohan meant how he responded to Mirai Bulla's emotions. Vegeta turned his attention to the fire, making sure it was completely out before he retired to his own wife.

"I know it wasn't, Vegeta, but you did it all the same. You've changed so much since we first met you. Had someone told me then that you would marry Bulma and become a Z Fighter, I would have laughed, but here you are, leading us along side of dad. And I bet you anything, Bulla will be the most spoiled Saiyan princess ever, she'll be such a daddy's girl," Gohan returned, helping Vegeta to put out the fire.

Vegeta smirked and turned to his surrogate son. "Gohan, you know too much for your own good," he chided as they walked back toward the houses, "It would probably do you some good to rest for a while, too. The counts could attack at any moment, and we have to be ready."

"I'm fine. I'm going to see if mom needs any help with breakfast. I can smell her cooking already. There are so many of us here, I feel bad about making her cook it all by herself," Gohan responded. Vegeta just nodded as they walked into the house.

Vegeta quietly opened the door to the room where his wife was sleeping. As he closed the door, she stirred at the sound. "Morning," Bulma said groggily, turning to face Vegeta. She smiled as he removed his shirt and boots.

"Morning," he responded softly, gently crawling into the bed next to here. He carefully pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around their daughter.

"Training go well?" she asked sleepily, shifting to curl up next to him.

"For the most part," he answered, sleepiness overtaking him, "We have a new visitor."

"Oh, who?" Bulma looked at Vegeta over her shoulder.

"Our daughter," he smiled down at his wife.

"Really? Why did she come back to the past? Is something wrong?" Bulma asked, beginning to wake up as her husband was falling asleep.

"You sent her back. Kakarot and I are needed in the future. I'll explain at breakfast. I just wanted to warn you before you saw her," he responded, falling into a deep sleep next to his wife for the short time before ChiChi would have breakfast ready. Bulma smiled, placed a soft kiss on Vegeta's shoulder, and rested lightly in his arms.

"Wow! My sister looks just like my mom!" Trunks exclaimed as the Z Fighters gathered for breakfast a couple of hours later.

Mirai Bulla chuckled from beside Mirai Trunks and Goten. "Funny to have you younger than me," she said, turning to her brother.

"Think how I feel looking at myself ten years younger," Mirai Trunks said, ruffling Trunks' hair, "But where is mother and father? I would think they would be here for breakfast."

"Vegeta looked exhausted when we quit training a couple of hours ago. I know he won't admit it, but I think the transformation last night took more out of him than we thought. He may still be asleep, and I bet Bulma is still asleep, too," Gohan stated, pulling out a chair for Videl.

"Maybe if the food didn't smell so wonderful," Vegeta said as he and Bulma walked up and sat down, "ChiChi, you have outdone yourself coking all of this." Everyone agreed as they looked over the huge amount of food spread over several tables on the lawn in front of the Son's house.

"That's ChiChi for you," Goku said, and the Z Fighters all laughed before digging into the meal ChiChi and Gohan had cooked for them.

_Okay, so that was a longer chapter than I thought it was. Hope you liked it. Now that I have dusted off the chapters I had written but not posted, it might be a few days before I get the next chapter up, but I'll try to get it up promptly._

_Next, see that review button? Please click it. Please leave a review (am I the only author that has to beg for these?). The more reviews (non-flamers please), the more inspired I am to keep writing. _


End file.
